Forever Love
by Kathrina Ichihara
Summary: O que Sirius Black é capaz de fazer por amor? Conteúdo yaoi fluffy Sirem acima de tudo e de todos! *---* Atenção: SPOILERS dos sete livros da JK A história começa na época dos Marotos e se desenvolve até depois de Relíquias da Morte
1. Um erro

_**

* * *

**_

_**Avisos**_

_**I– As personagens do universo Potteriano da honorável JK Rowling não me pertencem. Eu sei que vocês sabem, é só pra esclarecer as coisas mesmo.**_

_**II–Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi, que é o relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, então pare sua leitura por aqui. Não vou aceitar bem críticas a esse respeito**_

_**III- E contém SPOILERS de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Depois não digam que eu não avisei ¬¬**_

* * *

_**Forever Love (tradução) X Japan** _

Amor Eterno

Não mais posso mais andar sozinho  
Tão fortes são os ventos do tempo.  
Ah! Sofrer ferimentos...  
Deveria estar acostumado, mas agora...

Ah! Abrece-me assim mesmo.  
Com o coração úmido  
Neste momento que se transforma,  
Enquanto existe o amor que nunca mudará.

Você abraçará meu coração?  
Aceite... minhas lágrimas.  
Agora todo meu coração está preste a se quebrar.

Amor eterno, sonho eterno.  
Apenas os pensamentos transbordam,  
Fortes, melancólicos e que preenchem o tempo.  
Oh! Diga-me por que

Tudo que vejo é triste em meu coração.

Você ficará comigo?  
Até que o vento passe?  
Novamente...Todas minhas lágrimas tranbordam.

Amor eterno, sonho eterno.  
Esteja ao meu lado assim mesmo...  
Abrace meu coração trêmulo ao amanhecer.  
Oh! Fique comigo...

Ah! Que tudo tenha um fim...  
Nesta noite sem fim.  
Ah! Nada mais tenho a perder...  
Nada mais além você.

Amor eterno, sonho eterno.  
Esteja ao meu lado assim mesmo...  
Abrace meu coração trêmulo ao amanhecer.

Ah! Você ficará comigo?  
Até que o vento passe?  
Agora, mais do que ninguém esteja ao meu lado!

Amor eterno, sonho eterno.  
Não posso caminhar, além disso...  
Oh! Diga-me por que? Oh! Diga-me a verdade.  
Ensina-me o significado de viver.

Amor eterno, sonho eterno.  
Entre as lágrimas que transbordam  
Até as estações reluzentes mudem para a eternidade.  
Amor eterno...

_**

* * *

** _

_**Forever Love**_

Nevava cada vez mais forte nos terrenos de Hogwarts naquela semana. Os alunos, em geral, recolhiam-se mais cedo ao calor de seus dormitórios embora soubessem que ficava mais difícil acordar e deixar aquele conforto para mais um dia de aulas com aquele clima frio pior a cada dia.

A maioria dos alunos permanecia mais quieta que o normal, exceto quatro deles, os auto-intitulados "Marotos", que acabavam de aprontar mais uma nos corredores das masmorras com direito a bombas de bosta e um Argo Filch desejoso do retorno da época em que se era permitido torturar os alunos.

As detenções deveriam ser cumpridas com os quatro juntos e, com sorte, não resultariam em mais detenções porque eles juntos eram praticamente impossíveis. Talvez o único que ainda tivesse salvação entre eles era Remus Lupin, um dos monitores da Grifinória. Sim, um dos monitores metido em confusões com os amigos! Mas talvez ele fosse a voz da razão do grupo. Talvez...

* * *

O final da aula de Adivinhação estava chegando e o tom monótono e aloucado da professora Angela Trelawney agia como estímulo para que os marotos conversassem entre si por bilhetes escritos em pedaços de pergaminho. 

"Tô com sono. Ass: Padfoot"

"Acorda aí que daqui a pouco temos que cumprir detenção no escritório do Dumbledore! Ass: Prongs"

"O Moony é o único que tá prestando atenção nessa droga de aula. Ass: Wormtail"

"Verdade... que chatice! Ei, Moony, para de encher sua cabeça com essa ladainha toda e fala com a gente! Ass: Padfoot"

Minutos depois...

"É, parece que o Moony tá gostando dessa aula de verdade. Ele não tira os olhos da tresloucada... Ass: Prongs"

Sirius suspirou aborrecido e começou a cutucar Remus, que olhou para ele assustado. Era evidente que lobisomem não estivera prestando atenção na aula. O garoto maior, de cabelos negros até os ombros e olhos cinza azulados olhou curiosamente para os olhos cor de mel do garoto menor que, aparentemente, estivera distraído em pensamentos enquanto olhava para a professora de adivinhação durante a aula toda. Ligeiramente irritado também pelo sono, Sirius empurrou o pedaço de pergaminho mais para perto de Remus, que arrumou uma mecha loira, que já apresentava alguns fios brancos bem visíveis, para trás da orelha e o pegou, lendo toda a conversa e pondo-se a escrever.

"A aula é importante. Vocês deveriam estar prestando atenção nela também. Ass: Moony"

"Nem vem que você não tava com cara de quem prestava atenção em aula nenhuma, senhor Moony. Um doce pelos seus pensamentos! Ass: Padfoot"

"hahahahahaha Pegou ele, hein, Pad? Agora pode falar que eu também quero saber, Moony! Ass: Prongs"

"Sério, você tá passando mal, Moony? Ass: Wormtail"

"Parem com isso todos vocês! Eu não estou passando mal nem estou vagando mentalmente por aí. Eu estava prestando atenção na aula até vocês me interromperem. Eu posso ensinar essa matéria depois para vocês se quiserem. Ass: Moony"

"Vocês acreditam nisso? Eu não acredito. Minha opinião é que ele tá apaixonado pela professora e mergulhou em pensamentos proibidos no decote da velha. Ass: Padfoot"

"Parem de rir! Ela tá vindo aí... parem, é sério! Ass: Moony"

- Então a entrada do universo na Era de Aquário é tão engraçada assim? Contem-me a graça porque eu quero rir também. - Uma voz fina vinda do começo da sala de aula se aproximava dos marotos com um tom furioso que já era bem conhecido deles.

Tiago e Sirius bem que tentaram deixar de rir mas isso era pedir demais com a aproximação do decote pavoroso da professora. Ela usava um vestido cor-de-rosa com detalhes verde amarelados no decote. Pareciam flores murchas que combinavam com o chapéu pontudo. Não, parecia que a professora havia colocado flores murchas cor de pão bolorento na altura do decote. E imaginar Lupin fascinado com aquilo era - ao ver a cara de preocupado dele com a aproximação da professora - hilário!

- Detenção! Encontrem-me aqui depois das aulas de hoje... e trinta pontos a menos para a Grifinória! - disse a professora exasperada em um tom estridente.

- Mas nós temos que cumprir detenção no escritório do Dumbledore depois das aulas de hoje... - retrucou Lupin sério.

Com ar de extrema reprovação, a professora analisou Lupin por alguns instantes antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Ela gostava dele. Era um bom aluno, as más companhias é que o estragavam.

- Ouvi falar das bombas de bosta nas másmorras. Vocês sabiam que Madame Pomfrey teve que passar o dia todo preparando uma poção para tirar aquele cheiro horrível do garoto?! Eu esperava mais do senhor, senhor Lupin. - o tom de decepção na voz da professora era evidente.

Ao ouvir o que a professora disse sobre o garoto de cabelos oleosos que sofrera as conseqüências das bombas de bosta no corredor das másmorras, Tiago e Sirius estouraram em risos novamente. Ao contrário deles, Pedro se encolheu com a reprovação e Lupin esboçou um sorriso quando ela mencionou Severus Snape e o cheiro de bosta que provavelmente devia ter impregnado os cabelos sebosos dele mas voltou a ficar sério quando a decepção dela para com ele fora mencionada.

Remus abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa mas achou melhor se calar.

- Muito bem... então espero os senhores amanhã bem cedo. - completou categórica a professora.

Ouviu-se um muxoxo dos três que acompanhavam Remus mas logo morreu na intensidade dos ventos congelantes que entraram pela janela aberta. Era mais uma excentricidade da professora a de deixar as janelas abertas mesmo durante uma nevasca. Ela dizia que era para entrar em maior contato com as forças da natureza porque isso ajudaria a interligar a essência mágica deles e a essência das linhas da nova era de Aquário.

A aula terminou sem mais incidentes depois que Lupin conseguiu fazer Tiago e Sirius pararem de rir a intervalos cada vez mais longos de tempo. Pedro estava amuado a um canto quando a sineta tocou, significando o final da aula de fato.

Eles juntaram seus materiais, antes espalhados pelas mesinhas redondas adornadas com velas vermelhas em forma de gota, e deixaram a torre de adivinhação com certo alívio. Tanto por deixarem a monotonia da aula, quanto por deixarem de aspirar aquele cheiro forte de incenso de qualquer coisa que a professora inventasse minutos antes da aula, para aumentar sua clarividência.

Os quatro caminharam pelos corredores, desceram escadas e o cheiro da sala de aula ainda impregnava suas narinas quando desceram até o salão principal para a hora do almoço. O efeito do cheiro de comida logo se fez notar em suas expressões. Era realmente um alívio sentir qualquer outra fragrância que não a de incenso!

* * *

O encontro rápido com Severus Snape, que ainda cheirava ligeiramente mal, fez com que os quatro estourassem em gargalhadas antes de chegarem à mesa da Grifinória. Snape jurava vingança e ameaçava lançar toda a sorte de azarações, mas os professores estavam entrando pela porta principal e ele não teve escolha senão a de se calar. 

Rindo, os quatro passaram o almoço comemorando o sucesso do plano do corredor com as bombas de bosta.

Havia mais duas aulas durante a tarde e depois a detenção no escritório de Dumbledore. Remus tentava conter a alegria de Sirius e Tiago, que agora conseguiam fazer Pedro rir com eles todas as vezes que seus olhares se encontravam com os do Ranhoso, mas sem muito sucesso. Só esperava não levar outra detenção porque o seu tempo de estudos estava debilitado e os trabalhos logo começariam a se acumular. Fora isso, Remus ainda tinha um pequeno problema: a sua distração. Nas últimas semanas ele vinha notando que estava mesmo distraído. Fora um milagre que Sirius e os outros não tivessem percebido isso antes. Ele não teria como explicar, pelo menos, não com a verdade.

O lobisomem pegava-se pensando por mais tempo que o normal, perdia explicações das matérias durante as aulas e toda vez que iniciava seus trabalhos mais demorados, ele se pegava parado olhando fixamente para o papel, segurando a pena bobamente até a tinta secar nela. Em todas essas ocasiões inexplicáveis, era Sirius que vinha à sua mente: a forma como haviam se conhecido no primeiro dia no Expresso de Hogwarts, a maneira como se identificaram quase que imediatamente, o modo como ele lhe sorria sempre que aprontava alguma das suas e principalmente, a forma como ele se sentia na presença do amigo. Era algo inexplicável e começara a ocupar a mente de Remus com a facilidade doçe de um pensamento simples até se apoderar da maior parte do seu tempo.

Na cabeça de Remus, ele estava satisfeito por ter Sirius como uma dos seus melhores amigos. Mas havia algo estranho nisso porque o garoto não deixava seus pensamentos. Lupin, no fundo, sabia que havia algo mais ali.

- Remus? Remus...? - a voz finalmente superou mais um dos sonhos acordados de Lupin como um choque.

-O..oi. O que foi? - respondeu o lobisomem, tentando disfarçar seu devaneio o melhor possível com um sorriso.

- A sineta tocou há uns dez minutos e você ainda não guardou seu material. O que tá acontecendo com você? Esqueceu que temos detenção agora com Dumbledore? - era um Tiago um tanto espantado demais para o gosto de Remus.

- Ah.. é... já vou guardar. Podem ir... eu alcanço vocês. - sorriu novamente, constatando, para seu desespero, que Sirius o olhava com preocupação.

- Você está bem, Moony? - perguntou Sirius, que já segurava a mochila nas costas.

- Estou sim - sorriu novamente com a maior naturalidade que pôde reunir - É só que... a Lua Cheia começa amanhã então... estava pensando nos trabalhos que vou ter que fazer para repor as aulas perdidas e...

- Você tem certeza que é só isso? - Interrompeu um Sirius visivelmente desconfiado, para desespero de Remus.

- Bom, na verdade, eu não diria ser "só" isso... mas é isso sim - respondeu com um sorriso conformado, ainda guardando apressado o material depois de perceber que a sala de aula já estava vazia, exceto pelos quatro. A licantropia nunca havia sido algo fácil para Remus e muito provavelmente para nenhum lobisomem.

Tiago deu um olhar significativo a Sirius.

- Gente, eu vou pra cozinha. encontro vocês na sala do diretor. - Pedro já ia saindo apressado na esperança de fazer um lanche antes de começarem a detenção, que poderia levar horas.

Os três garotos assentiram com a cabeça e Lupin agradeceu por ter sido interrompido por Pedro. Com sorte, a atenção deles seria desviada.

- Olha, Moony, se você precisar conversar, estamos aqui, tá bem? - Tiago olhou Remus profundamente e talvez aquilo tivesse algum outro significado oculto mas sobre o qual Remus não queria pensar no momento. Ele já tinha coisas o suficiente na sua mente, pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado - sorriu gentil denovo, terminando de guardar as coisas e colocando a mochila nas costas. - Agora vamos?

Sirius e Tiago assentiram e pareceram ter esquecido o assunto de minutos atrás quando recomeçaram a contar vantagem depois das bombas de bosta no Ranhoso. Remus só conseguia rir denovo e denovo de tudo o que os outros dois falavam animados.

No fundo, Sirius não estava muito convencido de que Remus dissera a verdade sobre sua desatenção. Ele havia notado que até mesmo as perguntas dos professores não eram mais respondidas com a velocidade de antes e os trabalhos dele não tinham a mesma nota alta de sempre. Era como se houvesse algo que incomodasse o lobisomem mas que ele provavelmente escondia de todos. Talvez fosse algum resquício do isolamento ao qual Lupin se havia imposto depois da mordida de Fenrir Greyback essa característica de não se abrir tão facilmente mesmo com os amigos. Achou melhor investigar e conquistar o segredo de Remus aos poucos. Afinal, ele era Sirius Black, não era?

* * *

Chegaram ao escritório de Alvo Dumbledore em cima da hora mas não encontraram Wormtail no caminho. Provavelmente ele se atrasaria, empenhado em fazer uma boquinha antes de começar a detenção. O que mais irritou Tiago foi pensar que muito provavelmente Pedro chegaria quando os três já estivessem na metade do trabalho e assim faria pouco esforço para terminar. Ele havia feito isso nas três vezes passadas, não seria surpresa alguma que os deixasse na mão novamente. 

- Alguém aí lembra da senha? - Sirius disse, olhando da gárgula de pedra, que guardava o escritório de Dumbledore, para os outros dois Marotos.

- Acidinhas - disse Remus rapidamente.

- Ah, o que seria de nós sem você, Moony? - brincou Tiago, colocando as duas mãos no peito em um gesto melodramático.

Alguns risos depois, a gárgula se moveu, revelando a escadaria para o escritório. Os garotos subiram e encontraram um Alvo Dumbledore que já os aguardava com alguns doces na sua escrivaninha.

- Boa tarde, senhores - Dumbledore cumprimentou-os animadamente de trás de sua escrivaninha. Fawkes estava em seu poleiro aparentemente adormecida.

Os garotos responderam mais olhando para os doces que nunca teriam imaginado que um dia ocupassem mais da escrivaninha de Dumbledore, que o diretor propriamente dito.

- Bem, bem... espero que estejam arrependidos do que fizeram, mesmo sabendo que muito provavelmente não estão - olhou penetrantemente para cada um dos garotos através de seus óculos de meia-lua. - Eu... sinceramente esperava que o senhor Lupin conseguisse conter os avanços irresponsáveis dos senhores mas vejo que minha pequena tática não foi um completo sucesso... então vamos à detenção: quero que ordenem os doces primeiro. Por favor, separem os feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e escrevam no vidrinho o sabor que eles têm, sim? Claro que isso implica experimentar todos eles por cores... então espero que se empenhem e, claro, sirvam-se do que quiserem. - sorriu antes de deixar os alunos abobados em meio aos doces.

- Ele não tá falando sério... - Sirius olhava para os pacotinhos de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores sobre a mesa, incrédulo.

- Acho que está falando sério sim... - Lupin disse ligeiramente entristecido por ter desapontado o diretor mas muito mais surpreso por tomar conhecimento de que fazia parte de uma estratégia dele o seu cargo de monitor.

- Pedro tá perdendo essa - disse Tiago rindo e pegando uma caixa de bombons explosivos.

- Sabe que isso pode ser considerado tortura? - cuspiu Lupin depois de ter experimentado um feijãozinho verde amarelado que muito lembrava a cor dos adornos da roupa da professora de adivinhação - Esse aqui é de cera de ouvido... eca!

- Na verdade, não pode não - interrompeu Dumbledore, que acabara de voltar à sala com alguns livros nas mãos. - De acordo com o estatuto da magia, dar doces aos alunos não está incluído em nenhuma das cláusulas específicas de tortura... - sorriu triunfante para um Lupin que fazia caretas.

- Ah.. - Lupin pegava os feijõezinhos da mesma cor e colocava em um vidrinho que havia acabado de conjurar onde se podia ler claramente: cera de ouvido.

Tiago ria das caretas de Remus enquanto sentia pequenas explosões de chocolate dentro de sua boca. Sirius começava a ajudar Remus e acabara de conjurar um vidrinho onde se lia "vômito" em letras garrafais. Aos poucos, mais e mais vidrinhos foram conjurados com a maioria dos sabores: doce de leite, grama, alcachofra, couve de bruxelas, morango, chocolate, amêndoas, sola de sapato, cenoura e etc. A tarde já havia dado lugar à noite naquela sexta-feira quando os garotos terminaram o serviço satisfeitos.

Quando deixaram Dumbledore feliz em seu escritório por não correr o risco de comer mais feijõezinhos de todos os sabores com gostos que não queria, encontraram Pedro dormindo em frente à gárgula que guardava o escritório do diretor.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?! - perguntou um Sirius nervoso, cutucando a costela do garoto gordinho com a ponta do sapato.

- Eu... eu não sabia a senha e fiquei aqui esperando que alguém viesse mas não veio... - Disse pedro depois de ser acordado por Sirius.

Tiago bateu na testa com uma das mãos, ao que Remus riu. Ele sabia que Pedro havia feito isso de propósito... só o que o garoto gordinho não sabia era que o tiro havia saído pela culatra...

* * *

O jantar correu sem mais incidentes e logo os garotos foram se deitar porque precisavam acordar cedo no dia seguinte para cumprir a detenção com a professora de adivinhação. 

As cortinas das camas foram fechadas e o silêncio reinou nos dormitórios mas Remus não conseguia dormir, sendo mais uma vez invadido por pensamentos que traziam os momentos em que havia conversado com Sirius naquele dia. As frases que o outro dissera haviam sido incrivelmente registradas pelo cérebro dele e retornavam agora como uma espécie de assombração. Talvez invadissem seus sonhos também, caso o sono viesse. Remus começava a suspeitar que aquilo não podia ser apenas uma amizade e nem mesmo a melhor amizade que uma pessoa poderia ter. Havia algo mais quando Sirius arrumava seus cabelos, quando Sirius se sentava ao seu lado e então era como se todo o resto perdesse o sentido e apenas Sirius brilhasse diante dos seus olhos.

Lupin se perguntava se estava apaixonado... mas isso não podia ser bom, podia? Sirius era um garoto e, além disso, seu melhor amigo... não, era um dos seus melhores amigos. Não podia colocar Sirius acima de James ou de Pedro, podia? Mas ele estava... e estava acima dos dois há muito tempo e Remus só havia se dado conta disso naquele momento.

Os pensamentos de Remus foram interrompidos por um ronco alto de Pedro, que dormia na cama ao lado da sua. Foi então que se virou para tentar dormir mais uma vez.

Os roncos de Pedro Pettigrew pareciam absurdamente altos naquela noite. Era culpa de Pedro Sirius não conseguir dormir! Ou ao menos era isso que ele pensava. Os roncos eram altos apesar de Sirius não dormir ao lado do outro garoto. Ele se perguntava como Remus poderia dormir com aquele barulho e seu primeiro impulso foi o de ir verificar se o amigo estava realmente dormindo. Se não estivesse, poderiam se sentar e conversar um pouco até que o sono viesse. Era agradável conversar com Remus e ele parecia estar precisando se abrir com alguém. A falta de atenção dele provavelmente estaria ligada a algum problema e sentia que poderia ajudar se ao menos pudesse conversar com ele longe dos outros dois. Sentia que precisava fazer isso mas não sabia como fazer.

Sirius levantou-se e foi até a cama de Remus, abrindo as cortinas apenas o suficiente para verificar que o amigo estava aparentemente adormecido. E era tão angelical daquele jeito... ele dormia de lado, os braços ligeiramente dobrados um sobre o outro, enquanto as pernas igualmente dobradas jaziam sob as cobertas. Devia estar quentinho ali, contrastando com o vento gélido que fazia as janelas baterem vez ou outra no dormitório. Estava agradecido aos céus por ter Remus como um dos melhores amigos. Com Remus não era como com Tiago, era diferente, era mais doce. Tiago era, sem dúvidas, seu melhor companheiro para aventuras que adoravam planejar, mas Remus era... era simplesmente diferente, oras! E dormindo daquele jeito fazia com que sentisse vontade de estar com ele ali, sob as cobertas. Talvez se ele se deitasse ao lado de Remus, poderia fazer o amigo adormecer no seu abraço e assim ele poderia finalmente contar o que parecia estar escondendo. Não, definitivamente ele estava escondendo algo. Suspirou, voltando à realidade dos roncos e achando estranhos seus pensamentos. Ele poderia realmente dormir abraçado a Remus? Isso soava um tanto... gay... e gay ele não era, era? Ele, que tinha filas de garotas se quisesse e sempre conseguia conquistar quem quisesse... Não, pensamento idiota de uma madrugada de um dia cheio de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores no escritório do diretor mais amalucado que Hogwarts já teve!

Remus se mexeu na cama, o que despertou Sirius de seus devaneios. Não teria uma explicação plausível para estar observando o amigo dormir caso ele despertasse, teria? Fechou a cortina rapidamente e voltou à sua cama, fechando as cortinas e fazendo um feitiço nelas para que os roncos não o perturbassem tanto.

Dormir com Remus, essa era nova para ele. Certamente fora a quantidade de doce que não fizera bem ao seu cérebro. E também, se ele virasse gay não teria problema algum. Dumbledore era gay e era um esplêndido diretor. Pois bem, e se ele, Sirius, fosse gay? Qual o problema em ser gay? Mas ser gay implica amar garotos, não é como um decreto político e só... Mas por que diabos ele pensava nisso agora? Justo as duas da manhã de um sábado e sábado de detenção com a professora Trelawney. Ela devia ser pavorosa ao acordar... é, isso era suficiente para tirar a hipótese de ser gay da cabeça. Coisa infundada...

* * *

O dia começara com os quatro Marotos ( e dessa vez Pedro não conseguira escapar da detenção também ) na sala da professora de adivinhação. Havia pilhas gigantes de livros empoeirados que iam do chão até o teto e que precisavam ser limpos e organizados nas prateleiras por ordem alfabética e sem uso de magia. As varinhas foram devidamente recolhidas pela professora, que agora trajava um vestido vermelho escarlate com plumas pretas que mais pareciam um animal morto recentemente e pregado ali. Seus óculos sujos e de lentes grossas davam a ela uma aparência ainda mais pavorosa que a do dia anterior. 

Após cinco horas de trabalho intenso, os marotos saíram da torre de adivinhação e foram direto para o lago. O vento gélido cortava a pele dos seus rostos mas eles preferiam a liberdade do lago a se enfurnarem com todos os outros alunos nas salas comunais. Além disso, era dia de lua cheia e logo Remus deveria começar a se preparar para a ocasião. Sem exceção, Remus ficava mal quando a lua cheia se aproximava e estava particularmente pior naquele dia.

Sirius olhava para Remus preocupado mas em visível conflito interno quando Pedro voltava da floresta proibida com Tiago, ambos trazendo gravetos para acenderem uma fogueira.

- Nós estaremos lá com você, Moony. - Sirius tocou um dos ombros de Remus em um gesto firme. Odiava quando o amigo ficava mal daquele modo devido a lua cheia mas sabia que era, até então, inevitável.

- Eu... eu sei, obrigado, Pad... - disse Remus corando levemente mas agradecendo ao frio por não permitir que seu rubor fosse tão aparente. Ele sabia que Sirius se importava mas por que então estava tão triste? Talvez porque não era como queria que fosse... E por que Sirius se sentia tão bem diante de um simples sorriso do amigo?

Acenderam a fogueira o e calor aqueceu um pouco os corpos dos quatro, que tremiam diante da fogueira. Conversaram animadamente sobre os feitos da semana e os da próxima, arrancando risos de Remus, que estava muito abatido. Sua fragilidade chegava a extremos quando próximo da lua cheia, mas, na verdade, a qualidade de lobisomem proporcionava força física extra a ele e por isso tentava se controlar ao máximo para não ferir outros caso perdesse a cabeça enfurecido. Como resultado, era a pessoa mais calma do grupo e provavelmente da escola toda.

Por vezes, o olhar de Remus parava sobre Sirius e ele se pegava delirando novamente. Com uma freqüência irritante, ele se pegava acordando de seus devaneios pelos risos dos outros, aos quais ele se unia para não deixar que percebessem sua ausência.

Algumas horas depois, acharam melhor voltarem ao salão comunal da Grifinória porque o frio parecia ter se intensificado. Faltava apenas três horas para que Remus tivesse que deixá-los para ir à casa dos gritos com Madame Pomfrey.

Lupin pensava que a lua cheia seria um bom momento para que pudesse refletir melhor sobre seus sentimentos por Sirius. Talvez fosse necessário para esquecê-lo, já que ele não conseguia pensar em ninguém mais heterossexual que o amigo, além do próprio fato de ser seu amigo. Ele não queria correr risco de estragar a amizade que tinham.

Sirius conversava animadamente com Tiago sobre o jogo de quadribol da Lufa Lufa contra a Corvinal a um canto e Pedro comia algumas guloseimas quentes que pegara da cozinha, distribuindo para algumas garotas com quem ele conversava. Pedro não tinha muitos amigos mas parecia estar satisfeito com os que tinha.

Para Remus, a manifestação do amor sempre havia sido livre de preconceitos. As pessoas criavam conceitos a partir de uma experiência e pareciam querer usá-los para todas as outras experiências na vida e isso ele realmente achava errado. Tudo bem que ele jamais havia gostado de outro garoto... e mesmo em termos de paixões, fora apenas uma garota que certa vez roubara seu coração mas isso fora há muito tempo e ele não fora correspondido. É, ele realmente devia estar apaixonado por seu melhor amigo. Dava para notar isso pelo grau dos pensamentos que andava tendo... e o simples fato de ver Sirius o enchia de alegria. Por falar nisso, era difícil mesmo se despedir dele antes da lua cheia. Era ruim. Ele sabia que veria o amigo em sua forma animaga mas mesmo assim, não estaria consciente, estaria? Não, e isso contava como não ver o amigo e por isso era torturante. O que ele estava dizendo? Torturante?! É, definitivamente, estava apaixonado. O que fazer agora? Ele sabia que um dia aquilo iria passar mesmo se não tentasse nada... tentar? Como poderia pensar em tentar alguma aproximação? Ele falava de Sirius Black! E ele era muito bonito, por sinal. Não, não podia fazer nada, apenas esperaria aquilo passar. Tinha que passar. Algum dia, ia passar. Mas e se não passasse? Ele se sentiu corar. Como dizer a Sirius Black que estava apaixonado? Impossível!

- Monny! MOONY! - Tiago sacudia Remus pelos ombros.

Remus deu um pulo, ainda sendo sacudido pelo garoto de olhos castanhos. Recuperou-se o breve choque e olhou atentamente para o amigo sem dizer nada.

- Fala... pode falar... o que deu em você? - Tiago sussurrou, agora sentado ao lado de Remus enquanto tentava olhar para a direção em que o amigo estivera olhando fixamente. - Eu vi que você não tirou os olhos do Padfoot...

- O quê? - perguntou bobamente.

- Pode falar... ele não está nos ouvindo. Se você quiser, conversamos lá em cima a sós mas você não me escapa mais, Moony.

- Não... Sirius? Não... é que... - Remus suspirou pensando em qualquer coisa para dizer o mais rápido possível - Eu... eu não estava olhando para ele.

- Eu vi, Moony. Não minta para mim! - Tiago falou quase aos ouvidos de Remus, ainda sussurrando para que ninguém mais ouvisse. - Não tirava os olhos dele... você tá gostando dele, não tá? A sua cara é de quem está apaixonado... e você tem estado com a cabeça, desculpe o trocadilho infame, mas... você tem estado com a cabeça na lua. - Sorriu então triunfante. - Eu acho que vocês combinam. - Fez aquela expressão de maroto que Remus conhecia bem.

- Não! - Estava desesperado e mais vermelho que antes - Não é isso... ou, bem, é isso mas não assim... Não gosto dele... eu... eu não estava olhando para o Padfoot - olhou ao redor, buscando qualquer desculpa. Não iria revelar isso ao Tiago, não ao Tiago, braço direito de Sirius - era aquele garoto ali que eu olhava. Tá vendo? Atrás do Sirius... - Mentira deslavada mas ao menos Tiago fez cara de quem caía nela.

- Eu sabia, pequeno Moony! - Tiago bateu uma mão na outra, fazendo um som que fez Sirius olhar para ele. Aquele som já era seu velho conhecido de quando o amigo tinha uma grande idéia ou então havia descoberto algo grande, realmente grande.

Remus não sabia onde se esconder. Era tarde demais, agora teria um Tiago dedicado a fazer qualquer coisa que ele pressentia que não ia dar certo e pior, alguma coisa que o envolvia diretamente.

- Posso te ajudar? Posso contar ao Padfoot? Acho que ele conhece o garoto... - perguntou um Tiago extasiado, arrumando os óculos com um olhar que Lupin não gostava. Era cheiro de encrenca.

- Ajudar? Mas como...?

- Podemos trancar vocês dois em uma das salas vazias de Hogwarts! Seria perfeito! - O olhar alucinado dele não era um bom sinal.

- Ahn... eu agradeço muito mas eu prefiro fazer as coisas do meu jeito e...

- Eu sei que podemos te ajudar de qualquer jeito, mesmo que seja do seu, Monny. - falou mais sério agora. - Posso contar ao Padfoot? Ele tem idéias melhores...

Lupin não achava aquilo uma boa idéia mas qualquer coisa valia para tirar Sirius da cabeça. Mas tirar da cabeça era a mesma coisa que tirar do coração? Talvez fosse mais fácil fingir que não amava Sirius se o amigo pensasse que ele amava outra pessoa.

- Pode. - Por que um friozinho subiu pela sua barriga? Ele não sabia, mas sabia que havia feito algo certo.

Em pouco tempo, Tiago se reuniu a Sirius e começaram a conversar. Sirius inicialmente ficou incrédulo diante da notícia e uma pontada de decepção perspassou por sua garganta e sentiu seus olhos estranhos. O que era aquilo? Não era como lágrimas, era como uma decepção... mas por que estaria desapontado? Sentir os olhos era estranho. As pessoas geralmente enxergam através dos olhos e tudo bem mas era estranho sentir seus olhos. Seu coração batia mais pesado ou era impressão? Bobagem, do que estava falando mesmo com Tiago? Ah, sim, ele conhecia o garoto e sabia que era gay. Repentinamente, lembrou-se do seu conflito interno da noite anterior e desviou o olhar do garoto que era a paixão secreta de Moony para o próprio Moony, que olhava com uma expressão indecifrável para ele. Não, claro que não era para ele, era para o garoto atrás dele. Devia era estar feliz por seu amigo ter chances com o garoto sextanista. E até que não era uma má escolha... era um garoto alto, encorpado e o rosto não era tão ruim assim. Não jogava quadribol mas mesmo assim era bem popular. Não importava, Moony o queria então Moony o teria. Por que uma dorzinha lá no fundo insistia em sondar seu peito, isso ele não sabia mas sabia que ajudaria a qualquer custo a unir aqueles dois.

Antes que o lobisomem pudesse medir as conseqüências da sua mentira, Tiago e Sirius se aproximaram dele e começaram a conversar alegremente.

- Estou muito feliz por você... acho que tem chances, olha só... - Sirius começou mas seu tom não era muito convincente.

- Sirius o conhece e adivinha? O garoto é gay também. - Sorriu Tiago.

- E quem disse que eu sou gay? - Remus olhou de Tiago para Sirius um tanto desconfortável. - Eu acredito que o amor é livre, não vê sexo, etnia, pureza de sangue ou qualquer outra coisa. - Ele precisava parar de olhar para Sirius. - Odeio rótulos...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... o que queremos dizer é que o garoto gosta de garotos e você tem chance. Deveria estar mais feliz... - estranhou Tiago.

- Eu... eu estou - Remus olhou para baixo e forçou um sorriso que deve ter saído pavoroso.

- Olha, Moony, se você tá assim por minha causa, eu te digo: não deixo de ser seu amigo por nada nesse mundo, entendeu? Acho que você não queria ter me contado, não é? - Outra pontada passou pelo peito de Sirius ao dizer isso. Oras, era preciso especificar as coisas, não era? Não devia ser fácil ser gay ou qualquer outra coisa que ele prefira dizer que era... ele devia ter medo de não ser aceito pelos amigos porque, colocando-se no lugar dele, era uma decisão difícil. Era uma vida difícil... ele precisava de apoio.

- Não é isso, Sirius... obrigado pelo apoio... mas... - Disse Remus hesitante.

- Então vamos aos planos. Agora que você sabe que somos seus amigos até no inferno, precisamos de um jeito de aproximar você do garoto. A propósito, o nome dele é Alessandro Diggory. - Tiago estranhou um pouco o fato de Remus não ter sequer perguntado o nome da sua paixão mas, no final, pensou que era porque Sirius estava por perto e ele deve ter tido medo de ser rejeitado pelos amigos. Isso seria bem típico do Moony.

- Não podemos. Está na hora de eu ir... - Remus olhou o grande relógio da sala comunal, levantando-se apressado pois passara alguns minutos do horário em que ele normalmente saía para ir à casa dos gritos.

* * *

_Bem, eu espero que tenham gostado. Essa é minha primeira fic e talvez ela acabe ficando grandinha. Reviews são muito bem vindas! D_


	2. Ciúmes

_**Avisos**_

_**I– As personagens do universo Potteriano da honorável JK Rowling não me pertencem. Eu sei que vocês sabem, é só pra esclarecer as coisas mesmo.**_

_**II–Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi, que é o relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, então pare sua leitura por aqui. Não vou aceitar bem críticas a esse respeito**_

_**III- E contém SPOILERS de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Depois não digam que eu não avisei ¬¬**_

* * *

Amanhecera há pouco e Remus já estava acordado emora estivesse muito cansado. Reconhecia os móveis arrebentados da casa dos gritos e sabia estar só. O cheiro característico daquela casa impregnava suas narinas quando olhou ao redor. Os raios de Sol de inverno entravam pelas janelas pregadas com pedaços de madeira. Sentia frio.

Levou algum tempo para que se lembrasse do fiasco que havia sido a sua desculpa esfarrapada para Tiago e Sirius. Arrependeu-se por ter feito aquilo mas, por outro lado, teria sido bem pior se tivesse revelado a verdade. Provavelmente teria perdido o seu melhor amigo. Ele sabia que não suportaria ver Sirius olhando para ele talvez com pena, talvez com nojo. Suspirou.

Levantou-se da cama, caminhando em direção ao cômodo que Madame Pomfrey sempre lhe deixava as refeições dos dias em que passava naquela casa. Encontrou tudo como de costume, tomando seu café sem vontade. Era diferente aquela sensação de estar sem vontade. Por alguns instantes, ele se sentiu o pior dos seres. Em outro, procurava cobertas para se aquecer e esperar outra noite de tormento.

Seus amigos estiveram ali? Ele sabia que sim mas não se lembrava de nada, embora tentasse todas as vezes em que se encontrava sozinho. Aquela era a sua oportunidade, ele precisava esquecer Siriius e nada melhor que estar longe dele para fazer isso.

Remus voltou ao quarto e encontrou cobertas em um armário perto da cama. Achou que seria suficiente para aquecê-lo e deitou-se lá em silêncio, apoiando sua cabeça em uma das mãos flexionada. Fechou seus olhos e as imagens vieram sutilmente até que estivesse mergulhado nelas com toda a intensidade que já conhecia. Era como viver tudo novamente, cada traço do rosto de Sirius se formava em seu pensamento... era tão real! Aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego e os cabelos contra o vento. Sentiu seu coração se aquecer, a alegria já sua conhecida tomou conta de seu peito mas ele precisava arrancá-la de si. Forçou-se a pensar em como seria se contasse tudo a Sirius, a forma como ele provavelmente lhe olharia e depois o afastamento que tanto temia.

E sentir Sirius tão distante nunca doera tanto. Remus não podia sequer correr o risco de que aquilo acontecesse.

Abriu os olhos novamente e constatou que lágrimas escorriam por sua face. Seu olhar permaneceu vidrado olhando para o nada em direção à janela.

* * *

O dia amanheceu e Sirius sentia uma dor nas costas que não sentia antes. A noite havia sido boa, com direito a um passeio na floresta proibida que lhe rendera a dor que sentia agora. Se ele se arrependia de algo naquele momento? Apenas de ter deixado Remus dormir sozinho. Ele e sua mania de pensamentos estranhos. Mas era como Moony havia dito: sem rótulos. Então não era necessário pensar se o que havia em sua mente eram coisas gays porque o termo era apenas um rótulo e nada mais.

Ele admirava Remus de todo o seu ser e queria estar com ele naquele dia, enquanto o amigo estaria consciente também, mas não podia porque Tiago havia elaborado um grande plano para aproximar Alessandro Diggory do Moony.

Depois de momentos de silêncio mental, Sirius tornou a pensar se Diggory realmente merecia seu amigo. Alessandro tinha fama de não se envolver profundamente com as pessoas com quem namorava. Talvez a sua fama não fosse tão ruim quanto a de Sirius, porque o úlltimo também tinha uma certa fama de arrasador de corações que não era completamente mentira. Que culpa tinha se as pessoas simplesmente se apaixonavam por ele com maior freqüência?

Ah, não interessava! Diggory parecia não ser bom o suficiente para o Moony. Não para o Moony. Se ainda fosse para o Wormtail vá lá, mas o Moony, não. E ele faria de tudo para que o amigo fosse feliz... mas a dorzinha no peito tornava a passar vez ou outra e incomodava. Por que essa dor?

* * *

Sirius comia em silêncio o seu almoço, o que era um tanto anormal para ele. Tiago percebera aquilo e tentava instigar o amigo a falar mas não obteve sucesso a manhã toda. No fundo, havia uma dúvida incomodando Sirius. Ele conhecia aquela dor... sim, ele conhecia aquilo. E se chamava ciúmes... mas ciúmes de quê? Ele tinha ciúmes do amigo? Moony era tão doce apesar da vida muitas vezes amarga que levava... não merece alguém que vai fazê-lo sofrer. Não podia admitir que alguém brincasse com os sentimentos dele. Muito menos um tal Alessandro Diggory que, afinal, não era nada demais. Por um momento, sentiu um ódio extremo de Alessandro.

- Sirius, você tá me assustando... - Tiago o olhava boquiaberto. - Você tá comendo feito um cachorro! - Riu da cara confusa do amigo.

Realmente, Tiago tinha razão. Sirius fizera sujeira no prato e comia uma coxa de peru com as mãos e se deu conta de estar descontando a raiva que sentia ao imaginar Remus e Diggory juntos na coxa do pobre peru. Sorriu desconcertado.

- Olha, tudo bem... você só assustou aquela garota bonitinha do terceiro ano que era afim de você. Tá vendo ela lá? A cara dela não tava boa quando ela te viu comer feito um cachorro... - deu palmadinhas no ombro do amigo enquanto ria abertamente.

- Ah, tudo bem, eu não estava interessado nela mesmo... - Sirius falou sem se importar.

Era impossível não sentir falta do Moony. Geralmente era ele quem ficava de olho nas garotas que pareciam estar gostando de Sirius e o animago não se importava muito com elas. Ele preferia comer com os amigos enquanto falavam toda a sorte de asneiras e planos divertidos para as próximas semanas. Moony fazia falta. Será que ele estava gostando do Moony? Isso talvez explicasse a raiva que sentia de Diggory... e a falta que sentia do amigo. Mas... ele amava o Moony?

- Arrasador de corações! - brincou Tiago.

- Mas então, Prongs, nós não vamos ver o Moony hoje mesmo? - perguntou entretido com sua comida, tentando organizar o prato bagunçado, e, ao mesmo tempo, parecer menos amedrontador enquanto ignorava o comentário anterior.

- Tá com saudades, é? Eu também tô mas nem tanto. A prioridade agora é executar o plano e você vai me ajudar, não vai? Moony é seu amigo também e nós zelamos pelo bem estar dele tanto físico quanto amoroso - falou Tiago solenemente.

- Você tem certeza de que esse Diggory é o cara ideal para o Moony? Porque ele tem uma fama ruim e...

- Mas quem falou em ser ideal? O Moony gosta dele, não é? Então deve ser o ideal, oras.

- E se ele fizer o Moony sofrer?

- O sofrimento é conseqüência do amor, meu caro!

- Então você não se importa?

- Claro que eu me importo mas relaxa, cara. Por que você tá tão preocupado?

- É que eu não consigo imaginar os dois juntos.

- Pois é, nem eu...

- E o Diggory não parece ser bom o bastante para o Moony...

- Ahá! Isso se chama ciúmes? Eu estou louco? Estou ouvindo coisas? Sirius Black com ciúmes?! Hahahahahaahah

- Isso é sério, Prongs! - Sirius começava a se zangar e a corar também.

- É sério mesmo. Acho que seu instinto superprotetor vai acabar sufocando o Moony... a menos que isso não seja um instinto superprotetor e... você tá mudando de lado, Padfoot? - falou Tiago divertido.

- Ah, cara, cala a boca e come, vai - era impossível não perceber que Tiago havia tocado em um ponto sensível. Sirius mudara completamente em questão de segundos e bipolar ele não era.

- Você tá afim do Moony! Não acredito! - Tiago bateu palma como sempre fazia quando havia descoberto algo grande denovo.

- Não, não tô. - Sirius parecia um velho rabugento.

- Tá sim... - Tiago se fazia de maravilhado - Estou vendo no brilho dos seus olhos, Padfoot! Olha pra mim denovo, vai! - o garoto não conseguia se conter. Pegou o queixo de Sirius com firmeza e fez com que o garoto olhasse para ele.

- Tá bem, quer anunciar para a escola toda? Vai anuncia... mas se isso chegar aos ouvidos dele eu juro que vai ter troco. - Sirius semicerrou os olhos em uma expressão de fúria que fez a alegria de Tiago se esvair.

- Eu tava certo? Pads, isso é um problema... - Seu tom voltou ao normal e uma pequena ruga se formou na testa do garoto.

- Não, isso não é um problema porque não vai acontecer nada. Eu não vou dizer nada, você também não vai dizer nada e todos viveremos felizes para sempre.

- Não vai tentar...?

- Absolutamente não! Ele é meu amigo e você sabe que isso nunca dá bons resultados. Além do mais, ele gosta de outro.

Tiago não disse mais nada, limitando-se a abraçar o amigo em sinal de companheirismo. Os planos haviam mudado agora dentro da cabeça dele.

* * *

- Moony... - Tiago entrava na casa dos gritos no começo da tarde. Os planos haviam mudado.

Sem obter resposta, Sirius e Tiago procuraram Remus pela casa até encontrá-lo no quarto, de olhos bem abertos e vermelhos olhando para a janela. Havia algo errado com ele porque estava acordado e não respondera a nenhum dos chamados dos amigos.

- Moony! - Sirius se adiantou. - Você está bem? Está... chorando... - Ele não soube de onde, não soube como mas a dor voltou em seu peito e mais forte que nunca. Moony estava chorando e Sirius sabia que não era por ter estado sozinho desde o momento em que acordara... era por ele, por Alessandro Diggory. Quis tocar em seu amigo, quis tirá-lo da cama, abraçá-lo e fazê-lo parar de chorar... queria fazer com que os olhos tão bonitos de Remus voltassem ao normal mas não se moveu. Não podia se mover. Olhou para Tiago em busca de apoio.

- Moony... - Tiago sentou-se na cama de modo a ficar bem próximo do rosto do amigo. - O que houve? - Olhava de Sirius para Remus sem saber qual deles ajudar primeiro.

Remus enxugou rapidamente as lágrimas e tentou se recuperar. Não esperava ser descoberto daquele jeito e nem ao menos os ouvira chegar... Não tinha desculpas naquele momento.

- Oi... ah, nada, eu estou bem. - Sorriu fracamente ao ver Sirius na sua frente, parado olhando para ele. Devia estar em estado de trapo mesmo para que os amigos o olhassem daquele jeito.

Tiago suspirou tentando encontrar palavras cuidadosamente.

- Desculpe nosso atraso... Wormtail saiu com uma garota. Foram para Hogsmeade em uma das nossas passagens secretas. Mas estamos aqui... o almoço, bom, demoramos um pouco no almoço e...

- Tudo bem. Fico feliz por estarem aqui... eu aproveitei o tempo sozinho para colocar as idéias no lugar. - Remus forçou um sorriso e obteve êxito, apesar dos olhos inchados e vermelhos.

- Você está assim por causa dele, não é? - a voz de Sirius saiu mais fraca e rouca que o normal e Tiago logo notou, adivinhando o que se passava na mente do amigo.

Remus não conseguia responder àquilo. Olhava para Sirius e sentia dor. Sabia que teria que ser mais forte que estava sendo para suportar mas simplesmente não pôde articular palavras naquele momento. O sorriso se apagou de seu rosto.

- Não precisa responder... - Tiago se adiantou.

- Nós vamos te ajudar, Moony... por favor, não fique assim, está bem? - O tom de Sirius foi terno quando ele se abaixou para ficar no mesmo nível que Remus estava. Pegou uma das suas mãos hesitante e sorriu triste para o amigo.

Remus apenas assentiu em silêncio, sentindo o peito apertar ao toque de Sirius.

- Você não se alimentou direito - interrompeu Tiago - Precisa comer senão vai ficar muito abatido quando voltar. Vamos, Moony, vamos comer...

E Tiago trouxe a bandeja com os alimentos que Madame Pomfrey havia deixado no almoço. Lá fora, o Sol dava sinais de começar a se pôr e eles sabiam o que isso significava.

Lupin se alimentou mal mesmo com a supervisão dos amigos e Sirius permaneceu a maior parte do tempo calado.

* * *

As noites seguiram-se mais silenciosas do que Tiago previra. Com Sirius calado, Remus parecia menos disposto a falar ainda. Parecia o fim dos Marotos, o fim que Sirius tanto temera quando decidira não dizer nada sobre seus sentimentos a Remus.

Aos poucos, Remus tentava tirar Sirius da cabeça e Sirius parecia tentar fazer o mesmo. Tiago era o único a colocar algum plano em prática e nos dias em que Sirius pedia para ficar sozinho com Remus na casa dos gritos, Tiago foi sozinho falar com Diggory.

Em geral, o silêncio se abatia sobre Remus e Sirius nos dias em que estavam sozinhos, pelo menos até que Sirius tentasse dizer qualquer coisa para animar o amigo. As conversas eram superficiais e na maioria das vezes, Sirius tentava compreender o que Remus estava sentindo. Sirius não era nenhum especialista no amor mas parecia entender quando Remus contava sobre os apertos no peito e a angústia que sentia. Tudo o que Remus dizia era o que sentia perto do amigo, e não de Diggory mas ele precisava manter o disfarce para não estragar tudo.

Por vezes, Remus se pegava olhando triste para Sirius, imaginando tudo o que poderia ter sido e não seria. E todas as vezes em que o amigo se aproximava, ele desejava seu toque, a proximidade, as demonstrações de afeto que o outro lhe dava, mas sempre se recusava a aceitá-las, recuando e se odiando por isso. Era algo quase criminoso aceitar as demonstrações de afeto que Sirius passara a lhe dar depois que se disse apaixonado por Diggory. Era criminoso porque ele mentia, mergulhava em mentiras mas que tinham a verdade ao fundo porque as sensações que dizia sentir eram reais mas eram por Sirius. Remus se sentia culpado em receber atenção de Sirius quando as suas intenções não eram as de uma simples amizade como Sirius devia pensar. O lobisomem se sentia miserável com uma freqüência irritante.

Sirius, por sua vez, sentia-se ferido a cada vez que Remus recuava sob seu toque, seu abraço. Não havia nada de errado em abraçar um amigo mas parecia que Remus preferia não fazer aquilo. Talvez Remus tivesse passado a não apreciar mais sua companhia e fosse chegada a hora em que Sirius não mais era suficiente para o amigo, por mais que o amasse. Ele sentia o vazio que era tê-lo perto e não poder tê-lo realmente. Era chegado o momento em que seria melhor se afastar.

* * *

Alessandro Diggory havia se mostrado um bom amigo até o ponto onde se precisava ser ouvido. Ele e Remus aproximaram-se de fato após alguns planos mirabolantes de Tiago, mesmo a contragosto porque, na verdade, o que o garoto mais queria era aproximar Sirius Black e Remus Lupin.

À medida em que a amizade entre Remus e Alessandro crescia, a amizade entre o garoto e Sirius parecia desaparecer como em uma névoa sombria. O animago nem sequer se dava ao trabalho de olhar para Alessandro nos dias que se seguiram e muito menos quando ele estava com Remus. Sentia ciúmes, tinha vontade de ir embora, desistir de tudo e simplesmente partir para o lugar mais distante que pudesse encontrar.

Aos poucos, Sirius afastou-se de Remus, que parecia quebrado por dentro, mas todas as vezes em que era pego com o mesmo semblante entristecido, ele dava a velha desculpa de que era por Alessandro a sua tristeza, mesmo que agora ele passasse a maior parte do tempo com o novo amigo. Mesmo assim, Sirius não deixou de aparecer uma noite sequer dos dias em que Remus sofria sua transformação. Limitava-se então a acompanhá-lo durante as noites. Os dias eram preenchidos com a companhia de Tiago, que invariavelmente tentava fazer Remus sorrir. Pedro não se fazia notar, sempre caindo no sono na cama da casa dos gritos geralmente ao lado de Remus, o que fazia com que Sirius corasse e buscasse olhar para qualquer outra coisa mais interessante. Nessas ocasiões, inventava alguma desculpa para ir embora e simplesmente partia.

Claro que Remus não confiou o seu segredo a Alessandro. Apenas um louco faria isso já que o garoto falava demais e vivia entregando segredos dos outros amigos para Remus. No fundo, conversar com outro garoto que amava garotos foi um progresso para Remus. Era possível conversar sobre as primeiras impressões, sobre a forma como as pessoas os tratavam a partir da suspeita e Alessandro conhecia a maior parte dos outros garotos gays de Hogwarts. Remus ficou surpreso ao saber que havia tantos e que eram pessoas com quem ele usualmente tinha aulas ou conversava com freqüência e jamais havia suspeitado de nada.

O lobisomem sentiu a distância entre ele e o animago aumentar mas não sabia se aquilo havia sido de todo mal porque assim era mais fácil esquecê-lo. Sirius ficara ofendido muito provavelmente depois que Remus não aceitara suas demonstrações de afeto... era afeto entre amigos, não tinha nada demais mas mesmo assim Remus achou melhor recusá-lo. Se doía por dentro? Doía e muito mas era necessário.

* * *

- Tiago, posso pegar sua capa emprestada? - perguntou um Remus já mais corado que nos dias de lua cheia, quando sua pele adquiria um tom doentio.

- Claro... posso perguntar onde vai? - Tiago era genuinamente curioso.

- Claro que sim! Vou levar Alessandro à sala precisa, onde poderemos conversar melhor que aqui ou no salão comunal. - respondeu com sinceridade no olhar.

Tiago ficou abismado. Na verdade, esperava que os dois se conhecessem e se odiassem porque finalmente Sirius havia colocado na sua cabeça que Remus não era para Alessandro.

- Ahn... então vai - o garoto sorriu um sorriso forçado que se apagou completamente ao ver Sirius entrar no dormitório.

- Você acha que eu estou indo muito rápido? Digo... estou levando ele para a sala precisa e vamos conversar a sós e...acha que ele vai encarar isso como um encontro? - Remus estava realmente confuso. Não queria que parecesse um encontro porque jamais havia cogitado sequer a hipótese de ter alguma coisa com outro garoto que não fosse Sirius. A propósito, o mesmo Sirius que agora o olhava por detrás da cama desfeita.

- Já vai avançar o sinal, Moony? - Foi uma tentativa de brincadeira de Sirius para não soar muito estranho mas pareceu mais um ataque de ciúmes que ele havia tentado reprimir a todo custo nas últimas semanas. O sorriso também não foi dos melhores. Ele sabia que podia fazer melhor que aquilo.

- Olha... -disse Tiago, ignorando o comentário infeliz de Sirius - o cara é mais experiente que você, coisa e tal... Eu acho que ele vai encarar isso como um encontro sim. Eu encararia...

Remus baixou o olhar pensativo por alguns instantes e então colocou a capa da invisibilidade. Era muito mais cômoda a idéia de que nem um nem outro estariam olhando para seu rosto naquele momento. Os planos de Remus se limitavam a contar a verdade para Alessandro, a verdade sobre os seus motivos de ter mentido para os amigos e criado toda aquela situação desconfortável para ambos, ou pelo menos era o que ele achava ser desconfortável. Ele percebia que Alessandro começava a se interessar por ele e não podia levar aquilo adiante. Era errado, era sujo. Ele não conseguia, ia completamente contra os seus princípios.

- Estou atrasado, preciso ir...

- Vai voltar ainda hoje? - Sirius não segurava a boca mesmo.

- Calculo que daqui a umas duas horas. Por quê? - Remus tentou falar com naturalidade mas seu coração se quebrava cada vez mais. O que o animago estaria pensando dele?

- É que... eu... - olhou ao redor e não pôde deixar de olhar nos olhos de Tiago, tentando imaginar se Remus podia sentir a mentira deslavada que ele falaria - tenho planos para as masmorras e queria que você também estivesse conosco... nós quatro, lembra? - era demais querer que Remus desse um pingo de atenção aos amigos ou era demais querer atenção justamente quando o garoto havia encontrado alguém por quem se interessasse? Ciúmes, ciúmes, ciúmes, ciúmes...

- Olha, Padfoot, eu não demoro, tá bem? Juro solenemente! - riu descontraído e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Tiago olhava incrédulo para o rosto de Sirius, ouvindo a porta bater, o que significava que Remus já havia deixado os dois sozinhos.

- Se continuar desse jeito, eu nem vou precisar contar nada a ele... - sorriu.

Sirius suspirou em resposta, jogando-se na cama e colocando-se a imaginar o que eles fariam na sala precisa. Droga, aquela sala fora uma descoberta dele e de Tiago e agora estava sendo mal usada. Muito mal usada, por sinal.

* * *

Remus executou todos os passos para encontrar uma sala precisa adequada às suas necessidades e fez com que Alessandro entrasse atrás dele.

A Sala estava decorada casualmente, apresentando um sofá confortável com almofadas vermelho sangue, uma mesinha de centro de aparência bem antiga e velas flutuantes próximas ao teto, iluminando bem o lugar. Remus se sentiu mais à vontade porque não havia nada ali que caracterizasse o lugar perfeito para um encontro.

Alessandro parecia um tanto desapontado mas Remus realmente não se importava.

- E então... por que me trouxe aqui? - Foi Alessandro quem iniciou a conversa.

Após um suspiro, Remus respondeu:

- Eu preciso ser sincero com você.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Eu amo Sirius Black.

- Ahhhhhh! Era só isso?! Fala sério, cara - deu uma palmadinha nas costas do lobisomem.

- Eu... eu estou falando sério. Estou completamente apaixonado por ele e, bom, acho que a forma como meu amigo Tiago fez começar a nossa amizade... eu quero te dizer que não pode haver nada entre nós, entre eu e você porque...

- Ah, tá. Para, para! Fala sério, Remus, achei que era algo mais construtivo. Você é bem inocente mesmo, hein? E quem não é apaixonado por Sirius Black?! - Alessandro ria sua risada aguda e irritante.

Remus ficou estático. Então Alessandro também era apaixonado por Sirius? Uma raiva começava a crescer dentro dele e percorrer seu corpo como um choque elétrico breve e silencioso.

- Desculpe mas eu não vejo graça nisso...

- Mas tem toda a graça! Olhe só para você, Remus, você é todo fofinho, educado, gentil e a sua fragilidade é amável! Por que perde tempo com Black?

- Não vejo Sirius como perda de tempo. - Remus ficou tentado a mostrar sua fragilidade para Alessandro ali mesmo mas se conteve, respirando fundo, tentando se livrar de uma nova onda de fúria que brotava em seu peito e se distribuía pelos seus braços.

- Ihhh, nem continua! Ele é perda de tempo sim. Eu nunca vi um cara mais hetero que ele! Gostar dele é um martírio ou você ainda não sentiu isso? Devia se amar mais, Remmie! - tocou a bochecha de Remus ao terminar a frase.

- Você não está ajudando. - Disse retirando a mão de Alessandro de perto dele. - Antes de mais nada, ele é meu amigo e...

- Falei pra não continuar, Remmie! - reprovou Alessandro, voltando a se aproximar de Remus - Você tem que se amar acima de tudo. Fica com outros caras pra esquecer dele, é o melhor que pode fazer. Fica comigo, por exemplo, agora?

Remus perdeu a cor. Estava fora de cogitação fazer o que Alessandro queria. Mas antes de conseguir formular uma resposta, sentiu o corpo do outro colar no seu e seus lábios foram forçados contra os dele com força. Odiou aquilo e lutou contra os braços do garoto até que conseguiu empurrá-lo com toda a força que tinha, fazendo-o bater contra a parede oposta.

- Fica comigo e esquece esse seu sonho ridículo. – Diggory tornou a avançar, tomando Remus novamente em um beijo mordido.

- Eu não quero esquecer! – Remus berrou a plenos pulmões, desvencilhando-se do outro novamente e socando seu rosto.

- Você vai se arrepender, Remmie. - Alessandro disse, saindo da sala enquanto segurava a região atingida pelo punho do lobisomem.

Obviamente, Remus não se importou com a ameaça. Ao menos ali ele havia visto vantagem em ser um lobisomem: apesar de sua aparência frágil, a força que tinha era grande.

Ficou sentado por um longo tempo no sofá antiquado e constatou que sua boca estava inchada. Droga, devia ter dado uma punição à altura...

As horas passaram enquanto Remus se dava conta da verdade que gritara naquela noite. Ele não queria esquecer Sirius. Até quando isso duraria? Seria seu eterno martírio?

* * *

Sirius ouviu a porta bater e sabia que era Moony voltando do seu encontro. Estava cansado de esperá-lo mas mesmo assim o fizera .

- Duas horas de atraso... - espreguiçou-se na cama um Sirius abatido.

Remus já guardava a capa da invisibilidade quando fora surpreendido pela voz de Sirius. Era a última pessoa que ele esperava encontrar acordada naquele momento.

- Desculpe... eu não esperava que demorasse tanto e, pra ser sincero, não demorou. Eu que fiquei por lá pensando na vida e me atrasei... - Remus tentava evitar a luz da lua, que entrava pelo vidro das janelas e poderia denunciar sua boca inchada. Será que podia mesmo?

Sirius acendeu as luzes do dormitório todo, ouvindo um protesto de Pedro, que se virara para outro lado e continuara a roncar.

- Foi legal? -Não havia tom na sua voz, apenas as imagens dos dois garotos juntos vinham à sua cabeça. E como as imagens haviam torturado cada centímetro do corpo de Sirius nas quatro horas que Remus passara na sala precisa!

- Foi - não sabia porque mentia daquele jeito.

- Estou vendo... - só então Remus percebeu que Sirius o olhava dos pés à cabeça minusciosamente até se deter na boca inchada do garoto.

O lobisomem olhava para Sirius fixamente. Parecia tão abatido...

- Você está bem? - perguntou preocupado.

- Só com sono... - mentiu.

- Então vamos dormir porque eu também estou cansado. - Remus tirava suas roupas e colocava o pijama.

- É, eu imagino... - o tom de Sirius era cansado, como se a vitalidade costumeira tivesse desaparecido por encanto.

- Não imagine. Você não acertaria... - Remus riu internamente, ainda lembrando da expressão de surpresa no rosto de Alessandro quando experimentara da sua força. Fragilidade, bah! Por que diabos Diggory achava que ele era frágil? Seria pelo fato de ser magro?

- Quer apostar? - Sirius apagou as luzes e se enfiou na cama, fechando as cortinhas rapidamente antes de mergulhar na escuridão que eram seus pensamentos.

- Você perderia... - Remus riu silenciosamente no escuro. Odiava quando tentavam forçá-lo a fazer algo que não queria. Era um dos Marotos, não era? Então era, antes de mais nada, livre.

Sirius preferiu não alimentar aquela conversa e mergulhou em silêncio porque o sono lhe fora roubado pelas quatro horas de Remus e "aquele lá" na Sala Precisa. Sentia-se exausto mas incapaz de dormir.

* * *

A manhã de domingo chegou rapidamente e Sirius ainda não havia conseguido pregar os olhos. Levantou-se e após um bom banho demorado, sentia-se melhor, com novas idéias em mente.

O café da manhã saiu cedo naquele dia, mesmo que a maioria dos alunos acordasse tarde. Foi possível então, prestar maior atenção aos alunos que levantaram cedo por qualquer motivo. E dentre os alunos estava Alícia Abbot, uma das garotas que eram apaixonadas por Sirius. Ele havia se decidido a esquecer Remus a qualquer custo, mesmo que isso significasse estar com quem não ama, o que era algo novo para Sirius Black.

Tomou o café conversando animadamente com a garota e acabaram por combinar um horário e um lugar para se encontrarem durante a tarde.

Tiago apareceu no salão principal acompanhado por Remus pouco tempo depois. Pedro provavelmente ficara dormindo até a hora do almoço. Quando os dois marotos se sentaram ao lado de Sirius, perceberam-no bem disposto e bem mais feliz que parecera nos últimos dias, principalmente no último.

- Eu tenho uma novidade: tenho um encontro! - disse Sirius com uma dose de alegria semi-forçada mais para Tiago que para Remus.

- Então está... melhor? - Tiago olhou de Sirius para Remus discretamente, apenas para que o animado entendesse o que ele queria dizer.

- Sinto-me perfeito. - disse com uma dose de convicção semi-forçada na voz, dando um largo sorriso aos outros dois.

- Meus parabéns, Pad, quem é a felizarda? - sorriu Moony, com uma pontada no peito.

- Alícia Abbot! - anunciou Sirius. Na verdade, não era lá grande coisa mas era a garota mais bonita da Corvinal.

- Uau, cara... meus parabéns! - Sorriu Tiago um tanto preocupado.

Remus olhava para Sirius em estado de transe. Perguntava-se a si mesmo se algum dia o amigo falaria com aquela alegria sobre ele, sobre estarem juntos ou mesmo sobre terem um encontro. Não, claro que não. Ele gosta apenas de garotas, não vê? Está tão feliz agora que tem uma... tão feliz que deveria ser proibido deixá-lo sem uma. Era uma alegria triste essa de vê-lo tão feliz por causa de uma das garotas que ele sempre arrumava, saía por algumas semanas e depois deixava. Será que ele faria a mesma coisa com um garoto? Com Remus...?

- Moony? MOONY?! - Tiago balançava uma das mãos na frente do rosto de Remus.

- Desculpe... o que houve?

- Pelo visto a noite de ontem foi boa mesmo, hein? Tá sonhando acordado até agora... - Tiago não conseguiu conter um sorriso malicioso ao olhar para a expressão envergonhada do amigo.

- Não aconteceu nada disso que você tá pensando, seu mente suja! - Remus riu.

- Olha lá, hein? Somos seus amigos e não suportaremos que comece a mentir ou esconder coisas de nós, senhor Moony! - disse Sirius, disfarçando a dor que sentia.

- Nós brigamos, Pad. - disse Moony com simplicidade.

Os outros dois garotos o olharam com ar de surpresa. Por que diabos então Remus estava parecendo tão satisfeito?

- É que não parece... você parece tão satisfeito... - Tiago se adiantou. - Então ele não era para você?

- Pois é... não era mesmo. - Remus sorriu e mal fazia idéia do quanto isso alegrava Sirius.

- Mas você disse que foi legal ontem quando voltou... - disse Sirius ainda sem acreditar em quanto uma siomples notícia podia deixá-lo feliz.

- Foi legal porque foi alguma coisa positiva, entende? - respondeu Remus sentindo um arrepio característico daquelas pessoas que são pegas em, uma mentira.

- Você tá escondendo alguma coisa da gente, Moony! - Retrucou Sirius inegavelmente mais contente. - Vamos resolver isso em um jogo da verdade regado a firewhisky hoje à noite. -completou solenemente, sem conter a alegria em sua voz.

Então eram esses os planos de Sirius? Não eram para as masmorras? Remus estava um tanto confuso, um tanto amedrontado mas quem disse que jogos da verdade tinham que ser de verdade? Quer dizer, ele poderia muito bem mentir, não poderia?

* * *

_ Nhay nhay '.' Eu fiquei tão nervosa por postar minha primeira fic que acabei esquecendo de fazer os agradecimentos XD Então aqui vai: Agradeço em primeiro lugar a minha irmã, que me incentiva a escrever mais e mais [ mesmo que ela não goste de yaoi ou de fics, ela lê e comenta XD , a minha beta insanebluecat , que eu amo muito e a todos que lerem ;D Ah, e reviews são sempre muito bem vindas!_


	3. Verdade ou Desafio

_**

* * *

**_

Avisos 

_**I– As personagens do universo Potteriano da honorável JK Rowling não me pertencem. Eu sei que vocês sabem, é só pra esclarecer as coisas mesmo.**_

_**II–Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi, que é o relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, então pare sua leitura por aqui. Não vou aceitar bem críticas a esse respeito**_

_**III- E contém SPOILERS de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Depois não digam que eu não avisei ¬¬**_

* * *

Naquela tarde, os planos para a noite passavam pela mente de Sirius com uma velocidade impressionante. Em pouco tempo, ele já havia preparado tudo mentalmente. Estava tão mergulhado nesses pensamentos que quase se esqueceu do encontro que havia marcado com Alicia Abbot.

Ficar com ela não era exatamente o que Sirius queria mas não foi de todo ruim. Ela beijava bem e tinha o corpo cheio de curvas como as das atrizes trouxas cujas fotos Sirius tinha pregado na parede de seu quarto. Seu cheiro também era bom, seus cabelos tinham cheiro de alguma flor que ele havia esquecido o nome naquele momento, mas era bom.

Então, se não havia nada do que reclamar, por que ele tinha a sensação de estar fazendo algo errado? Era difícil beijá-la enquanto tinha a sensação de estar deixando algo importante para trás.

Repentinamente, ele se pegou desejando que fosse Remus no lugar daquela garota. Ele precisava parar de pensar e aproveitar o momento mas não conseguia. Foi então que descobriu o motivo do seu incômodo: o defeito dela era que ela não era Remus.

* * *

Logo Sirius já havia preparado a Sala Precisa para o jogo da verdade. Quando Tiago, Pedro e Remus entraram, perceberam que o espaço era amplo e tinha algumas almofadas vermelho escuro a um canto e um objeto que mais parecia uma varinha com uma pedra vermelha incrustada na ponta, que mais parecia um rubi, e outra pedra azulada na outra ponta. As garrafas de firewhisky estavam sendo trazidas por Tiago e Pedro, que logo se sentaram em suas almofadas confortavelmente.

Havia uma garrafa de firewhisky para cada maroto e antes que Remus pudesse se sentar, viu que Sirius tirava um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso das vestes e começava a recitar algum encanto empunhando sua varinha, enquanto andava em círculos em torno da varinha estranha e das almofadas em que os dois já estavam sentados.

- O que é isso? - Tiago se adiantara.

- Feitiço de proteção da verdade. Assim, ninguém será capaz de mentir sem que saibamos! - Falou um Sirius completamente satisfeito.

- Genial, cara! - cumprimentou-o Tiago, o que fez Remus sentir seu estômago revirar. Ele sabia que aquilo não podia ser algo muito bom. O plano inicial era mentir sobre a noite com Alessandro Diggory e, ao que parecia, as coisas não iriam sair como o planejado.

Remus limitou-se a sorrir para Sirius, que indicou o seu lugar com uma das mãos com um gesto exagerado. Era visível que Tiago e Sirius haviam planejado algo para aquela noite.

As garrafas foram abertas e colocadas cada uma ao lado de seu dono. De acordo com que as respostas fossem ditas, todos deveriam beber um gole de firewhisky.

As primeiras perguntas foram sobre assuntos mais banais, indo desde o motivo pelo qual Pedro havia fugido da detenção no escritório de Dumbledore até o número das vestes de Remus. E assim o firewhisky ia diminuindo nas garrafas e as quatro figuras tornavam-se cada vez mais descontraídas. Remus era o que mais se incomodava com a queimação na garganta que sentia a cada gole. Talvez fosse o mais fraco para a bebida, uma vez que nenhum dos outros apresentava sinais da leve tontura que ele sentia.

- Sua vez, Prongs! - Sirius ria mais abertamente agora.

Tiago olhou para Remus com ar de quem promete aprontar alguma e soltou a pergunta.

- Você já gostou de algum de nós, Moony?

Remus estalou os olhos e a resposta saiu quase que instantaneamente:

- Mas é claro que não! - Moony respondeu mas não pôde acrescentar nada porque fora arremessado para trás por uma força invisível. Soltou um gemido de dor quando bateu as costas contra a parede e olhava para os outros confuso e atordoado.

- MENTIRA! HAHAHAHAHA - Sirius bradou alegremente. Ele se perguntava por que estava tão feliz por saber que Remus havia gostado de algum deles. - Foi pego, Moony! Agora diga a verdade ou aceite o desafio! - seu tom era triunfante.

- Eu... sim... um de vocês. - Remus corou violentamente, baixando o olhar.

- Sua vez de girar o bastão - Tiago falou cantando e bebendo mais um gole, gesto que Remus copiou, seguido de Sirius e Pedro.

- Finalmente eu pergunto alguma coisa! Pensei que isso aqui estivesse enfeitiçado. - Pedro falou um pouco mais arrastado que o normal. - Moony... ahn... deixa eu ver... De qual de nós você gostou? - O brilho nos olhos de Pedro era um misto de embriaguez com alguma outra coisa mais, que Sirius não pôde desvendar. E também não importava o que fosse, Pedro havia feito a pergunta que Sirius queria que fosse feita.

- Eu me recuso a dizer. Desafio! - Remus se sentiu aliviado ao poder recorrer ao desafio.

- Ok então... quero algumas guloseimas da cozinha. - Foi a primeira coisa que Pedro tinha em mente.

- Meus parabéns pela sua criatividade! - foi a última coisa que Remus ouviu antes de se levantar. Tiago aparentemente havia pensado em algo melhor mas não havia tido tempo de dizer nada. Era melhor assim.

Remus saiu a contragosto da Sala. Suspeitava que havia um tipo de conspiração contra ele... uma conspiração para fazer com que ele falasse o nome do maroto por quem ele se apaixonara e isso ele não diria. Usando a capa da invisibilidade, chegou até a cozinha sem maiores problemas e pegou as guloseimas que haviam sobrado da sobremesa do jantar e voltou para a Sala Precisa quase sem fôlego, depois de correr de Madame Norra o mais silenciosamente possível. Era difícil enganar os instintos de uma gata.

As guloseimas foram entregues a Pedro, que as guardou próximo a ele com alguma dificuldade para acertar o lugar onde colocá-las. O jogo então prosseguiu, com Sirius arquitetando uma estratégia para descobrir de quem Moony havia gostado. Por alguma razão aquilo era muito importante para ele e Tiago sabia que era. Os dois haviam conversado sobre como descobrir quem era em perguntas não tão diretas como as que haviam feito. Infelizmente para Remus, havia algo semiplanejado quando ele chegara.

Após perguntas sobre ex-namoradas de Sirius e uma resposta amena sobre qual delas teria sido a melhor ( ele realmente não sabia qual delas havia sido a melhor ) e uma confissão de Tiago sobre sua paixão semi-impossível por Lílian Evans, o bastão apontou novamente que Tiago deveria fazer a pergunta a Remus, que estava com um mal pressentimento.

- Com qual de nós você transaria? - Tiago começou sério e depois soltou uma gargalhada frouxa. Parecia louco daquele jeito.

- Você já está indo longe demais, Tiago. Não vou ser cobaia de vocês três só porque gosto de garotos. - Remus estava ofendido.

- Jogo é jogo, Moony - sorriu Sirius. Sua expectativa era grande e ele sabia que a resposta para aquela pergunta poderia ser o fim ou o começo do seu martírio. Na verdade, ele seria capaz de se levantar e tomar Moony nos seus braços naquele momento mas achou melhor não fazer isso, por algum motivo que parecia mais fraco a cada gole de firewhisky.

Remus olhou para Pedro, que parecia estar adormecido e então tornou a olhar para Tiago.

- Eu escolho desafio.

- Feito então... beija o Padfoot. - falou Tiago como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- O... o quê?! - Remus falou sem fôlego.

- O quê?! - Sirius respondeu espantado ao mesmo tempo que Remus.

- Vocês estão surdos agora, é? Falei que o desafio para o Moony é te beijar, Padfoot. - Disse Tiago com simplicidade, tomando outro gole da bebida.

- Mas... - Remus tentou buscar qualquer argumento que fosse mas todos pareciam ter lhe deixado.

- Tiago! - Sirius o repreendeu com um olhar fulminante, ao que Tiago respondeu com um sorriso maroto. - Você não presta... - Sirius ficava cada vez mais sóbrio agora.

Com a reação de Sirius, estava claro para Remus que seria uma experiência desagradável para o animago. Bebeu mais dois goles de firewhisky, fechou os olhos por um momento, suspirou e olhou para o seu lado, onde estava Sirius. Sentiu-se mal, seu peito apertava, seu estômago revirava e sentia as bochechas queimando assim como sua garganta. Queria poder desmaiar apenas aquela vez, cair inconsciente e simplesmente dormir sem ter que passar por aquilo. Seria um beijo da pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo todo... mas era vazio porque esse amor não era mútuo.

O lobisomem suspirou novamente, aproximando seu rosto do de Sirius com alguma dificuldade pela tontura que a bebida lhe causava. Tocou no rosto do animago por um breve momento em que sabia ter dor estampada nos seus olhos. Haveria algo mais doloroso para ele? Ao menos, seria um único beijo para se recordar... Sussurrou um pedido de desculpas e fechou a distância entre seus lábios e os do animago.

O beijo foi terno, lento, lábios que acariciavam os lábios do garoto maior com docilidade e sem se atrever a aprofundar o beijo. O lobisomem pretendia tornar o contato o mais breve possível, já que sabia que Sirius odiaria aquilo.

Sirius permaneceu algum tempo em choque porque jamais acreditava que Remus fosse cumprir o desafio. Tiago havia aprontado das suas... e agora Remus estava ali, tão entregue, tão quente, tão macio... O animago passou a corresponder o beijo quando Moony começava a se afastar, forçando-o a continuar, prendendo-o em um abraço impensado. Pouca coisa importava ali, a única coisa que importava era ter Remus nos braços e ele não desejava outra coisa mais no mundo. Aprofundaram o beijo ardentemente, enquanto Remus se perdia no abraço de Sirius. Os corações acelerados, uma boca provando o gosto de firewhisky da outra e as mãos de Remus nas costas de Sirius o acariciando inexperientemente. Uma das mãos de Sirius acariciava a nuca de Remus, trazendo-o mais para perto, colando seu corpo no dele.

Quando se separaram a contragosto após muito tempo, Tiago os olhava com expressão enigmática. Remus olhava para Sirius e ele olhava-o devolta, ambos analisando a expressão do outro. Lágrimas se formavam nos olhos de Remus e ele lutava para que elas não caíssem. Não podia permitir ser visto chorando. Ele olhava para o garoto que amava e não sabia o que pensar. Aquilo que acontecera fora fruto de um jogo, não fora?

Tiago fez um som com a garganta para ser notado pelos dois que ainda se olhavam em silêncio e com expressões chocadas.

- Belo selinho! - ergueu a garrafa de firewhisky e tomou mais um gole grande, sorrindo como quem acabara de desvendar um segredo.

Remus e Sirius olharam para Tiago a tempo de vê-lo beber mais. Foi quando Remus se deu conta de que um beijo poderia ter sido realmente um selinho. Não sabia o que fazer. Olhava para Sirius e sentia dor e o olhar de Tiago era de quem sabia de algo mais... isso ele não suportaria. Seria descoberto e perderia Sirius. Ele o perderia sem ao menos tê-lo tido, exceto por um beijo.

- Eu.. - ofegou Remus - .. eu preciso ir. - Levantou-se e saiu apressado pela porta, sem sequer se importar em ser pego por Filch por andar fora do horário permitido aos alunos no castelo.

- Moony, não... - Sirius levantou-se atrás e correu a tempo de segurá-lo pelo braço no corredor e perceber que Remus chorava. Não conseguiu fazer nada além de soltá-lo e deixá-lo ir. Sentira-se extremamente fraco depois de ver seu amado Moony chorando. E devia ser por sua causa...

Sirius voltou à sala precisa sem ter entendido muito do que havia acontecido. Estava começando a ficar tonto e tocava seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos. O que havia sido aquilo? E por que Moony havia fugido daquele jeito... e chorando?!

- Você tá bem, Pad? - perguntou Tiago em um resquício de sobriedade.

Levou alguns segundos até que Padfoot conseguisse articular qualquer palavra ou formular alguma frase coerente.

- Eu... acho... bem. Eu ... o que aconteceu? - perguntou confuso.

- Ele te ama! - o garoto de óculos respondeu com alegria.

Mas não podia ser, podia? Pela expressão que Remus tinha no rosto após o beijo, havia algo dentro dele que lutava contra o que havia acontecido. Provavelmente o motivo era Alessandro Diggory e a briga que haviam tido. Lamentável que Moony havia ido embora antes que Sirius pudesse lhe perguntar a verdade sobre a briga deles.

- Acho que seus óculos estão ficando fracos. Você não viu ele sair? Ele estava chorando, Prongs.

- Nossa, o beijo foi tão bom assim que ele começou a lacrimejar? - Tiago ria solto.

- Você não entende... - virou mais alguns goles de firewhisky - Deve ter sido por causa do Diggory. Eles brigaram, não foi? Deve ter lembrado do cara... - a simples idéia de que Sirius poderia ter feito Moony se lembrar de Diggory o deixava enojado.

- Não, ele te ama e isso tava nos olhos dele antes que ele pudesse fugir. Eu vi e não tô tão bêbado assim. - Tiago falou rindo de alguma coisa que deveria ser muito engraçada mas que Sirius não conseguia perceber.

Sirius virou o restante da garrafa de firewhisky e bebeu com vontade até o último gole, para então tornar a olhar para Tiago, que olhava ao redor em busca de Pedro.

- Não posso acreditar nisso. - falou já sentindo que sua voz estava mais pastosa que o normal.

- Então me dá uma penseira que eu te mostro - Tiago tentou se levantar e ir na direção de Sirius mas tropeçou em nada e caiu sobre o amigo já segurando um vidrinho com o conteúdo esfumaçado prata brilhante. Os dois riram muito e tentaram se levantar com muita dificuldade.

- Você trouxe a poção pra ressaca? - perguntou um Sirius completamente tonto, que ainda ria do tombo do amigo mesmo que se sentisse ligeiramente dolorido no peito, onde o cotovelo direito de Tiago havia batido.

- Trouxe... tá com o Pedro - Tiago tentava se equilibrar enquanto andava até Pedro, que dormia profundamente.

Os dois conseguiram com muito custo tirar o frasquinho de poção pra ressaca das vestes de Pedro, que murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível ao ser revirado. Beberam um gole cada um e logo estavam sóbrios novamente e sem problemas de equilíbrio, mas ainda assim riam um da cara do outro. A noite havia sido boa e proveitosa na opinião de Tiago mas Sirius ainda se sentia desconfortável ao pensar que havia beijado Moony e depois ele havia fugido chorando. Nada tirava da sua cabeça que ele era o culpado e isso o torturava ainda mais agora que estava sóbrio.

- Então, eu falei que ele te ama. Acredita em mim agora que estou sóbrio? - Tiago sorriu com ar de quem sabe algo mais.

- Eu não vi amor nenhum, Prongs... - Sirius suspirou entristecido.

- Eu te mostro... vamos ao escritório do Dumbledore? - o garoto de óculos já ia colocando a capa da invisibilidade e fez um gesto para que o amigo o acompanhasse. Pedro não reclamaria tanto por ter sido deixado sozinho na sala precisa. Estava seguro, ninguém o apanharia ali e, além de tudo, aquilo era uma emergência!

* * *

Remus chegara ao dormitório dos garotos sem ter sido pego, apesar de perder o equilíbrio várias vezes no meio do caminho. Seus pensamentos estavam mais desconexos que nunca. A sensação do beijo de Sirius voltava cada vez mais forte e o amedrontava. Se havia sido o melhor momento da sua vida, então por que ele chorava?

Aquela era a última vez em que sentia Sirius daquele jeito. Sentia-se miserável, principalmente porque agora perderia seu melhor amigo, já que ele jamais poderia ser seu amor. Tiago percebera. Remus sabia que Tiago percebera porque vira aquilo nos olhos do amigo, apesar de embriagado. Tudo estava perdido.

Ao menos ele teria Tiago e Pedro... mas será que seriam suficientes? Eles o aceitavam como lobisomem e lhe faziam companhia nas piores noites que Remus podia se lembrar, mas não era como Sirius. Nada era como Sirius. E a cada vez que respirava, podia se lembrar da expressão espantada do amigo olhando para si.

E pensar que, por um momento, ele imaginou que o beijo havia sido de verdade, que Sirius correspondera daquele modo por vontade e não sob pressão de um jogo e da bebida forte. Era doloroso pensar que o melhor momento da sua vida havia sido nada para quem ele amava. Havia sido um jogo... e péssima idéia de Tiago.

Tiago já sabia, não sabia? Se não sabia, então por que havia feito a pergunta e depois o desafio? Seria mera coincidência?

Ah, a uma altura daquelas, Tiago já havia contado tudo a Sirius e provavelmente ele já pensava em como tratar Remus no dia seguinte. Iria se afastar mais que já havia se afastado! No começo, quando Remus pensava que a distância seria o melhor a se fazer, Sirius estivera sempre lá... depois, quando o lobisomem sentia a falta do amado, quando sabia que não havia outro modo de se fazer as coisas... que sabia que nada poderia apagar o que sentia por Sirius, o animago não estava mais lá. Ele havia se cansado dele? Cansado da companhia dele...

E agora... como seriam as coisas? Sirius se afastaria completamente. E aquilo doía mais que tudo.

Remus ouviu um barulho do lado de fora do dormitório e imaginou que seus três amigos estivessem voltando da sala precisa. Pegou a varinha nas vestes e lançou um feitiço imperturbável nas cortinas da sua cama e encolheu-se em seus pensamentos novamente. Afinal, aquela noite não havia sido de todo ruim... seria a melhor lembrança da sua vida. Sim, ele a usaria para conjurar um patrono em forma de cachorro.

Riu de si mesmo e acabou adormecendo ali, ainda com o uniforme e os sapatos.

* * *

Os dois marotos caminharam o mais rápida e silenciosamente possível até a gárgula que guardava a escadaria para a sala do diretor. Retiraram a capa da invisibilidade e disseram a senha, ao que a gárgula, mesmo a contragosto, liberou a passagem. Em pouco tempo, estavam diante da penseira de Dumbledore, despejando o conteúdo do frasquinho que carregaram com todo o cuidado até lá e então Sirius mergulhou na memória de Tiago.

Tudo tomou uma coloração prata brilhante com um leve toque azulado e então lá estavam Moony e ele mesmo se beijando ardentemente. Seu coração parou por um instante ao ver a cena. Não era nada bizarro como ele pensara que fosse um beijo entre dois garotos... era... normal... e bom. E Moony era tão bonito! Não parecia triste enquanto o beijava, estava ligeiramente corado mas Sirius pensou que fosse algo causado pelo álcool pois Remus não era acostumado a beber tanto quanto bebera naquela noite.

Os dois se separaram e se entreolharam. Os olhos de Sirius se encheram de lágrimas, olhando de perto um Moony que não podia tocá-lo, um Moony que olhava espantado para um Sirius igualmente espantado. Talvez a cena fosse cômica se não tivesse um desfecho tão... angustiante. Sirius então correu para o lado de Tiago, que olhava a cena interessado, para ver o que ele vira nos olhos de Remus. Chegou bem a tempo de perceber algo no olhar do amigo, enquanto olhava para Tiago. Ele ficara envergonhado ou era impressão? Na opinião de Sirius, era um misto de vergonha, culpa e um terceiro elemento que não soube decifrar. Seria amor, como Tiago dissera?

Sirius voltara da penseira com quase a mesma dúvida de antes mas se espantou ao ver que Dumbledore acompanhava Tiago em sua espera por ele.

- Confesso que não são uma visita esperada mas mesmo assim... Uma emergência desse tipo tem sempre prioridade. – Dumbledore sorriu para Sirius.

Sirius ficou pálido. Não podia acreditar que o maldito do Tiago havia contado alguma coisa para o diretor. O quê? Não, o que ele não conseguia acreditar era que Dumbledore não estivesse zangado com a invasão deles. Péssima idéia, péssima idéia. Teria sido melhor que pedissem permissão no dia seguinte ao diretor... mas o que era aquilo? Como Dumbledore ... Como...?

- Boa noite... – Sirius cumprimentou com ar de criança que é pega no meio de uma traquinagem.

- Então, Pad, eu estava aqui justamente conversando com Dumbledore sobre o que aconteceu. Acho que ele pode nos ajudar. – falou Tiago casualmente.

- O quê? Mas... Desculpe a invasão, diretor... – falou Sirius sem jeito.

- Tudo bem, senhor Black. Eu não estava dormindo. Na verdade, a insônia é uma grande e velha inimiga. Mas, normalmente, eu não tenho companhia nessas ocasiões. – o diretor sorriu. –E talvez haja algo que eu possa fazer por vocês, não? – olhou penetrantemente para Sirius, que ainda o olhava incrédulo.

- Eu... não sei... talvez... – respondeu um Sirius incerto. Tiago o olhava incentivando alguma coisa que não ficou clara na mente do garoto.

- Algumas vezes, é mais fácil se perceber coisas quando elas não estão acontecendo conosco.

- Sim, mas...

- Os maiores amores nascem de grandes amizades, Sirius.

- Tiago, você... contou? – Sirius estava ficando cada vez mais incrédulo.

- Palavras não são tão necessárias assim quando se pode ver a verdade nos olhos das pessoas, sabia?

Tiago apenas sorriu com simplicidade.

- Não precisa ficar espantado, Sirius. Bem, já tem a minha opinião. Agora acho que talvez vocês devam voltar para a cama. Agradeço a companhia mas não é bom ficar vagando pelo castelo a uma hora dessas, eu acredito.

Os dois assentiram e saíram logo do escritório do diretor, que se despediu deles contente pela breve companhia em mais uma noite de insônia. Dumbledore era realmente imprevisível!

Colocaram a capa da invisibilidade ao saírem do campo de visão da gárgula e rumaram para a torre da Grifinória, entrando sorrateiramente no dormitório dos garotos e encontrando a cama de Lupin com as cortinhas completamente fechadas. Sirius tentou abri-las para ver se o amigo estava bem mas foi repelido por algum feitiço lançado pelo lobisomem para proteger a sua cama de invasores indesejáveis. Com atitudes como aquela, era difícil acreditar em Tiago ou em Dumbledore.

Sirius ainda não conseguia acreditar que recebera a opinião de Dumbledore em pessoa sobre o seu caso. Era fato que admirava muito o diretor e, além do mais, ele também gostava de garotos, não era? Então deveria ser mais atento a detalhes que Sirius desconhecia. Seria então verdade que Remus o amava? Seria maravilhoso... mesmo com aquele feitiço imperturbável que Remus provavelmente havia lançado para que Sirius ou Tiago fossem desencorajados de tentar se aproximar dele naquela noite. Desejava ficar sozinho.

Há algum tempo, a neve se descongelara lá fora e Sirius só percebera naquela noite. Não conseguia dormir. Olhava para a cama de Remus e tentava imagina-lo ali, deitado, dormindo tranqüilo... ele teria chorado até adormecer?

Sirius não se lembrava do contra feitiço para aquilo que Remus colocara nas cortinas de sua cama. Procurou algum tópico sobre o feitiço no livro que Flitwick havia emprestado a Remus e estava sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama do amigo. Logo encontrou o contra feitiço, ergueu a varinha e disse as palavras e sentiu uma mudança no ar.

O garoto tentou tocar a cortina e nada aconteceu. Fora exatamente no alvo! Abriu-as o suficiente para ver Remus adormecido com a mesma roupa com que estivera na Sala Precisa. Havia marcas de lágrimas em seus olhos. Sirius tentou limpá-las suavemente, fazendo com que o outro garoto se movesse ligeiramente para o canto em sono profundo. Era tão doce vê-lo dormir... era algo que o tornava mais feliz, algo que lhe fazia bem. O animago sentou-se no chão ao lado da cama do amigo e permaneceu por muito tempo olhando para ele.

Não se deu conta de quando ou como, apenas adormeceu ali, sentado no chão, apoiado na cama de Remus. Quando se levantou, já era de manhã e Tiago o chamava para irem tomar café da manhã porque era mais um dia de aulas. O lobisomem não havia acordado ainda.

Sirius se levantou um pouco dolorido pela posição em que dormira. Tomou um banho e se vestiu novamente, notando que Remus acordara assim que ele saíra do banheiro. Eles se entreolharam enquanto Sirius terminava de abotoar sua camisa antes de colocar a capa.

- Bom dia! – Sirius o cumprimentou satisfeito por vê-lo de pé.

- Bom... dia – Remus respondeu incerto. Ele percebera que o feitiço que havia lançado nas cortinas de sua cama havia sido desfeito. – Hm... minha cabeça dói.

- Sua parte da poção está com Tiago. Você quer? – perguntou, aproximando-se do outro.

- Quero sim... – Remus não sabia mais como agir diante de Sirius. Parecia que a noite anterior havia sido um marco na amizade deles. Principalmente porque Tiago provavelmente contara a Sirius que Remus o amava e nada mais seria igual antes.

Logo Tiago vinha ao encontro dos dois, que não deixavam de se analisar. Entregou a poção a Remus antes mesmo que ele dissesse alguma coisa, parecendo adivinhar seus pensamentos.

-Se troca logo que nós vamos ficar te esperando na sala comunal, tá bem? Tiago disse com um sorriso.

Remus assentiu e foi ao banheiro tomar seu banho. Em pouco tempo, unia-se aos outros dois garotos, que conversavam animadamente antes que ele chegasse.

Os três saíam pelo retrato da mulher gorda quando viram um Pedro desesperado, entrando correndo e trombando em Remus, que entregou o resto da poção para ressaca ao amigo.

O café da manhã foi mais silencioso que o normal, com Remus e Sirius se encarando várias vezes sem dizer palavra alguma. Tiago notava a tensão no ar e pensava em qualquer maneira de desfazê-la. Pedro, pelo contrário, parecia colaborar cada vez mais para piorar a situação.

- Eu acabei dormindo ontem. O que mais aconteceu depois? – perguntou Pedro, colocando mais comida no prato.

- Bom... – Remus corou violentamente.

- Foi... – Sirius tentou começar mas parou, olhando para Tiago em busca de ajuda.

- Você perdeu! Hahahaha Não mandei dormir! – disse Tiago com naturalidade.

Pedro ficou emburrado por algum tempo mas depois pareceu ter se acostumado à idéia de ter uma lacuna em suas lembranças, graças ao sono causado pela embriaguez.

* * *

A aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas falava sobre técnicas de se proteger de inferis mas, para Sirius, o mais interessante era ficar observando a tonalidade dos cabelos de Lupin, a forma como eles pareciam mudar de cor de acordo com a incidência da luz. E a forma como o lobisomem ajeitava os cabelos vez ou outra era delicada, sutil. A forma como Remus escrevia, riscando o pergaminho com sua pena e depois repunha a tinta eram igualmente encantadoras.

Algumas vezes, Remus olhava para Sirius e o pegava admirando-o. Era estranho vê-lo daquela forma, com aquele olhar. O que aquilo significava? O que sabia era que jamais havia visto o amigo daquela forma. Então isso podia significar que Tiago não havia entendido a coisa certa ou talvez que Sirius não fugiria dele.

Quando os olhares dos dois marotos se encontraram novamente, Remus deu um sorriso angelical para Sirius e voltou a prestar atenção na aula.

A aula de adivinhação não foi muito diferente, com Sirius tendo que prever o futuro de Remus:

- A bola de cristal tá meio suja... mas eu vejo alguma coisa nela. – falou Sirius quando a professora Trelawney se aproximou para verificar seus trabalhos. Remus queria dizer que Sirius estava hilário com aquela cara de esforçado mas se conteve com a aproximação da professora.

- O que vê, Black? – perguntou etérea a professora.

- Vejo... – Sirius pareceu se esforçar mais, aproximando sua cabeça da bola de cristal – Vejo sorte no seu futuro. – A professora olhou-o, encorajando-o e ele lhe sorriu em resposta, olhando depois para Remus, que o olhava interessado e segurando o riso. – Eu vejo um homem no seu futuro – mentiu, adaptando algumas coisas à sua vontade – Um homem bonito, alto, com olhos misteriosos.

A professora parecia extasiada com a previsão de Sirius. Afinal, um de seus alunos revelava-se talentoso! Remus não sabia se acreditava ou não mas Sirius era uma visão boa demais para deixar de olhá-lo.

- E o que esse homem vai fazer por mim? - perguntou Remus interessado.

- Tudo o que você quiser. - Sirius o olhou significativamente, enquanto a professora saía de perto deles satisfeita.

Remus corou.

- Você viu tudo isso aí mesmo?

- Claro! Você não pode ver? - Sirius riu.

- Não. Pra mim, isso aí é sujeira na bola de cristal... eu nunca consigo ver nada nelas. Talvez algumas nuvens, que são essas manchinhas no cristal, sabe? - Remus aproximou o rosto da bola de cristal à sua frente.

- Não é porque eu não vi tudo aí que deixa de ser verdade... - Sirius sorriu internamente.

* * *

_Oi, oi! D Respondendo as reviews -_

_Jufuao, muito obrigada! Eu fico muito feliz sabendo que minha fic foi favoritada por você. Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos! _

_Antares's Sewers, eu fico muito, mas muito mais feliz porque você está gostando da fic e nossa, obrigada pelo seu conselho de mudar a configuração para que as pessoas não cadastradas pudessem comentar. Bom, nenhuma não cadastrada comentou até agora mas eu já mudei. E, atendendo ao seu pedido, aqui vai mais um capítulo. Espero que goste D_

_Beijos a todos ;D_


	4. Uma Promessa

_**Avisos**_

_**I– As personagens do universo Potteriano da honorável JK Rowling não me pertencem. Eu sei que vocês sabem, é só pra esclarecer as coisas mesmo.**_

_**II–Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi, que é o relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, então pare sua leitura por aqui. Não vou aceitar bem críticas a esse respeito**_

_**III- E contém SPOILERS de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Depois não digam que eu não avisei ¬¬**_

* * *

Já era noite quando os marotos voltaram para o dormitório e Sirius se sentou na cama. Tiago sentou-se também, deixando um livro na cômoda, Pedro permaneceu de pé ao lado dele e Remus entrou por último, separando as roupas para tomar um bom banho. Depois de uma aula de Herbologia em meio ao barro causado pela chuva, era tudo de que ele precisava.

Remus estava feliz por Sirius não ter se afastado dele afinal. Talvez Tiago não tivesse dito nada a Sirius se é que ele realmente havia desconfiado de algo. O fato era que nenhum dos dois havia tentado falar com Remus em particular o dia todo. Então isso talvez fosse sinal de que estava tudo bem, tudo como antes. As insinuações de Sirius na aula de adivinhação deveriam ter sido algum favor para confortar o coração dele. Claro, dizer sobre alguém que faria tudo o que ele quisesse seria um sonho... isso se fosse aquele a quem ele tanto desejava em segredo. Mas ele duvidava muito disso.

Os outros garotos tomaram seus banhos agradecidos por se livrarem da lama que havia em seus pés. As chuvas que haviam castigado os terrenos de Hogwarts haviam sido severas a ponto de deixar mandrágoras quase sem cobertura de terra, o que fez muitos alunos desmaiarem assim que chegaram nas estufas.

Quando Remus voltou ao quarto, encontrou Sirius colocando a camisa. A vontade que ele tinha era de arrancá-la, de deixar o corpo do amigo exposto apenas para ele. Seus olhos percorriam o corpo do outro garoto em admiração silenciosa.

- Moony, vem comigo?

- Agora? - seu coração falhou por um momento.

- É...

- Para onde? - toda a felicidade que o preenchera durante o dia todo se esvaía aos poucos.

- Sala Precisa. É melhor que seja lá... - Sirius respondeu com seriedade mas com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

- Tiago e Pedro não vêm?

- Não, só eu e você.

Remus sentiu o peito apertar. Não sabia o que esperar, sentiu seu chão ceder. Não havia escapatória. Era melhor enfrentar as conseqüências de uma vez.

- Está bem. - falou com firmeza.

* * *

Logo estavam dentro da Sala Precisa que, dessa vez, revelou-se com um tapete grande e fofo, feito de pele de algum animal e muitas almofadas distribuídas ao longo dele. A iluminação era boa o suficiente para que um visse os olhos do outro mas sem muitos detalhes. Velas flutuavam próximas às paredes e havia dois pufes brancos, combinando com a cor do tapete.

Sirius adiantou-se, sentando em um dos pufes enquanto Remus preferiu sentar-se no tapete. O lobisomem sentiu-se mais confortável ficando a uma certa distância de Sirius, não sabia o motivo. Só sabia que não podia mais fugir.

- Remus... eu te trouxe aqui porque precisamos conversar. Precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas... mas antes eu preciso saber algo sobre você. Queria que me respondesse com sinceridade... - começou Sirius hesitante.

- É tão sério assim, Padfoot? - fingiu descontração, notando o tom sério do amigo e se encolhendo um pouco.

- Sim, é sério sim...

- Então... diz o que é.

- Promete para mim que vai me dizer a verdade? Eu preciso dela... de qualquer forma.

Remus olhou dentro dos olhos do animago e percebeu que havia algo mais ali, algo que não sabia decifrar o que era. Eram olhos misteriosos. Assentiu brevemente com a cabeça, ao que o outro sorriu mais tranqüilo.

Sirius ajeitou-se na cadeira como que para tomar coragem para dizer algo muito importante.

- Moony, no jogo de verdade ou desafio você afirmou ter gostado de um dos Marotos. - respirou fundo - Você... ainda gosta desse Maroto? - finalizou a pergunta olhando nos olhos do outro.

- Eu... - baixou a cabeça para olhar para qualquer coisa exceto para os olhos de Sirius. - Padfoot, pra que você precisa saber disso?

- Isso é importante. Eu preciso saber.

O que ele pensava? O que tinha em mente?

- Eu sei que não devia... mas não gosto, nunca gostei... eu sempre amei... - respondeu incerto, enquanto seu olhar entristecia, já prevendo a próxima pergunta..

Sirius deu um sorriso mais confiante e aliviado e prosseguiu. Afinal, se fosse ele, seria perfeito! Ele tinha chances, chances iguais aos outros dois mas eram chances. Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte e acelerado. Ele precisava de certezas.

- E quem é ele?

Remus sentiu vontade de se levantar mas não o fez, teve vontade de buscar mil desculpas, argumentos que fizessem com que Sirius jamais voltasse a tocar no assunto. Estava sem ar.

- Sirius... eu... eu não...

- Não confia em mim? Sabe que pode me dizer... - Sirius se aproximava do lobisomem, fixando seu olhar no dele. Finalmente, sentou-se à sua frente.

- Dizem que uma paixão pode estragar uma amizade e isso eu não posso suportar.

- Eu também pensava assim mas isso é o que os outros dizem. Nós somos diferentes, somos os Marotos, lembra? - Sorriu. Sabia que mesmo que a resposta não fosse seu nome, estaria ao lado de Remus para sempre, da forma que ele o quisesse, da forma que ele o aceitasse. Seria assim porque era assim que deveria ser.

- Não consigo suportar a idéia de que um dia isso possa acabar... porque eu sei que para mim isso nunca vai acabar. Eu tentei tanto me livrar disso... mas não consigo. Amar pode ser maravilhoso mas é finito nesse mundo e isso eu não suporto.

- Tentou? Nem sempre. Existem amores que são para sempre.

- Ele... ele é muito hetero, Sirius. Nunca sequer olharia para mim. - a dor no peito era insuportável, era insuportável olhar para ele ali. Como ele reagiria quando soubesse? Sabia que não suportaria uma expressão de nojo ou de pena.

Sirius abraçou o corpo menor com carinho. Sua vontade era de tirar toda a dor que o outro parecia estar sentindo e tomar para si. Remus parecia tão triste, tão perdido.

- Só um completo idiota não olharia pra você. - Sirius disse ainda abraçando Remus.

As lágrimas nos olhos de Remus começavam a cair e a molhar os ombros do animago. Ficaram na mesma posição por muito tempo enquanto Remus chorava baixinho e Sirius se odiava por tê-lo feito chorar denovo.

- Vai continuar escondendo de mim quem é o maldito que te deixa assim, Moony? - a voz rouca sussurrada ao ouvido de Remus lhe deu um arrepio na espinha.

Os dois se separaram, mesmo que ambos não quisessem isso.

- Eu... - não tinha nada a perder, tinha? E ele estava sendo tão carinhoso... - Eu te amo, Padfoot.

Houve um momento de silêncio completo em que Remus olhava fixamente nos olhos de Sirius. Depois, o lobisomem sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para mais um abraço forte. Ainda sem entender muito, retribuiu. E antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, sentiu seus lábios serem colados aos dele. Estaria sonhando?

Lábios que se acariciavam carinhosamente, corpos que se buscavam em um abraço firme, um mergulhava no outro buscando sua essência. O beijo foi profundo, porém terno. A língua de Sirius abriu passagem por entre os lábios de Remus e passou a explorar sua boca delicadamente. O tempo parou, não tinha mais significado. Era como se nada mais importasse, apenas os dois, apenas aquele momento, apenas o seu amor.

Separaram-se quando ficaram sem ar, Remus olhando espantado para Sirius, que sorria largamente. Havia tanto a dizer mas as palavras pareciam ter perdido significado.

- Você... – Remus começou mas se deteve.

Sirius não se continha de felicidade, abraçando o lobisomem novamente e sussurrando aos seus ouvidos que o amava entre beijos.

- Amo você com aquele amor que eu disse que é para sempre. - Ter seu amado nos braços era a melhor sensação do mundo. Acariciou seu rosto com as costas de uma das mãos.

- Você promete? - disse Remus, aninhando-se no outro. Era decididamente o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

- Eu prometo.

* * *

O café da manhã do dia seguinte foi o mais animado que Tiago podia se lembrar. Estava satisfeito por ter seus amigos se acertando finalmente. Sentia-se ainda mais satisfeito porque havia colaborado em alguma coisa. Já Pedro, que não entendia nada do que acontecera, aceitara a mudança no comportamento dos amigos com um pequeno estranhamento. Sirius estava mais tranqüilo e conservava um brilho diferente no olhar, sentado ao lado de Remus que parecia infinitamente mais feliz.

- Quer torta de morango? - Sirius perguntou a Remus, já pegando um pedaço avantajado.

- Não, obrigado - o outro lhe sorriu.

- Mas você precisa se alimentar direito...

- Você tá falando que eu tô magro demais?

- Não, eu estou dizendo que você fica lindo comendo torta de morango - colocou a torta no prato de Remus e selou o ato com um beijo.

- Padfoot, aqui não... - disse um Remus completamente ruborizado.

- E por que aqui não? Eu te amo! - Pedro viu e ouviu isso e se espantou. Até aquele momento, não havia percebido a mudança real que ocorrera nos dois amigos.

- Mas... você não tem medo do que os outros vão dizer?

- Não me importo com os outros. Eu te amo e quero que todos saibam disso.

Ao final da frase, Sirius puxou o lobisomem mais para perto, beijando-o ardentemente. Remus corou mais violentamente mas deixou se levar, correspondendo na mesma intensidade. O salão principal pareceu parar para os dois. Muitos olhares pousaram neles, alguns com inveja, outros com decepção palpável e outros mais, com certo nojo. Tudo o que os demais poderiam pensar não importava, os dois seriam felizes sem as opiniões daqueles que não tinham nada a ver com as suas vidas.

Do outro canto do salão principal, havia dois garotos quartanistas da Lufa Lufa conversando, enquanto olhavam com assombro para Remus e Sirius.

- Tá vendo no que dá, cara? - disse William Donershille.

- No que dá o quê? - retrucou, ainda sem tirar os olhos da cena, Narciso Giry.

- O Black saía com muitas garotas... muitas mesmo. Daí deve ter enjoado e olha só no que deu!

- Então se a gente sair com muita garota como ele... a gente vai ficar assim?

- Que medo...

Na mesa da Sonserina, Regulus, o irmão mais novo de Sirius, assistia a tudo com nojo. Não acreditava nos seus olhos. De todas as armações que o irmão aprontara e que haviam decepcionado sua família, essa com certeza era uma das piores. Só não era pior que ser escolhido para a Grifinória.

Da mesa dos professores, as reações se dividiram entre espanto e a expressão clara de satisfação estampada no rosto do diretor. Afinal, Black havia tomado alguma atitude! Era bom ver pessoas felizes, independentemente de modelos previamente concebidos aos quais muita gente passa a vida toda presa e infeliz.

* * *

Alguns colegas evitaram Remus e Sirius e até Tiago e Pedro mas nenhum deles se importava muito com isso. Havia também algumas manifestações de apoio de alguns. Parecia que eles eram agora o assunto na escola toda.

Sirius passava a maior parte do tempo com Remus, recebendo, por isso, vários berradores de sua mãe ao longo das semanas. Ela ameaçava deserdá-lo, matá-lo pessoalmente mas Sirius sabia que, no fundo, nada que ele fizesse seria pior que não ter sido colocado na Sonserina e ter gostado disso. Ele quebrara a tradição dos Black. Embora as ameaças aumentassem de acordo com o tempo que passava, Sirius não deu muita importância a elas, mesmo porque sabia que alguns tios e tios avós dele haviam sido homossexuais e nem por isso haviam desonrado a família no quesito artes das trevas. O problema dos Black não era por ele ter se interessado por outro garoto em si, mas por ele ter se interessado por Remus, que vinha de uma família mais pobre.

As aulas eram chatas e sem propósito, a única coisa que valia a pena nelas era a companhia um do outro.

Quando os garotos foram para o salão principal na hora do almoço, foram surpreendidos por Alessandro Diggory, que ficou no caminho entre o corredor e o salão principal. Remus ia dizer qualquer coisa mas viu Alessandro olhar de Sirius para ele fixamente e então virar o rosto, quando saiu andando empinado para a direção oposta.

Sirius começou a rir triunfante e Remus o acompanhou, cada um por seus motivos diferentes.

- Odeio esse cara. - Disse Sirius animadamente.

Remus apenas sorriu e então eles rumaram para dentro do salão principal.

* * *

Remus seguia Sirius ainda sem entender para onde iam com tanta pressa. A manhã havia sido de aulas mas a tarde daquela sexta-feira seria toda tempo livre devido ao estado de saúde da professora de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, que havia se ferido gravemente ao transportar alguns dugbogs para as aulas dos garotos.

Subiam escadas e corriam por corredores mais estreitos que o normal até chegarem diante da parede que Remus sabia ser a sala precisa.

Logo a sala precisa revelava o mesmo tapete fofo de pele de algum animal e as mesmas almofadas da noite em que os dois estiveram juntos ali, apresentando um sofá branco grande e a mesma iluminação daquela noite que os dois jamais se esqueceriam.

Sirius se adiantou, deixando a mochila anormalmente pesada e volumosa sobre o sofá e agarrando Remus por trás.

- Finalmente um pouco de privacidade! - beijou o pescoço de Remus, que estremeceu ao contato.

- Sabe que eu ainda demoro a acreditar que estamos juntos? - sorriu Remus - Até bem pouco tempo, eu achei que era impossível... - virou-se no abraço, ficando de frente para Sirius, ainda colado ao seu corpo para roubar um beijo.

- Mas nada é impossível para Remus John Lupin! - brincou Sirius.

Remus se limitou a sorrir ligeiramente triste, o que foi percebido por Sirius.

- Não me olhe assim... você é capaz de realizar qualquer coisa que queira. - completou.

- Nem tudo, Padfoot. Mas eu já tenho o que eu mais quero na vida. - abraçou o corpo maior com ternura.

Sirius não podia se lembrar de outro momento em que se sentira tão feliz. Talvez não tivesse ficado tão feliz daquele jeito nem mesmo quando fugiu da casa dos pais.

- Nada me tira de perto de você. - abraçou Remus mais forte e assim ficaram por um longo tempo.

- Nada mesmo? - perguntou olhando para o outro com olhos redondos que lhe conferiam um ar de inocência como os de uma criança.

- Eu sempre estarei com você, onde quer que você vá. Não está mais sozinho em lugar nenhum porque eu te acompanho com meu amor. E olha só - afagou o rosto do outro - se alguma coisa acontecer comigo no meio dessa guerra que parece estar começando em algum lugar lá fora, eu sempre estarei com você quando olhar para o céu. - queria muito poder ter uma janela para mostrar a Remus a estrela que guardava seu nome mas desconfiava seriamente que o outro já a conhecia.

- Não quero que aconteça nada com você... - os olhos do lobisomem começavam a brilhar mais que o normal.

- Então não vai acontecer - Sirius sorriu com sinceridade.

Remus o puxou para um beijo mais demorado. A única coisa que importava na vida de Sirius no momento era ter Remus para ele, era poder protegê-lo, ajudá-lo. Era um sentimento como ele jamais conhecera antes. Cada toque do lobisomem fazia com que ele estremecesse não apenas de prazer mas de um algo mais que ele sabia poder chamar de amor.

- Vem, tenho uma surpresa para você. - deu mais um selinho em Remus e o soltou, caminhando em direção à sua mochila para depois retirar um embrulho de dentro dela.

Sirius se sentou no tapete e olhou para Remus, indicando para que ele se deitasse com a cabeça no colo dele, o que foi obedientemente feito. Do embrulho, o animago retirou bombons com licor extra e começou a oferecê-los na boca do lobisomem.

- Vai me acostumar mal - Remus riu, mordendo um bombom de cereja, cujo licor escorreu pelo canto da sua boca acidentalmente.

Sirius sorriu e captou o licor do canto da boca de Remus com beijos curtos.

- Eles têm realmente muito licor - os dois riram.

- Está quente aqui - disse Sirius, retirando a capa e afrouxando a gravata para depois retirá-la também. Era a visão que Remus adorava presenciar. Desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa do animago em um impulso inexplicável ou nem tanto assim.

- Assim fica melhor. - disse corando.

- Ah, então era por isso que você sempre ficava me olhando estranho quando eu fazia isso? - o animago riu.

- O quê? Não... eu pensei que disfarçasse bem. - Remus corou ainda mais sem poder evitar um sorriso maroto.

- Você sabia que fica lindo assim? - Sirius parou de rir para admirar o namorado. Olhou-o intensamente por alguns segundos antes de tomar sua boca em mais um beijo profundo.

O corpo do garoto maior logo cobria o corpo do menor entre beijos. Dedos ágeis retiraram a capa de um Remus que cedia às vontades do outro. O lobisomem teve a camisa retirada, atrevendo-se depois disso a desabotoar os botões restantes do outro. Remus era mais magro e por isso aparentava ser mais frágil que Sirius, que percebia com ares de profissional os pontos mais sensíveis do outro e dava maior atenção a eles.

Sirius beijava a pele macia e ligeiramente mais clara e sensível de Remus, trilhando um caminho por seu pescoço, deslizando os lábios suavemente na carne do peito para beijar um mamilo desprotegido, mordiscando a região, ao que Remus soltava fracos gemidos.

Mãos atrevidas deslizaram pelo cós da calça de Remus, abrindo o zíper e massageando sua ereção. Era tão bom ter Remus tão entregue aos seus caprichos, aos seu toque... Era bom sentí-lo contorcer-se de prazer a cada nova carícia que lhe fazia. Seus gemidos fracos e roucos eram um estímulo para que continuasse.

- Pad... eu nunca fiz isso. - a voz de Remus veio baixinho aos ouvidos de Sirius.

- Eu também não... não assim. - Sirius respondeu com simplicidade aos ouvidos de Remus.

O moreno retirou as calças do loiro com cuidado para depois retirar as próprias antes de retirar a cueca do outro. O corpo de Remus reclamou a falta do peso do corpo do maior quando ele foi terminar de se despir. Nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito. Era mágico estar com Sirius, era indescritível sentí-lo, tirava-lhe o ar quando o garoto brincava com seu corpo. E aquele sorriso que ele jamais poderia esquecer estava ali, tão perto, tão simples e tão completo!

Remus se sentia mais forte quando com Sirius e nem mesmo a dor de ser penetrado pelo garoto fora obstáculo para a união deles. Na verdade, a dor de ser possuído por Sirius era infinitamente menor que a dor da transformação que ele precisava suportar todos os meses. Agora, o prazer começava a invadí-lo como nunca antes, em movimentos de vai e vem dentro dele. Não conseguia conter gemidos cada vez mais altos. Suas mãos buscavam o corpo de Sirius e acariciavam-no onde conseguiam alcançar. Era boa a sensação de tê-lo dentro de si.

Alcançaram o êxtase juntos, unidos mais que nunca pelo prazer. Remus deitou-se no peito de Sirius quando suas respirações começaram a se normalizar. O lobisomem brincava com uma mecha do cabelo do maior com olhar sonhador. Aquela com certeza havia sido a melhor tarde de sua vida.

- Eu te amo, sempre te amei, - se aninhou melhor no peito do outro. - por mais que isso não seja a melhor hora pra dizer isso...

- Eu te amo mais - sorriu Sirius – e toda hora é hora pra dizer que eu te amo – acariciou o rosto do outro com ternura.

* * *

Dois anos passaram rápido como o tempo em que nos divertimos passa. Todo o tempo bom parece tão fugaz quanto a própria vida.

Como em um piscar de olhos, os garotos cresceram e o amor entre eles também cresceu proporcionalmente, amadurecendo conforme os anos se passavam mas em nenhum daqueles dias eles deixaram de ser felizes.

Sirius corria atrás de Remus pelos corredores da casa dos gritos. Remus estava ferido devido à Lua cheia do dia anterior mas ainda assim corria o mais rápido que podia para longe de Sirius. As lágrimas fluíam de seus olhos com facilidade enquanto o vento castigava seu rosto. Já estava nos jardins quando Sirius conseguira alcançá-lo.

- Me deixa em paz, Sirius!

- Não, Moony. Por favor, me ouve...

- Não, sai daqui. Me deixa quieto!

- Você precisa me ouvir... eu não fiz por querer, eu não pensei...

- Ah, não fez por querer?! Quem te obrigou a fazer então? – A expressão de Remus revelava cada vez mais a sua frustração e a sua mágoa. Se ainda fosse ira, Sirius estaria menos preocupado mas não era ira o que os olhos cor de mel mostravam a ele.

- Moony, me perdoa... por favor... - sua voz agora era fraca e seu coração implorava perdão através dela. Remus percebeu isso mas nada mudaria o que Sirius havia feito na noite anterior.

- Você quase me transformou em um assassino, Sirius Black. – Remus não gritava, sua voz não se alterava na mágoa que revelava. – Você não sabe o que isso significa para mim. Você não pensou nisso, pensou? Eu prefiro acreditar que não pensou...

- Eu só queria assustar o Ranhoso...

- Claro, porque eu sou uma aberração que você ia usar pra assustar seu inimigo de colégio. Muito justo.

- Moony, não... você não é e nunca foi uma aberração. Eu só...

- Não, Sirius, você acabou de dizer que queria assustar o Ranhoso comigo.

- Eu só queria calar a boca dele.

- E agora quem vai fazê-lo calar a boca? Dumbledore? Você sabe o quanto Dumbledore tem feito por mim pra você vir e estragar tudo, Sirius?

- Dumbledore está conversando com o Ranhoso agora... vai ficar tudo bem...

- Não, não vai ficar tudo bem. Ele sabe e talvez nem Dumbledore seja capaz de fazê-lo segurar a língua.

- Não fica assim, Moony... eu não queria...

- Mas fez. Agora vai, Sirius. Me deixa sozinho um pouco. Eu preciso pensar.

- Moony, me perdoa...

- Você só quer saber do meu perdão para aliviar a sua culpa, não é? – riu sem vontade. - Você só pensa em você!

- Não, Moony... eu te amo e não suportaria que guardasse mágoa de mim.

- Ama? Olha o que você fez comigo, Sirius. Eu provavelmente vou estar arrumando meu malão em algumas horas para nunca mais voltar aqui.

- Não! – Sirius o abraçou mas não foi correspondido.

- Me solta, Sirius. Eu vou ver o Tiago.

- Ele está bem, só está na enfermaria para cuidar dos arranhões.

- Eu quero vê-lo. Você não vai me impedir. Eu quase matei ele. – as lágrimas voltaram aos olhos de Remus.

- Não, Moony, você não pode.

- Não vai ser você a me impedir.

Remus se odiava ainda mais a cada vez em que pensava que quase havia matado Tiago. E tudo culpa do Sirius! Seu coração estava gelado agora. Como ele podia amá-lo e agir como agira? Isso nem de longe era amor.

Era estranho não conseguir sentir dor mas não a sentia. Os seus ferimentos ardiam mas não era nada comparado à dor que ele achava que devia sentir pela traição de Sirius. Sentia frio por dentro mas não doía. Achou então que quando fosse sentir alguma dor, seria algo lancinante e esperou por isso. Esperou enquanto andava pelo corredor do segundo andar do castelo, esperou quando subia as escadas, esperou quando entrou na ala hospitalar muitas escadarias depois. A dor não vinha.

Mas foi algo semelhante à dor que esperava sentir quando viu Tiago deitado na cama de lençóis brancos demais. Aparentemente, estava intacto mas Remus sabia que havia sido curado por Madame Pomfrey. Remus tocou sua testa com cuidado, sentindo as lágrimas quentes transbordarem pelos seus olhos denovo.

- A viúva quer parar de chorar porque o cadáver não está morto, fazendo um grandissíssimo favor? – a voz de Tiago surpreendeu Remus.

- Você está bem? – a voz saiu fraca.

- Pronto para outra! – a animação na voz de Tiago fazia Remus se sentir bem melhor mas não mudava a situação.

- Nem brincando...

- Fala sério, Moony, você não é tão bom de briga quanto eu, vai! – Mesmo o riso do amigo não aliviava o peso que sentia nos ombros por tê-lo ferido.

- Ainda bem...

- Vamos, Moony, tira essa cara de enterro. – Tiago se sentou.

- Obrigado. – Remus o abraçou.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ter me impedido de ter me tornado um assassino duplo.

- Relaxa, Moony. Quem tem que agradecer é o Ranhoso.

- E como ele está?

- Sem nenhum arranhão.

- E quando você sai daqui?

- Agora – Tiago se levantou desajeitado e deu um passo incerto em direção a Remus, segurando nele quando quase caiu.

- Não, você não pode sair daqui agora... olha só como você tá – Remus sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Hahá! Tava brincando com a sua cara. Vem, a Madame Pomfrey disse que eu saía hoje. – Saiu andando normalmente. – Então eu vou embora já que já é hoje.

Remus suspirou e desejou que o amigo não estivesse tão animado assim mas, por outro lado, era melhor que estivesse. Agora era só esperar pela conversa com Dumbledore. Era só esperar...

- Senhor Potter! – o grito veio do fundo da ala hospitalar. Era Madame Pomfrey.

- Droga... – resmungou Tiago quando já ia saindo de fininho.

- Só mais uma poção e pode ir. Agora volte aqui.

- Melhor obedecer, Tiago...

O garoto de óculos foi a contragosto e tomou a última e mais amarga poção que Madame Pomfrey havia lhe dado dessa vez. Claro que ele já havia ficado muitas vezes naquelas camas da ala hospitalar mas era sempre por pouco tempo, depois de alguma azaração do Ranhoso ou mesmo de alguma poção que ele e os seus amigos faziam errado e acabavam experimentando. Essas ocasiões eram as mais agradáveis porque ficavam os quatro tagarelando e deixando Madame Pomfrey louca da vida.

- Você falou com o Sirius?

- Não quero falar sobre ele agora.

- Moony, ele errou sim... mas ele tá arrasado.

- Não sei quanto a isso. Ele me magoou muito, Prongs. Eu não te mordi?

- Não, eu não deixei. Mas pense no que eu te disse com cuidado, tá bem? Ele te ama tanto...

- Eu já não sei se ele ama mesmo.

- Vamos, Moony, não fica assim, vai. Já passou e tudo vai voltar ao normal.

- Talvez eu tenha que deixar a escola, Prongs. Isso não vai ser nada bom para mim.

- Eu acredito que Dumbledore vai dar um jeito nisso.

- Eu não sei - suspirou.

* * *

_Postando outro capítulo só pelo elogio da Hikaru - Muitíssimo obrigada! Eu ainda acho que as pessoas não estão lendo minha fic mas tudo bem, um dia elas vão comentar mais, né? ;D Espero que goste desse capítulo porque ele é em sua homenagem!_

_Agradeço também às pessoas que estão lendo e não estão comentando, como a Hikaru disse. Espero que estejam gostando, de uma forma ou de outra, né? Rs_

_Beijos a todos D_


	5. A Predição

Remus passara o resto da tarde conversando com Dumbledore no escritório do diretor. Ficou resolvido então que Snape não contaria nada aos outros alunos sobre sua licantropia e ele continuaria em Hogwarts normalmente. A única coisa que mudara era que agora os marotos não poderiam mais perseguir o Ranhoso porque agora ele tinha uma arma poderosa contra eles. O lobisomem ficou aliviado e se encaminhou para a casa dos gritos furtivamente quando o sol começava a se pôr.

Quando a Lua apontou no céu majestosa, Remus, que não olhara Sirius nos olhos a noite toda, sentiu as primeiras pontadas da dor que o dominaria a seguir. A última coisa que Sirius queria era perder Remus. E sentia estar perdendo o lobisomem não aos poucos, mas de uma só vez com a burrada que havia cometido quando aceitara a provocação de Snape na tarde anterior.

_Flashback_

_Sirius havia escutado uma conversa entre seu irmão Regulus e Severus Snape na qual ambos discutiam animadamente sobre a sua iniciação no grupo de Lord Voldemort assim que saíssem de Hogwarts. A ira tomou seu peito ao saber o futuro que seu irmão desejava e seu nojo por Snape crescera consideravelmente desde então._

_Naquela noite, ele iria ver Remus um pouco mais tarde devido a uma detenção que levara da professora de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas por ter atiçado Esplosivins contra o Ranhoso. Era penúltimo dia de Lua Cheia. E estava animado mesmo assim com as possibilidades de aventuras que teriam com seus amigos e namorado, mesmo que ele estivesse transformado em lobisomem._

_O animago, que levara detenção sozinho dessa vez, corria pelo corredor do segundo andar quando foi parado por uma voz já bem conhecida._

_- Aonde vai com toda essa pressa? Ver a namoradinha?_

_- Não é da sua conta, Ranhoso! Acho que os explosivins não foram suficientes para você, não foi? - um sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao relembrar a expressão de pânico no rosto do outro garoto._

_- Você não me assusta, Black!_

_- Não foi o que pareceu hoje..._

_- Pensa que eu não sei sobre a sua namoradinha?_

_- Não se atreva a falar dele!_

_- Do seu lobisomem? Sabe que tem muita gente na Sonserina que acha que minhas teorias sobre ele são plausíveis. - ele sorriu com desdém._

_- Remus não é um lobisomem._

_- Claro que não! Um Black como você só poderia estar brincando com a cara dele se ele realmente fosse um. Você não teria uma aberração na cama, teria? O grande Sirius Black dando esperanças a uma vida estragada como a do Lupin... você deve se sentir bem fazendo essa caridade, não é? - as palavras foram cuspidas com veneno em cada sílaba._

_Sirius não se conteve, dirigindo um soco no rosto do outro._

_- Não ouse falar mais uma palavra sobre ele! - sentia o sangue subir à cabeça, as mãos formigando._

_- Acha que isso vai me fazer calar? - o olhar do ranhoso era de desafio._

_- Você tá bem corajoso e louco hoje, né? Quer morrer?! - olhava com olhos assassinos para Snape._

_- Você tem um péssimo gosto, Black. Como é ir para a cama com uma subespécie como a dele? É adepto a situações bizarras, só pode ser. - Snape caçoou, rindo de forma nojenta ao final._

_O animago desferiu mais alguns socos no estômago do outro até que Filch apareceu para segurá-lo, ameaçando dar outra detenção. Seu sangue fervia e ele avançou novamente para cima do Ranhoso, conseguindo outra detenção que lhe ocuparia a noite toda._

_Teve segundos para pensar e quando conseguiu que Filch o soltasse, falou ao ouvido do Ranhoso._

_- Você não queria saber onde Remus vai quando fica fora da escola todo mês? Vá até o salgueiro lutador. Tem uma raíz que mais parece um botão aumentado. Dá um jeito de apertar ali e a árvore vai se paralisar. Entre no buraco que tem lá e veja com os seus próprios olhos. Mas vá até lá depois que anoitecer. Por volta das dez horas, que tal? - sorriu venenoso, usando todas as suas forças para não pular no pescoço do outro denovo._

_Severus chegou no Salgueiro lutador e percebeu que a árvore já estava paralisada. Havia alguém ali, alguém que ele reconheceu como sendo Tiago Potter, outro que ele odiava mais que tudo na vida. O garoto de cabelos visivelmente oleosos desapareceu no burado que a árvore guardava pouco antes dela começar a se mover novamente._

_Pouco tempo depois, Snape se deparou com o lobisomem, ficando paralisado de medo. Tiago percebera que algo estava errado pelos rosnados que ouvia e correu até a porta do quarto em que estava, ainda na forma de cervo. O lobo rosnava agressivamente e investiu contra o Ranhoso, ao que Tiago surgiu à frente dele com a varinha apontada para o atacante. Tentou um feitiço estuporante mas o feitiço não fez o efeito esperado no lobo, que se preparava para atacar denovo. Tiago foi arranhado e escapou das tentativas de mordidas por poucos centímetros até que conseguiu prender o lobo com cordas conjuradas da ponta de sua varinha o tempo suficiente para ele arrastar Snape para fora dali._

_- Tá me devendo uma, idiota. - o garoto de óculos segurava a perna que ardia e queimava com os arranhões._

_- Eu... - ele não conseguia falar._

_E foram os dois para o escritório de Dumbledore, Snape ileso e Tiago com arranhões profundos._

_Fim do Flashback_

* * *

Remus parecia agonizar aos gritos quando a forma do lobo se anunciou. Foi mudando gradativamente até estar completo e em silêncio novamente. O lobo pareceu reconhecer o cervo, o rato e o grande cachorro negro que o acompanhavam. Era sempre assim o início do contato com eles. Era um estranhamento inicial para depois o reconhecimento vago das suas companhias.

A noite foi divertida, com direito a um passeio demorado pela floresta proibida, um breve encontro com alguns centauros, que Remus acabou atacando sabe-se lá porquê até que Tiago o deteve, iniciando uma briga com ele para protegê-lo de si mesmo. Foi uma noite agitada e depois, quando os amigos voltaram para a casa dos gritos, estavam cansados. Pedro mais que os outros três por ser um rato e ter que acompanhar com seus passinhos curtinhos a corrida dos três. Talvez por isso, ele fora o primeiro a cair no sono na velha cama. Sirius ficou perto de Remus, sentindo-se miserável pelo namorado não ter sequer olhado para ele naquela noite silenciosa. Tinha algo em mente. Seria seu igual agora mais que nunca antes. Sentia-se o pior dos seres, preferia a morte ou a maldição do lobo. Sim, talvez ele entendesse melhor o mal que fizera a Remus se também tivesse que carregar a sua maldição. Ele sentia que merecia uma punição à altura e com essa punição, Remus não estaria mais só... nunca mais.

Tiago, que saíra ileso mas exausto da briga, deitara-se junto com Pedro e descansava a cabeça sonolentamente. Foi quando algo inesperado aconteceu: Sirius voltou a sua forma humana, despertando a fúria do lobo que, mesmo cansado, avançou energicamente. Sirius não reagiu, havia aparentemente se entregado ao que o lobo quisesse lhe fazer. Quando Tiago acordou com os rosnados e um baque surdo, se deparou com um Sirius sob o lobo que mostrava os dentes, rosnando furiosamente. O garoto de óculos pareceu ver a cena em câmera lenta, quando o lobo investiu: iria morder Sirius na altura do pescoço. Tiago se levantou de um salto e correu, investindo a galhada contra o lobo.

Com um ganido, o lobo foi forçado contra a parede próxima e logo investia novamente contra Sirius, tentando mordê-lo a qualquer custo, quase que ignorando seu novo oponente. Tiago tentava mudar o foco de ação do lobo mas seu progresso era pouco, colocando-se entre Sirius e ele. Estava furioso com o amigo idiota agora sob a forma humana. Ele sabia dos riscos. O que estava pensando?! Estava louco? Era imbecil, isso sim!

O cervo investia violentamente contra o lobo. Ganidos de dor ecoavam pelo quarto e Tiago sabia que Remus acordaria com mais ferimentos que o normal. O lobisomem demorara-se um pouco mais para levantar cambaleando depois que Tiago o atirara com toda a força que lhe restava contra alguns poucos móveis que a casa ainda conservava para uso de Remus nas tardes dos dias de lua cheia.

A luta foi difícil para Tiago, que apesar de cansado, fazia de tudo para manter o lobo longe de Sirius, que voltara a ficar de pé. A uma certa altura, Tiago teve que lutar contra Sirius também, que teimava em se aproximar do lobo. O cervo queria gritar com Sirius. Aquela era uma atitude muito insensata! O que ele queria afinal?

Quando o lobo ganiu mais alto e se demorava a conseguir levantar, o cervo mordeu a manga das vestes de Sirius e o puxou a contragosto para outro cômodo, fechando a porta rapidamente.

O amanhecer nunca viera em tão boa hora como veio naquela noite. Tiago voltou à forma humana, cambaleando até poder dar um soco em Sirius pela burrice tão grande que fizera. O soco não foi forte, mesmo porque Tiago estava realmente exausto e ferido.

- Você é um grande imbecil, Sirius Black! - ralhou.

- Você não entende... deveria ter me deixado com ele.

- Você nunca foi tão obtuso assim antes. O que aconteceu com a sua mente brilhante? - Tiago se deixou cair no chão, ficando deitado lá olhando para o teto.

- Eu merecia...

- Você faz a burrada e eu que levo. - sentiu tudo girar e de repente tudo ficou escuro.

- Prongs! Fala comigo, Prongs! - a voz de Sirius se distanciava. Foi a última coisa que Tiago pôde ouvir antes de desmaiar.

Sirius tomou Tiago nos braços, olhando-o preocupado quando os raios de Sol começavam a entrar fracamente pelas frestas da janela. Remus devia ter voltado à forma humana também.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey ficara espantada quando fora conferir se estava tudo bem com Lupin na casa dos gritos naquela que era a última manhã do mês em que teria que cuidar de seus ferimentos provocados pela Lua Cheia. Ela ficou muito preocupada com o segundo incidente consecutivo com Tiago, que agora descansava muito ferido em uma das camas da ala hospitalar. Relataria isso a Dumbledore porque, na opinião dela, ter um lobisomem nas dependências da escola era algo muito perigoso, tendo em vista os últimos acontecimentos.

Sirius descansava na cama ao lado da de Tiago, que recebia alguma poção a intervalos curtos de tempo, mas cujos ferimentos se curavam rápido. Remus estava na outra cama, muito mais machucado, com costelas quebradas que estavam sendo emendadas lentamente com uma outra poção que Madame Pomfrey lhe dera, junto com uma poção para dormir, pois ele precisava descansar o máximo possível para que seus ferimentos se curassem mais rapidamente. Ele não sabia de nada do que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

No fim da tarde, Sirius e Tiago haviam sido liberados e agora comiam seu jantar em um silêncio incômodo, junto com um Pedro que não se importava muito com o que acontecia.

Remus passou dois dias na ala hospitalar, sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. Naturalmente, Dumbledore quis saber o que havia acontecido, ao que Tiago respondeu com boa vontade, fazendo com que Sirius passasse um longo tempo conversando a sós com o diretor.

Os marotos haviam decidido não dizer nada a Remus sobre o ocorrido porque pensavam que isso só faria com que o lobisomem se sentisse pior.

* * *

- Foi idiotice sua, Padfoot. - Tiago falava de boca cheia sem olhar para Sirius.

- Eu achei que merecia um castigo à altura por ter feito o que eu fiz com o Moony. E pensa bem: seria bem melhor que eu pudesse estar com ele como um igual, não acha? Bom, pelo menos foi o que eu pensei na hora.- Sirius respondeu com simplicidade.

- Muito inteligente da sua parte! - Tiago respondeu rabugento.

- Dumbledore me fez perceber que foi realmente inteligente da minha parte tentar algo assim, Prongs. Mas você me deu um susto quando desmaiou daquele jeito. - Sirius falou muito sério. - Tem certeza de que está bem mesmo?

Tiago estranhou a seriedade do amigo mas, até certo ponto, ela era um bom sinal... sinal de que ele não tentaria algo absurdo novamente.

- Estou bem sim, só não me faça fazer tudo aquilo denovo.

- Eu juro solenemente! - Sorriu.

- Ok, agora trate de disfarçar porque lá vem ele. Eu não sabia que ele sairia tão cedo hoje da ala hospitalar... - E tratou de disfarçar o assunto, falando sobre a primeira coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça todos os dias: Lílian Evans.

* * *

Remus estranhou os ferimentos e as costelas quebradas mas todas as vezes em que perguntava sobre isso aos marotos naquela manhã, as respostas que recebia eram evasivas. Percebeu que o ar entre eles estava mais tenso que o normal e não sossegou até conseguir pegar Wormtail em um corredor vazio e fazê-lo confessar tudo o que havia acontecido.

Diante da verdade, Remus ficou sem reação nos primeiros momentos. Não conseguia acreditar. Antes, estava decidido a ignorar Sirius mas agora, depois de um ato tão impensado da parte de seu amado... não, não poderia ignorá-lo. Sentia a ira crescendo dentro de si, tomando cada parte de seu corpo a partir do peito para depois se dissipar nos braços e pernas.

Remus começou a andar pisando forte assim que Wormtail terminara de relatar tudo o que sabia sobre a noite fatídica a ele. Chegou ao salão principal com Wormtail às suas costas, pedindo, implorando por calma, por paciência. Logo encontrou Sirius e Tiago, que se sentava ao lado de Lílian. Os três o olharam assustados mas os dois marotos já poderiam adivinhar o que acontecia pelo grau de fúria no olhar de Remus e o pavor na expressão e nas palavras sem sentido gaguejadas por Pedro.

- Sirius Black. Quero conversar com você. - havia um misto de fúria incontida e algo mais em sua voz, algo que Tiago não soube precisar.

- Moony... - Sirius disse baixinho, espantado.

- Vem ou não vem?

- Moony, o que houve? - Tiago falou olhando fixamente para Remus.

O olhar de Remus se tornou ameno quando olhou para Tiago.

- Obrigado mais uma vez, Prongs. Mas eu preciso falar com o Padfoot. Então, vem ou não vem? - voltou-se para Sirius, que já se levantava obediente.

- Então você... - Tiago olhou para Pedro com olhar reprovador, ao que foi respondido com uma expressão de "desculpe, mas eu não tive opção".

Sirius já caminhava ao lado de Remus, que não tornou a lhe dirigir a palavra até que chegassem a uma sala vazia bem distante do salão principal.

- Moony, não era pra você saber assim...

Remus olhou fixamente dentro dos olhos de Sirius por um longo tempo, ainda com expressão furiosa. Repentinamente, ergueu a mão direita e deu um tapa no rosto do mais alto.

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo, Sirius?! Arriscou a vida da pessoa mais importante da minha vida! - a voz de Remus ecoou pela sala. Olhava para Sirius, que se recuperava do tapa. - O que eu faria sem você?! O que eu faria se tivesse... mordido você?! Você é um idiota, Sirius Black!

Sirius abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa mas não conseguiu formar palavras antes que o outro recomeçasse a falar.

- O que eu faria se te perdesse? Idiota!

- Moony, eu...

Sirius foi calado por um beijo úmido com as lágrimas que Remus derramara, mas um beijo que demonstrava a necessidade que o lobisomem tinha dele, a preocupação, o medo de perdê-lo. Era como se aquele gesto confirmasse um elo maior que eles mesmos, maior que tudo o que conheciam. Então Remus o perdoara finalmente? Sirius correspondia como podia, abraçando o corpo menor intensamente.

- Moony... eu amo você - Sirius sussurrou no ouvido do menor.

- Nunca mais faça aquilo denovo, ouviu? - Remus o abraçava forte.

- Eu prometo. Dumbledore me fez perceber que foi uma atitude estúpida... me perdoa...

- Está tudo bem. Só não faça mais...

Permaneceram por um longo tempo abraçados entre beijos que revelavam cada vez mais o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro. Repentinamente, a porta se abriu e Tiago apareceu acompanhado de Pedro. Ambos olhavam para os dois marotos abraçados com um misto de surpresa e confusão.

- Nossa, que alívio. Pensei que o Moony ia matar você, Sirius! - Tiago ria aliviado.

- Nem brinque com isso, Prongs! - Remus respondeu se fazendo de ofendido.

- Ainda bem que fizeram as pazes. - Pedro, ainda semi-escondido atrás de Tiago, disse em tom baixo como se ainda temesse alguma reação inesperada de Remus.

- Então, entre mortos e feridos, estamos bem denovo. - Sirius sorriu radiante por ter sido perdoado por seu amado.

Os quatro voltaram para a mesa da Grifinória e terminaram o almoço conversando normalmente.

* * *

Sirius e Remus escapavam quase todas as noites para a Sala Precisa, passando horas sozinhos lá. Claro que Sirius não se importava em agarrar Remus eventualmente na frente de outros colegas mas havia coisas que ele gostava particularmente de fazer a Remus em sigilo. Apesar disso, muitos boatos corriam pela escola, fazendo um certo Alessandro Diggory enlouquecer por vezes e encarar Remus cada vez com mais ódio durante as aulas ou mesmo quando acontecia de se cruzarem pelos corredores do castelo.

Naquela tarde, os marotos caminhavam juntos, contando piadas ou simplesmente comentando as últimas azarações que haviam feito com os sonserinos na noite anterior e riam-se quando lembravam das expressões de Lúcio Malfoy e do Seboso pendurados de cabeça para baixo no ar. Isso lhes rendera uma detenção mas eles não se importavam muito, mesmo porque os sonserinos haviam começado a provocá-los e, ao menos dessa vez, Remus teve que concordar com as traquinagens. Na verdade, o lobisomem não se importava em ser chamado de aberração por Snape mas não admitia que o Ranhoso mexesse com seu amado. E dessa vez a coisa havia ficado feia: Malfoy e Snape, além de chamarem Remus de aberração, como o lobisomem já estava acostumado a ser apelidado por Snape, acabaram por azarar Sirius, que foi atirado longe por um feitiço sem motivo aparente enquanto chegavam à mesa da Grifinória.

Apesar de estar rindo abertamente a cada piada ou a cada lembrança de como Malfoy e Snape haviam pagado caro pela azaração que lançaram contra Sirius, Remus remoía internamente o fato de Snape ter contado a Malfoy sobre a maldição que pairava sobre ele.

Alessandro Diggory estava parado na frente da porta de entrada para as estufas da professora de herbologia. Ele parecia perturbado quando olhou fuzilando Remus.

- O que você quer provar, Lupin?! - cuspiu, encarando Remus com ódio.

- Eu? Provar? Provar o quê a quem, Diggory?

Sirius, que ria com Tiago, logo percebeu a tensão entre os dois garotos e se encaminhou para o lado do namorado.

- Como alguém como você pode ter Sirius Black?! Olhe só pra você, garoto!

- Ihh, isso é inveja, Moony. - Murmurou Tiago aos ouvidos de Remus, que estava sem ação.

- Como assim? - Remus perguntou sem entender muito.

- Olhe só pra você! Se veste mal, é pálido, vive doente com alguma doença esquisita e sempre tem que se ausentar da escola, e além de tudo é tão ou mais pobre que Arthur Weasley! Black não é para você! - Alessandro agora berrava para quem quisesse ouvir, gesticulando furioso do seu modo peculiar.

Remus perdeu a pouca cor que seu rosto apresentava. Era como se Alessandro tivesse despertado uma voz em sua consciência, que lhe dizia as mesmas coisas duras que o garoto à sua frente lhe gritava a plenos pulmões. Afinal, ele era simplesmente Remus John Lupin e quem era Sirius Black? Não, tinha que se livrar daqueles pensamentos nocivos porque Sirius havia lhe dito inúmeras vezes que o amava. Eram dúvidas infundadas as que nasciam agora em seu coração.

- Alessandro, o que eu fiz pra você? - Remus disse tentando controlar a sua raiva, porque, no fundo, esperava qualquer coisa de Diggory.

- Nada, Moony. Porque ele é nada e precisa atacar os outros para se sentir alguma coisa. - Disse Sirius alto o suficiente para que todos os alunos a sua volta o ouvissem e começassem a vaiar Diggory em coro.

- Não fale assim comigo, Black! Eu mereço você muito mais que ele! - Alessandro disse antes de se adiantar e beijar Sirius com força.

Tiago sabia que Sirius não era nem de longe um garoto feio mas, nos seus conceitos de beleza, ele ainda se admirava com o fato de o amigo ser tão popular entre as garotas e agora, como podia ver diante de seus olhos, entre os garotos também. Sirius não era feio mas também não era tão belo assim, era? O garoto de óculos assistia pasmo a cena que parecia passar em câmera lenta.

Sirius se desvencilhou dos braços de Diggory com expressão de nojo para depois, com um reflexo perfeito, azará-lo com um aceno de varinha. Logo Diggory estava colado na parede por uma gosma roxa que cheirava muito mal, algo parecido com carne podre misturado a bosta de dragão.

- Nojento. - Sirius disse com o olhar mais frio que Remus já tinha visto. Remus, que ainda sentia os efeitos das coisas duras que Alessandro dissera a ele, observando a expressão de ódio atordoado em Alessandro.

- Você está bem? - Remus olhava para o namorado preocupado mas um pouco perturbado ainda pelas palavras ditas.

Sirius notou o efeito que as palavras de Diggory fizeram em Remus, tomando-o nos braços.

- Eu só estarei bem quando você me ajudar a tirar o gosto de lesma da minha boca, Moony. - e beijou seu amado com paixão, apagando assim qualquer resquício de lembrança do beijo forçado de Alessandro. Remus correspondeu ainda um pouco abalado mas feliz pelo modo como seu amado o havia defendido e mais ainda pelo modo como o abraçava agora, sem medo dos olhares dos outros. Ele nunca tivera medo dos olhares dos outros e muito menos do que eles falavam... ele era perfeito, era seu mundo, seu universo inteiro e cabia ali, naquele abraço.

- Está bem agora? - Remus sorriu.

- Melhor. Eu só não quero que você duvide de que é perfeito para mim porque é assim que eu te vejo. Não ligue para as besteiras que aquele imbecil disse, meu amor. - e caminharam abraçados pelas estufas antes do início da aula.

* * *

Os anos se passaram, enquanto Sirius passava as férias ora na casa de Tiago, ora na casa do namorado, já que havia fugido definitivamente de casa há algum tempo.

Estavam agora no sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts. Por sorte ou por competência, os marotos passaram em NOMs e NIEMs satisfatoriamente para as carreiras que pretendiam seguir, mesmo aprontando das suas com freqüência. Não era novidade para nenhum professor ou mesmo para o diretor que ao menos três dos quatro Marotos tinham muito talento.

Haviam azarado os alunos da Sonserina pela enésima vez no semestre e por isso cumpriam detenção. Isso depois de um sermão de uma hora e meia da professora McGonnagal.

Remus e Pedro haviam terminado as tarefas que lhes foram passadas como detenção mais cedo então rumaram para o dormitório dos garotos para finalmente dormirem, isso, claro, depois de muita insistência de Sirius para que o namorado fosse. Tiago e Sirius limpavam as bolas de cristal. Era a última das tarefas daquele dia.

Quando Sirius foi recolocar as bolas de cristal no armário da professora, Trelawney, já em traje de dormir, chegou por trás do garoto, assustando-o.

- Desculpe, professora, eu não a vi entrar. - disse depois de ter dado um pulo com o susto.

- Na ascensão do Lord das Trevas, haverá apenas escuridão para você. O caos será seu companheiro e a amargura e tristeza serão seus guias. Uma traição fará com que passe anos em profunda agonia. - a voz da professora estava muito mais grave que o normal e ela tinha os olhos fixos em Sirius. - E todos aqueles que estarão ao seu redor sofrerão profundo martírio. Aqueles a quem você ama estarão fadados ao sofrimento.

- Professora...?

Tiago estava pálido um pouco atrás de Sirius.

Repentinamente, a professora pareceu despertar acordada de um transe e sua voz voltou ao normal.

- Pois não? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? - olhou assustada para os dois garotos - Ah, sim, se já acabaram, podem ir. Já é tarde, garotos.

- Mas... a senhora disse algo sobre mim. - Sirius escolhia as palavras, tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

- Falei que já podia ir se terminou o que tinha para fazer, querido. - a professora o olhava e parecia acreditar que os afazeres haviam deixado o brilhantismo de Sirius um pouco ofuscado - Já é tarde, é melhor voltarem aos seus dormitórios. - disse com um sorriso cansado, seguido de um bocejo.

-Tudo bem - Tiago se adiantou, tocando o ombro do amigo, olhando-o significativamente.

Os dois saíram da sala da professora mesmo que Sirius ainda estivesse confuso. Caminharam uma boa distância até que Tiago se pusesse a falar novamente.

- Eu acho que aquilo foi uma espécie de predição ou profecia, alguma coisa assim. - Tiago escolhia as palavras, preocupado e aturdido com o que havia escutado. - E não foi nada bom, não é?

- Eu... é, é verdade. Não foi nada bom. - O olhar de Sirius vagava entre os olhos do amigo e suas recordações. A primeira pessoa que vinha à sua mente era Remus, seu Remus. Então ele sofreria? Estaria condenado ao sofrimento enquanto ele o amasse. - Você acha que Remus me trairia?

- De que tipo de traição você fala?

- Qualquer tipo...

- Remus é completa e totalmente dedicado a você, Sirius. Não imagino que seja uma traição da parte dele. Pensou que talvez seja sua ou minha?

- Você fala então de uma traição que vai além do relacionamento amoroso?

- Sim, existem vários tipos de traição.

- Isso é verdade. Ainda mais sabendo que uma guerra se forma no mundo lá fora e que acho que meu destino está ligado a ela. - Sirius se sentou no chão de um corredor vazio, olhando o mapa do maroto para verificar onde Filch estaria. – Eu não vou deixar de tomar um lado nela, um lado que minha família odiaria se soubesse...

- E o meu também. Esqueceu que também pretendo ser auror? - Tiago se sentou ao lado do amigo.

- Prongs, você sabe quem são as pessoas que eu amo. Não são a minha família odiosa, somos nós, os Marotos. São minha família agora mais que nunca, minha verdadeira família.

Tiago abraçou o amigo com carinho.

- Eu sei que é difícil mas não precisa se preocupar tanto assim.

- Se os que amo estão fadados ao sofrimento... não, Prongs, eu não posso permitir que vocês sofram o que quer que seja.

- Mas ela não disse que tipo de sofrimento é esse.

-Pareceu algo terrível.

-Pareceu sim...

- De todos vocês, Remus é o que está mais próximo de mim. Ele provavelmente seria o maior prejudicado nesse futuro negro que a professora previu para mim. E isso não posso permitir. - o peito de Sirius pesava. A dor da tristeza pesava sobre ele. - Eu não posso deixar que Remus esteja perto de mim quando esse futuro negro chegar.

- O que você pensa em fazer? Não vá fazer uma bobagem... - Tiago olhava o amigo preocupado. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer depois de uma previsão tão ruim mas sabia o que Sirius tinha em mente, apesar de não aceitar completamente.

- Eu... preciso afastá-lo de mim. - Sua boca seca, a dor em seu peito se intensificava.

- Não. Não faça isso, Sirius. É sério. - Tiago entendia o lado de Sirius mas era irracional o que o amigo dizia.

- Ele vai ter chances de ter uma vida mais normal, uma vida feliz, isso se ele não estiver ligado a mim.

- O amor liga as pessoas mesmo que elas não estejam necessariamente juntas, meu amigo. E ele te ama!

- Não pode amar. Eu estou condenado, Prongs.

- Não fale assim...

- É verdade e você acabou de ouvir junto comigo a minha sentença!

- Você está agindo impulsivamente. Não faça isso, Sirius, ele ama você mais que qualquer outra coisa. Eu sei disso pelo modo como ele te olha... não faça algo de que você vá se arrepender mais para frente.

- Acha que eu quero me livrar do que sinto por ele? Eu só quero protegê-lo de mim, Tiago.

- Mas a professora pode ter errado.

- Eu nunca ouvi aquela voz saindo da garganta dela antes. Você ouviu?

- Sirius...

- Está decidido, Prongs.

Tiago só conseguiu abraçar novamente o amigo, que não se conteve, derramando lágrimas em seus ombros.

- Ele é tudo para mim. Eu não posso deixar que o meu futuro escureça o dele. - Sirius respirou fundo e se levantou com olhar ligeiramente frio. Estava decidido e procuraria um modo de afastar Remus dele.

- Eu estarei aqui sempre que precisar. Conte comigo para o que decidir fazer. Só não espere que eu o ajude a se destruir por causa de uma previsão tosca.

- Obrigado. Você é o melhor amigo que eu tenho, sabia?

- Eu desconfiava – sorriu maroto para depois tomar uma expressão um pouco mais séria e confiável – Mas nem sonhe em se afastar de mim para me proteger de qualquer coisa. Eu sei me defender, sabia?

Sirius se limitou a olhá-lo em silêncio antes de concordar com a cabeça mesmo que aquela não fosse a sua resposta definitiva.

* * *

_Ebaaaaaa \o/ Mais um capítulo e eu tô sobrevivendo a vida de pseudo-ficwriter XD E nossa, eu tô amando isso! Queria conhecer mais pessoas que gostem de Sirem então, se você está lendo minha fic e quiser uma amiga doida, estamos aqui o/ Meu msn tá no meu perfil ;D_

_Mas respondendo as reviews... e Merlin, como eu amo reviews! _

_**Kiara Sallkys**__, nossa, eu também amo Sirem. Sirem é vida! ;D Quanto ao Tiago, eu queria ter um amigo desses também. Seria meu melhor amigo Nossa, foi interessante você comentar sobre o Diggory porque ele aparece nesse capítulo denovo mas vai ter uma boa lição hohohoho E seu desejo foi atendido quanto aos tapas no Sirius huahuahuahauahu Ele mereceu! Rs Mas o Moony é fofo, né? Tão... apertável, assim como o Tiago, eu concordo com você. Obrigada pelo incentivo!_

_**Hikaru,**__ eu que tenho que agradecer você Você tá lendo minha fic e foi uma das primeiras a começarem a ler... então nada mais justo que uma homenagem a você =D E nossa, as pessoas começaram a deixar reviews! Tô pulando de alegria na frente do pc XD Muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic!_

_**mare,**__ ebaaaaaa! Você tá lendo!! E quando eu comecei a escrever eu achei que ninguém leria ç.ç Só que eu também achei que a fic ficaria bem menor do que tá ficando o.o Obrigada pelo elogio, ele é meu gás pra continuar escrevendo \o/_

_**Haine**__, muito obrigada mesmo, viu? Nossa, eu fiquei tão feliz de estar correspondendo às suas expectativas! Eu imagino o Moony do mesmo jeito que você e o Tiago, nem se fala, né? XD Eu fico muito feliz em saber que consegui arrancar risos de você A sua review alegrou o meu dia! \o/ E nossa, ainda vou ser favoritada? Que tudo! Espero que você encontre a sua senha =D Bom, eu sei como é isso, sabe? Eu tive umas três contas antes dessa só porque eu perdia a senha¬¬' Espero que goste desse capítulo também!_

_Capítulo dedicado à Haine e a mare. Espero que gostem e continuem lendo, mesmo quem não apertou o botãozinho roxo ali embaixo. Nunca é tarde pra apertar, né? =D _

_Beijos a todos =D_


	6. Soneto de Separação

_**Avisos**_

_**I– As personagens do universo Potteriano da honorável JK Rowling não me pertencem. Eu sei que vocês sabem, é só pra esclarecer as coisas mesmo.**_

_**II–Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi, que é o relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, então pare sua leitura por aqui. Não vou aceitar bem críticas a esse respeito**_

_**III- E contém SPOILERS de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Depois não digam que eu não avisei ¬¬**_

* * *

_**Soneto de Separação**_

_De repente do riso fez-se o pranto_

_Silencioso e branco como a bruma_

_E das bocas unidas fez-se espuma_

_E das mãos espalmadas fez-se o espanto._

_De repente da calma fez-se o vento_

_Que dos olhos desfez a última chama_

_E da paixão fez-se o pressentimento_

_E do momento imóvel fez-se o drama._

_De repente, não mais que de repente_

_Fez-se de triste o que se fez de amante_

_E de sozinho o que se fez contente._

_Fez-se do amigo próximo o distante_

_Fez-se da vida uma aventura errante_

_De repente, não mais que de repente._

_(Vinícius de Moraes, Poemas, Sonetos e Baladas )_

* * *

Remus acordou naquela manhã sem o corpo tão conhecido ao seu lado. Tateou sua cama que, apesar de ser de solteiro, conseguia abrigar os dois corpos bem juntinhos do jeito que ele tanto gostava. Por que Sirius decidira dormir em sua cama? O lobisomem olhava para a cama do namorado, que conservava as cortinas fechadas. Eram raras as vezes em que ele decidira dormir sozinho e, na maioria delas, era motivado por uma briga geralmente motivada por ciúmes. As brigas, na verdade, não eram freqüentes mas aconteciam vez ou outra, afinal, seu namorado era Sirius Black, não era? Tão querido e famoso entre as garotas com quem ele costumava sair antes.

O lobisomem andou até a cama do namorado, abrindo as cortinas devagar. Eles não haviam brigado, não havia nada de errado que Remus pudesse se recordar por mais que vasculhasse sua memória. Ele observou Sirius em seu sono profundo naquela manhã de sábado.

Remus se deitou no espaço vazio ao lado de Sirius, acomodando-se em seu peito e acariciando as mechas compridas entre os dedos. Em um movimento sonolento e talvez até automático após tanto tempo juntos, Sirius abraçou seu amado, aproximando seus corpos um pouco mais. Logo Remus dormia tranqüilamente aquecido pelo corpo maior.

* * *

Sirius acordou com a sensação boa de um dia livre, que foi quebrada assim que viu Remus dormindo em seu peito. Ele se lembrou da noite anterior e das coisas que deveriam ser feitas para proteger as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Fitou o namorado com dor estampada nos olhos. O tempo parecia ter deixado a agressividade com que passa para dar um espaço eterno aos amantes. Era como se Sirius quisesse guardar aquela imagem para toda a sua vida, era como se fosse a primeira e última vez que ele a veria. E sabia que se tivesse que morrer podendo escolher uma última imagem para se recordar, seria exatamente aquela.

Delicadamente, o animago pousou um beijo nos lábios do namorado, abraçando-o melhor e sem conseguir deter lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo seu rosto, as mesmas lágrimas que o haviam acompanhado até que o sono se abatesse sobre ele no escuro daquelas cortinas.

- Eu amo você e sempre vou amar, não importa o que aconteça. - Sirius sussurrou com voz embargada.

Seria a última vez que dormiria daquele jeito com Remus então escolheu aproveitar até o último momento.

* * *

Remus acordou sentindo a falta do corpo maior que aquecera o seu. Onde Sirius poderia ter ido? Era sábado e ele não costumava acordar tão cedo assim. Olhou pela janela e percebeu que o Sol já estava alto do lado de fora. Dormira demais mas mesmo assim não era para Sirius ter se levantado tão cedo, ainda mais sem tê-lo chamado. Sentiu uma ponta de mágoa aflorar em seu peito mas tentou ignorá-la, se levantando e indo ao banheiro.

Logo Remus descia as escadarias e caminhava em direção à mesa da Grifinória. Já era hora do almoço e pôde ver ao longe que Sirius e Tiago conversavam. Nada de excepcional exceto pela ausência de Pedro.

Quando o lobisomem chegou à mesa, Tiago e Sirius deixaram de conversar bruscamente, parecendo surpresos pela presença dele ali.

- Bom dia - Remus disse pressentindo algo errado mas dando o seu melhor para fingir que estava tudo bem e que não havia percebido nada.

- Bom dia - Tiago respondeu sorrindo - Você demorou para acordar. Devia estar cansado da detenção de ontem, não é?

- Dia - Sirius respondeu olhando rapidamente para Remus antes de desviar o olhar para algo que parecia ser mais interessante na mesa da Lufa Lufa.

- Não, eu levantei mais cedo mas acabei dormindo denovo. Sirius, por que você não me chamou? - o lobisomem perguntou com voz baixa mas suficiente para que os outros dois ouvissem.

- Preferi deixar você dormir mais um pouco. - Sirius estava mais seco que nunca.

Remus o olhou por um longo tempo antes de se servir dos pratos maravilhosos que estavam dispostos na mesa. O silêncio foi marcado pelas tentativas de Tiago de iniciar uma conversa mas que sempre eram cortadas por Sirius. Aquilo começava a irritar Remus. Tudo bem que Sirius estava estranho mas por que ele tinha a sensação de que era por sua causa?

Sirius comia distraído em pensamentos mais importantes e tristes que a conversa que Tiago tentava desastrosamente começar. Na verdade, não tinha fome mas sabia que tinha que comer para ter força suficiente para fazer o que devia ser feito. E pela primeira vez na vida, Sirius conheceu o que era a covardia. Normalmente, ele tentaria lutar com tudo o que fosse possível e impossível para mudar as coisas e se sentia realmente tentado a fazer isso dessa vez também, mas ele tinha medo demais para isso. Tinha medo de destruir a vida de Remus, tinha medo de destruir a vida de Tiago porque mesmo que Pedro fosse um dos Marotos, ele e Sirius não tinham o mesmo contato e consequentemente, o garoto gordinho não tinha a mesma importância para Sirius que Tiago e Remus.

Muitas vezes, Sirius considerava Pedro apenas um parasita da fama dos Marotos porque era facilmente perceptível que ele não tinha o mesmo espírito que os outros três. Era mais encolhido, mais acovardado, sempre com medo de falhar e eventualmente falhava e os colocava em enrascadas que sempre resultavam em detenções.

Temia tanto dessa vez que não era sequer capaz de olhar Remus nos olhos. Limitava-se a observar as pessoas das outras casas comendo enquanto conversavam animadamente. E sentia certa inveja dos risos dos outros porque ele sabia que não riria mais daquela forma pois tudo o que ele tinha de melhor seria tirado dele. E o vazio tomou conta de seu peito, preencheu o lugar dos velhos risos, das velhas traquinagens, dos dias em que eles passavam comentando e rindo o tempo todo sobre como a cara do Seboso havia ficado depois de um feitiço retirado de um dos livros da Seção Proibida. O animago sentiu que o mundo perdia cores, perdia vida como água que escorre por um ralo gigante.

- Sirius, vai com agente para Hogsmeade hoje? - a voz de Tiago despertou o animago de seus pensamentos.

- Não.

- Mas você esteve planejando essa visita a Hogsmeade a semana toda! - Remus estava genuinamente surpreso e visivelmente preocupado. - O que você tem, Sirius?

Tiago olhava para Sirius com ar de compreensão. No fundo, não sabia ao certo o que dizer ou o que fazer para aliviar o peso que Sirius sentia.

- Perdi a vontade. - Sirius disse, ainda sem olhar para nenhum dos dois Marotos.

- Então eu fico aqui com você. - Remus foi categórico.

- Não precisa, eu estou bem. Pode ir sem mim.

- Eu acho que você devia ir com a gente... - Tiago se sentia horrível por não poder ajudar Sirius no pior momento de sua vida.

- Sirius, não tem graça sem você. - Remus estranhava as atitudes do animago cada vez mais.

- Eu não quero ir e ponto final. - Sirius se levantou da mesa e subiu a escadaria, deixando Remus confuso e Tiago preocupado.

Pedro logo chegou com alguns pacotes que Sirius havia encomendado da Dedosdemel. Tudo uma desculpa para tirá-lo de perto para que o garoto de cabelos longos e Tiago pudessem conversar melhor.

* * *

Remus chegou ao dormitório e encontrou-o vazio. Sirius não estava lá também. Havia passado parte da tarde atrás do namorado mas sem sucesso. No fundo, queria acreditar que nada daquilo estava acontecendo, queria acreditar que, em algum momento, Sirius entraria por aquela porta e lhe sorriria aquele sorriso que ele tanto amava para dizer-lhe que fora tudo uma armação para a festa do seu aniversário... mas não era seu aniversário.

Em todos os anos de namoro, Sirius nunca havia se comportado daquele jeito sem um bom motivo da parte de Remus, o que incluía ajudar um aluno qualquer a aprender determinada matéria em que tinha dificuldades, o que Sirius achava desnecessário e um grande motivo para uma briga e um surto de ciúmes. Mas o que preocupava Remus era exatamente isso: ele não havia feito nada!

O que poderia ter causado aquele comportamento da parte de Sirius? Talvez Remus estivesse ficando paranóico, talvez fosse algum problema particular do animago... mas não, se fosse um problema particular qualquer, Sirius certamente recorreria a ele para desabafar. E por que parecia que Sirius o evitava? E evitava mesmo! Por que passar o dia todo desaparecido?

Remus se martirizava por Filch ter apreendido o mapa do maroto no começo do ano por um descuido de Pedro. Talvez aquela fosse a única maneira de encontrar Sirius agora.

O horário da visita oficial a Hogsmeade chegou e Tiago, apesar de querer muito ficar com Remus e ajudar a procurar Sirius, depois de muita insistência do lobisomem, foi com a namorada Lílian para o passeio. Remus preferiu ficar no dormitório sozinho. Pedro resolveu ir para ver se encontrava a garota de quem gostava mas que o desprezava, deixando o dormitório mais vazio e silencioso ainda.

Era como se Sirius estivesse mais distante que nunca dele. Talvez até mais que antes de se conhecerem ou antes de namorarem. Por que Remus sentia o peito pesar? Por que Sirius o tratara com tanta frieza no almoço? E por que o evitava agora a tarde toda? Será que suas suspeitas estariam corretas? Ora, Sirius era um garoto lindo... talvez o mais lindo de toda a Hogwarts. Por que não? Ele era humano, apesar de ser um cachorro nas horas vagas. Ele era humano e poderia acontecer com qualquer um, não poderia? Sim, Sirius poderia ter se apaixonado por outra pessoa.

O lobisomem se deitou na cama, fechando as cortinas para poder chorar em silêncio. Todas as vezes em que pensava no assunto, as coisas pareciam mais claras para ele.

* * *

Sirius voltou quando todos já estavam dormindo. Foi até a cama de Remus, que dormia abraçado ao travesseiro em uma posição que mais parecia não ser a adequada para dormir. Sentiu vontade de arrumá-lo mas se deteve. Passara a tarde e parte da noite pensando sobre o que dizer a Remus pelo seu afastamento e também sobre o que fazer a respeito de Tiago, que sabia da história.

O animago sabia que Remus diria que não querer se afastar dele se contasse a verdade. Justamente por isso sabia que precisaria mentir e mentir muito bem porque Remus era muito perceptivo, apesar de ligeiramente inocente algumas vezes. E como Sirius tinha medo de ver a mágoa que seria tão necessária nos olhos do seu amado. Resistiria ao sofrimento? Ao frio que tomaria conta dele quando soubesse que nunca mais poderia dormir ao lado da pessoa mais importante de sua vida? Sim, seria forte. Precisava sê-lo agora mais que nunca. Era a felicidade de Remus e de Tiago que estava em jogo. Deitou-se na cama mas não conseguiu dormir.

Levantou-se antes de todos e saiu para tomar o café da manhã. Chegou antes de qualquer outro aluno, o que causou o espanto de Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, que passava pelo Salão Principal na hora. Comeu ainda compenetrado em seus pensamentos e saiu andando antes que mais alguém chegasse. Saiu para os terrenos da escola e entrou novamente na floresta proibida, transformando-se em um cachorro grande e negro. Encontrou as mesmas raízes que o haviam abrigado no dia anterior e deitou-se lá, repensando em algo para dizer a Remus. Ele precisaria magoá-lo profundamente e afastar-se de Tiago sem que ninguém percebesse. Então estaria sozinho para enfrentar o que quer que fosse. E era somente ali, entre aquelas raízes, que ele poderia demonstrar o quão triste realmente estava.

* * *

- Você viu o Sirius? - Remus perguntou a Tiago na mesa da Grifinória.

- Você dormiu demais também? Eu não o vi... estou preocupado. - Tiago respondeu pensativo.

- Vocês estavam conversando ontem antes de eu chegar. Sabe por que ele está agindo tão estranho? - Remus olhou Tiago atentamente para notar a mínima expressão que denunciasse uma mentira.

- O Sirius tem os dias ruins dele, meu amigo. Eu não sei de nada. - Tiago evitou os olhos de Remus.

- Então eu vou descobrir. - Remus começava a caminhar em direção a porta, determinado.

Tiago, por um momento, temeu que suas palavras tivessem denunciado a grande mentira que acabara de contar e sentiu vontade de revelar a verdade ao lobisomem mas se deteve. Não podia trair a confiança de Sirius.

- Quando descobrir, me conta? - Tiago disse tentando parecer menos preocupado que realmente estava.

- Eu sinceramente acho que você já sabe mas quando eu descobrir, você vai ser o primeiro a saber, Prongs. - Remus estava mais sério que de costume.

* * *

O domingo passou sem que Remus tivesse notícias de Sirius outra vez. Definitivamente, o animago o estava evitando, não era paranóia de sua mente lupina.

A segunda-feira começou como um dia normal, exceto pelo fato de que, quando Tiago, Pedro e Remus levantaram, Sirius já havia saído do dormitório. Normalmente, era Sirius o último a se levantar, o que causou estranheza até mesmo da parte de Pedro. As aulas foram desinteressantes, com direito a duas aulas de História da Magia com o professor Bins, aulas em que Sirius dormiu profundamente, deitado nos livros na última carteira da fileira do meio. Remus o olhava vez ou outra da carteira em que estava e se perguntava o porquê do animago ter escolhido uma carteira tão longe da sua e das dos outros amigos.

Na terça-feira, Sirius levantou em seu horário habitual, um pouco atrasado e nem tocou no café da manhã. Ignorou a presença de Remus o tempo todo nas aulas e recusou sua ajuda em um trabalho em grupo que receberam, trabalho que Sirius preferiu fazer sozinho. O jantar foi outro desastre, com Remus pedindo para conversar com Sirius e recebendo como resposta um "Pode falar.", ao que o lobisomem preferiu se calar irritado.

Na quarta-feira, Remus estava mais triste e abatido que nos dias que precediam a Lua Cheia. Não sabia o que havia feito, só sabia que Sirius o evitava em todos os sentidos desde sábado. Não sabia quando aquela tortura teria fim ou mesmo se teria algum dia. Não tentou puxar conversa com ninguém além de Tiago, que estranhamente parecia o mais próximo a ele agora, apesar de dedicar toda a sua atenção à namorada desde o primeiro dia em que começaram a namorar, o que parecia um milagre, visto que Lílian vivia rejeitando o maroto. Tiago não era nem de longe feio e Remus não entendia por que tanta cerimônia da parte de Lílian Evans para começar um relacionamento amoroso com ele.

A verdade era que, vivendo tudo o que Remus estava vivendo naqueles dias de martírio, era uma alegria poder ver Tiago feliz com a namorada. Isso distraía Remus das horas incontáveis e horríveis que passava na biblioteca com os Marotos enquanto faziam os deveres em um silêncio sepulcral.

A quinta-feira chegou sem nenhuma novidade além das alianças que Tiago comprara para ele e Lílian. O garoto de cabelos espetados correu para mostrá-las aos amigos antes de finalmente presentear a ruiva. Estava radiante e isso parecia irradiar cor à pele de Remus, parecia dar-lhe a vida que Sirius tirara. Nada como ver um amigo muito feliz, pensava Remus.

O tempo da tarde era livre na sexta-feira. Normalmente, os Marotos aprontariam alguma coisa das grandes mas não foi o que aconteceu. Novamente, Sirius desapareceu no castelo, deixando um Remus preocupado mas que fingia indiferença. Tiago se sentia mal por saber o que acontecia e não poder revelar ao amigo. Era a maior injustiça que já havia sido cometida diante dos seus olhos.

- Moony... - O garoto de cabelos espetados chamou o amigo durante o almoço.

- Oi. - Remus respondeu, ainda entretido com o purê de batatas, que mexia de um lado para outro no prato sem realmente levar à boca.

- Você precisa se alimentar melhor. - Tiago o olhava por cima dos óculos.

- Eu estou bem. - Remus suspirou cansado. A Lua cheia seria na semana seguinte e ele sabia que sua aparência devia estar péssima porque se sentia muito indisposto.

- Eu falo sério. Você sabe que é muito pior quando não se alimenta direito. - Tiago o olhava preocupado, indicando o montinho de purê de batatas que Remus fizera no prato. Era uma escultura engraçada e triste.

- Eu sinceramente não me importo. - Remus apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos enquanto terminava a escultura de purê com a outra, que segurava o garfo.

- Mas eu me importo. Vamos, come só mais um pouco... por favor? - Tiago o olhava com uma careta inédita: uma mistura de dó com cachorro pidão.

Remus riu. Finalmente havia terminado a escultura de um lobo de purê. Um lobo torto deitado ao lado de algumas cenouras cozidas que Tiago logo identificou como sendo o lago.

- Você é bom nisso - Riu Tiago.

- Ao menos nisso, né? - Remus lhe sorriu.

- Para, Moony. Vai, come um pouco.

- Tá bom, pai. - Remus fez um bico de criança arteira.

- Eu tô falando sério, menino. Se não comer não vai ter sobremesa! - Tiago fingiu uma voz um pouco mais grossa que fez Remus rir denovo.

- Sobremesa?

- É, sobremesa. Você quer?

- E o que é?

- Chocolates da Dedosdemel enviados especialmente para o Sr. Moony.

- Ah, Tiago... sabia que você não existe? - Era o primeiro sorriso sincero e mais feliz que Remus dera a semana toda e Tiago ficou contente por isso.

- Eu sei! Vamos lá... olha a vassoura! - Tiago pegou uma porção do purê do prato de Remus e levou o garfo até perto da boca do lobisomem.

Remus olhou para o amigo ainda sorrindo e agradecendo do fundo do coração por ter alguém como Tiago por perto em um momento tão catastrófico.

- Vassoura?

- Aham, vassoura.

- Sabia que os trouxas costumam chamar isso de avião?

- Não interessa, o que interessa é que você coma essa vassoura aqui. - Tiago riu e colocou o purê na boca de Remus, que aceitou depois de ser vencido pelo amigo.

Sirius chegou na mesa a tempo de presenciar Tiago dando comida na boca de Remus, que não percebeu a presença dele ali. Os olhos de Sirius e de Tiago se encontraram e o garoto de cabelos compridos deu um olhar fulminante para o garoto de óculos.

- O quê?! O que eu fiz? - Tiago soltou na hora, olhando para Sirius, que saiu andando para uma direção qualquer.

Remus mastigava ainda sem entender o que havia acontecido.

- Vocês brigaram também? - o lobisomem perguntou após engolir.

- Sei lá. Ele anda estranho. - Tiago olhava para as costas de Sirius, que se afastava deles a passos largos aparentemente para o dormitório.

- Agora eu quero chocolates!

- Você ainda não comeu sua escultura. - Tiago imitava o pai denovo.

- Eu tenho que comer tudo isso?

- Até as cenouras! - Tiago riu mais abertamente, ainda sem desviar seus pensamentos da reação estranha de Sirius.

* * *

A tarde foi tranqüila, e novamente sem notícias de Sirius, que ficou em seu lugar preferido na floresta proibida novamente colocando seus pensamentos em ordem. Por que ele explodira daquela forma quando viu Tiago dando comida na boca de Remus? Ele sabia que Tiago só tinha olhos para Lílian. E como se condenava por ainda sentir tanto por Remus, tanto que o impedia de colocar suas idéias em prática. Não poderia ter uma crise de ciúmes todas as vezes em que visse Remus com outra pessoa que não ele. O lobisomem poderia perceber...

O animago precisava ser mais frio se realmente quisesse proteger as pessoas que amava. Mesmo que isso significasse fazê-los pensar que já não os amava. Mesmo que isso fosse magoá-los muito mais que ele podia prever.

- Sirius! Vamos, eu sei que você está aí. - uma voz conhecida ecoou pelas árvores no fim da tarde.

Sirius não respondeu. Preferiu ficar imóvel, na sua habitual posição de cachorro triste entre as raízes da grande árvore.

- Eu achei você. - Tiago apareceu em um lugar logo à sua frente.

Sirius virou a cara para outro lado.

- Não quer conversar mesmo? - Tiago o olhava com preocupação, sentando ao lado do cachorro deitado. - Acha que eu não sei que é você? Anda, fala comigo.

O cachorro ergueu a cabeça e começou a latir.

- Não assim, né? - Tiago deu um tapa na nuca do cachorro. - Anda, fala comigo. Eu já descobri seu esconderijo. Não vai mais fugir de mim.

Contrariado, o cachorro deu a pata para Tiago.

- Para com isso e vamos falar sério!

Sirius voltou a forma humana a contragosto.

- O que foi?

- Você está fugindo de mim.

- Não, não estou.

- Para de ser lacônico, Sirius. Você não é assim!

- Acho que você que nunca percebeu isso.

- Por Merlin, Sirius! Fala comigo. O seu plano de me afastar de você não vai funcionar.

Sirius se surpreendeu. Então ele era tão previsível assim? Não conseguiu dizer nada.

- Ou achou que eu realmente acreditei em você naquela noite. E olha só, o Moony já tá magoado com você o suficiente.

- Magoado o suficiente para aceitar que você dê comida na boca dele, né?

- Ah, então foi isso?

- Não foi nada. O que seria então?

- Sirius, se você quer continuar com essa loucura de afastá-lo de você, continue. Mas eu não vou compactuar com isso, ouviu? Ele já tem problemas demais pra que você crie mais outro! Porque você sabe que se ele realmente te ama... e ele te ama de verdade! Ele toparia enfrentar qualquer coisa com você.

- Eu não posso...

- Então quem está sendo covarde nessa história é você.

- Eu estou sim! Eu não posso arriscar a vida dele. Ele tem um futuro e se não for ao meu lado, vai ser um futuro bom!

- Para um lobisomem? Ah, Sirius, para de comer titica de dragão e vamos conversar sério. Você sabe que nada é fácil para um lobisomem, ainda mais um tão sensível quanto o Moony.

- Pode ser difícil mas não vai ser tão negro quanto seria se fosse comigo.

- Olha, eu acho que você tá levando aquela predição a sério demais. Não era você quem sempre falava sobre mudar seu próprio destino?

- E se fosse com você, Prongs?! Se coloca no meu lugar. E se você fosse ferrar com a vida da Evans?! O que faria?

- Sirius...

- Não, me fala você agora! E não se esqueça de que você acabou de assumir o seu lugar nesse futuro sombrio junto comigo quando veio me procurar denovo. E está arriscando a felicidade da Evans junto. Já parou pra pensar nisso, Prongs?!

- Sirius, isso é muito mais sério do que eu pensei, não é?

- Muito mais. E se dá valor a felicidade que pode ter longe de mim, então vai embora agora.

- É, pois é, eu não dou valor a essa felicidade. Eu estou com você e não vou sair correndo. Assim como eu sei que o Moony está com você.

- Você não ousou contar nada a ele, ousou?

- Não, eu não trairia uma promessa que fiz a você, mesmo que me doa ver o estado em que ele se encontra.

- Eu agradeço o seu apoio... - Sirius tocou o ombro de Tiago por um longo tempo.

- Não agradeça. Eu sou seu amigo, não sou? E isso é para sempre.

- O meu amor pelo Moony também é para sempre. - Sirius suspirou, sentindo outra vez a mesma pontada de dor no peito que sentira desde a primeira vez em que teve que ignorar Remus. - E eu não posso arriscar o futuro dele. Cuida dele por mim quando eu não puder mais?

- Eu já estou cuidando dele.

- Mas sem comida na boca.

- Tá bem, tá bem. Você é ciumento pra caramba, hein?

- Sou e não sei o que vou fazer quando ele finalmente encontrar outra pessoa.

- Mas chocolate eu posso dar pra ele, né?

- Você deu chocolates pra ele?

- Dei. - disse Tiago ligeiramente inseguro de estar dizendo algo construtivo ou não.

- Tá, chocolates pode. - Sirius sorriu.

- Mas sabe... você pode não cuidar dele como namorado mas pode cuidar dele como amigo.

- Não sei se consigo.

- É só cuidar dele do mesmo jeito que antes mas sem beijar na boca e fazer outras coisas.

- É, pode ser que dê certo...

- Vai dar sim. Só não se afaste completamente dele. Eu acho que isso ele não suportaria.

* * *

_Então, chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo :D Espero que tenham gostado Mas gostaria que me dissessem se gostaram ou não '-' Sabem, o combustível de uma pseudo-ficwriter são as reviews ç.ç Então... eu quero reviews! çç_

_E __**Kiara-chaaaaan**__! \o/ Eu fico três vezes mais feliz porque você gostou da reconciliação deles eu concordo que o Remus não é aberração nenhuma u.u Eu queria um desses pra mim 8D E eu sei que um dia você vai encontrar um Tiago pra amigo É só esperar que aparece ;D Nossa, mas se você pegou ódio mortal do Diggory porque ele beijou o Sirius, então nem sei o que vai acontecer de agora em diante XD Só espero não receber ovadas hohohohohoho Espero que goste! E se não gostar, me fala, tá? Sua review fez minha semana mais feliz!!_

_Beijos a todos que leram e comentaram tanto quanto para os que leram e não comentaram!_


	7. Fuga

_**Avisos**_

_**I– As personagens do universo Potteriano da honorável JK Rowling não me pertencem. Eu sei que vocês sabem, é só pra esclarecer as coisas mesmo.**_

_**II–Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi, que é o relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, então pare sua leitura por aqui. Não vou aceitar bem críticas a esse respeito**_

_**III- E contém SPOILERS de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Depois não digam que eu não avisei ¬¬**_

* * *

_**" Eu penso que deveria existir mais Amor no mundo. Mas como nem tudo que queremos se torna necessariamente realidade, eu tento me contentar aceitando como válidas todas as formas de amor."** (Kayura)_

* * *

O sábado começou como qualquer outro dia normal. Sirius dormia em sua cama com as cortinas abertas quando Remus acordou. Passou um longo tempo olhando para o peito de Sirius subir e descer com a respiração. Os cabelos embaraçados caíam-lhe pelos ombros e pelo travesseiro, conferindo-lhe um ar de rebeldia que lhe era tão natural.

E mais uma vez os velhos pensamentos passavam pela mente de Remus. Ele definitivamente não havia feito nada de errado para que deixasse Sirius tão zangado a ponto de tê-lo ignorado a semana toda. Havia sim algo errado mas que não dependia dele e isso o assustava.

Quando Tiago acordou, viu Remus parado olhando para Sirius e se entristeceu pelas atitudes que Sirius tomara. Eram decisões muito difíceis para um jovem de dezessete anos como Sirius. No fundo, Tiago admirava o amigo por ter pensado nele e em Remus antes de tomar qualquer decisão. O que o irritava ligeiramente era o fato de que Sirius havia tentado se afastar das duas pessoas que eram sua família agora. Mas não podia condená-lo por isso. Não podia condenar alguém que amava tanto, amava-o como a um irmão e sofria junto dele como sofreria com uma parte de si.

- Bom dia, Moony... - Tiago fingiu não ter visto nada.

- Bom dia... - Remus suspirou antes de ir ao banheiro.

- E que dia! - Tiago disse mais para si que para o outro. Sabia que seria um dia difícil para Sirius, para Remus e para ele também. Era mais penoso ver duas pessoas que se amam se afastando que Tiago poderia ter imaginado.

* * *

A lembrança do que a professora Trelawney dissera perturbava Sirius, principalmente quando ele se pegava observando Remus rapidamente para que ele não percebesse. Tinha medo de olhar seu amado nos olhos porque sabia que se mergulhasse naquele infinito cor de mel ele jamais teria a coragem necessária para colocar um fim na possibilidade de fazê-lo compartilhar de seu futuro obscuro.

- O professor Dumbledore conversou comigo em particular no escritório dele na semana passada. Disse que falaria com vocês também em particular. Por acaso isso aconteceu? - Tiago perguntou enquanto pegava mais um pedaço avantajado de torta de maçã.

- Conversou comigo sim. - disse Remus, que comia uma fruta pequena, mantendo-se distante de qualquer outro tipo de comida.

- Comigo também... mas eu não sabia que ele ia falar com vocês. - Pedro disse com a boca cheia.

- Falar sobre o quê? - Sirius estranhou a conversa porque havia uma semana que os Marotos não aprontavam nada. Por que Dumbledore iria querer conversar com eles em particular?

- Ele não falou com você, não foi? - Tiago olhava sério para Sirius.

- Não... - Sirius falou, dando um olhar confuso a Tiago.

- É a Ordem da Fênix. Dumbledore fundou essa Ordem para combater Lord Voldemort. - Respondeu Tiago.

Pedro olhou espantado para Tiago.

- Você disse o nome... não diga o nome... - Pedro disse meio gaguejado.

Sirius olhou significativamente para Tiago. Era como se parte da predição se cumprisse ali mesmo naquela mesa.

- Você não... - começou Sirius, mas foi cortado por Tiago.

- Eu entrei. - Respondeu Tiago com firmeza, bebendo um gole de suco de abóbora.

- Eu também. - respondeu Remus.

Sirius olhou de Tiago para Remus incrédulo. Sentiu um frio na espinha muito mais estranho e apavorante que nunca antes.

- Eu vou falar com Dumbledore. – disse Sirius, terminando de comer. - Moony, você deveria comer um pedaço dessa torta.

Remus olhou ofendido para ele.

- Você tem comido pouco pelo que eu sei. Precisa se alimentar direito... - Sirius disse, ainda se recuperando do choque de saber que as duas pessoas mais importantes da sua vida acabavam de entrar em uma guerra que ele sabia ser um futuro de trevas para eles. - ... principalmente nessa época. - Sirius sabia que a Lua Cheia se aproximava pelo modo como Remus parecia cansado e doente.

Remus se limitou a sorrir sarcástico e se levantar da mesa, subindo as escadarias e desaparecendo.

- O que foi que... eu disse? - Sirius olhou assustado para Tiago, que já sinalizava para que ele fosse atrás de Remus, o que foi obedientemente feito.

* * *

- O que deu em você? - Sirius entrou no dormitório, onde Remus se sentava em sua cama e já ia fechando as cortinas quando foi detido pelas mãos maiores de Sirius.

- Ah, agora decidiu parar de fingir que eu não existo? - Remus estava com muita raiva, as mãos trêmulas tentavam fechar as cortinas da cama com violência.

- Você tá bem? - Sirius tentava ser o mais cuidadoso com as palavras possível mas falhava miseravelmente.

- Eu estou ótimo! E você? - o mesmo riso sarcástico de antes agora transformado pela raiva.

- Moony, nós precisamos conversar.

- Jura? Olha, Sirius, eu acho que você tá errado, nós não precisamos conversar. Você só precisa continuar fingindo que eu não existo e fica tudo bem! - Remus parou de tentar fechar as cortinas e se levantou.

- Me perdoa, Moony... eu precisava de tempo para pensar.

- Agora já teve seu tempo. Tempo até demais. E me deixa em paz, Sirius. - Remus começava a chorar e isso o irritava ainda mais.

- Por que fez aquilo?

- Aquilo o quê?

- Aquilo de me deixar falando sozinho e se recusar a comer.

- Eu estou sem fome. Consegue entender isso?

- Não, não consigo. Você precisa se alimentar, Moony. É a época e...

-E quem se importa?! Vá para o inferno, Black! A quem você quer enganar? Chega! Entendeu? Chega!

Aquelas palavras doíam muito mais que Remus poderia imaginar.

- Eu me importo. E não quero enganar ninguém - Uma mentira, uma primeira mentira. Sirius tentava se controlar mas sentia a dor do que deveria fazer, sentia como nunca antes e imaginava se conseguiria.

- Me deixa sozinho! Eu quero paz pra pensar.

- Por quê?

- Você ainda pergunta?!

- Olha, Sirius, tá tudo bem, eu só preciso de um tempo pra pensar sozinho.

- Não tá tudo bem. Você tá chorando. - Sirius tentou abraçá-lo mas ele se desvencilhou rapidamente.

- Para!

- Conta pra mim o que houve...

- E por que não me conta VOCÊ o que houve?! Você não dorme mais na minha cama, não me olha nos olhos e me evita há dias! O QUE ACONTECEU, SIRIUS?!

Sirius daria a vida para poder contar a verdade ao seu amado mas ele sabia que isso seria impossível porque Remus jamais concordaria em se afastar dele para seu próprio bem.

- Remus, eu não sei se um dia vai poder me perdoar pelo que eu vou te dizer...

- Por que não tenta?

Não havia outro jeito. Remus o olhava com raiva, era a oportunidade perfeita. Sirius suspirou, tomou fôlego para o que deveria ser feito. Se odiou por ter que fazer aquilo mas era necessário... era necessário...

- Você tá afim de outra pessoa, não é? - Remus não se conteve. Há dias imaginava isso, há dias se sentia péssimo por isso.

- O quê...?

- Desculpa, fala...

- Eu... eu sinto falta de peitos, Moony. Eu sinto falta de garotas. - Era a maior de todas as mentiras. Em vezes como essa, Sirius sentia vontade de ser azarado com a maldição da morte. Seria tão menos ruim! E era horrível ter que sustentar o olhar magoado de Remus com tanta frieza.

Remus ficou em silêncio, analisando profundamente os olhos cinzentos à sua frente. Mal sabia ele que Sirius fazia um esforço descomunal para sustentar seu olhar. O lobisomem sentiu várias coisas juntas, sentiu o chão ceder, o dormitório rodar, sentiu um vazio imenso em seu peito, toda a alegria que ocupara seu corpo por anos juntos de Sirius se esvair como fumaça ao vento. Sentiu o mundo desabar como nunca havia sentido antes. Talvez fosse tão ruim quanto o dia em que Tiago e Sirius revelaram que sabiam da sua licantropia... o medo... mas não podia ser comparado àquele dia porque depois do susto inicial, houveram coisas realmente boas, diferente dessa vez.

A sensação de vazio era violenta. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ele se sentou na cama, olhando ao redor em cegueira, como se buscasse algo em que se apoiar mas não encontrava nada. Eram pensamentos o que ele via com clareza agora. Sirius ficou desfocado até que desaparecesse completamente e desse lugar a pensamentos, a imagens que Remus havia guardado com tanto carinho em seu coração e agora se quebravam como um espelho. Mil pedaços se estilhaçavam até tornarem-se pó.

Frio.

Por anos, tudo o que havia importado para ele era o amor de Sirius e principalmente o amor que sentia por Sirius. Todos os seus sorrisos haviam sido por ele e as manhãs ganhavam mais graça quando tinha ele ao seu lado e agora tudo aquilo parecia desmoronar, exceto o amor que tinha por Sirius. Esse era grande demais e foi nele que Remus se agarrou agora que não havia sobrado mais nada.

Remus enxugou as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar por suas bochechas, a alma fraca, os movimentos lentos e o cansaço maior que nunca.

- Moony, você tá bem? Eu sei que bem você não pode estar mas... fala comigo... - Sirius não soube como segurou as lágrimas nos seus próprios olhos.

- Eu só... só quero que você seja feliz. - a voz saiu fraca e embargada mas era sincera. Sentiu o desespero da perda crescer aos poucos com a docilidade com que se aceita a própria morte inevitável.

Sirius sentiu uma parte de si morrer ali bem diante dos seus olhos. Remus, a quem ele amara mais que a própria vida, o mesmo Remus por quem ele morreria quantas vezes fossem necessárias, o Remus que parecia tão frágil, a quem ele tivera nos braços por anos como seu único e verdadeiro amor... o mesmo Remus estava deixando-o partir em nome de uma felicidade que ele sabia que não iria mais sentir porque ela só estaria ao lado do lobisomem.

- Moony...

- Eu não sou tão frágil quanto você pensa, Sirius. Está tudo bem. - Remus lhe sorriu triste.

- Só me prometa que você vai ser feliz também... - Sirius o abraçou com carinho.

- Amigos então? - depois do abraço, Remus olhava para os olhos de Sirius, agradecendo por conseguir fazer isso denovo.

- Sempre...

E por que Remus estava tão triste? Ele sabia que as pessoas não eram capazes de controlar completamente seu destino e que mesmo que quisessem, não seriam capazes de cumprir todas as suas promessas. No final, nada durava para sempre. Aquela foi a sensação que invadiu seu peito com gosto amargo como ele imaginava que seria mesmo antes de Sirius ter terminado o namoro. Por que para ele as coisas eram diferentes? Por que ele acreditara quando Sirius disse que o amaria para sempre?

* * *

Na segunda-feira, Remus acordou pior que em todos os outros dias. Era o primeiro dia de Lua Cheia. Olhou-se no espelho e fez uma careta pelas marcas fundas de olheiras, que faziam uma combinação sombria com a pele muito mais pálida que o habitual.

Tiago colocou uma mão no ombro do lobisomem, em demonstração de apoio.

- Não fique assim, já já isso vai passar. Vem, vamos descer para o café.

Eles desceram todos juntos para o café. Traços da velha alegria dos marotos estavam presentes nas pequenas azarações que Tiago e Sirius fizeram com alguns alunos do terceiro ano. Remus permaneceu quieto como no dia anterior, não tentou parar os amigos em momento algum. Parecia ignorar até mesmo a sua função de monitor, o que preocupava Sirius e Tiago, já que Pedro parecia igualmente ignorar os acontecimentos dos últimos dias.

Sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória sob os olhares atentos dos demais alunos. A notícia do fim do namoro entre Sirius e Remus pareceu ter corrido a escola toda da mesma forma como o começo do namoro correu. Alessandro Diggory olhava para Remus com olhar triunfante do canto da mesa.

-... e a Alícia Abbot disse que ele ficou até doente porque o Black terminou com ele. - uma garota do primeiro ano da Corvinal passou junto de seu grupo pela mesa da Grifinória para ir para a sua.

- É mesmo... olha a cara dele! - outra garota um pouco maior que a primeira disse, apontando para Remus.

Tiago olhou para Remus, que pareceu não ter ouvido nada.

- Remus, você está bem? - Lílian chegou à mesa depois do grupo de Corvinais ter passado.

- Eu estou sim, só um pouco cansado. E você, como está? - Remus sorriu para a ruiva, dando lugar ao lado de Tiago para que ela se sentasse.

- Ah, bem também. - Lílian sorriu em resposta para depois trocar um olhar desconfiado da resposta de Remus com Tiago, que a tranqüilizou com seu famoso ar de "está tudo bem" .

- Então, eu sei que vocês gostam de me acompanhar durante a noite... mas eu queria ficar sozinho dessa vez. Tudo bem para vocês?

- Mas como você quer ficar sozinho? - Sirius protestou.

- Eu gostaria de ter um tempo pra mim... só pra poder colocar as idéias no lugar, sabe? - Remus respondeu um pouco sem graça.

- Eu acho justo. - Lílian defenderia qualquer coisa que Remus quisesse fazer. Ela estava muito preocupada com o amigo.

- Tem certeza disso, Moony? - Tiago perguntou incerto.

- Ora, se ele quer, eu não vejo motivos pra negar isso. - Pedro disse com a boca cheia.

- Que mania essa de falar com a boca cheia, cara. Credo... - Tiago censurou Pedro, indicando a namorada, que ria da cara de defensor dos bons hábitos de Tiago.

- São três contra dois. Eu me dou por vencido então... - Sirius disse a contragosto.

- Obrigado. - Remus sorriu para Sirius, que ficou ligeiramente sem jeito.

Por que o sorriso dele tinha que ser tão bonito?

* * *

Sirius aproveitou o tempo da noite livre para ir ao encontro de Dumbledore. Conversaram e Sirius se sentiu tentado a dizer sobre o que ouvira da professora Trelawney ao diretor mas não disse nada, apenas aceitou entrar para a Ordem. Na verdade, exigiu sua entrada antes mesmo de Dumbledore lhe dizer o que era a Ordem da Fênix.

Uma única certeza veio à cabeça de Sirius após o encontro com o diretor: seu irmão mais novo não estaria do mesmo lado que ele. Isso lhe causou tristeza mas, no fundo, ele sabia que as coisas deveriam ser assim, só não queria ter um confronto com seu irmão. Apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido, ele não desejava mal a ele de modo algum, preferia que as coisas fossem de outro jeito e lutaria ao máximo para mudá-las. Talvez algum dia seu pequeno irmão pudesse perceber o grave erro que cometeria se aliando ao Lorde das Trevas.

* * *

Remus foi para a Casa dos Gritos mais cedo naquele dia. Precisava pensar e preferiu o silêncio para fazê-lo.

A casa estava vazia, os móveis quebrados estavam no mesmo lugar mas, assim como muitas das outras coisas, aquele lugar havia perdido cor, perdido movimento, perdido um quê que Remus não conseguia definir mas de que sentia falta.

Os dias estavam passando mais devagar desde a sua conversa com Sirius. Sentia-se bem melhor agora que o animago havia voltado a conversar com ele e principalmente a olhá-lo nos olhos mas havia sempre algo que faltava e Remus temia ter a resposta. As coisas não poderiam ter perdido a graça apenas porque Sirius não o amava mais como um namorado, poderiam? Mesmo porque o amor era algo maravilhoso, mesmo quando sentido de apenas um lado. Remus tinha para si que mesmo que Sirius não o amasse mais da forma como ele o amava, o seu amor não mudaria. Teria que mudar sim, mas, no fundo, seria sempre o mesmo.

O Sol se punha no horizonte gelado enquanto o vento varria as folhas na floresta proibida. A escuridão se anunciava e Remus se sentava na cama, revendo mentalmente tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias.

E talvez o que Alessandro Diggory havia dito certa vez, fosse verdade. Ele falava de Sirius Black, do famoso Sirius Black, o garoto que tinha qualquer um que quisesse ter. E ele, quem era ele? Era Remus Lupin, era pequeno, magro, pobre e sempre com aparência doente, isso, claro, além de ser um lobisomem, um monstro. E então, o que queria? O seu amor teria algum significado para Sirius? Quem era ele para querer marcar de alguma forma a vida do seu amado? E que significado teria para Sirius se soubesse que Remus ainda o amava, apesar de tudo? Não, ele deveria colocar-se em seu devido lugar e deixar que Sirius fosse feliz sem saber de mais nada. Guardaria seu amor como deveria ter feito desde a primeira vez. Era isso e mais nada.

Lágrimas teimavam em cair em suas bochechas quando sentiu as primeiras pontadas da transformação. A dor era aguda, sua visão tornava-se turva. Outra pontada na costela direita, que se espalhava para o resto do corpo, que convulsionava no chão. Sua sanidade era varrida lentamente pela dor. Podia ouvir seus gritos cada vez mais altos tornarem-se gradativamente rosnados.

Quando o lobo uivou pela primeira vez naquela noite, correu para a saída da casa. Bateu nas janelas pregadas com tábuas, arranhou-as, desistindo em seguida para tentar as portas. Rasgou o que via pela frente, tentando destruir tudo o que havia naquela casa. Seguiu pela passagem estreita que dava para o Salgueiro Lutador e sentiu o deslocamento de ar do primeiro golpe da árvore, que tentava impedí-lo de sair da casa. Não dessa vez! O lobo saiu pela passagem, recebendo um galho em cheio nas costas, ganindo alto quando tentou correr o mais rápido que pôde, mesmo entre folhas e o tronco maior da árvore, que se deslocava agora contra ele. Mais galhos vieram em sua direção e ele conseguia se desviar com certa facilidade deles. A árvore era grande e lutava com determinação para que ele não deixasse aquele lugar.

Um golpe da árvore atingiu a pata direita traseira do lobisomem em cheio, fazendo um ruído estranho de alguma coisa se partindo. O lobo ganiu mais alto ainda, rosnando em seguida para sair mancando o mais rápido possível em direção à floresta proibida.

Finalmente estava livre. Atravessou os terrenos de Hogwarts com facilidade, apesar da pata quebrada, e entrou na floresta proibida, tropeçando em algumas raízes grandes de árvores que cobriam o lugar. Aos poucos, aprofundou-se na floresta, sentindo a iluminação da Lua diminuir e o frio aumentar. Provavelmente ele nunca havia chegado tão fundo naquele lugar.

A dor da pata quebrada pareceu se intensificar quando percebeu que estava sendo observado por um unicórnio atrás de um tronco caído de árvore. Os animais se fitaram por um longo tempo até que o unicórnio retomou sua caminhada calmamente, deixando o lobisomem novamente sozinho na escuridão.

Aranhas do seu tamanho passavam de um lado para outro um pouco mais à frente. Quando perceberam o lobisomem, vieram em sua direção para cercá-lo. Provavelmente o queriam como jantar mas o lobo não se deixou intimidar, atacando com ferocidade as mais próximas. As aranhas se armavam e ele sentiu quelíceras arranhando-o em um certo ponto da sua batalha mas não deu muita importância a isso. Mordia o corpo das aranhas, pulando nas suas costas para arranhá-las e, por fim, destruí-las. Não eram muitas mas deram um trabalho grande para o lobo ferido.

As outras aranhas se afastaram, demonstrando não quererem mais briga. O lobo prosseguiu mais lentamente o seu caminho. As árvores tornavam-se mais grossas e a floresta mais densa agora. Vez ou outra, via animais ou sombras correndo atrás ou à frente de si mas não se deteve. Não sabia aonde queria chegar mas sabia que logo chegaria.

Parou para descansar em um tronco particularmente grosso que estava caído ao chão, com os galhos secos e que faziam uma sombra fantasmagórica quando a pouca luz da Lua conseguia penetrar as copas das árvores maiores. Sentia-se cansado, suas patas pareciam não querer obedecê-lo com a mesma eficácia de antes. Demorou-se um longo tempo ali, tentando recuperar os reflexos.

Ouviu barulhos de patas que vinham em sua direção e olhou assustado para o local mas sem conseguir enxergar nada. Sabia que havia alguma coisa ali mas não conseguia ver, apenas sentia o cheiro. Guiava-se basicamente pelo olfato agora que a escuridão dominava o lugar. Seriam humanos?

O lobo voltou-se para o lugar em que estava minutos antes e sentiu que algo se mexia. Estava bem distante do lugar onde fora atacado pelas aranhas e o cheiro não era de aranha. Havia algo de humano no cheiro que sentia vindo de algum lugar à sua direita. A dor na sua pata não importava mais. Eram humanos e ele queria humanos! Virou-se repentinamente para a esquerda e sentiu novamente aquele cheiro.

Vislumbrou a figura de um tronco humano e não pensou duas vezes antes de atacá-lo. Podia ouvir algo se mexendo muito próximo de onde parara agora. O cheiro aumentara também. Saltou desajeitado e soube quando parou sobre carne macia, mordendo-a e deliciando com a sensação, o cheiro de sangue. Havia algo de humano na criatura que ele atacava agora mas havia também outro cheiro que ele não se lembrava do que era.

Um grito foi ouvido e logo mais passos em sua direção. Mordeu novamente o que quer que fosse. Precisava daquilo, precisava do cheiro de sangue nas narinas, da textura da carne.

- Não sei o que é mas me mordeu! - Uma voz aflita dizia com voz entrecortada. Era um humano então!

- Estamos chegando! - mais vozes vindo de trás dele.

- Eu estou ferido. Tenham cuidado. É um animal agressivo. - a mesma voz alertava os outros.

O lobo recuou um pouco para avançar sobre o lugar de onde ouvia os passos estranhos chegando. Pareciam cascos mas a voz era humana. Atacou a esmo, sentindo um golpe dolorido no focinho quando foi atirado de lado. Ganiu com a dor, rolando pelo chão até bater em um tronco de árvore. Logo se recuperou e se levantou com alguma dificuldade.

Os sons se aproximaram e pararam a uma certa distância. Quando o lobo rosnou novamente e atacou as sombras, sentiu pontas finas queimando um de seus ombros. Estava sendo atacado. Isso enfureceu ainda mais o lobisomem, que saltou sobre outra criatura e a mordeu com vontade, sentindo novamente a textura da carne e o cheiro de sangue deliciosos. Mas não era exatamente sangue humano, era? Seu olfato indicava algo de humano na criatura que havia atacado mas não era completamente humano. Isso começava a confundi-lo.

Sentiu mais um ponto nas suas costas queimar, algo havia sido atirado nele, ele podia ouvir e a dor que queimava voltou em outro ponto das suas costas. O chão pareceu mudar de posição e as sombras à sua volta rodavam. Sentiu um acesso de tosse e algo pegajoso escorreu de sua boca. Cheiro de sangue. Seu sangue. Não viu ou sentiu mais nada depois disso.

Os centauros socorreram os dois companheiros feridos e logo foram embora, deixando o lobo inconsciente que sangrava muito.

* * *

A manhã chegou e Madame Pomfrey foi até a casa dos gritos pela passagem do Salgueiro Lutador. Vasculhou a casa toda antes de sair correndo para avisar o diretor de que Remus havia desaparecido. Aparentemente, ele havia transposto a barreira da árvore e poderia estar em qualquer lugar àquela hora.

A correria da enfermeira foi notada por um cervo, um cachorro e um rato, que estavam de pé havia algum tempo, esperando a enfermeira ir embora depois de supostamente cuidar dos ferimentos de Remus. Estavam na entrada da Floresta Proibida esperando que a enfermeira desaparecesse no portão principal da escola antes que pudessem correr para a passagem.

O rato imobilizou a árvore e o cachorro entrou correndo pela passagem, seguido do cervo. Ao chegarem dentro da casa, eles voltaram à forma humana e começaram a chamar por Remus.

Nada.

Vasculharam a casa e não encontraram Remus. Na cabeça de Sirius, algo muito grave havia acontecido. Tiago, por sua vez, disse que Remus provavelmente havia conseguido escapar para os terrenos de Hogwarts mas que, como não ouviram falar de incidente nenhum que envolvesse um lobisomem e um aluno qualquer durante a noite, então Remus não estivera dentro do castelo, o que foi um alívio para os três.

Saíram pela passagem e ganharam os terrenos de Hogwarts. Percorreram os jardins, a cabana de Hagrid e parte do caminho entre o castelo e Hogsmeade. Chegaram ao povoado em suas formas animagas para não levantar suspeitas e ouviram algumas conversas dos moradores de lá, que acabavam de acordar. Não havia nada sobre qualquer ataque acontecido na noite anterior.

O cachorro latiu olhando do cervo para a direção do castelo novamente e pôs-se a correr. O rato acompanhava como podia e o cervo ia emparelhado com o cão. Rumaram direto para a Floresta Proibida.

O Sol entrava pelas copas das árvores enquanto Wormtail subia por uma das patas do cervo e percorria seu lombo porque não conseguia acompanhar os dois amigos correndo com as patinhas de um rato. O cachorro olhou para o cervo e indicou a direita, enquanto saía disparado na direção oposta.

O cervo correu prestando atenção nos lugares que conhecia tão bem após anos percorrendo aquele lugar. Claro que não haviam entrado tão fundo na floresta mas conheciam razoavelmente o lugar para se orientarem bem. Aprofundaram-se na floresta muito mais que o normal dessa vez e não conseguiam encontrar nada.

As árvores agora ficavam muito mais sombrias e a floresta ficava mais densa. Viram criaturas de todos os tipos caminhando por lá.

* * *

O cachorro ouviu cascos vindo em sua direção. Os centauros o olharam com atenção por um longo tempo.

- Será que é igual ao que vimos ontem? - um deles perguntou. Sirius olhava-o com a mesma atenção e se sobressaltou quando ouviu o que o centauro disse.

- Não, o de ontem era diferente. Esse não parece agressivo. - respondeu o outro centauro.

- Firenze matou o outro?

- É provável que sim. Aquele lá atacou o irmão dele.

- E como ele está agora?

- Parece que melhor mas adquiriu hábitos estranhos.

Sirius não esperou mais nada. Eles haviam encontrado Remus, ele tinha certeza. Mas ele estaria morto? Seu coração gelou quando ele recomeçou a correr para procurá-lo.

* * *

O cervo e o rato entravam cada vez mais fundo na floresta. Permaneceram em uma área com um nevoeiro mais denso e a penumbra se misturava às sombras que se moviam diante deles. Eram aranhas grandes demais. Algo em que Tiago não havia pensado em encontrar. Correu mais rápido para fugir das aranhas, entrando em uma parte muito mais escura da floresta. As árvores tinham algo de assustador agora.

Remus provavelmente teria voltado à forma humana, o que era um risco muito maior quando se tratava daquele lugar. Livrou-se das aranhas com facilidade, mesmo porque elas não insistiram em persegui-los, pareciam tomar um rumo específico.

* * *

O cachorro percorreu uma grande área antes de entrar em uma região mais sombria. Aquela região não havia sido explorada por eles, ele sabia, mas sabia também que Remus não estava em nenhuma das partes que ele conhecia. Queria saber se Tiago e Pedro haviam encontrado alguma coisa. Ficou tentado a voltar mas não podia, não agora. Ele iria até o fim do mundo para encontrar seu Remus.

* * *

Andaram até um tronco de árvore caído, onde pararam para olharem ao redor. Pedro se recusava a ir sozinho procurar Remus. Preferia ficar ali, seguro no lombo de Tiago, que já estava cansado de correr.

Ouviram barulhos de cascos e alguns estalos de galhos de árvore ao longe. Seria Sirius? Não pararam para ver o que era. Se fosse Sirius, isso significaria que não havia encontrado Remus ainda e isso já desesperava Tiago.

O cervo correu por mais um longo trecho antes de sentir cheiro de sangue no ar. Pedro deu uma leve mordida em Tiago, que parou instantaneamente. O rato desceu do lombo do cervo e correu na direção de onde via uma figura humana nua caída ao chão, com flechas espetadas em seu corpo.

Tiago voltou à forma humana imediatamente, usando a varinha para emitir faíscas vermelhas barulhentas para guiar Sirius até onde estavam.

- Pedro, continua fazendo o que eu fiz com a varinha. Eu preciso ver se ele está... - Tiago parou a sentença no meio, quando viu Remus se mexer no chão, tossindo um pouco de sangue. Estava muito ferido e sua perna dobrava em um ângulo esquisito.

Pedro continuou sinalizando com a varinha a intervalos regulares de tempo. Tiago se aproximou de Remus, tocando seu rosto.

- Remus, Remus, fala comigo! - Tiago chamava repetidas vezes sem obter sucesso. Quatro ou cinco flechas perfuravam o corpo do lobisomem e havia muito sangue.

* * *

_Bem, mais um capítulo Nossa, eu estou amando escrever! Nunca pensei que fosse assim...rs Espero que estejam gostando porque ainda vem muito mais pela frente ;D_

_Sobre as lindas, queridas, idolatradas reviews:_

_**Kiara-chan**__: sabe que na hora em que eu pensei no Tiago, eu nunca achei que ele seria tão querido assim Acho que imaginamos a amizades dele com o Sirius do mesmo jeito... porque é assim na minha cabeça também Com direito a muitas brincadeiras, claro XD Bom, o Diggory é um caso à parte. Eu ainda tô pensando em algo pra ele hohohohoho Se bem que ele já foi BEM humilhado, né? Hauhauahuahau Hm... se os dois vão ficar separados? Isso só lendo a continuação huahauhauahuahauh Eu prefiro não falar nada porque senão vai perder a graça. Gomenne :D_

_**Ana Hel Black**__, nhaaaa çç Mas foi tão triste o Sirius deixando o Remus daquele jeito... ainda depois de ter tirado uma casquinha u.ú Eu passei dias pensando na sua fic, moça. Ela é tão... triste ç.ç Mas tá bem, nem toda história tem um final feliz, né? .. Mas ebaaaaaaaa!! Você vai ler minha fic! :D Espero que goste!! _

_**Adne.Chan**__, moça, nós nos encontramos, hein? \o/ Pois é... só o Sirius pra fazer o Moony perder a concentração XD E o Dumbledore é fã de doces, né? Todas as senhas dele são nomes de doces hauhauahuahua Esse "deitar" que você disse se refere a um pequeno lemon? Isso tem sido uma barreira pra mim porque a fic ficou tão fluffy que fica meio difícil eu colocar um lemon completo, com tudo aquilo que eles têm direito... mas estou pensando nessa possibilidade. Na verdade, pensei mas não posso falar senão vou passar spoilers da minha própria fic! Ahuahuahauhauah Louca do jeito que eu sou, é bem capaz XD Eu agradeço muito pelos elogios. Sabe que a sua opinião é muito importante pra mim, né? :D_

_**Hikaru! \o/ **__Senti sua falta Mas fica tranqüila quanto a isso, viu? A vida é corrida pra todo o mundo mesmo D Ainda bem que você se lembrou e tirou um tempinho pra ler, né? Ei, ter um Prongs seria uma boa #planos maquiavélicos# hauhauahuahuahauha Mas pois é, moça, Sirius Black dando uma de covarde pela primeira vez. Quem diria, né? Rs Mas eu também acho que os dois deviam ficar juntos, o problema é que o Sirius é cabeça dura XD __Ops... se eu disser mais alguma coisa, eu entro nos spoilers hauhauahuahauha Melhor parar por aqui então #fecha a boca a sete chaves# XD_

_**Ju K.Lender**__, nossa... desculpa o.o Mas... eu te fiz chorar de verdade? Não era essa a minha intenção. Eu, desde o começo, pensei que a única pessoa que choraria com a minha fic seria eu mesma. E, cá entre nós, eu chorei três vezes quase desesperadamente enquanto escrevia. Bom, se eu estou conseguindo transmitir as emoções que quero, então eu fico muitíssimo feliz D Só não fico feliz por ter te deixado triste çç Tenta escrever a sua fic... é meu alimento semanal ler fics Sirem, sabia? Será um prazer ler a sua e comentar Agradeço muito pelo elogio e prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra manter a qualidade da fic até a última palavra._

_Bom, agora é definitivo: Forever Love vai ter um capítulo postado por semana, exceto os últimos, que eu pretendo postar todos juntos.E por isso eu quero saber o que vocês pensam da fic O combustível dessa louca que vos fala são as reviews e chocolate, claro. Hauhauahuahuahauha Então, quem não quiser me dar chocolates da Dedosdemel, por favor, me mande reviews, ok? ;D Beijos e uma excelente semana a todos!!_


	8. Viver e Deixar Viver

_**Avisos**_

_**I– As personagens do universo Potteriano da honorável JK Rowling não me pertencem. Eu sei que vocês sabem, é só pra esclarecer as coisas mesmo.**_

_**II–Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi, que é o relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, então pare sua leitura por aqui. Não vou aceitar bem críticas a esse respeito**_

_**III- E contém SPOILERS de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Depois não digam que eu não avisei ¬¬**_

* * *

Sirius ouviu o barulho ao longe e correu a toda velocidade em sua direção

Sirius ouviu o barulho ao longe e correu a toda velocidade em sua direção. O barulho se repetia, ajudando-o a não perder a direção para onde devia correr. Logo chegou ao lugar onde viu um Tiago agachado e um Pedro trêmulo ainda fazendo sair faíscas barulhentas da ponta da sua varinha.

- Ele está bem? O que aconteceu? - Sirius voltava à forma humana ainda correndo para o lugar onde podia ver Remus ferido. - Eu ouvi os centauros dizendo que o mataram! - correu, parando bruscamente diante de Remus, que voltava a tossir sangue. O lobisomem estava pálido demais. Ao menos ele estava respirando mas as flechas cravadas em suas costas e ombro assustaram mais ainda o animago.

Tiago retirou a capa e cobriu o corpo do amigo como pôde. Apesar de ser dia, fazia muito frio e ele não sabia o que poderia acontecer dali em diante.

- Encontramos ele assim. Precisamos levá-lo imediatamente para a escola, Sirius. Pedro, já pode parar de sinalizar, Sirius já chegou. - disse Tiago muito preocupado.

Sirius estava quase em prantos e tremia muito mais que Tiago já o vira tremer na vida. Ele apontou trêmulo a varinha para o corpo de Remus, que se deslocou suavemente do chão e começou a flutuar. Sirius não sabia o que sentir ou o que pensar, seu coração estava acelerado. Estava quase tão pálido quanto Remus. A única coisa que importava agora era se Remus resistiria até que chegassem ao castelo.

- Eu não sei como vocês conseguiram chegar até aqui mas... Por Merlin! - era a voz de Dumbledore que vinha de trás dos Marotos.

- Professor, ele precisa ir para a ala hospitalar! - Sirius disse com voz trêmula.

- Sim, sim, deixe que eu o levo. - Dumbledore agitou a varinha e demonstrou muito mais agilidade quando começou a remover Remus dali. Não era possível aparatar nos terrenos na escola. Eles teriam que ir andando até o castelo.

* * *

- E então? - Sirius perguntou ainda com voz trêmula para Dumbledore, que saía da ala hospitalar depois de conversar por muito tempo com Madame Pomfrey.

- Ele está muito mal. Vai precisar ir para o St Mungus. Perdeu muito sangue e é realmente um milagre que ainda esteja vivo. - Dumbledore parecia cansado.

- Mas ele vai ficar bem? - Tiago disse preocupado.

- As flechas perfuraram o pulmão dele, senhor Potter. Nós já removemos mas ainda assim ele precisa de um tratamento específico e nós não temos o necessário para terminar de curá-lo. Madame Pomfrey está providenciando a remoção dele para o St Mungus.

- A culpa foi minha. - Sirius não continha o tom de desespero na sua voz.

- Não existem culpados, senhor Black. Ele vai ficar bem. Agora, se me dão licença... - Dumbledore seguiu pelo corredor.

Tiago observou o diretor desaparecer no corredor. Pedro estava sentado ao seu lado no banco do lado de fora da enfermaria, olhando para Sirius, que permanecia de pé.

- Eu preciso vê-lo. A culpa foi minha... - Sirius andava de um lado para outro.

- Acho que você pode entrar lá agora. - respondeu Tiago - mas sem essa de que a culpa foi sua. A culpa foi nossa por termos deixado ele sozinho. Agora tome cuidado para não revelar o nosso segredo para Dumbledore.

- Mas foi o Remus mesmo quem pediu para ser deixado sozinho. - retrucou Pedro.

- Ele é nosso amigo, nós nunca devíamos ter concordado com uma coisa dessas. - Tiago disse olhando feio para Pedro.

Sirius ignorou a conversa dos dois, entrando na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey ia dizer qualquer coisa para tirá-lo de lá mas não conseguiu depois que percebeu o sofrimento nos olhos de Sirius. Ele precisava ver Remus, precisava tocá-lo, precisava ter certeza de que ele ficaria bem novamente.

O animago ficou de pé ao lado da cama em que Remus estava deitado inconsciente. Sua pele ainda estava assustadoramente pálida mas sua perna já não estava dobrada na posição esquisita. Tocou o rosto do seu amado, acariciando de leve quase que com medo de que ele pudesse se quebrar.

- Eu vou levá-lo agora, senhor Black. Ele precisa de cuidados mas ele deve voltar ainda hoje e então você poderá ficar com ele até pouco antes de anoitecer.

E assim Madame Pomfrey tirou Sirius de lá. O animago saiu a contragosto. Por que não podia ir com Remus? Por que não podia ser ele a estar gravemente ferido? Por que Remus?

* * *

As horas passaram devagar mas Sirius tinha a certeza de que Remus e Madame Pomfrey estavam demorando mais que o planejado. Os três Marotos estavam na sala de aula mas não paravam de olhar pela janela, esperando qualquer sinal da enfermeira e do lobisomem.

Sirius não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada. Só queria saber de Remus e ficava mais preocupado conforme o tempo passava.

Já era fim de tarde quando Madame Pomfrey foi vista atravessando os terrenos da escola. Mas ela vinha sem Remus e isso fez o coração de Sirius quase sair pela boca. O que teria acontecido? Ele não poderia permanecer no St Mungus durante a noite porque era Lua Cheia. E como poderia passar por mais uma transformação estando tão fraco como estava?

Quando a aula terminou, Tiago, Pedro e Sirius correram para a enfermaria, encontrando-a vazia. Estavam saindo de lá quando ouviram a voz de Madame Pomfrey no final do corredor.

- Senhor Black, ele voltou e está bem melhor agora. - Ela vinha na direção dos garotos.

Os três foram de encontro a enfermeira e depois verificaram se ninguém mais ouviria sua conversa. O corredor estava vazio, exceto por eles.

- Onde ele está? Não está na enfermaria... - Sirius se adiantou.

- Vocês entraram lá sem permissão? - a enfermeira fez um gesto de desaprovação.

- Só queremos vê-lo. - disse Tiago, que apoiava a mochila pesada no chão.

- Ele está na casa dos gritos. Mas eu aviso... - ela viu os garotos saírem correndo - ... não o acordem senão o efeito da poção cai pela metade! - o final da frase foi quase gritado para que eles ouvissem do final do corredor.

- Tudo bem, obrigado! - Sirius gritou, desaparecendo quando virou para descer a escada.

* * *

Eles deixaram as mochilas atrás da cabana de Hagrid, que saía para comprar alguns itens para a escola na Travessa do Tranco. Esconderam-se no começo da floresta proibida para transformarem-se em sua forma animaga e depois saíram correndo para a passagem do Salgueiro Lutador.

Remus estava deitado na velha cama que havia em um dos cômodos da casa. Parecia que Madame Pomfrey havia cuidado de limpar o lugar em que ele ficaria. A transformação seria em algumas horas e, apesar disso, o rosto do lobisomem estava mais corado que antes. Sirius notou que o peito de Remus subia e descia sem a dificuldade de antes e ficou aliviado por isso.

- Ele vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. - Tiago disse como se pudesse ler os pensamentos caóticos de Sirius, que sentou-se ao lado de Remus na cama e colocou uma mão em sua testa para ver se ele tinha febre.

- Esse não é o melhor lugar para deixá-lo descansar. - Sirius disse com ar reprovador.

- Mas não podemos entrar com ele na escola ou todos vão perceber a mentira que ele conta todo mês durante a Lua Cheia. - Tiago se sentou ao lado de Sirius.

Pedro, que se sentava na ponta da cama, olhava de Remus para os outros dois.

- Bom, é melhor nós irmos. Vamos jantar e depois voltamos.

- Vão vocês, eu vou ficar. - disse Sirius categórico.

- Não, você vem conosco. Pedro tem razão, é melhor nos alimentarmos porque não sabemos o que vai acontecer quando ele se transformar. - Tiago arrumou os óculos e puxou Sirius pelo braço.

* * *

Quando voltaram, ouviram gritos e dor, os mesmos gritos que estavam acostumados a ouvir durante a transformação de Remus mas, ainda assim, Sirius se sobressaltou. Os três entraram pela passagem da árvore e se depararam com o lobisomem na sala, olhando para eles com os olhos desfocados e expressão agonizante.

O lobisomem se contorceu enquanto seus ossos mudavam de forma até adquirirem a aparência de ossos de um lobo. Ele tombou de lado no chão quando as últimas etapas da transformação se concluíam.

O lobo agora se deitava, ganindo no chão empoeirado. O cachorro e o cervo se entreolharam antes que o primeiro se adiantasse para perto do lobo, deitando-se próximo a ele.

Duas horas depois o lobo conseguiu se firmar de pé e passou a vasculhar a casa. Sentia cheiro da presença humana que estivera ali. O cão e o cervo permaneceram sempre vigiando os movimentos dele, enquanto o rato parecia dormir sobre a cama, o que Sirius não achou nem um pouco higiênico.

* * *

Sirius, Tiago e Pedro pareciam ser lobisomens por extensão porque acordavam cansados durante o período de Lua Cheia. Era divertido ficar até tarde da noite passeando pelos terrenos do castelo e principalmente pela floresta proibida mas eles se cansavam demais às vezes.

A noite anterior não havia sido difícil mas o dia anterior fora psicologicamente delicado. Tiago estava com olheiras e Sirius fazia o dever quase dormindo. Pedro havia desistido de tentar fazer qualquer coisa sem antes tirar uma soneca.

A tarde chegou e Sirius havia insistido com Tiago que ficaria com Remus. Eles não teriam mais aulas naquele dia e aquele seria o dia em que Remus acordaria. Sirius não podia perder isso. Tiago foi deixado no dormitório a contragosto, fazendo planos para aparecer na casa dos gritos de surpresa depois de tirar uma soneca.

Quando Sirius chegou à casa dos gritos, Remus ainda dormia mas, para sua surpresa, não parecia ser um sono tranqüilo. O rosto do lobisomem estava muito corado e ele se contorcia. Falava coisas ininteligíveis com a urgência com que se comunica algo muito importante. Sua pele parecia úmida e seus olhos estavam fechados com força.

Sirius verificou a temperatura de Remus e ao tocar nele já pôde constatar que estava com febre alta. Aquilo não devia estar acontecendo. Foi para a saída para chamar Madame Pomfrey quando ouviu a voz de Remus novamente muito mais clara que antes.

- Sirius... - a voz era fraca mas clara.

O animago voltou para a cama onde Remus estava.

- Eu estou aqui...

- Sirius...

Ele precisava chamar Madame Pomfrey mas ficou imóvel, esperando que Remus dissesse algo mais que seu nome. E por que ele chamava seu nome? Aquilo lhe cortava o coração.

- Fala, Moony... eu estou aqui. - Sirius sentou-se na cama e beijou a bochecha quente de Remus.

- ... eu só amo você... - a voz de Remus era fraca.

Os olhos de Sirius se encheram de lágrimas.

- ... isso não... não importa... pra você... - seus olhos reviravam sob as pálpebras.

Sirius tocou o rosto de Remus com uma das mãos, segurando com ternura. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, enquanto o olhava com um misto de carinho e dor.

- ... você vai esquecer... não importa pra você...

- Eu não vou esquecer, Moony. - Sirius disse com voz embargada, pousando um beijo nos lábios de Remus suavemente. - Nem que eu quisesse... - Levantou-se e foi correndo chamar Madame Pomfrey. No caminho, não conseguia pensar em nada além de Remus e do que ele havia dito. Como as coisas puderam piorar tanto assim?

* * *

Segundo Madame Pomfrey, havia resquício de algum veneno no corpo de Remus. Ele provavelmente topara com uma criatura venenosa na noite em que fugiu da casa dos gritos. Não era nada muito grave mas a temperatura alta podia provocar danos irreversíveis se não tratada a tempo.

Sirius tivera uma função importantíssima como ajudante da enfermeira nos cuidados com Remus e por isso ela passou a vê-lo com outros olhos daquele momento em diante. Dumbledore, por sua vez, não teceu comentário nenhum depois do estranho salvamento de Remus. Tiago sentia que, no fundo, o diretor devia saber muito mais do que os Marotos podiam imaginar.

Quando Remus finalmente acordou na quarta-feira, Sirius estava matando aulas para ficar com ele.

- Oi... - Remus estranhou a própria voz mais rouca que o normal, o que poderia indicar que ele estivera sem falar por um tempo considerável. - Onde nós estamos?

- Na casa dos gritos. - Sirius sorriu ao vê-lo acordado. Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e verificou a temperatura: sem febre.

- Isso aqui tá diferente.

- Madame Pomfrey deu uma ajeitadinha aqui. - Sirius sorriu. - Você quer comer alguma coisa?

- Ah... não, obrigado. Eu estou sem fome. - Remus tentou se sentar mas sentiu uma pontada de dor nas costas, soltando um gemido.

- O que aconteceu? Você está bem? - Sirius se levantou preocupado.

- Estou sim. Nossa, por que tanta preocupação? Só foi uma pontada nas costas...

- Você não deve se mexer muito ainda. Tome, come isso aqui. Eu guardei pra quando você acordasse.

- O que aconteceu? - Remus aceitou a fruta que Sirius lhe ofereceu, olhando-o como alguém que começa a pressentir a gravidade do assunto.

- Ahn... você fugiu. - Sirius escolhia as palavras.

- Sirius, fala de uma vez. Eu ataquei alguém? - Remus o olhava muito preocupado agora, perdendo o pouco da cor que ainda lhe restava.

- Atacou dois centauros mas eles estão bem. Dumbledore disse que a licantropia só acontece em humanos e, bom, centauros são meio humanos. Eles estão com hábitos estranhos mas não sofrem transformação.

- Quem me dera ser meio humano...

- Nem brinca com isso. - Se Remus fosse meio humano, como seria com a relação deles?

- Por quê?

- Por nada. - O frio véu da realidade tomou conta de Sirius novamente. - Você já consegue se levantar?

- Acho que sim. - Remus respondeu, mordendo o pêssego.

- E não vai tentar agora?

- Não, prefiro ficar mais um tempo na cama. Estou cansado.

- Tudo bem então. - Sirius se sentou ao lado de Remus, que corou.

- Alguma coisa mais aconteceu? Que dia é hoje? - Remus mordia seu pêssego outra vez, tentando se concentrar nele para não olhar para Sirius. Era um pêssego grande e doce como ele gostava.

- Hoje é quarta-feira e você passou algumas horas no St Mungus ontem mas vai passar o resto da Lua Cheia aqui e eu vou ser sua enfermeira. - Sirius sorriu, passando uma das mãos automaticamente acariciando a nuca de Remus, que engasgou.

- Sério, Sirius, eu estou me sentindo normal e então... eu agradeço muito por tudo mas você não precisa ser minha enfermeira. Veja, eu estou bem - fez uma careta quando tentou se levantar mas conseguiu parar de pé quase como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Minha perna tá estranha.

- Seus ossos devem estar completamente curados em algumas horas. A fratura foi feia.

- E há alguma coisa mais que eu deva saber?

- Sim, que a sua febre pode voltar e que por isso eu vou ficar aqui não importa o que você diga. - Sirius completou a sentença com um grande sorriso ao perceber que Remus já revirava os olhos em sinal de desaprovação. Era um alívio vê-lo daquele jeito.

- E por que eu teria febre? - jogou o caroço do pêssego em um cesto de lixo improvisado por Madame Pomfrey.

- Porque você foi atacado por alguma criatura venenosa.

- Eu fiz tudo isso e não me lembro de nada? - Remus estava pasmo.

- É? - Sirius parecia feliz demais para o gosto de Remus.

- Eu não me lembro de nada. Por que você tá tão feliz? - De repente, Remus temeu a resposta. Não sabia como reagiria ainda se ouvisse que Sirius estava com outra pessoa. Iria se sentir a pior pessoa no mundo, tinha certeza. Arrependeu-se de ter feito a pergunta porque agora o seu coração estava acelerado e começava a pesar.

- Você acordou! - Sirius disse com simplicidade, levantando-se da cama. - Não sabe o quanto me preocupou, Moony. - Foi até onde Remus estava e o abraçou.

- Eu devia estar em um estado lamentável então... - Remus riu, aceitando o abraço. - ou você é exagerado. – O coração do lobisomem se aliviou mas ele não conseguia aceitar completamente que Sirius estivesse assim tão feliz apenas por ele.

- Você ficou muito mal... nunca mais faça isso comigo, ouviu? - Sirius olhava dentro dos olhos de Remus, que tentava a todo custo se livrar daquele olhar.

Por que Sirius estava sendo tão carinhoso com ele? Ele devia ter ficado realmente mal para que o outro agisse assim. Por um momento, se lembrou de quando estavam namorando e de como era bom quando Sirius era carinhoso com ele. Será que como amigos ele teria o mesmo carinho?

- O que foi? - Sirius o olhava confuso.

- Nada... eu vou fazer o possível, eu prometo. - Era uma promessa boba mas foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

* * *

Depois do período da Lua Cheia, Remus voltou normalmente às suas atividades escolares. Passava muito tempo na biblioteca, repondo os dias de aulas perdidas. Estava se sentindo perfeitamente bem e finalmente conseguiu se livrar do seu enfermeiro particular. Apesar de amar muito Sirius, ele não desejava tanta proximidade com ele porque sentia muita saudades de tê-lo de outra forma, além da mágoa que ele lutava para apagar de si. Era uma ausência estranha essa que sentia, já que Sirius estava sempre ao seu lado mas não como ele queria. Remus se perguntava se algum dia conseguiria deixar de sentir aquilo, aquele vazio no peito.

Uma notícia boa do fim do período de Lua Cheia era que suas olheiras praticamente desapareciam e sua pele tornava-se mais corada. Olhava-se no espelho e sentia-se bem melhor.

Depois do fim do seu namoro, Remus acabou fazendo novas amizades com alguns garotos que eram amigos de Alessandro Diggory mas que haviam se afastado do garoto de riso estridente por causa do ego enorme dele. Alguns deles passaram a pedir mais vezes para que o lobisomem os ajudasse com os deveres, e Sirius, percebendo essa aproximação, tratou de tentar boicotar o máximo que pôde. Sempre ia à biblioteca e ficava espiando, enquanto fazia seus deveres. Quando algum dos garotos se aproximava de Remus e conversava por mais de cinco minutos com ele, o animago se levantava da carteira e ia até lá alegando ter as mesmas dúvidas que o outro garoto estava tendo. Assim, não seria problema nenhum se Remus pudesse explicar uma vez só para os dois juntos, não era?

Tiago via a cena e não sabia se ria ou se chorava com aquilo. Até que uma noite, pegou Sirius pelo braço e o arrastou por uma passagem secreta que eles conheciam bem.

- O que foi? - Sirius perguntou, esfregando o braço pelo qual Tiago o havia puxado.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - o tom de Tiago era um tom cansado.

- Como?

- Você está sufocando o Remus, Sirius. Você terminou o namoro com ele e agora fica vigiando o coitado e não deixa ninguém se aproximar dele. Assim, como você quer que ele possa ser feliz com outra pessoa se você fuzila com o olhar todo o mundo que se aproxima dele? - Tiago colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Essa pose combina com você...

- Eu estou falando sério! - Tiago arrumou os óculos.

Sirius suspirou.

- Eu, sei Prongs. Mas não consigo vê-lo com outras pessoas... - havia sinceridade na voz de Sirius e Tiago tentou compreender.

- Então volta com ele, Sirius. Viva o quanto puder viver com ele e seja feliz por pelo menos alguns anos na sua vida!

- Eu não posso e isso já está decidido.

- Ah, eu não vou falar mais nada. Quando você quer dificultar as coisas, você consegue.

Tiago saiu da passagem, deixando Sirius sozinho com seus pensamentos. Estava fora de questão voltar com Remus e deixar que o futuro dele se sujasse com o seu. Mas sentia saudades demais para se controlar na maioria das vezes. E a saudade o torturava muito mais que ele poderia suportar...

* * *

Por mais que fosse difícil, Sirius deixou Remus e seus admiradores em paz nas semanas seguintes. Mas todas as vezes em que entrava na biblioteca e o flagrava conversando com outro garoto, saía de lá imediatamente, se concentrando em conseguir uma garota com quem pudesse ficar ou até namorar por alguns dias para depois deixá-la. Ele havia voltado a ser o Sirius de antes, o arrasador de corações famoso por seus namoros de curta duração. Mas isso não o satisfazia. Ele não podia ficar com outros garotos porque só queria um deles. Também tinha que ficar com garotas para que a mentira contada a Remus fosse mais verdadeira possível, mas todas elas tinham um único defeito: nenhuma delas era Remus. Sirius se lembrava muito bem de quando começara a perceber esse "pequeno" defeito nas mulheres ao seu redor.

* * *

O baile que marcava o fim do ano letivo se aproximava e os alunos já convidavam uns aos outros. Seria o último baile dos Marotos em Hogwarts. Fora dali, ninguém sabia o que poderia estar esperando. Sirius, particularmente, sabia que não eram coisas muito boas que o aguardavam e queria tornar o dia especial para que pudesse se recordar com carinho.

- O baile é em duas semanas. Nossa, nem dá pra acreditar que vamos nos formar em tão pouco tempo... - Tiago começou, se servindo de um pouco mais de torta.

- E você vai com a Evans, né? Ou vocês brigaram denovo? - Pedro perguntava tradicionalmente com a boca cheia.

- Vou sim - Tiago respondeu animado - Nós já nos resolvemos. Mas... e você, Sirius? Vai com quem?

Sirius queria responder que não iria estragar seu baile indo com qualquer pessoa mas precisava manter o disfarce.

- Talvez com Alícia Abbot. - Respondeu meio contrariado.

- Ela é bonita, meus parabéns! - Tiago soltou e só depois se deu conta de que Remus estava na mesa também.

- Ela é bem bonita. - disse vagamente um Remus pensativo.

Tiago teve aquela sensação que se tem quando se faz um comentário impróprio no pior momento possível.

- Mas e você, Moony, vai com quem? - Sirius perguntou interessado, se preparando para ter uma notícia péssima.

- Sophie Branch.

Os queixos de Sirius, Tiago e Pedro caíram.

- Sophie Branch, aquela garota da Corvinal? - Sirius perguntou incrédulo.

- Mas o que aconteceu com o Nicholas Finnigan? - Tiago perguntou ainda chocado, ao que Sirius fez uma careta de desaprovação.

- Por que o espanto? E o que tem Nicholas Finnigan? - Remus respondeu com calma.

- Nada, Moony... mas a gente esperava que você fosse com outro garoto. - Pedro disse sem jeito.

- Ah, é isso? Bom, pensaram errado, eu vou com a Sophie. - Remus sorriu um tanto triste demais para quem vai ao baile com uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts.

Nicholas se dirigia à mesa da Grifinória, passando pela da Lufa-Lufa e parecia vir em direção a eles.

- Não olhem agora mas parte do assunto tá chegando aí... - Sirius disse com uma careta. Ele tinha certeza de que Nicholas estava apaixonado por Remus. Era um dos garotos que mais insistentemente ia pedir explicações de matérias escolares para o lobisomem. Isso porque ele não perdia aula nenhuma e era inteligente o suficiente para tirar nota máxima em poções com freqüência.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos ondulados e olhos verdes aproximou-se timidamente de onde Remus estava sentado.

-Oi, Lupin... - A voz era firme, apesar de sua expressão apresentar um certo desconforto.

- Oi - Remus cumprimentou.

- Tudo bem?

- Estou sim, e você, como está?

Sirius fazia cara feia e Tiago o cutucava por baixo da mesa.

- Estou bem também... é... será que nós poderíamos conversar em particular?

Sirius o olhou indignado, recebendo um cutucão mais forte de Tiago por baixo da mesa.

- Claro. - Remus disse já se levantando e caminhando ao lado do outro garoto, deixando os outros três Marotos em silêncio tenso, sem perceber os olhares de Sirius.

Tiago esperou que Nicholas e Remus se afastassem antes de começar a conversar novamente com Sirius.

- Você é um desastre! - Tiago bateu a cabeça na mesa. Depois de semanas agüentando Sirius com suas crises mudas de ciúmes e suas caretas todas as vezes em que alguém se aproximava de Remus com segundas intenções, Tiago estava ficando cansado.

Quando Potter voltou a olhar para Sirius, sentiu pena dele. O seu olhar já não conservava a mesma raiva de instantes atrás. Era o olhar de alguém que entendeu finalmente o que é deixar que seu amor vá embora por um bem maior.

* * *

_Pois é... chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo e eu estou aqui sozinha essa semana ç.ç Ninguém comentou nada #chora magoada# Mas eu vou sobreviver u.u E ainda termino essa fic. Hoje fiquei tentada a postar mais um capítulo mas ainda tô pensando seriamente no assunto. Já que ninguém disse nada, dá impressão de que não estão lendo mais ç.ç E bom, se alguma alma bondosa fizer uma aparição... eu posto novo capítulo amanhã mesmo Beijos... __**#sentindo que tá falando com o nada# Ç.Ç #ouvindo o eco da própria voz no vazio# #dramática e chantagista mesmo XD#**_


	9. Uma maldade súbita

**_Avisos_**

**_I– As personagens do universo Potteriano da honorável JK Rowling não me pertencem. Eu sei que vocês sabem, é só pra esclarecer as coisas mesmo._**

**_II–Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi, que é o relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, então pare sua leitura por aqui. Não vou aceitar bem críticas a esse respeito_**

**_III- E contém SPOILERS de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Depois não digam que eu não avisei ¬¬_**

* * *

- Remus, eu queria saber se você quer ir ao baile comigo

- Remus, eu queria saber se você quer ir ao baile comigo. - Nicholas foi direto ao assunto, visivelmente ansioso pela resposta.

- Eu não posso, eu vou com a Sophie Branch. - Remus se sentia anestesiado. Aquela sensação era nova.

- Remus, eu sei que você não está apaixonado por ela. E, bom, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você... eu te amo, Lupin, e queria que me desse uma chance de te provar isso. - Nicholas gaguejou um pouco no começo mas o resto saiu com uma marca de sinceridade que Remus pôde detectar facilmente. A novidade ali era que aquela confissão não o tocava. Era como uma coisa comum, não tinha significado. Talvez aquilo fosse a sensação de não estar apaixonado.

Remus suspirou, buscando palavras.

- Desculpe... - não sabia o que sentir primeiro, se o vazio ou se a anestesia - Eu não sou exatamente como você pensa que eu sou, entende? Não pode estar apaixonado por mim, Nicholas. - Remus precisava explicar que era diferente das outras pessoas sem necessariamente entregar a sua maldição a mais um fora do círculo dos Marotos.

- Você não sabe o que eu sinto...

- E você não me conhece.

- E por que não me permite conhecer você melhor?

- Porque... Nicholas, me desculpa mas eu não sinto o mesmo que você. - Remus já ia deixando o garoto sozinho quando ouviu a voz mais alta dessa vez e parou surpreso.

- É por causa do Black, não é?! - os olhos de Nicholas conservavam um brilho diferente mas o garoto estava longe de começar a chorar.

Remus parou por alguns instantes, pensando muito bem na resposta.

- Também.

- Ele já te esqueceu, Lupin. Por que você não esquece ele também?

- Não é tão fácil assim, sabia? Além do mais, não é apenas pelo Sirius que eu não posso ir com você ao baile. Encare os fatos, Nicholas, você não sabe nada sobre mim. - Remus não reconhecia a sua voz nem a dureza nas suas palavras.

- Por que não se dá uma chance?

- Você quer vir conosco então?

- "Conosco" ?

- É, se quiser assim, pode vir. Sophie e eu vamos como amigos.

- Remus, eu não quero ser apenas seu amigo.

- As coisas começam devagar.

- Tudo bem então. Eu vou com vocês.

- Nos encontramos na entrada do escritório do diretor no dia do baile uns quinze minutos antes de começar.

Nicholas sorriu e abraçou Remus rapidamente antes de desaparecer pelo corredor ao lado.

* * *

Remus voltou à mesa da Grifinória inexpressivo.

- E então? - Tiago arriscou.

- Vou com ele ao baile. - Remus respondeu sem emoção.

-Você está bem? - Sirius perguntou, buscando os olhos de Remus, que olhava profundamente para a comida.

- Estou ótimo - era mentira. Ele se sentia vazio.

- E Sophie Branch? - perguntou Tiago, estranhando muito o comportamento de Remus.

- Vou com ela também. Vamos nós três como amigos. - Remus disse como se fala uma banalidade qualquer.

- Ela vai com amigos? Eu pensei que... - Sirius parou a frase no meio, ainda tentando juntar as peças. Por que Sophie iria com amigos se era uma garota tão bonita? Devia estar com um namorado ou coisa assim. E, por um momento, ele chegou a pensar que esse namorado poderia ser Remus.

- Pensou que ela iria com um namorado? Pensou errado mas se você quiser ficar com ela eu posso conseguir isso. - o tom de Remus não poderia ter sido mais ácido.

- Não, eu... eu pensei que você fosse o namorado dela. - Sirius disse com sinceridade.

- Pensou errado outra vez. - Remus se levantou e saiu andando para o dormitório.

Sirius olhou para Tiago, que olhou para Pedro. Nenhum deles havia entendido direito o que acontecera.

- Eu vou atrás dele. - Sirius se levantou e Tiago o deteve.

- Melhor não. Deixa ele pensar sozinho, Padfoot. Ele parece precisar de um tempo.

Pedro continuou comendo sua comida em silêncio, apenas observando Sirius se sentar novamente, ainda olhando para a direção para a qual Remus havia ido.

* * *

Os Marotos preferiram ignorar o pequeno surto de Remus e o trataram normalmente naquela tarde. O lobisomem se enfiou na biblioteca com Sophie Branch, que o acompanhou em silêncio, terminando os deveres porque apesar de estarem concluindo os estudos em Hogwarts, os professores não deixaram de passar a mesma quantidade de deveres aos alunos.

Aquela Lua Cheia fora a melhor de todas porque era uma comemoração. Seria a última Lua Cheia na Floresta Proibida e eles a exploraram muito mais que de costume.

E assim as duas semanas se passaram, com um Remus sempre um pouco mais tenso que o normal devido as suas perspectivas de futuro e com os demais Marotos tentando aprontar tudo o que ainda não haviam aprontado na escola. Afinal, não queriam se arrepender depois de não terem feito tudo o que tinham direito.

Bellatrix Black e Lucius Malfoy, juntamente com os seus amigos sonserinos ficaram duas vezes mais tempo na Ala Hospitalar que o normal e ainda soltavam bolas de pêlo vez ou outra pela boca, o que causava um riso contagiante da parte de Sirius e Tiago, que pegaram detenção até o dia do baile.

* * *

Dois dias antes do baile, Remus surpreendeu Nicholas em uma conversa acalorada com um amigo na biblioteca. Falavam baixo mas alto o suficiente para que o lobisomem escutasse perfeitamente. Nicholas tinha pretensões ministeriais, isso já não era segredo de ninguém em Hogwarts toda, mas seus planos jamais foram discutidos tão acaloradamente como discutia naquele momento.

- Não sei como o ministro atual pretende impor a ordem se aberrações convivem com pessoas de bem em nossa sociedade. - Nicholas dizia ao garoto de cabelos negros curtos, que usava óculos, sentado à sua frente. – Você viu no profeta diário? Um lobisomem deixou a clandestinidade e tentou conviver com a sociedade bruxa até o momento em que atacou e transformou mais um condenado!

Remus colou o corpo a uma estante particularmente empoeirada para não ser visto.

- E como você pretende impedir que lobisomens convivam conosco? - o outro garoto disse interessado.

- Claro que devemos criar campos de concentração, nos quais exterminaremos todos eles. Pense bem, é pelo bem geral! Se o mundo não tivesse esses condenados que tem hoje, novos condenados não seriam criados e assim a sociedade bruxa seria limpa. - Nicholas gesticulava fervorosamente, como alguém que tem uma grande idéia irrefutável.

- Mas isso não seria errado?

- Claro que não! Quando você pensa que isso acontecerá para proteger as pessoas de bem da maldição do lobisomem, tudo é válido, entende?

- Não sei se as pessoas concordariam com isso...

- É só mostrar que os filhos dessas pessoas poderiam se tornar aberrações também!

- Verdade. Eu não ia querer um filho lobisomem, por exemplo. Você tem o meu apoio, cara.

- Você não ia querer um filho amaldiçoado mas já pensou que o amaldiçoado poderia ser você?

- Eu me mataria.

- Eu também. Entende a questão agora?

- Entendo sim. Você tem razão.

Remus só conseguiu ouvir até ali, saiu silenciosamente da biblioteca e foi para o lago para respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Começou a se perguntar se mais alunos também teriam a mesma opinião que aqueles dois, começou a se perguntar se o mundo todo teria a mesma opinião. Talvez até mesmo Sirius, Tiago e Pedro tivessem tido a mesma opinião antes de conhecer Remus. Repentinamente, sentiu-se muito mais sozinho. Seus pais deviam ter tido um grande dilema quando se viram diante do filho sendo um lobisomem tão novo. Deviam ter odiado tanto Greyback quanto ele odiava mas não pelo desconforto de ter de passar por Luas Cheias infernais, mas sim por ter acabado com a vida deles e com a do seu filho.

O mundo era muito maior e infinitamente mais cruel do que Remus imaginara. Viver ao lado de Sirius, Tiago e Pedro havia sido a melhor experiência que ele teria na vida porque isso acabaria dali dois dias. Seria marcado o final da sua existência em Hogwarts por um baile ao qual ele iria com um odiador de lobisomens, um garoto que o condenaria a morte sem pensar duas vezes e que, ainda por cima, se dizia apaixonado por ele.

Muito mais que antes, os Marotos significavam muito para Remus, significavam uma fonte de carinho, uma fonte confiável de verdade, algo que ele pensava que jamais acabaria. Seriam, ao lado de seus pais, seu único porto seguro na vida. E o que ele não faria por eles? Ele morreria por eles sem hesitar. Mas por falar em morrer, ele poderia fazer algo de útil para aquela sociedade, para aquele mundo que o odiava. Ele poderia colaborar com um mundo melhor sendo membro da Ordem da Fênix e era exatamente nisso que ele pensava quando foi interrompido pelos outros Marotos.

- Um nuque por seus pensamentos. - Tiago sentou-se ao seu lado, animado.

- Alguém quer chocolate da Dedosdemel? - Sirius sentou-se do outro lado, com uma caixa de chocolates que Remus reconheceu como sendo seus prediletos.

- Eu falei pra eles que você provavelmente queria ficar sozinho mas eles não quiseram me ouvir... - Pedro se justificou, sentando ao lado de Tiago.

- Estou pensando em como vai ser daqui pra frente. - Remus disse com sinceridade e um pouco de cansaço. Estava cansado de tantas coisas que não poderia contar a eles. Tinha medo do que seria seu futuro.

- É verdade. Vamos nos ver sempre, certo? - Tiago disse olhando para Sirius.

- Claro, nós já podemos aparatar! - Sirius respondeu, passando um chocolate para Remus, que aceitou com um sorriso.

- Mas as coisas vão mudar. E, pra ser sincero, eu estou com medo do que vem pela frente. - Remus disse, abrindo o chocolate.

- Eu tenho mais medo que você - Disse um Sirius repentinamente sincero demais.

Tiago tocou o ombro de Sirius como um gesto de quem compreendia a verdade naquelas palavras.

- Estamos com você, Padfoot. Não adianta tentar fugir de nós! - Tiago riu, apertando o ombro do amigo.

Sirius olhou para Prongs com uma expressão indescritível.

- E você não liga pelo que vai acontecer, é? - Sirius perguntou interessado.

- Eu vou me casar, meu amigo! - Tiago mostrou a aliança de namoro que tinha no dedo.

- Isso é uma aliança de namoro, Prongs. - Remus disse divertido.

- Mas vai ser substituída por outra em breve, assim que sairmos daqui. E o melhor é que Lílian também entrou para a Ordem. Não temos segredos então. - Tiago sorria abobado como os apaixonados sempre fazem.

- E vocês serão muito felizes juntos. - Remus completou.

- Seremos mais que felizes! E eu quero ter muito filhos. - Tiago gargalhou, soltando o ombro de Sirius. - E você, Sirius, vai casar quando? - Tiago provocou.

- Não penso em casar. - Sirius soltou, se esquecendo de ter cuidado com o que falava perto de Remus.

- Vai aproveitar a vida, é? - Pedro perguntou, pegando o chocolate da mão de Sirius.

- Fominha! Mas é isso mesmo. Vou aproveitar a vida! - Sirius se deitou na grama, olhando para o céu imenso para depois fechar os olhos. Não era isso o que ele queria para sua vida. - E você, Moony?

- Eu... - suspirou - no momento, acho que vou morrer solteiro e chato. - Todos caíram na risada.

- E o Nicholas? - Tiago perguntou com interesse genuíno.

- Ele é um palhaço. – Remus disse e Sirius se alegrou visivelmente.

- Quer falar sobre isso? - Sirius perguntou com gentileza, entregando mais um chocolate a Remus e o puxando para deitar-se na grama também.

- Ah, ele quer ser ministro da magia para criar um campo de concentração de lobisomens. Tudo pelo bem geral. Imagine os meus filhos com ele! - Remus disse, já se sentindo melhor por ter desabafado.

- Não faça isso, Remus. Não tenha filhos com ele. Seriam monstrinhos! - Tiago riu. - Que cara patético!

- E você já deu um fora homérico nesse cara? - Sirius perguntou raivoso.

- Ainda não. Não tenho vontade de falar com ele ainda. - Remus mordeu o chocolate, olhando para o céu.

- Então deixa comigo. - Sirius falou, se levantando.

Muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: Tiago olhou para Sirius perplexo, Sirius tropeçou nas pernas de Pedro e Remus engasgou. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Remus ria de verdade e com gosto. Sirius passava a mão em uma região dolorida da perna, sentado no chão ao lado de Pedro.

- Volta aqui, Sirius. A briga é minha, tá bem? - Remus parava de rir aos poucos, acompanhado de Tiago.

- Mas você não está sozinho! - Sirius disse zangado.

- Estou sim. - Remus sorriu.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!

- Obrigado, Sirius... mas eu prefiro dar o fora pessoalmente naquele cara.

- Sabe que vai encontrar mais pessoas que pensam como ele, não sabe, Moony? - Tiago ficou sério de repente.

- Sei sim. - Remus olhava para o céu fixamente, vendo um pássaro voar. Ele queria ser livre como aquele pássaro mas depois se lembrou de que nem mesmo os pássaros eram completamente livres.

Sirius voltou a se deitar ao lado de Remus, acomodando-se de forma a passar um dos braços para apoiar a cabeça do lobisomem. Tiago olhava para os dois com um sorriso enigmático. Sirius sentia vontade de ficar daquele jeito com Remus para sempre e Remus se sentia estranhamente protegido. Por mais que Sirius tivesse dito não querer mais namorar com ele, ele ainda amava o animago com todo o seu ser.

* * *

O dia do baile chegou sendo um pouco mais estressante que o que Remus havia previsto. Primeiro a roupa de Sophie estava mais apertada que o que ela desejava e ela correu até Remus para ver se ele podia ajudá-la. Tentaram feitiços que mudaram a cor do vestido mas não desapertaram. A solução foi correr até a professora McGonnagal quase em cima da hora porque só ela deu jeito no vestido. E depois fora outra luta para fazer a cor do vestido voltar a ser a de antes, porque o vestido tinha que combinar com os sapatos. Tudo foi resolvido quando Remus teve a idéia de mudar a cor dos sapatos.

O Salão Principal estava cheio de luzes e já não apresentava as mesas das casas ou a dos professores. Havia um palco com uma banda bruxa e uma grande área para dançar. Outros dois salões adjacentes também estavam preparados para os alunos com as mesmas luzes que haviam no salão principal. O som da banda podia ser ouvido igualmente nos três salões devido a uma amplificação mágica. Havia uma mesa no fundo de cada salão com petiscos e bebidas e elfos domésticos indo e vindo com bandejas de bebidas estranhas.

Aos poucos, os alunos chegavam com seus pares. Sirius chegou em suas vestes a rigor, que ele particularmente odiava por se sentir vestido como um pingüim, e logo encontrou Alícia Abbot deslumbrante em um vestido vinho, que mostrava os ombros delicados. A cena toda não era muito interessante ou convidativa para Sirius, que a cumprimentou normalmente e ofereceu seu braço automaticamente para conduzí-la pelo salão principal, onde esperaria os demais Marotos. Eles combinaram de se encontrarem com seus pares para ficarem algum tempo juntos porque seria a última noite.

Remus chegou com Sophie ao local combinado e avistou Nicholas, que demonstrava certo nervosismo em suas vestes verde musgo. Alguma coisa no garoto lembrava um trasgo a Remus. Ele só não sabia dizer ao certo se era o exterior ou o interior do garoto. Na verdade, Remus passara a semana toda pensando em um bom jeito de se livrar de Nicholas antes do baile mas chegou à conclusão de que ele teria que conviver com pessoas preconceituosas a vida toda e, por mais que aquilo não fosse fácil, teria que aprender a estar no meio delas e sobreviver a isso. E, bom, Nicholas não sabia o que Remus era mas era o tipo de pessoa com que Remus deveria aprender a lidar mais cedo ou mais tarde e por isso o lobisomem não fez nada para afastar o garoto.

O lobisomem faria algo se ele tentasse um algo mais com ele mas enquanto isso não acontecia, ele simplesmente deixava que as coisas andassem em seu ritmo. Mesmo assim, a idéia de passar a noite ao lado de Nicholas lhe embrulhava o estômago e uma única coisa passava furtivamente pela sua cabeça: a possibilidade de ficar com Nicholas e depois, quando saíssem da escola e os anos se passassem, aquele filhote de trasgo descobrisse que beijara um lobisomem. Não era uma má idéia, isso se uma outra pessoa não povoasse os pensamentos e sentimentos de Remus o suficiente para torturá-lo. No fundo, Remus queria dar uma boa lição em Nicholas mas a idéia de beijá-lo era desagradável demais.

O lobisomem usava vestes a rigor seminovas de um tom azul escuro que destacava seus cabelos e olhos. Sophie estava mais tranqüila com seu vestido magicamente mudado e seus olhos procuravam alguma coisa ou alguém além do lugar onde estavam. Parecia ansiosa e Remus sabia o motivo: ela estava apaixonada por um garoto que iria com outra garota ao baile. E fora esse o motivo pelo qual a garota escolhera ir com amigos à festa, e não com um outro garoto qualquer. Convites não faltaram a ela.

- Sempre pontual, Lupin. - Nicholas se adiantou, oferecendo o braço a Remus, que relutantemente aceitou.

- Vamos? - Remus perguntou, tentando disfarçar seu desgosto por estar acompanhado por aquele garoto. Precisava ter paciência. Olhou para Sophie e ofereceu o braço a ela.

A garota sorriu ligeiramente triste e aceitou o braço de Remus e assim os três caminharam até o salão principal.

Tiago andava de um lado para outro no corredor onde tinha combinado de encontrar-se com Lílian. A garota estava cinco minutos atrasada e Tiago já começava a imaginar se ela fora ao baile com outro, se ela havia desistido de ir com ele, se havia se cansado dele de alguma forma. Bagunçava os cabelos nervoso quando Lílian finalmente chegou.

- Desculpe o atraso! - Lílian disse quando chegou perto o suficiente dele.

- Você não fugiu com outro! - Tiago lacrimejou.

- Claro que não! - Lílian olhava para ele em uma mistura de incredulidade com um ar ofendido. - Eu não faria isso com você. Pensei que soubesse...

Tiago não ouvia direito o que ela tinha a dizer, apenas a beijou antes que terminasse a frase.

- Eu te amo. - disse ainda abraçado a ela.

Lílian riu.

- Você é um bobo, Tiago. - deu mais um selinho nele. - Mas eu amo você mesmo assim. - tentou ajeitar a gravata das vestes do garoto sem muito sucesso.

Tiago afastou-se ligeiramente dela e lhe ofereceu o braço um pouco sem jeito, ao que Lílian riu novamente. Logo caminhavam até o lugar onde a música se tornava cada vez mais alta.

Pedro, que conseguira convidar uma quintanista da Sonserina, lutava para encontrá-la no meio da multidão de alunos no salão principal. Fora uma péssima idéia não marcar o encontro em outro lugar.

* * *

Os Marotos se encontraram, juntamente com seus pares, no salão principal, onde uma música suave era tocada, dando início oficial ao baile.

- Moony, você é o mais pegador de todos nós. – Sirius riu com gosto ao ver Remus acompanhado de Sophie e Nicholas.

- Pois é, ele pode! - Sophie brincou, olhando para Remus e ajeitando a gravata das vestes dele carinhosamente.

Remus corou um pouco, lançando um olhar reprovador a Sirius, que percebeu no ato o seu desconforto de estar com Nicholas.

- Mas você não sabia que o Moony sempre foi o mais atirado de todos nós? - Tiago brincou, levando um cutucão de Lílian.

- Sabe, Moony, a sociedade não aceita bem um relacionamento a três. Você vai ter problemas. - Sirius não segurava a língua nem o ciúme escondido naquelas palavras. Ele detestava que Remus estivesse segurando o braço de Nicholas. Detestava que Nicholas estivesse tão feliz ao lado de seu amado.

Todos riram, inclusive Remus, que ainda se sentia desconfortável e lutava internamente para aturar a situação.

- Remus, eu vou dar uma volta por aí e encontro vocês na mesa ali no fim do salão em dez minutos, tá bem? - Sophie deu um beijo na bochecha de Remus e saiu, ainda olhando em volta. Remus concordou imediatamente e logo em seguida Nicholas já limpava a marca de batom na bochecha de Remus possessivamente.

- Sirius, eu quero dançar. - Alícia se manifestou pela primeira vez na noite, puxando o animago para um lado antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa.

Remus viu a cena e tentou conter uma pontada de ciúmes que preenchia seu peito. Nicholas era irritante mas Alícia ganhava dele.

- Vamos pegar alguma bebida. Vocês querem vir conosco? - Lílian perguntou para Remus e Nicholas.

- Eu estou com fome, amor. - Tiago pousou um beijo breve em Lílian. - Eu quero alguns daqueles salgadinhos ali. - apontou para a mesa.

- Está bem, nós vamos comer e beber alguma coisa. Vocês vêm? - Lílian perguntou educada e meio que adivinhando que Remus não estaria exatamente confortável na companhia de Nicholas.

- Tudo bem. Nós iremos daqui a pouco - Nicholas se adiantou e Remus não teve chances de responder outra coisa porque já era puxado para outra direção.

Lílian olhou para Tiago, que retribuiu com o mesmo olhar. Eles sabiam que a noite não seria muito boa para Remus.

* * *

Nicholas pegou duas taças de uma bebida de cor vermelho berrante de uma bandeja carregada por um elfo e ofereceu uma delas a Remus enquanto ainda caminhavam.

- Para onde você está me levando? - Remus perguntou inexpressivo. Era tão vazio estar com Nicholas que ele se sentia enjoado por sentir nada. Era estranho sentir nada. E um nada tão grande como aquele.

- Para um lugar mais reservado, oras. - A resposta foi lacônica.

- Eu estou com sede mas não queria nada alcoólico. - Remus falou, tentando mudar a direção para a qual eles andavam mas sem sucesso. Sentia o cheiro forte de álcool vindo de sua taça.

- Experimente essa bebida. Muito boa. Meu pai diz que vem da Noruega. – o garoto sorriu.

Remus olhou novamente para o líquido e se arriscou a beber um gole, sentindo um frio percorrer sua garganta, para depois dar lugar a um calor que preenchia seus pulmões. O gosto não era nada ruim e a sensação era engraçada.

- Remus, eu preciso de você. - Nicholas parou.

- Eu já disse que não gosto de você do mesmo jeito. - Remus respondeu um pouco cansado, bebendo mais um gole.

- Mas eu quero que tentemos. Eu sei que podemos dar certo. Confie em mim. - Pediu Nicholas, segurando uma das mãos de Remus carinhosamente.

- Você não me conhece. - Remus foi sincero, bebendo outro gole do líquido vermelho berrante e estremecendo.

- Você fica dizendo isso mas não me dá chance de te conhecer melhor. Eu quero essa chance, Remus.

- Você não entende que eu talvez não queira tentar?

- Isso é por causa do Black!

- Você já me perguntou isso antes. E nós já tivemos essa conversa. – Remus virou o restante da taça de uma só vez. Era frustrante ficar perto daquele garoto. Pegou outra taça do mesmo líquido e começou a beber, já começando a se sentir mais solto.

- Remus, me deixe tocar em você como nenhuma outra pessoa tocou. Deixe-me ver quem você é e te conhecer por dentro. Eu sei que posso e sei que isso pode ser maravilhoso.

- Nós podemos ser amigos mas eu duvido que possamos ser mais que isso. - dizendo isso, Remus soltou-se das mãos de Nicholas e começou a caminhar para a mesa, onde Sophie provavelmente já os esperava.

Nicholas agiu muito rápido. Foi até Remus, virou-o para si com brutalidade e o beijou apaixonadamente. Remus não correspondeu no início mas depois a idéia de revelar o que ele era para o garoto falara mais alto. O lobisomem sentia completamente o corpo de Nicholas, já que estava colado ao dele. Não soube quando ou como mas foi tomado de uma maldade inexplicável, acariciando a nuca do outro garoto e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Não que Nicholas beijasse mal, nem de longe, mas era simplesmente vazio e quando o vazio se tornou grande demais para Remus suportar, ele se desvencilhou do garoto. Remus bebeu o restante da sua taça, deixando-a vazia em outra bandeja de um elfo que passara servindo os alunos.

Alícia e Sirius dançavam juntos mas o animago mantivera os olhos em Remus e em seu "amiguinho sem graça" praticamente o tempo todo. Viu quando eles caminharam para afastarem-se da multidão do meio do salão mas vislumbrava vez ou outra, entre as pessoas, a figura dos dois conversando e finalmente do beijo. Um calor subiu à cabeça de Sirius ao ver como ambos se beijavam, como Nicholas agarrava-se ao corpo de Remus como Sirius queria poder fazer. Era injusto como a música era alegre e, por dentro, como Sirius se sentia triste ali, mesmo que seu corpo dançasse ainda.

- Eu sei que você gostou. - Nicholas falou ao ouvido de Remus, agarrando-se a ele novamente e derrubando sua taça no chão, o que fez um elfo doméstico que passava servindo as bebidas olhar feio para ele.

- Não foi nada mau. - Remus sorriu ainda com um toque de maldade tomando conta de seu corpo e transbordando pelos seus atos.

Nicholas iniciou outro beijo demorado, que Remus correspondeu vigorosamente.

* * *

Sirius sentia seu mundo afundar. Os beijos de Remus deveriam ser apenas para ele, as mãos de Remus deveriam poder percorrer apenas o seu corpo e o sorriso... não era o mesmo sorriso que dava para Sirius mas ainda assim era um sorriso seu que ele dava para Nicholas. Aquilo estava errado. Só podia ser um pesadelo bizarro do qual Sirius queria acordar o mais rápido possível.

O animago parou de dançar, olhando para Remus e Nicholas e sentindo um vazio crescer dentro do peito. Repentinamente, a verdade tomou conta de sua mente denovo: ele não poderia ter Remus. Remus não pertencia a ele, não podia ter o lobisomem como queria porque o animago simplesmente significaria o mal a ele. Sentiu-se o pior dos seres.

- Estou com sede. Vem... - Sirius disse a Alícia, que obedeceu, ainda tentando ver o que Sirius havia visto de tão interessante naquela direção.

Ebaaaa! Eu não tô sozinha aqui falando pras paredes! ;D Reviews caíram do céu! \o/

**_Kiara-chan_**, que medo! o.o O site engole comentários? Isso é péssimo... será que engoliu mais algum? :( Bom, mas eu sou malvada com o Remus e com o Sirius... hohohohoho Sim, eu concordo que Sirem é lei, é vida, é arte, é tudo! O que eu posso dizer é pra você continuar a ler que não vai se decepcionar ;D Sirius é possessivo mesmo mas tá tendo que aprender a lidar com "o outro", né? XD Eu não sei se queria estar na pele dele... é, acho que não Só por causa da sua curiosidade a respeito do baile, eu vou postar o capítulo dez daqui a pouquinho! Mas tem uma coisa... eu não sei ver o número de hits em cada capítulo o.o Socorre eu?

**_jufao_**, você ainda tá lendooooooo! \o/ Sério, eu tava pensando que você tivesse desistido da minha fic XD Mas bom, a resposta pra sua pergunta é sim, eu vou continuar a história até Relíquias da Morte Claro que a velocidade da história vai aumentar bastante a partir do final do baile mas nem o "pequeno detalhe" do final da Ordem da Fênix vai me fazer parar de escrever essa fic #determinada# XD Fica tranquila que já tá chegando Eu acho que vou começar a postar mais de um capítulo por semana. Só nessa agora eu vou ter postado três.

Beijos a todos e até daqui a uns quinze minutos, que é o tempo de postar o capítulo dez! ;D


	10. O Duelo

_**Avisos**_

_**I– As personagens do universo Potteriano da honorável JK Rowling não me pertencem. Eu sei que vocês sabem, é só pra esclarecer as coisas mesmo.**_

_**II–Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi, que é o relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, então pare sua leitura por aqui. Não vou aceitar bem críticas a esse respeito**_

_**III- E contém SPOILERS de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Depois não digam que eu não avisei ¬¬**_

* * *

As horas passaram como o vento que soprava do lado de fora do castelo. Remus estava abraçado a Nicholas quando a banda começou a tocar uma música lenta para os casais. Os dois começaram involuntariamente a mexerem-se para um lado e para outro vagarosamente. Quando viram, estavam dançando lentamente no ritmo da canção.

- Sabe, Nich... - Remus começou com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

- Hm...

- Eu queria saber por que você gosta de mim.

- Por que isso agora?

- Só queria saber...

- Porque você é sensível, inteligente, gentil, delicado porém masculino. Você é fascinante, Remus.

- Nossa, eu sou tudo isso mesmo? - Remus enlaçava o pescoço de Nicholas com os dois braços, recostando seu rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro do outro. E como ele queria que aquele corpo que abraçava fosse o de Sirius...

- É e muito mais...

- Você vai esquecer disso algum dia?

- Nunca.

- Nunca mesmo?

- Eu amo você, Remus. Amor a gente nunca esquece.

- E o que faria com que nós nos separássemos?

- Se você não quiser ficar comigo... você não quer?

- Não estou falando disso. Falo de um algo mais que poderia fazer com que nos afastássemos.

- Se você se apaixonar por outra pessoa...

- Sem colocar outra pessoa no meio.

- Remus, eu só não ficaria com você se você fosse um lobisomem, um vampiro ou um trasgo e isso você não é.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Por que?

- Porque você está há um tempão no meu pescoço e ainda não tentou beber o meu sangue. E também não se parece com um vampiro. Você sabe como vampiros são. Não são doces como você.

- Eu não sou doce, Nich.

- É sim.

- Você não me conhece mesmo...

- Isso foi uma pergunta?

- Não, foi uma constatação.

- O que deu em você para dizer essas coisas agora?

- Porque você não ficaria com alguém como eu.

- Remus, isso é sério.

- Eu sei.

- Remus... - Nicholas afastou Remus para olhá-lo nos olhos e perceber que aquilo não era uma brincadeira. - Você é um lobisomem?

- Não, eu sou um vampiro. - Remus riu afetadamente, se afastando completamente de Nicholas.

Nicholas se deteve por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade. Ficou parado olhando para Remus, que sorria docemente.

- Eu estou falando sério.

- Eu também. - Remus disse, divertindo-se com aquilo.

- Remus, eu amo você. - Nicholas tocou o rosto de Remus com as costas de uma das mãos. - Não brinque assim comigo.

- Eu não estou brincando. E você não pode me amar. É fútil e preconceituoso demais pra isso.

- Você é mesmo um vampiro? - o garoto perguntou sem chão.

- Você não me ouviu, Nicholas? Você me beijou, ficou comigo quase a noite toda e adivinhe só... eu não sou completamente humano. Pelo menos, não o tempo todo.

Nicholas limpava a boca com a manga comprida das vestes. Seu olhar para Remus era um misto de ódio e nojo.

- Você me fez beijar ... isso! - Nicholas olhava com ódio para Remus, que se divertia com a cena, mantendo um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

- Eu sou um lobisomem, Nich. E não fui eu quem te agarrou. Foi o contrário, eu apenas retribuí, uma coisa que você queria tanto. Eu devo dizer que foi divertido.

- Você é insano, Remus. - disse o garoto incrédulo.

- Vai me prender em um campo de concentração?

- É o que você e todos da sua laia merecem!

- Grite mais alto e anuncie para todos nesse salão! Vai! Assuma que você beijou um lobisomem. - apesar de estarem discutindo, os demais casais não prestavam atenção a eles tanto por estarem entretidos em outras coisas quanto porque a música estava bem alta. - E que você gostou!

- Eu não poderia gostar do beijo de uma criatura! Você é nojento, Remus! Você me enganou!

- Eu disse desde o começo que você não me conhecia.

- Você me seduziu!

- Você está louco! Agora some da minha frente!

- Black precisa saber disso!

- Ah, claro. Ele precisa. Oh, não, por favor, não diga nada a ele! - Remus não se reconhecia mas estava se divertindo maldosamente com aquilo.

- Ele vai saber. Você seduz pessoas de bem! Qual era o seu plano para mim? Queria me tornar um dos seus?!

- Ah, claro. - Remus ria. - Você parece bem apetitoso! - tentou morder o pescoço do garoto, ainda sem conseguir segurar o riso. Remus definitivamente não se reconhecia.

- Louco! Nojento! - Nicholas se desviava das investidas de Remus apavorado.

- Você não sabe de nada mesmo, Nich. Não me conhece e não sabe de nada sobre a minha natureza. Vire gente e pare de me encher!

- Gente! Gente é alguma coisa que você não sabe o que é! Você não é gente. Você não é um animal completo. Você é nada! - Nicholas falava cuspido.

- Não, você não sabe o que é ser gente de verdade, Nicholas. Não precisa desse pavor todo. Você é ignorante e talvez esse seja o seu maior defeito. Isso te leva a ser preconceituoso. Por que não tenta me conhecer primeiro antes de julgar?

- Eu não quero ficar nem mais um minuto perto de uma criatura desprezível como você. Dumbledore tem que saber disso e vai saber agora! Mas não antes de Black!

Remus riu.

- Sai da minha frente! Você me dá nojo. - Remus disse ainda sorrindo.

Nicholas saiu apressado em direção a Sirius, que os olhava de outro ponto do salão, enquanto dançava a música lenta com Alícia. O garoto conhecia a natureza impulsiva de Sirius e queria que fosse ele a dar uma boa lição em Remus porque sabia que, no fundo, Remus ainda o amava.

Remus olhava para Nicholas sorrindo divertido, cruzando os braços e encostando-se na parede mais próxima, sem ter o ângulo de visão comprometido. Viu quando o garoto se aproximou de Sirius e interrompeu a dança com Alícia. Nicholas puxou Sirius de lado, olhando de vez em quando para Remus e falando sem parar com Sirius, que olhava também para Remus.

Em pouco tempo, Nicholas conseguiu que Sirius deixasse Alícia esperando e o acompanhasse até Remus.

Sirius olhou para Remus a uma curta distância, olhou para Nicholas e virou os olhos, em um sinal que Remus conhecia bem. Em pouco tempo estavam os três juntos e Remus mantinha uma expressão divertida no rosto, contrastando com a de Nicholas e de Sirius, que estavam sérios, embora Remus soubesse que a expressão de Sirius era forçada.

- Remus, isso é verdade? - Sirius começou.

Nicholas aprovou o modo como Sirius pareceu rude ao perguntar aquilo a Remus. O garoto achou que Sirius daria um belo soco ou azararia Remus ao saber da verdade.

- Isso o quê, Black? - Remus provocou. Sabia que Sirius não gostava de ser chamado de Black.

- Você é um lobisomem? - Sirius perguntou com seriedade forçada, lutando internamente para não rir.

- Sou. - Remus disse fingindo seriedade agora. - Ah, Nicholas, eu disse a você para não revelar isso a ele!

- Ele nos enganou, nos seduziu, enquanto sempre foi essa criatura nojenta. - Nicholas disse venenoso.

- De criatura nojenta eu só vejo uma aqui. - Sirius disse sério. - E é você. - apontou para Nicholas. - Não acredito como você tem coragem de fazer isso. Primeiro que o segredo que ele contou foi pra você e você não tem o direito de espalhar por aí. Segundo que você beijou ele que eu vi e agora fala desse jeito? Onde está o cavalheirismo, seu almofadinha imprestável? – Sirius olhou para Remus – Eu não acredito que você beijou isso. – apontou para Nicholas denovo, incrédulo.

Nicholas arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa várias vezes mas não saía nada. Ele jurava que Sirius, no mínimo, daria um soco bem dado em Remus.

- Ah, vai virar gente antes de se aproximar dele denovo e pense muito bem antes de espalhar o segredo dele por aí porque eu te encontro onde quer que você vá tentar se esconder. - Sirius tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para Nicholas mas antes que pudesse dizer o feitiço, o garoto já estava petrificado. Remus fora mais rápido.

- Obrigado mas a briga era minha, lembra? - Remus sorriu.

- Não acredito que você beijou ele. Que nojo! - Sirius guardou a varinha, fazendo uma careta.

- Não foi o melhor beijo da minha vida mas como eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer... - Remus brincou.

- Eu não teria a sua coragem. - Sirius tentou se livrar dos ciúmes que sentia. - Não faça isso com você mesmo, Remus. Você me deixou preocupado...

- Você estava olhando mesmo? - Remus perguntou com uma curiosidade e um ânimo crescentes. - Ah, não vem com essa. Era apenas diversão maldosa. - sorriu maroto.

- Estava sim. - Sirius admitiu um pouco envergonhado. - Mas quem é você e o que fez com Remus John Lupin?

- É o último dia, não é? Eu precisava fazer valer a pena.

- E valeu?

- Não tanto quanto eu gostaria... - Remus olhou Sirius penetrantemente.

- Eu... tenho que ir. - Sirius disse, evitando o olhar de Remus e se dirigindo para onde Alícia o esperava.

Remus ficou sozinho, olhou para os lados, para Nicholas petrificado e sorriu maldoso. Conjurou uma flor e colocou no bolso da frente das vestes do garoto e saiu para a mesa. Pegou um copo de uma bebida azul de aspecto convidativo, com canudinhos coloridos e enfeites prateados, que rodopiavam pelo copo e bebeu um pouco. Era doce porém era alcoólico, ele podia sentir o gosto de álcool misturado ao doce. Não era nada ruim. Com o copo na mão, foi se sentar em uma das cadeiras que estavam dispostas perto da mesa, onde as pessoas geralmente descansavam depois de terem dançado bastante, embora estivessem vazias agora, exceto por ele.

Olhava para Sirius, que dançava com Alícia e muitos pensamentos percorriam sua mente. Ele assistia em silêncio a cena que ele não queria enxergar: Sirius a beijava agora como um dia o havia beijado. Os dedos do moreno enroscando-se pelos cabelos sedosos da garota, que se deixava envolver completamente pelo beijo. Ele conhecia aquela sensação, ele conhecera o modo envolvente como Sirius tratava as pessoas com quem estava. Conhecia os sorrisos do moreno como a palma de suas mãos.

Esvaziou o conteúdo do copo e se levantou para pegar outro. Viu Sophie do outro lado da mesa, com um olhar de quem pergunta se está tudo bem, ao que ele respondeu fazendo um sinal com uma das mãos. A garota sorriu e se dirigiu para o outro lado do salão, sumindo por entre as pessoas. Olhou pelo caminho que a garota fez e encontrou Tiago dançando com Lílian. Aparentemente, eles estavam bem felizes pelas expressões de seus rostos colados. Remus ficou muito feliz por eles. Feliz como sempre ficava ao saber que Tiago estava feliz ao lado de Lílian, que havia se mostrado uma boa pessoa.

Pedro dançava com uma garota baixinha que Remus reconheceu ser da Sonserina, fato que causou certo estranhamento, já que Pedro sempre estivera presente nas traquinagens contra os sonserinos que Tiago e Sirius inventavam a torto e direito.

Remus comeu um doce que lhe pareceu apetitoso mas que se revelou ser doce demais. A mesa estava cheia deles e agora ele sabia o motivo. Pegou mais um copo da bebida azul, que já descia por sua garganta como água e caminhou para outro salão para não ter que ver Sirius em momentos íntimos com aquela garota odiosa.

* * *

- Você não parou de olhar pra ele. - Alícia abraçava Sirius, acompanhando seus passos na dança lenta.

- O quê? - a voz da garota fez com que Sirius voltasse dos seus devaneios.

- Você não parou de olhar para Lupin a noite toda.

- Não? Eu não percebi.

- Ele não sabe se cuidar sozinho, não é?

- Talvez.

- Ele é estranho, Sirius. O namorado dele veio até aqui para te dizer alguma coisa urgente que você não me contou até agora. Ele está te incomodando denovo? - Alícia soltou Sirius de seu abraço, tomando alguma distância dele para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Ele não é estranho e também nunca me incomodou. Ele tem problemas algumas vezes e eu simplesmente o ajudo a resolvê-los. Algum problema com isso? - Sirius respondeu, sustentando o olhar da garota.

- Você sabe qual é o maior problema dele, Sirius? Isso, claro, além de estar sempre doente. - o tom de voz de Alícia começou a se endurecer.

- Eu sei.

- Então sabe que o maior problema dele é não ter você.

- Não que eu saiba.

- Estou falando muito sério, Sirius. Eu não ligo para o que ele sinta, eu ligo para o que ele representa para você.

- Ele é meu amigo, Alícia.

- Nós estamos juntos há um mês e meio e nunca conversamos a respeito dele.

- Não acho que seja necessário.

- Se está olhando para ele a noite toda, sabe que ele está bebendo horrores naquela mesa. Atitude lamentável como tudo o que ele é, mas sabe que deve ser por sua causa. Eu quero saber se isso é recíproco. - o olhar de Alícia parecia cortar o ar a sua volta.

- Dobre a sua língua antes de falar dele. Eu não te dei esse direito, não sei se percebeu. - Sirius sentia o sangue subir à cabeça.

- Eu pensei que você estaria orgulhoso por ter quebrado o coração dele mas estava errada. Eu pensei que você quisesse humilhá-lo.

- Pois é, pensou errado. Eu nunca faria algo assim. – "pensou errado" : essa era uma das expressões que Remus sempre usava quando irritado. Até essa mania ele pegara do lobisomem?

- Sirius, você ainda ama aquele infeliz? - Alícia estreitou os olhos, analisando cada reação de Sirius.

- Ele é meu amigo. Você é surda, garota?

- Como se atreve?!

- Sabe, eu não sei por que eu ainda estou com você se não suporto essa sua postura. Aliás, não sei por que você caiu na Corvinal. Você é Sonserina até as raízes dos cabelos.

- Vai me deixar por causa dessa sua amizade inexplicável? Sirius, pensa bem! Ele não é pra você. Não serve nem para seu amigo. Ele é lamentável e a escola toda concorda com isso.

- A minha escola toda não é a sua escola toda e mesmo que fosse, eu não ligo para o que eles pensam ou deixam de pensar.

- Você ama ele... - a frustração na expressão de Alícia deu uma certa alegria a Sirius.

- Chega. Você é surda. Olha só... termina o baile com a sua escola toda e eu termino com a minha, ok?

- Você não está me deixando, Black!

- Não estou. Eu já deixei.

- Você é sujo!

- Desculpe mas quem é suja aqui é você. Eu te azararia se não fosse uma garota.

- Cavalheirismo agora, Black?

- Aproveite a brecha e vá para o inferno.

Sirius saiu de perto da garota, que o olhava indignada. Ela nunca havia sido deixada para trás. Em todos os seus namoros, era sempre ela quem dava um fim ao relacionamento e dessa vez não seria diferente.

- Sirius Black, eu não admito que você vá assim! - Ela alcançou o garoto, que já empunhava sua varinha.

- Sai da minha frente ou vai se arrepender. - Sirius rosnou.

- Eu digo quando vamos terminar e não é agora!

- Você é louca!

- E você só pode ser gay pra me evitar!

- Eu prefiro ser gay a ficar com você denovo.

- Gay!

- Isso não me ofende.

Logo a garota empunhava a própria varinha, lançando um feitiço não-verbal contra Sirius, que se protegeu quase que no último instante.

- Você não sabe com quem está brincando, Black.

- Se dê algum valor e me deixa em paz.

- É justamente isso que eu vou fazer! - lançou outro feitiço não-verbal.

Sirius se desviou, vendo o feitiço bater na mesa, fazendo-a tremer um pouco antes de voltar ao seu lugar. Quando olhou devolta para a garota, ela já lançava outros feitiços contra ele como uma desvairada. Ele desviava ou usava o feitiço _protego_ para se defender. Algumas pessoas caíram no chão, afetadas pelos feitiços que a garota lançava aleatoriamente. Ele não queria atacá-la mas não tinha outra escolha, lançou um feitiço não-verbal que fez a garota rodopiar alguns metros pelo salão, atingindo algumas pessoas pelo caminho. Quando a garota parou, soltava uma gosma amarelada e fedida pela boca.

A professora McGonnagal, que vira tudo, saiu ao encontro da garota, levando-a para a enfermaria, não sem antes ver se Sirius estava bem.

- Tem momentos em que o cavalheirismo não funciona, não é? - disse com uma careta ao ver a garota vomitar mais daquela coisa fedida. - Mas não deixe que ela estrague o seu baile. - Sorriu, virando-se para pegar o caminho mais curto até a enfermaria, deixando um Filch nervoso limpando a sujeira.

* * *

Com o passar das horas, algumas pessoas já haviam ido para suas camas e os salões estavam mais vazios. Apesar disso, a banda continuava tocando músicas agitadas, intercalando com músicas lentas nas quais os casais aproveitavam para se agarrarem um pouco mais.

Sirius procurou Remus pelo salão principal mas não o encontrou. Sentiu-se vazio ao pensar que talvez o amigo tivesse finalmente encontrado alguém com quem compartilhar aquelas últimas horas na escola em algum canto escuro do castelo. O Remus daquela noite não se parecia muito com o Remus com que ele estava acostumado a lidar. Sirius começou a pensar que talvez os comentários que Remus ouviu Nicholas fazer dias antes poderiam tê-lo mudado, endurecido por dentro. Esse Remus ele não conhecia.

O sorriso maldoso de Remus naquela noite havia sido preocupante. O Remus de antes não faria aquilo. Ou faria? Ele dissera estar se divertindo... mas o velho Remus se divertiria com aquilo? Não, não completamente.

O animago desistiu de sua procura, andando de um lado para outro, vendo Tiago e Lílian dançando animados. Sentou-se em uma cadeira antes de perceber que não havia bebido ou comido nada naquela noite e seu estômago começava a roncar. Foi até a mesa e procurou algo comestível nela mas estava um caos. Depois do feitiço de Alícia Abbot, algumas bebidas estavam caídas, manchando a toalha branca e os poucos doces que restavam estavam danificados.Tudo estava em estado de gororoba e ele resolveu ir a outro salão para ver se encontrava algo para comer.

Foi direto para a grande mesa no final do salão, pegou algo que mais parecia uma torrada com uma gosma laranjada em cima e uma bebida qualquer e sentou-se em uma cadeira. Aquele salão estava mais vazio que o outro. Comeu agradecido pelo sossego de estar longe do alcance de Alícia e já terminava sua bebida quando viu uma figura esguia do outro lado da mesa. Não podia ser Remus, podia? Observou por algum tempo para ter certeza de que era o lobisomem e depois caminhou até onde ele estava, sentando-se ao seu lado em silêncio.

Remus sentiu a aproximação e olhou para ver quem era. Seu pesadelo estava ali, a poucos centímetros de distância. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo considerável, ambos olhando para a frente.

- Noite difícil..? - Sirius tentou começar uma conversa.

Remus suspirou pesadamente, relaxando na cadeira.

- É...

- Ouvi dizer que você estava bebendo horrores... - Sirius pegou uma cadeira que estava ao seu lado e a colocou em sua frente para apoiar-se no encosto dela.

- Um pouco.

- O que você bebeu?

- Essa coisa azul aqui - Remus apontou para um copo que estava pela metade.

- E é bom?

- É gostosinho...

Sirius se levantou para pegar um copo do líquido azul.

- É, nada mau. - bebeu um gole. - Mas tem álcool.

- E desde quando você rejeita algo com álcool?

- Eu não, você.

- Hoje é o último dia. Hoje é diferente. É especial.

Sirius sorriu.

- E você? Noite difícil também? - Remus perguntou com algum interesse mas ainda olhando para frente.

- Se você chama de difícil ter que duelar para se livrar de uma garota louca, então sim... - bebeu outro gole grande.

- Nossa... você parecia estar se divertindo com ela.

- Ela não faz o meu tipo. - Sirius jamais revelaria o verdadeiro motivo de ter brigado com Alícia.

- Que pena... - Remus disse, sentindo-se melhor com a notícia.

- Não, ela não valia a pena. - Sirius não se importava muito com o acontecido. A verdade que pulsava em seu peito era que tudo o que ele queria naquela última noite era estar com Remus e agora ele estava.

- Você nunca gostou de ficar sozinho. Uma pena que tudo tenha acabado desse jeito justo na última noite aqui. Eu vou guardar boas lembranças. - Remus disse sonhador, bebendo outro gole.

- Eu não estou sozinho, estou com você.

Remus corou um pouco mais, terminando outro copo.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Você deveria parar de beber tanto assim.

- Isso não é tão forte. Eu estou bem. Você que deveria beber um pouco mais.

- Não quero ficar bêbado.

- Vai, Sirius, só mais um copo. Essa coisa é boa. - Remus sorriu, entregando outro copo para Sirius.

Sirius viu Remus se levantar para encher seu copo e percebeu que o amigo não estava tão embriagado. Conseguia perfeitamente caminhar sem problemas e se sentar calmamente ao seu lado.

- Por que não me conta por que está bebendo tanto?

- Eu já disse... é o último dia.

- O Remus Lupin que eu conheci não faria algo assim apenas por ser a última vez...

- Você tem razão. Eu nunca devia ter beijado aquele insolente. Eu estou arduamente arrependido.

- É, a noite não foi boa mesmo. E onde está a Branch? - Sirius bebeu um pouco mais.

- Ela finalmente conseguiu dançar com o garoto que ela ama. - sorriu, deixando o copo de lado.

- E por que você não tenta se divertir um pouco, Moony?

- Eu estou me divertindo, estou bebendo essa coisa gostosa e fingindo que eu não existo, como sempre.

- Para com isso! E vem... - Sirius se levantou e estendeu a mão na direção de Remus, que olhou para ele sem entender nada.

- Vamos pra onde?

- Vamos dançar. Vem, eu gosto dessa música. - Era uma música agitada que Remus conhecia também.

- Eu não posso. Eu não sei dançar...

- Eu também não mas eu te ensino... vem! - Sirius insistiu.

- Se não sabe dançar, como pode me ensinar? - Remus perguntou desafiador mas logo sentiu-se sendo puxado em direção ao lugar onde as pessoas estavam dançando animadamente.

Sirius começou a se mexer aos poucos, fazendo alguns passos elegantemente, o que Remus acompanhou com os olhos até que Sirius o segurasse pela cintura e o conduzisse. O lobisomem tentava acompanhar um pouco sem jeito no início, mas soltando o corpo cada vez mais à medida que o som se intensificava. Ficaram dançando um de frente para o outro e riam dos próprios passos.

- Isso é divertido - disse Remus corado pelo exercício, tentando acompanhar Sirius, que nessa altura já se soltara completamente.

- Muito melhor que ficar sentado bebendo, não é? - Sirius sorriu com a resposta afirmativa do outro.

Quando Remus já estava pegando o jeito da coisa, a música mudou de agitada para uma música lenta, romântica. O lobisomem parou e já ia para as cadeiras denovo quando Sirius tocou seu ombro sorrindo e fazendo um gesto teatral, convidando-o para a dança.

- Mas Sirius...

- Nada de mas... - Sirius pegou uma das mãos de Remus com a mão direita e, com a esquerda, envolveu sua cintura.

Remus olhou para Sirius profundamente, tentando adivinhar o que ele pretendia com aquilo mas não encontrou resposta. Começaram a se mover lentamente de acordo com a música, ainda com Remus olhando Sirius nos olhos ligeiramente confuso. Tudo o que ele queria era estar com Sirius, tudo o que queria era poder tocá-lo como fizeram por anos... e agora ele estava tão perto.

O lobisomem deixou a mão de Sirius para envolver seu pescoço com os braços, aproximando ainda mais os corpos.

- Eu tenho medo de como as coisas vão ser de agora em diante. - a voz de Remus era fraca mas Sirius podia ouví-lo perfeitamente porque o lobisomem estava praticamente sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Eu também... principalmente, eu não sei como vai ser não poder ver você todos os dias. - Sirius envolveu a cintura de Remus com os dois braços em resposta.

- Sirius...

- Eu vou sentir sua falta, vou sentir falta do Tiago e do Pedro... e de tudo o que fazíamos aqui.

- Eu também... mas somos maiores de idade, podemos aparatar e assim podemos nos ver todos os dias.

- Isso é uma promessa?

Remus sentiu uma pontada no peito. Sirius havia feito uma promessa a ele e não havia cumprido.

- Pode ser. - sorriu, recostando a cabeça no vão entre o pescoço e o ombro de Sirius. - Você vai para a casa do Tiago?

- Vou sim... e você?

- Eu vou para a casa dos meus pais. E você vai ser mesmo auror?

- É o que eu quero.

- Isso é perigoso...

- Nem tanto quanto estar na Ordem e ser o relações pessoais de Dumbledore frente aos outros lobisomens.

- Falando assim parece ser mais difícil do que é na verdade.

- Não sei por que você entrou para a Ordem, Remus.

- Eu quero ser útil e escolhi um lado nessa guerra. Acho que pelos mesmos motivos que você entrou.

- Comigo é diferente.

- E por quê? - Remus o olhou nos olhos novamente.

- Esquece, Moony... é só diferente. - Sirius sustentou o olhar do outro.

- Com você, tudo é diferente... - Remus murmurou, voltando a posição confortável entre o ombro e o pescoço de Sirius, sentindo o cheiro que ele tanto amava. Sirius só pôde ouvir por estar muito perto dele.

Era tão bom sentir o calor que emanava de Remus novamente... Sirius desejou que pudessem ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

- E isso é ruim?

Remus fechou os olhos e permaneceu assim, mergulhando na sensação do contato com o corpo maior e no perfume que vinha dele.

- Nem um pouco... - os olhos de Remus estavam nublados quando ele olhou novamente para os olhos de Sirius. Estava perdido denovo no calor do corpo maior.

Sirius mergulhava no âmbar dos olhos de Remus, sentindo-se enlouquecer pelo contato com a pele do amado. Era mais que atração, era algo muito mais forte que a paixão ou qualquer outra coisa para a qual existissem palavras para definir. Não houve resistência quando os lábios se tocaram apaixonadamente. O animago sentiu uma das mãos de Remus deslizar por suas costas enquanto a outra lhe acariciava a nuca gentilmente.

Remus teria ido ao chão se Sirius não o segurasse firme no abraço que ele tanto desejara. Sentia os efeitos do álcool agora mais que antes, em forma de uma leve tontura mas nada mais importava. Sirius o tocava, o acariciava como havia feito meses antes, meses antes de ter se tornado misteriosamente diferente. Mas aquela diferença não existia ali, não ali. Aquele era o Sirius por quem ele se apaixonara. Naquele momento, todas as perguntas que tinha, todas as acusações que tinha reservadas ao animago haviam cessado. Perdiam significado.

Com os anos de experiência, eles haviam aprendido a conduzir um beijo longo sem perder o fôlego, apenas a razão. As línguas se tocaram quando o beijo foi aprofundado com vontade, acariciavam-se no amor úmido e quente, a simetria perfeita. O arrepio tão conhecido de ambos percorreu suas espinhas e os fez estremecer por dentro. Era aquele calor que Sirius desejava, era daquilo que sentia falta, era por ele que todos os outros beijos que experimentara não tinham importância... era por aquilo que ele morreria mil vezes, era por aquilo que ele vivia, era para preservar aquilo que ele deveria... parar.

Sirius parou bruscamente, afastando-se de Remus, cujo corpo reclamou o fim do contato. Sem conseguir olhar nos olhos de Remus, a expressão de Sirius era de choque.

- Desculpa... me perdoa, Remus... eu não devia ter feito isso. - Sua respiração estava descompassada, sentia seu coração bater acelerado e o peso do beijo corroía seu autocontrole. Ele queria mais, queria ter Remus novamente mas só conseguia olhar para ele e se lembrar da profecia da professora Trelawney.

- Sirius... não tem o que desculpar. Eu também quis... - Remus tentava olhar nos olhos de Sirius, ainda sentindo o cheiro do outro em si. - Sirius... - Remus tocou o rosto de Sirius, que o olhou em um misto de confusão e culpa. - Tá tudo bem?

- Não está tudo bem... Eu não posso, Remus. Me perdoa... - Sirius saiu do salão, deixando um Remus semi-embriagado muito mais confuso que ele próprio.

- Sirius... - Remus ainda tentou chamar o outro. Só o que conseguia era repetir o nome daquele a quem tanto amava. Ele voltara a ser o Sirius misterioso que se distanciava. Parecia ter medo de algo... ou seria impressão causada pelo álcool? Ele sabia de uma única coisa: Sirius lhe devia explicações. Agora mais que nunca. E não passaria daquela noite.

O lobisomem ignorou alguns olhares curiosos de outros casais e foi atrás de Sirius.

_Como prometido, capítulo dez em quinze minutos XD Espero que estejam gostando E, se estiverem, deixem reviews para que eu não me sinta falando sozinha, tá? #olhar do Gato de Botas do Shreck#_

_Beijos a todos e uma ótima semana! ;D_


	11. Um engano

_**Avisos**_

_**I– As personagens do universo Potteriano da honorável JK Rowling não me pertencem. Eu sei que vocês sabem, é só pra esclarecer as coisas mesmo.**_

_**II–Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi, que é o relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, então pare sua leitura por aqui. Não vou aceitar bem críticas a esse respeito**_

_**III- E contém SPOILERS de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Depois não digam que eu não avisei ¬¬**_

* * *

Sirius chegou ao dormitório dos garotos correndo e fechando a porta com um baque surdo atrás de si. Deitou-se em sua cama e gesticulou com a varinha para fechar as cortinas. Seu coração batia acelerado ainda tanto da corrida quanto da lembrança do seu erro. Como ele pudera beijar Remus denovo? Como ele explicaria aquilo ao lobisomem sem magoá-lo ainda mais? O que faria agora? Bem, ao menos Remus não o seguira e ele poderia pensar em algo em paz por aquela noite.

Mal os pensamentos de Sirius voltaram a se ajeitar e a porta do dormitório já era aberta novamente e fechada com a mesma determinação com que Sirius a fechara.

- Eu sei que você está aí. Por que não sai e conversa comigo, Sirius? Acho que você me deve uma conversa há algum tempo. - Remus sentia um pouco de vertigem mas se sustentava o mais firme possível próximo a cama de Sirius. Vendo-se sem uma resposta, Remus insistiu. - Sirius, o que está havendo com você? - sua expressão, assim como sua voz, revelava mágoa profunda.

- Eu cometi um erro, Remus, me perdoa... - disse a voz fraca de Sirius.

- Então olha nos meus olhos. - Remus puxou as cortinas para encontrar um Sirius sentado na cama, com olhar baixo. Não chorava mas parecia como se estivesse prestes a fazer isso pelo grau de tristeza que sua expressão revelava.

Sirius pareceu pensar um pouco no que Remus havia dito antes de se levantar e parar diante dele, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos com uma coragem que ele não soube de onde veio.

- Ok, agora começa me dizendo o que você está escondendo de mim, Sirius. - Remus, apesar de sentir os efeitos do álcool sobre si, mantinha o olhar fixo nos olhos do maior.

- Eu não estou escondendo nada de você. - Sirius mentiu. Saiba que teria que encher aquela noite com as piores mentiras que contaria em sua vida mas era para ser assim. Ele tinha que fazer aquilo doer, era preciso.

- Sirius, eu te conheço... ou achei que te conhecesse como ninguém! Acha que eu não notei que você tem andado estranho desde que terminamos? Ou melhor, desde que você me deixou. - Tinha consciência de que talvez, se estivesse completamente sóbrio, não levaria a conversa àquele estágio.

- Eu mudei, Remus. - sua voz soava calma mas, por dentro, ele gritava. - E cometi um erro essa noite. Não sei se vai conseguir me perdoar...

- Você mudou? Você percebeu o que está fazendo comigo?!

- Eu nunca devia ter te beijado.

As palavras começavam a marcar a pele de Remus com fogo. Seria apenas o começo. Sirius não parecia feliz, não parecia triste, apenas frio, frio como nunca antes.

- Então você já está se arrependendo por tudo o que vivemos? - Remus sentiu uma dor no peito começar a crescer mesmo contra a sua vontade. Ele não se permitiria sofrer mais, não depois de tudo.

- Eu me arrependi de ter beijado você essa noite. - o olhar de Sirius era frio, quase frio o suficiente para que Remus desviasse o olhar... quase.

- Você não me ama, não é? - Remus riu sarcástico, sentindo a dor se espalhar.

- Não amo como uma amante ou namorado, amo como a um amigo.

- Tiago é seu amigo, Sirius?

- É sim e é o melhor que eu poderia desejar.

Remus sentiu os olhos queimando. Ele não se permitiria chorar ali, não ali. Respirou fundo por vezes antes de continuar.

- Então por que você não fica em cima dele na biblioteca?!

- Não estou entendendo o que você está dizendo, desculpe. - a atitude de Sirius enlouquecia Remus. Como ele podia ser tão... frio? Tão diferente de tudo aquilo que fizera com que Remus o amasse daquela forma tão especial...

- Sirius, olha pra mim. Eu não sou idiota. Eu vi os seus pergaminhos respondidos no meio do seu material um pouco antes de você me perguntar as suas supostas dúvidas todas as vezes em que alguém me pedia uma explicação da matéria. Você fazia isso antes e continuou fazendo depois terminarmos de um jeito absurdo, diga-se de passagem.

Sirius começava a ficar sem saída. Maldita natureza impulsiva!

- Você está enganado... - não tinha uma boa explicação para isso.

- Por que você nunca fez isso com o Prongs?!

- Ele quase nunca ficava na biblioteca estudando...

- E muito menos você! Isso, pelo menos, até você se enfiar na biblioteca comigo para tirar suas supostas dúvidas!

- Remus, eu não sei aonde você quer chegar com isso.

- Sirius, eu amo você. Amo como sempre amei e me amaldiçôo todas as noites por não conseguir fazer isso ser diferente. Mas, no fundo, eu sinto... eu apenas sinto que você ainda sente alguma coisa por mim. Mesmo que essa alguma coisa seja o seu velho ciúme.

- Tudo bem, eu confesso que no começo eu senti ciúmes sim. Mas passou. Eu parei de fazer isso, não parei? Então...

- Por que não me conta a verdade? - Remus estreitou os olhos cansado de tudo aquilo. A noite poderia acabar por ali, o mundo poderia explodir naquele momento e ele não se importaria. Mas ele queria a resposta de Sirius, uma resposta carregada com a sinceridade de que ele tanto sentia falta em Sirius agora.

Sirius se sentiu tentado a contar toda a verdade. Sentiu que poderia fazê-lo ali, mesmo que Remus estivesse um pouco alcoolizado, ele seria capaz de entender. E por um momento, ele pensou que tudo pudesse voltar ao normal, apenas por um momento.

- O mundo lá fora é muito diferente do que era aqui dentro, não é? - Remus completou triste. - As coisas lá fora serão bem diferentes do que foram aqui dentro e você sabe disso tanto quanto eu.

- Como assim? - Sirius não entendia aonde Remus queria chegar dizendo aquilo.

- Eu entendo você, Sirius. E concordo com o que fez. - Remus se sentou na cama olhando para o chão, tentando não cair depois da tontura mais forte que o invadiu.

- Entende? - o coração de Sirius disparou. Tiago teria contado alguma coisa? Não, contar ele não contaria mas teria deixado escapar alguma coisa? Remus era inteligente, ele poderia juntar as peças com facilidade... principalmente depois de ter demonstrado ter percebido as manobras desastrosas de Sirius nas semanas anteriores.

- O futuro de todas as pessoas é incerto por natureza, mas o meu é mais incerto ainda. Teria sido loucura continuar com aquilo. Mas mesmo assim, eu queria muito que você tivesse me falado. - os olhos de Remus se encheram de lágrimas mas Sirius não viu isso porque o lobisomem olhava para um canto escuro do quarto.

- Como você... - Sirius começou mas foi interrompido por Remus. O animago estava atordoado com a supresa. Então Remus sabia o que realmente havia acontecido?

- Sirius, eu te disse que, acima de tudo, eu sou seu amigo. E não sou feito de porcelana ou qualquer material quebrável. Você poderia ter me contado o real motivo do fim do nosso namoro. - Remus respirou fundo, voltando a olhar para Sirius com tristeza.

- Remus, eu... eu não queria que você sofresse. Eu não podia contar... eu sabia o que você ia dizer, você nunca concordaria comigo e... - foi novamente interrompido por Remus, que lhe sorria um sorriso sincero porém triste.

- Como eu poderia não concordar, Sirius? É a sua vida, é o seu futuro. Eu jamais seria contra qualquer coisa que você se dispusesse a fazer pelo seu próprio bem. Você devia saber... – óbvio que Remus não seria contra o fato de Sirius pensar no próprio futuro, que seria triste e difícil ao lado de um lobisomem.

- Principalmente quando o meu bem não depende apenas de mim. - Claro, o bem de Sirius era ver Remus feliz e distante dos problemas que o futuro obscuro dele poderia causar.

Remus não entendeu bem o que Sirius quis dizer com aquilo mas o mais importante era que tudo estava esclarecido. Mesmo não tendo dito com todas as palavras como Remus teria preferido, Sirius admitira para Remus o verdadeiro motivo do fim do namoro deles: o fato de Remus ser um lobisomem com uma vida complicada pela frente, coisa que Sirius preferira evitar ter como parte de sua vida como uma escolha racional, a mais racional que havia feito desde que se conheciam.

- Remus, eu quero que me prometa algo.

Remus já estava indo ao banheiro vomitar quando ouviu a voz de Sirius em tom de confidência.

- Diga o que é e eu vejo se prometo... - Remus sorriu da porta do banheiro.

- Se algo ruim acontecer comigo, eu quero que você continue, quero que siga em frente, está bem? - Sirius deitou-se em sua cama, olhando para o dossel e aliviado pelo silêncio do dormitório.

- Mas por que isso agora, Padfoot? - o apelido saiu de sua boca em um ato impensado. A familiaridade agradou Remus mas logo ele se voltou para a promessa que Sirius queria que ele fizesse.

- Faz parte do pacote. Agora que eu sei que você sabe a verdade, então quero que me prometa... vai continuar sem mim? - Sirius o olhou penetrantemente de onde estava.

- Você não vai me deixar em paz enquanto eu não fizer o que você quer, não é?

- Não mesmo. - Sirius sorriu.

- Então eu prometo.

- De verdade?

- De verdade. Mas não sei por que você me pede isso...

- É importante pra mim.

- Então está bem, tá prometido. Satisfeito? - mas antes que Remus pudesse ouvir a resposta, precisou correr para dentro do banheiro para vomitar. Ele detestava aquela sensação que o álcool trazia mas estava tudo bem agora, tudo estava esclarecido e aquela era uma noite especial porque era a última noite.

* * *

Quando Sirius contou a Tiago sobre a conversa que tivera com Remus no último dia em Hogwarts, o jovem de óculos se surpreendeu. Na sua cabeça, não havia como Remus saber da verdade sobre a profecia da professora Trelawney. Remus podia ser inteligente mas não tinha o dom da clarividência, sobre o qual tanto a professora falara em suas aulas mais absurdas.

Estavam no Beco Diagonal no horário de almoço, conversando como os velhos amigos que eram. E como tudo o que acontecera em Hogwarts parecia tão distante e tão melhor que a realidade que encontraram ao deixar a escola! Ambos estavam em treinamento para se tornarem aurores e isso exigia todas as suas energias e a maior parte do tempo, o que fazia com que os amigos se encontrassem apenas nos finais de semana para as velhas conversas que sempre gostaram de ter.

Entraram em um restaurante cujo dono era um bruxo conhecido de Tiago, que o cumprimentou logo na entrada. Sentaram-se e conversaram por alguns minutos animadamente enquanto se serviam. O ex-apanhador da Grifinória não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça o que Sirius lhe contara a respeito da conversa que tivera com Remus e aquilo não ficaria assim, ele teria que investigar por conta própria.

Mal conseguiram relaxar e já precisavam voltar ao Ministério para continuar com sua rotina de treinamento. As primeiras provas estavam chegando e eles precisavam se preparar melhor.

Remus, por sua vez, conseguira um trabalho de meio período em um bar na Travessa do Tranco. O lugar era escuro, cheio de pessoas encapuzadas e estranhas. Ele sabia que aquele era um dos pontos de encontro dos seguidores de Lord Voldemort e Dumbledore havia concordado que seria estratégico ter alguém da Ordem em um lugar como esse. O salário não era nem de longe bom mas era a única coisa que Remus conseguira arrumar para si, já que não havia como ocultar o fato dele ser um lobisomem no ato da contratação.

Ele morava apenas com a mãe, uma vez que seu pai havia morrido duas semanas depois dele ter saído de Hogwarts. Fora um período difícil para ambos mas Remus precisou ser forte pelos dois para conseguir superá-lo. E em termos de superar, ele não havia superado completamente. Talvez uma perda nunca seja completamente superada, principalmente quando se trata de uma perda envolta em mistério pois a causa da morte ainda era nebulosa. Haviam encontrado o corpo de seu pai nos terrenos próximos à sua casa, com marcas profundas de cortes e muito sangue, o que levava as autoridades bruxas a crerem que não havia envolvimento bruxo, teria sido apenas um animal, uma criatura mágica que atacara o Sr. Lupin durante a noite, quando voltava do trabalho. Mas Remus não pensava como as autoridades e sentiu pela primeira vez na vida como a sociedade bruxa tratava os lobisomens, já que as investigações foram encerradas mesmo com algumas suspeitas relevantes levantadas pelo lobisomem quanto a ligação do assassinato do Sr. Lupin e uma investigação no Ministério que ele conduzia como auror a respeito de Lord Voldemort.

Sirius, Pedro e Tiago haviam ficado ao lado de Remus durante os primeiros dias depois da morte de seu pai mas tiveram que deixá-lo e mergulhar na rotina que haviam escolhido para eles. Remus se sentia feliz por ter amigos em quem confiar e com quem sabia que poderia sempre contar, apesar da sua licantropia. O resto da sociedade bruxa não se mostrava nem um pouco tolerante quanto a isso, principalmente quando ele tentava encontrar um emprego melhor.

Naquela altura, os medibruxos já haviam conseguido desenvolver uma poção para amenizar os efeitos da lua cheia nos lobisomens. Quando tomada poucas horas antes do pôr do Sol, a poção permitia ao lobisomem manter a consciência mesmo transformado em lobo, o que diminuía os riscos de ataques a outras pessoas. O Ministério da Magia passou a distribuir gratuitamente os ingredientes da poção, apesar de que ela era complicada de se preparar.

* * *

No sábado, quando os Marotos encontraram-se na casa de Remus, Tiago deu um jeito de deixar Sirius e Pedro contando piadas animados na sala para ter uma conversa com o lobisomem na cozinha, com a desculpa de ir ajudar Remus com as bebidas.

- Remus, eu sei que temos tido pouco tempo para conversarmos nessas últimas semanas ... mas eu quero que saiba que eu estou preocupado com você. - Tiago começou em um tom sério que Remus vira apenas uma vez na vida e fora no dia da morte de seu pai.

- São nossas vidas adultas. - Remus sorriu. - Mas por que está preocupado comigo?

- Eu sei que seu pai era e ainda é muito importante para você, meu amigo...

- Não foi algo fácil... mas eu estou bem melhor agora. Vocês foram fantásticos comigo, sabia? Eu não sei como vou poder agradecer... - o lobisomem pegou alguns copos e colocou em uma bandeja, parando e olhando para Tiago sorrindo.

- Você não precisa nos agradecer, Moony. Só precisa estar bem. E completamente bem... - Tiago não sabia como iniciaria aquela conversa mas teria que ser ali, ele sabia. Não teria outra oportunidade tão cedo para fazer as perguntas que precisava fazer porque a dúvida brilhava em sua mente e parecia aumentar cada vez mais.

- Sabe, Sirius tem razão. Você é o melhor dos amigos. - Remus deixou os copos para abraçar Tiago.

- Ah, então vocês andam falando de mim pelas costas, é? - Disse um Tiago visivelmente sem jeito.

- Nada de ruim. - Remus sorriu mais abertamente ao ver Tiago sem jeito. Aquilo era inédito. - Você é o melhor!

- Obrigado... mas ainda há divergências sobre isso, senhor Moony. - Tiago brincou.

- Que nada, as divergências foram sanadas! - Remus voltou sua atenção para o suco de abóbora, que estava em uma jarra na pia.

- Moony... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa já há algum tempo...

- Pode dizer.

- É um assunto delicado... não queria que se chateasse por isso mas...

- Não se preocupe. É sobre o meu pai? - Remus tentava adivinhar o assunto, mesmo que todos os indícios no comportamento de Tiago indicassem que o assunto era um pouco mais antigo apesar de ser quase tão delicado quanto a morte de seu pai.

- Não, é sobre uma conversa que você teve com o Sirius.

- Ah, aquilo?

- Sim...

- Pergunte... - Remus deixou a bandeja de lado para prestar atenção em Tiago completamente.

- É que você disse saber dos motivos do Padfoot... eu queria saber como você conseguiu adivinhar. - Tiago o encarou sério.

- Bom... não foi tão difícil assim.

- Era difícil de adivinhar sim. Como você conseguiu descobrir sobre o futuro dele?

- Na verdade, é bem simples. Você deve ter percebido que as pessoas não são muito tolerantes a lobisomens...

- Percebi e acho isso uma idiotice. Mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Ora, tem tudo a ver. Para ser sincero, eu já tinha pensado em como seriam as coisas aqui fora e em como tudo seria mais difícil para o Sirius se estivéssemos juntos.

Tiago olhava atentamente cada gesto de Remus, na esperança de que algum deles pudesse revelar se as suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras. Remus nunca poderia ter adivinhado. Não a menos que ele tivesse clarividência e isso todos eles sabiam que ele não tinha.

- Eu percebi que o Sirius se comportava de uma maneira mais fria comigo e foi tão de repente que só podia significar uma coisa: ele havia pensado no futuro, nas coisas como elas seriam aqui fora, quando as pessoas soubessem da minha licantropia e de como tudo seria mais difícil. Eu não me zanguei com ele por ele ter se afastado de mim por isso, eu me zanguei e fiquei magoado com ele por ele não ter me contado antes. - Remus completou.

Tiago estava chocado.

- Então ele te disse isso naquela última noite? - As palavras escapavam de sua boca sem que ele pensasse bem sobre elas antes. Estava chocado demais com o que ouvia.

- Nós conversamos e tudo ficou esclarecido. Desde então meu coração tem um pouco de paz, sabe?

- Eu não acredito nisso... - Tiago falava mais para si mesmo que para Remus.

- Mas é verdade.

- Ele disse com todas as palavras?

- Não, mas nem precisava, não é? Eu só disse que sabia, ele assentiu e...

- Vocês estavam bêbados. Só pode! - Os olhos de Tiago percorriam o cômodo sem enxergá-lo completamente. Sirius era um imbecil, essa era a única certeza que ele tinha no momento. Um imbecil enrolado em um mal entendido gigante.

- Eu bebi um pouco mas estava bem sóbrio na nossa conversa, por quê?

- Por nada, Moony... obrigado por esclarecer uma dúvida que eu tinha. - Tiago sorriu, tentando disfarçar a vontade louca que sentia de falar com Sirius ainda naquele dia.

Remus não entendeu muito bem qual era a dúvida de Tiago mas sorriu mesmo assim, pegando a bandeja e caminhando até a porta.

- Ah... deixa eu te ajudar. - Tiago pegou a jarra, que estava pesada, e saiu carregando-a ao lado de Remus, para encontrar um Pedro com olhos brilhantes para o suco e um Sirius sentado largado no sofá, distraído com alguma coisa nos detalhes de um dos móveis do lugar.

- E então, Moony, como vai seu emprego? - Sirius perguntou, endireitando-se no sofá.

- Bom, não é lá grande coisa mas dá pra tirar algumas informações úteis para a Ordem.

- Eu nunca fui lá. Qualquer dia eu apareço pra te ver. Tem algum problema? - Sirius olhava carinhosamente para Remus, que servia seu suco.

- Desde que você apareça encapuzado, sem problema algum. - Remus riu. - O tipo de pessoa que freqüenta aquele lugar não é lá dos melhores.

- Então iremos encapuzados! - Tiago disse como quem tem uma boa idéia.

- Eu também vou. - Pedro disse, bebericando do seu copo.

- Eu agradeço mas... não acham arriscado? Com as coisas como estão... as pessoas sumindo... - Remus começou hesitante.

- Sem problemas, Moony. Nós sabemos nos cuidar, não é, Padfoot? - Tiago se servia da bebida.

- É bom saberem se cuidar mesmo. Porque eu não sei o que faria sem vocês. - Remus disse com sinceridade na voz.

Sirius olhou para Tiago, que olhou devolta em resposta. Ambos sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde algo ruim aconteceria a Sirius.

- O que é de verdade a gente nunca perde. - Sirius disse, bebendo outro gole do seu suco e olhando para Remus em seguida. Tiago ficou ligeiramente mais apreensivo em sua poltrona.

* * *

- Ele não sabe de nada. - Tiago, que conseguira ficar a sós com Sirius em uma das salas do Ministério da Magia nos minutos de intervalo que tinham, falava seriamente, com o ar mais preocupado que apresentara desde que o pai de Remus havia morrido.

- Ele quem? Do que você tá falando? - Sirius estava confuso mas sentia a gravidade do assunto.

- O Moony. Ele não sabe de verdade nenhuma, Padfoot. - Tiago olhou a sua volta, procurando por qualquer coisa que pudesse estar registrando a conversa deles.

- Como assim? - Sirius franzia a testa.

- Eu conversei com ele quando estivemos na casa dele, lembra? Aquela hora, na cozinha...

- Lembro sim. Vocês demoraram mais que o suficiente para buscar o suco de abóbora...

- Então, ele disse que você se separou dele por temer o que o futuro aqui fora reservava para alguém com a maldição da licantropia nas costas.

- O quê?

- Isso é sério, Sirius, nós temos pouco tempo agora.

- Na verdade, estamos atrasados uns cinco minutos. - Sirius olhou em seu relógio, que havia sido presente dos Potter quando completara a maioridade.

- Nos encontramos denovo hoje depois daqui?

- Com certeza.

- Onde?

- Que tal no trabalho do Moony?

- Não, muita gente. E ele também vai estar lá.

- Mas você tem a capa da invisibilidade...

- E você conversaria sozinho?

- Vou estar de capuz. Não dá pra ver a minha cara...

- Você gosta de correr riscos, não é?

- E você não resiste aos meus convites!

'- Tudo bem, tudo bem... nos encontramos lá as cinco.

- Fechado.

E saíram da sala, já prevendo o sermão que levariam de Olho-Tonto Moody, seu instrutor mais severo.

* * *

Sirius teve alguns problemas para sair na hora certa mas finalmente conseguiu se livrar das tarefas extra passadas por Olho-Tonto. O que o intrigava era por que o auror se preocupava mais em dar punições a Sirius que a Tiago. Talvez fosse os cabelos compridos e seu charme sobre o instrutor.

Mesmo com a correria do dia, Tiago, que ficara em uma sessão diferente de Sirius, aparatara rapidamente em um terreno próximo a sua casa para pegar a sua capa da invisibilidade, já que sua casa estava devidamente protegida com um feitiço para que não fosse possível aparatar ou desaparatar lá dentro. Eram os cuidados necessários em tempos difíceis como aqueles.

Logo Sirius estava de pé em frente ao bar onde Remus trabalhava e se repreendia por estar ansioso por ver o lobisomem antes do final de semana. Não sabia porém onde Tiago estaria, sabia apenas que precisava de uma capa que tivesse um capuz grande o suficiente para ocultar seu rosto. Era até divertido o que estavam fazendo. Talvez isso fosse um resquício do espírito das traquinagens que faziam em Hogwarts. A diferença era que na realidade era muito mais perigoso. O animago entrou em uma loja escura, onde estava anunciada a venda de roupas de todos os tipos e, observando o aspecto da loja, ele sabia que encontraria o que precisava ali.

* * *

Sirius entrara há pouco tempo no bar, olhando tudo ao redor, tendo o cuidado para ser discreto. Caminhou até uma mesa vazia, que ficava em um canto mais escuro e aguardou. Olhava para o garoto que servia as bebidas e se decepcionou ao ver que não era o lobisomem. Não demorou muito até que ouvisse passos atrás de si. De onde saíra aquela pessoa?

Virou para trás para encontrar uma outra porta, achou que poderia ser do depósito das bebidas, por onde Remus saíra.

- Boa tarde, senhor. O que vai ser? - A voz de Remus soou suave demais para aquele lugar.

Sirius hesitou por alguns instantes.

- Firewhisky, Moony. - Sirius respondeu com um sorriso oculto pela capa.

Remus o olhou surpreso por um longo momento antes de conseguir dizer:

- Padfoot? - sussurrou.

- Oi... - Sirius disse no mesmo tom sussurrado.

- Você é realmente doido... - Remus sorriu.

- Nós somos. - uma voz sobressaltou Sirius e Remus, que viraram a cabeça em direção a cadeira em frente a Sirius.

- Prongs, seu louco. Quase me mata de susto... - Remus sussurrou aliviado.

- Isso me fez perceber que temos que redobrar nosso cuidado, Prongs. Podemos encontrar comensais vestindo capas de invisibilidade. - Sirius disse ainda sussurrando.

- Isso é verdade... mas elas são raras. Não acho que vamos ter problemas com isso.

- Mas sempre é bom ficar de olhos e ouvidos bem abertos. - Remus acrescentou, olhando de vez em quando para o balcão. - Eu preciso ir... trago o pedido já.

- Moony... - Sirius ainda tentou chamar.

- Fale... - Remus respondeu inseguro. O outro garoto que trabalhava com ele estava olhando. - ... mas disfarce porque estão me olhando. - Remus colocou uma das mãos em concha em frente a boca enquanto falava, para depois fingir uma tosse breve.

- Tudo bem... vá até lá. Viemos mais pra te ver... conversamos melhor depois. - Sirius respondeu.

Sirius e Tiago viram Remus se apressar até o balcão e voltar trazendo o firewhisky de Sirius, dando um sorriso quando se afastava para atender o próximo homem encapuzado que acabara de entrar.

- Acho que já podemos conversar. - Tiago falou em um tom quase sussurrado.

- Eu não consegui me concentrar em mais nada depois do que me disse de manhã. - Sirius deu um gole no seu firewhisky, tomando o cuidado de falar tão baixo que apenas Tiago poderia ouví-lo.

- O Moony realmente acha que você o deixou por ele ser um lobisomem. Ele deve ter sofrido demais com isso...

- Eu não acredito. Ele parecia tão certo da verdade naquela noite... - Sirius passou a mão na cabeça, quase retirando o capuz.

- Ei, toma cuidado aí. Não vá estragar o disfarce. Tem gente aqui que pode nos reconhecer.

- Espera... ele te disse isso com todas as palavras?

- Disse.

- Mas...

- Não, Padfoot, houve um mal entendido sim mas foi naquela noite.

Sirius sentia uma sensação ruim percorrer seu peito.

- Ele deveria saber que eu jamais faria isso. Naquela noite mesmo eu fiquei do lado dele contra o tal do Nicholas almofadinha.

- Pensa como ele pensaria. Você começou a ignorá-lo do nada. Não tinha motivo aparente e ele nunca teve como adivinhar sobre a profecia.

Nessa altura, um estranho encapuzado parou ao lado de Sirius, encarou-o por alguns instantes. Tiago se calou e Sirius já empunhava a varinha por debaixo da capa.

* * *

_**Vixi, eu não sei o que aconteceu com a formatação dos dois últimos capítulos porque os meus comentários ficaram colados ao texto da fic O.O Perdões a todos por isso . Vou ser mais atenta dessa vez.**_

_**Nossa, as reviews vieram finalmente! \o/ E pensar que essa é a última vez em que eu respondo reviews direto em capítulos da fic... vou sentir saudades disso!!**_

_**Kiara-chan, te amo eternamente por estar lendo firme e forte e comentando sempre ;D Pois é, Remus soltou o seu lado maligno MUAHUAHUAHUAHUA Eu sempre pensei que ele não podia ser tão bonzinho o tempo todo, ainda mais depois de uma certa bebida da Noruega muito estranha. Sobre a idéia do Remus amarrando o Sirius e se aproveitando dele... hm... bom, se eu disser mais alguma coisa, vou dar spoilers da minha própria fic hauhauahuah Então eu me calo XD Ah, mas eu também gosto de TiagoxLílian. Acho eles fofos e foi muito legal escrever sobre eles, pena que foi pouco porque o foco era mais Sirem mesmo Ahh, e muitíssimo obrigada pela dica dos hits ;D Agora eu fiquei mais feliz. Ao todo, minha fic foi visualizada quase novecentas vezes O.O Mas os primeiros capítulos são os mais lidos até agora, sendo que uma média de trinta pessoas acompanha firme e forte também, mesmo sem comentar :D**_

_**Hikaru-chan, eu espero que dessa vez a sua felicidade venha bem maior porque agora não serão apenas três capítulos postados. Serão seis! Foi por sua causa que eu resolvi postar tudo de uma só vez e terminar logo o suspense do final da fic. Espero que goste do que vai ler! Sobre o Nicholas, ele merecia coisa bem pior mas o Remus é bonzinho, né? Rs E sobre Sirius e Remus eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Sirem forever! XD Bom, os doze anos vão se passar na fic também. Na verdade, eu fiz o máximo possível para que a minha história pudesse se encaixar na história original. É como se fosse uma parte não contada da história real, entende? Bom, eu tentei fazer da melhor maneira possível, passando dias planejando as cenas, acordando no meio da noite com idéias súbitas, batendo a cabeça no monitor diversas vezes... e por aí vai XD Depois que terminar de ler, me conta o que achou, tá bem?**_

_**Ju-chan, nossa... desculpa por ter feito você ficar mal. É que a história deles é triste e difícil mesmo. Você chorou convulsivamente na escola? O.O Nossa... bom, se serve de consolo, eu chorei convulsivamente também... mas conto mais sobre isso no último capítulo XD . Eu entendi o esquema que você fez de ler mais capítulos de uma vez só. Eu tô ficando meio desanimada por estar lendo uma fic capítulo a capítulo porque também parece que a coisa não anda, sabe? Entendo você e acho que vou fazer a mesma coisa com essa fic que tô lendo. E também por isso eu resolvi postar tudo o que eu tenho no pc, ou seja, a fic até o final. Vou parar de ser má e fazer de uma vez Eu sou meio má com eles, né? Rs Mas é tudo por um bem maior, acredite ;D #já ouviu essa conversa antes# XD Obrigada pelo elogio e sou eu quem peço desculpas por fazer drama por causa das reviews :D**_

_**Xxx, gostei do seu apelido! XD Ele me fez lembrar de Holic. Será que você gosta? Eu fiquei muito feliz depois de ler seu comentário. Não é todo dia que a gente recebe um elogio assim, né? Tô toda boba XD Eu espero que você continue a ler e que a sua opinião sobre a fic se mantenha até o final. Depois que terminar você me conta o que achou? ;D**_

_**Bom, pessoas, eu fico por aqui mas logo a gente se encontra nos próximos capítulos. **_

_**;D Beijos a todos**_


	12. Alcatéia

_**Avisos**_

_**I– As personagens do universo Potteriano da honorável JK Rowling não me pertencem. Eu sei que vocês sabem, é só pra esclarecer as coisas mesmo.**_

_**II–Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi, que é o relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, então pare sua leitura por aqui. Não vou aceitar bem críticas a esse respeito**_

_**III- E contém SPOILERS de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Depois não digam que eu não avisei ¬¬**_

* * *

- Você é Arion? - o estranho tinha uma voz grave e rouca. Retirou o capuz, que revelou um rosto cheio de marcas, eram cicatrizes fundas e uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Não. - Sirius foi lacônico, olhando para o desconhecido temendo ter seu disfarce descoberto. O homem parecia ser um comensal. Tinha tudo para sê-lo.

- Não trafica ovos de criaturas mágicas proibidas pelo Ministério? - a voz voltou aos ouvidos de Sirius e Tiago, que estava congelado sob a capa da invisibilidade, com uma das mãos pronta segurando a varinha apontada para o estranho.

- Não. - Sirius não queria conversa que não fosse com Tiago naquele momento.

O homem limitou-se a dar as costas a Sirius e seguiu para outro lado, abordando outro homem encapuzado.

- Sujeito estranho... - Tiago comentou.

- Todos aqui são. Eu não acredito que o Moony só tenha conseguido um emprego em um lugar suspeito como esse, depois de ter se formado professor!

- A sociedade ainda discrimina demais os lobisomens.

- Ele não merece isso, Prongs.

- Não merece mesmo... - Tiago olhava para Remus, que se dirigia a outro cliente com uma bandeja com dois copos de um conteúdo verde azulado. - Ele é tão normal quanto nós, só que tem um probleminha peludo.

- Eu queria poder ajudá-lo.

- Eu também... mas como?

- Ele sempre foi melhor que eu nas matérias escolares. Ele devia ter um lugar melhor...

- Ele teve sorte em conseguir um emprego, Padfoot. As pessoas não são tolerantes...

- Eu quero ajudá-lo e vou pensar em alguma coisa... agora volte a me contar o que conversaram.

- Tudo bem. Ele acha que você o deixou por ele ser um lobisomem.

- Isso você já disse mas é difícil de acreditar. Ele sempre soube que podia contar com o meu apoio e eu nunca o achei menos do que ele é por causa dessa bobagem.

- Bobagem para você, Sirius. Aqui fora, ser um lobisomem é muito ruim. E aceitar isso tendo ele como amigo é uma coisa, agora... aceitar isso sendo ele seu companheiro, é outra bem diferente na cabeça dele. Bom, é o que eu entendi...

- Eu não aceito isso. Não vê? Como ele pode ter acreditado que eu o deixaria por causa disso se eu nunca liguei?!

- Sirius, diminui o tom... tem gente olhando. - Tiago olhava à sua volta e havia algumas cabeças viradas para o lugar onde estavam.

- Desculpa...

Eles esperaram um tempo até voltarem a se falar novamente.

- O que eu sei... é que ele pensa isso. Pensa pelo lado dele, Sirius, como eu te disse. Você começou a agir friamente com ele sem razão nenhuma. Sendo assim, ele só pôde pensar nessa hipótese, já que você não ficou com ninguém a sério depois dele. Ele pensou, no começo, que você estava apaixonado por outra pessoa. Vindo do Remus, eu tenho certeza disso.

A velha dor voltou a incomodar Sirius. Aquela dor que ele ocultara por semanas mas que nunca o deixara realmente. Ela talvez estivesse esperando em silêncio por uma oportunidade de se afundar no peito do animago novamente. Era a dor que ele conhecia ao se lembrar de Remus, de como era bom quando ainda podia se perder nos braços do outro e niná-lo como tanto gostava de fazer depois de terem feito amor.

- Padfoot? - Tiago balançou uma mão na frente do rosto de Sirius antes de se lembrar de que estava invisível.

- Ele parecia saber...

- Não há como se adivinhar algo como o que realmente aconteceu, entende? É impossível.

- E agora? Eu não sei o que fazer. - Sirius olhava para Remus.

- E eu não me atrevo a dizer nada porque eu também estou perdido.

- É, pensando por um lado, as coisas estão bem como estão agora. Não havia como deixá-lo sem que ele se magoasse de alguma forma.

- Moony é forte, Padfoot.

- É injusto deixá-lo pensando isso...

- Mas você tem escolha?

- Sempre se tem escolha, Prongs. Mas por hora vou deixar como está. Dizer a verdade a ele vai fazer com que ele relute em se manter afastado de mim, apenas como amigo. E isso pode prejudicá-lo muito mais do que a licantropia o prejudica. - Sirius tomou uma grande porção de firewhisky de uma só vez.

- Calma aí... isso vai subir mais rápido que eu pensei.

- Tudo bem. Só que quando eu acho que as coisas se acertaram de uma forma melhorzinha, elas começam a desmoronar denovo em um ritmo bem acelerado para o meu gosto.

Tiago suspirou preocupado.

- Sirius, você promete que vai se cuidar? Eu preciso ir agora, a Lílian tá me esperando... mas eu não quero te deixar aqui.

- Não, tudo bem, eu sei me cuidar bem. - Sirius sorriu mesmo estando com o rosto coberto.

- Não quero que você beba mais aqui.

- Eu já estou indo também.

- Você tem certeza de que vai se cuidar? Eu estou muito preocupado com você, Padfoot.

- Vou sim. Se você esperar eu terminar o último gole, eu vou embora junto com você.

- Eu espero.

Sirius deu o último gole, sentindo a garganta queimar enquanto olhava para Remus no balcão. Os dois amigos se despediram de Remus, que ficou feliz de ter visto pelo menos um deles ali, e se dirigiram para um lugar de onde poderiam aparatar para suas casas.

* * *

Naquela noite, Sirius demorou a dormir. Era como se um pesadelo tivesse se apoderado de sua vida novamente. Sentiu um peso no peito quando se deitou na cama olhando para o teto, tentando imaginar o quanto Remus havia sofrido por ter pensado errado sobre os seus motivos de tê-lo deixado. Ele devia ter sentido demais. O animago podia se lembrar com precisão de quando Remus dissera que o amava e que se condenava todas as noites por não conseguir que isso fosse diferente. Ele era agora, mais que nunca, um tormento na vida da pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Aquilo tudo era injusto! Só não era mais injusto que ver Remus trabalhando em um bar com aquela atmosfera. Era um emprego mas não era para Remus. O lobisomem nascera para grandes feitos, tinha coragem e inteligência para tudo!

Tiago, que havia encontrado e ficado com Lílian até as dez da noite, não aguentara segurar o segredo. Ele não traía exatamente Sirius porque a garota era parte de si, mas sua perturbação foi tão evidente que ele precisou contar a ela o acontecido. Depois de saber de toda a verdade, Lílian ficou um pouco surpresa mas sorriu. Sentia um carinho maior por Sirius agora, amava-o como a um amigo, o amigo que ela sabia que ele era para Tiago. E assim mais uma parte da vida de Tiago era compartilhada com ela. Não que Lílian não gostasse de Sirius no começo, mas agora que ela sabia os motivos dele, ele parecia mais humano.

Claro que Lílian prometeu não dizer nada nem a Remus nem a mais ninguém, mas agora Tiago tinha com quem conversar. Estava preocupado com Sirius, preocupado como alguém pode se preocupar com um irmão.

- Ele vai ficar bem. Ou melhor, eles vão ficar bem. - a ruiva sorriu, acariciando o rosto de Tiago para selar o ato com um beijo. - E nós vamos estar sempre por perto deles, não vamos?

* * *

Os meses se passaram e Sirius não soube como descrever como era se sentar ao lado de Remus na mesma sala, sabendo o que o lobisomem pensava sobre ele e ainda assim vê-lo e sentí-lo sendo tão gentil e carinhoso como sempre fora. Isso doía em Sirius mais que ele poderia colocar em palavras. Mesmo assim, ele preferira manter o que dissera a Tiago e não contar nada a Remus. Talvez um dia ele pudesse contar e ele esperaria por esse dia e depositaria nele todas as suas esperanças de futuro.

Os Marotos revezavam os encontros em suas casas nos finais de semana mas todas as vezes em que tinham oportunidade de estarem juntos, eles estavam. Claro que, com o tempo, Lílian foi adicionada ao círculo, o que foi comemorado com uma festa. Naqueles tempos difíceis, todas as coisas boas eram comemoradas com alguma espécie de festa pelos Marotos.

Em toda a Inglaterra, pessoas começavam a desaparecer misteriosamente e a caçada aos comensais da morte começava. E por isso Remus tinha papel fundamental na Ordem da Fênix, que tinha reuniões periódicas. Dumbledore acreditava que os comensais se reuniam para tramar os próximos passos no bar onde Remus trabalhava e por isso passava coisas arriscadas para o lobisomem todas as vezes em que tinham informações de que um comensal já monitorado faria um movimento suspeito.

Remus, por outro lado, gostava de se sentir útil. Cumpria as suas missões com prazer e mantinha os olhos e ouvidos abertos o quanto podia. A única coisa que o incomodava era não conseguir um emprego melhor. O que ganhava era suficiente para comprar comida para o mês apenas. Suas roupas começavam a ficar mais gastas do que ele gostaria que fosse e não havia previsão para comprar outras novas.

Para o lobisomem, ver Sirius, tê-lo por perto, era algo confortável agora que as suas cicatrizes pareciam estar menos evidentes. Ele o amava como sempre e estava desistindo de fazer algo que pudesse sufocar isso. Ele se acostumara um pouco melhor a ter Sirius como amigo apenas. Mas sentar-se ao seu lado, tocá-lo com um abraço quando podia, sorrir para ele e fazê-lo sorrir eram coisas que o alegravam. No fundo, sabia que não havia um lugar certo para ele na sociedade. Começava a entender melhor isso depois do incidente da morte do seu pai. Sua vida parecia um pesadelo por vezes mas ele jamais reclamava. Impusera-se isso. Não reclamaria das coisas ruins, e sim, aproveitaria as coisas boas que pudesse conseguir ao longo da existência.

O seu amor por Sirius fora algo que não era para dar certo. Viviam em mundos diferentes, com perspectivas diferentes. Algumas vezes Remus se pegava pensando se talvez não fosse mais adequado se apaixonar por outro lobisomem, mas quando via os outros, se pegava pensando em como ele poderia amar qualquer um deles. Eram, em geral, grosseiros, obtusos e individualistas. Queriam a qualquer custo um lugar que fosse deles na sociedade mas não se importavam em comportar-se bem para serem aceitos, pelo contrário, alguns viviam juntos, em construções abandonadas, outros preferiam viver em lugares de mata fechada mas morder e fazer outros da espécie parecia ser algo que lhes trazia orgulho, principalmente a Fenrir Greyback.

Esse foi um dos desafios de se entrar para a Ordem: Remus precisou ficar cara a cara com o lobisomem que o havia mordido quando ainda era criança. A primeira vez foi quando Greyback entrou no bar onde ele trabalhava com dois homens altos encapuzados. Remus não o reconheceu de imediato mas soube que se tratava de um lobisomem pelos cabelos brancos e os sinais inconfundíveis que ele também apresentava. Ficou atento à conversa dos três homens, que pareciam despreocupados demais em um lugar público. Greyback tinha as vestes gastas, pele macilenta e olhos maliciosamente brilhantes quando encararam Remus pela primeira vez.

- Hm... pele macia, suave. Carne tenra... O meu tipo preferido! - Greyback riu, puxando Remus pelo braço.

- Quem é você? - Remus ousou, puxando seu braço devolta mas sem muito sucesso.

- Eu poderia mordê-lo aqui mesmo... Você não sabe quem eu sou? - Greyback deu uma gargalhada, acompanhado pelos outros dois homens, que bebiam descontraidamente. - Sou Fenrir Lobo Greyback.

Remus ficou paralisado por alguns instantes até responder desafiador.

- E você não se lembra de mim, naturalmente...

- E por que deveria?

- Os meus cabelos brancos não lhe dizem nada?

- Ahh, você é um dos meus. O que faz aqui? - o lobisomem se acomodou melhor na cadeira, soltando Remus.

- Foi o único lugar em que consegui trabalho remunerado. - Remus cerrou um dos punhos, colocando toda a sua fúria nas unhas que perfuravam sua carne agora. Por muito tempo, ele não soubera quem o havia mordido e depois que começou a tomar consciência de como ficava nas noites de lua cheia, começou a sentir pena do lobisomem anônimo porque achava que ele não havia conseguido se controlar... isso até descobrir que fora Greyback que o atacara depois que seu pai o ofendera. E Greyback era calculista quanto as suas vítimas, ele sempre garantia que estivesse bem perto delas antes de se transformar e parecia ter como meta de vida contaminar o maior número possível de pessoas. Queria superar o número de bruxos e impor seu lugar no mundo através de sangue.

- E quem foi o louco que o contratou? - Greyback parecia divertir-se com aquilo.

Remus não respondeu. Sentiu que não conseguiria mais.

- Você devia estar com os seus, garoto. Por que não deixa esses bruxos odiáveis e se une a nós como deveria ser?

- Eu...

- Você é mesmo bom nisso, Lobo. - disse um dos homens encapuzados que acompanhavam Greyback.

- Claro. Lobisomens merecem muito mais do que têm. E você poderia nos ajudar a alcançar isso... - o lobisomem sorria com seus dentes pontiagudos, o que Remus odiou.

Lupin odiava aquela criatura à sua frente. Odiava cada parte dele. Por um momento, pensou em retrucar da forma mais desafiadora possível mas manteve-se em silêncio, como se considerasse. Então Fenrir não se lembrava dele, o que era positivo por um lado. E aquilo era um convite para penetrar os segredos dos lobisomens aliados a Lord Voldemort? Talvez aceitá-lo fosse muito mais útil que Remus podia imaginar no momento.

- Venha nos encontrar. Estamos em uma área de floresta um pouco afastada da cidade. Não sei o que tem feito se acovardando e tentando viver nesse lugar mas pode vir conosco. Estamos unindo forças agora. Uma guerra se forma e você precisa de um lado nela.

- Eu estarei lá. - Remus disse sem hesitar. Deixou os três homens conversando para atender outro grupo de homens suspeitos. Precisaria falar com Dumbledore o mais rápido possível.

* * *

Sirius e Tiago conseguiram finalmente o cargo de aurores com louvor e logo trabalhavam em casos complexos mas que não envolviam diretamente o Lord das Trevas. Lílian ficava preocupada com Tiago mas também não ocupava uma posição muito segura, já que também havia entrado para a Ordem da Fênix na mesma época em que saíra de Hogwarts.

Remus relatou a Dumbledore a respeito do seu encontro com Fenrir Greyback e teve permissão para se infiltrar na alcatéia dele. Isso coincidiu com a morte do dono do bar onde o loiro trabalhava, o que fez com que o filho dele assumisse a direção do lugar e demitisse o lobisomem após tomar conhecimento da sua licantropia. Isso permitiu que Remus fosse ao encontro de Greyback semanas depois.

Ao mesmo tempo que o lobisomem tentava se infiltrar, a mãe de Remus adoecera gravemente, o que fazia com que ele escapasse da alcatéia mais vezes que o habitual para encontrá-la.

Os outros lobisomens eram agressivos. Era raro encontrar algum com quem ele pudesse conversar, o que fez com que sua voz se tornasse ligeiramente rouca pela falta de uso. Arrumavam comida através do roubo e do assassinato, coisa com a qual Remus não conseguia lidar muito bem, preferindo procurar trabalhos ocasionais que eram pessimamente remunerados. Isso, claro, sempre longe dos olhos do restante da alcatéia porque enquanto estivesse nela, ele era obrigado a participar dos roubos e presenciar alguns assassinatos que Greyback fazia questão que ele presenciasse.

Um ano e meio se passou até que ele tivesse um pouco de confiança da alcatéia, e ele acreditava que jamais a teria por completo, já que ele guardava em si os traços inconfundíveis de que tentara conviver na sociedade bruxa.

Alguns meses se passaram até que Tiago noivasse com Lílian, mesmo em meio a atmosfera preocupante que o mundo bruxo adquiria. Talvez o número de uniões aumentasse em situações de risco, porque outro casal, dessa vez, de aurores, acabara de se casar: os Longbottom.

Sirius, por sua vez, se envolvia em relacionamentos passageiros mas permanecia a maior parte do tempo sozinho, voltando toda a sua atenção para as investigações da Ordem. Ele foi o primeiro a questionar os riscos que Remus corria ao se infiltrar na alcatéia de Greyback. Ele fora o primeiro a se preocupar com os sentimentos de Remus em relação ao lobisomem que o havia mordido e como ele suportava a proximidade e a manutenção do disfarce.

Remus encerrara a questão que Sirius levantara, dizendo-se voluntário naquela missão. No fundo, sabia que era necessário que alguém fizesse o que ele estava fazendo e ninguém melhor que ele para aquilo.

Naquela época, Tiago e Lílian já haviam se casado e Sirius vivia uma fase de fixação por motocicletas trouxas, que culminou na compra de uma e posterior uso de feitiços para que ela voasse. Quase fora detido pelo Ministério, que por pouco inocentou Black de estar fazendo mau uso de equipamentos trouxas.

A Ordem perdera mais dois membros, que estavam sob a maldição Imperius. Dumbledore ainda estava confiante mas parecia que o Lord das Trevas se fortalecia a cada dia que passava. As pessoas começavam a desaparecer com maior freqüência e a Ordem perdia para os seguidores das trevas, ao menos no meio dos licantropos, o que Remus lamentava, apesar de dar tudo de si para tentar convencer outros lobisomens de que Voldemort não era confiável. Isso tudo era muito difícil de se fazer sem levantar suspeitas. Por sorte, Greyback se mantivera afastado da alcatéia nos últimos meses, já que tentava formar um exército de lobisomens seguindo ordens de comensais da morte.

A mãe de Remus morrera duas semanas depois de Lílian anunciar sua gravidez. Fora mais um período difícil para Remus, cujo sorriso se apagou por alguns meses. Sua mãe era quem lhe fazia se lembrar de quem era todos os dias na alcatéia, era seu elo com o mundo bruxo, era um dos seus motivos de viver e, agora sem ela, sentia-se vazio por dentro.

Tiago e Sirius tentaram entrar em contato com Remus mas em vão. As poucas vezes em que se encontravam eram corridas e apenas para reuniões da Ordem. Ainda assim, houve tempo suficiente para que Remus ouvisse palavras reconfortantes de ambos, seguidas do abraço que ele tanto precisara.

Pedro se mantinha ligeiramente mais neutro nos meses que se seguiram. Sirius começara a vê-lo como um covarde pela posturaa adotada diante das missões que Dumbledore confiava a ele. No mais, os Marotos pareciam ter se afastado um pouco mais. Com Remus na alcatéia, suas visitas à sede da Ordem da Fênix diminuíram, o que fez com que ele se mantivesse afastado dos demais.

Os meses passaram, marcados pela falta que Sirius sentia de Remus, mesmo sem saber que o sentimento era mútuo. O lobisomem se sentia ainda mais solitário quando se pegava em noites de insônia, pensando em Sirius e em como tudo havia acontecido. Era assustadora a sensação de estar sozinho afinal. Sabia ter amigos mas estavam tão distantes que algumas vezes Remus pensava se as coisas poderiam ser como antes depois que a guerra acabasse, mesmo que não pudesse ver um final claro para ela.

Harry nascera no tempo previsto, deixando Tiago e Lílian orgulhosos pelo bebê saudável que ele era mesmo tendo nascido em meio a uma guerra aparentemente sem fim. Sirius aceitara com empolgação o convite de Tiago e Lílian para que ele fosse o padrinho do bebê. Era um pouco desajeitado mas fazia questão de segurar Harry todas as vezes que pudesse. Fora o tempo mais feliz que ele passara depois de Hogwarts. Um nascimento sempre era algo abençoado.

No mesmo mês do nascimento do afilhado, Sirius foi informado da morte dos pais. Aparentemente, Regulus havia desaparecido após ter entrado para o círculo íntimo de Lord Voldemort, o que causou um imenso desgosto dos seus pais e culminou na morte de ambos, um por um ataque cardíaco e outro pela tristeza de perder o filho e o marido. Ele teria que assumir a casa dos Black e foi o que fez. A casa não era uma das suas melhores lembranças mas era protegida por feitiços fortes de todas as espécies, de modo a assegurar a proteção de quem quer que morasse ali. Não foi um prazer reencontrar Monstro, o elfo doméstico, mas ao menos ele tinha um lugar protegido para si.

Não demorou muito para que Dumbledore presenciasse a profecia que a filha da velha professora Trelawney fizera sobre Lord Voldemort e aquele que ele marcaria como seu inimigo mortal. Nessa época, os membros da Ordem já desconfiavam que houvesse um traidor entre eles mas não conseguiam descobrir nada de concreto, apenas a sensação de não estarem seguros em lugar nenhum os rondava.

Sirius começara a desconfiar de Remus após uma reunião particularmente longa da qual participaram. O lobisomem voltara do período de lua cheia com mais ferimentos que o habitual e, embora conservasse sua gentileza habitual, permanecera muito quieto o tempo todo. Sirius disse a Tiago que não recriminaria Remus se ele fosse o traidor e isso ficava mais claro na cabeça do animago pelas condições em que Remus vivia agora. Seria natural que ele procurasse obter melhores condições de vida, mesmo porque aquilo que ele experimentava não era uma vida. Na cabeça de Sirius, Remus passara para o lado das trevas ou, se ainda não passara, passaria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Muitas pessoas desapareciam ou eram encontradas mortas, principalmente os nascidos trouxas. A situação ficava cada vez mais insuportável.

Depois que os pais de Tiago foram encontrados mortos em sua casa, Tiago e Lílian tiveram que se esconder com ajuda do feitiço Fidelius. Sirius havia sido o escolhido como o guardião do segredo mas no último momento. Após Sirius e Tiago terem sido cercados na saída do Ministério por comensais da morte e terem escapado por um triz, Black achou melhor executar uma jogada de mestre: deixar Pedro como o fiel do segredo em seu lugar. Ele sabia que os comensais iriam até ele para encontrarem os Potter e ninguém pensaria que alguém como Pedro fosse o verdadeiro fiel. Mas para que o plano desse certo, era necessário manter sigilo absoluto, deixando que todos os outros membros da Ordem acreditassem que era Sirius o fiel.

Cerca de uma semana depois da execução do feitiço fidelius, Sirius imaginava se algum dia teria que enfrentar Remus em um duelo. Não havia como recriminá-lo se ele realmente tivesse mudado de lado mas não sabia o que faria se acontecesse. Olhou para o relógio e eram oito da noite. Era dia das bruxas e ele nem sequer tinha se dado conta disso. Resolveu checar se Pedro estava seguro, depois de conversar com Tiago pelo espelho que usavam desde Hogwarts.

O animago chegou ao esconderijo de Pedro e ele não estava lá. Não havia sinais de batalha, algo estava muito errado. Teve um mau pressentimento e se dirigiu correndo à casa dos Potter.

Sirius tremia quando chegou a Godric's Hollow. Encontrou o corpo de Tiago e Lílian e um Hagrid igualmente abalado, segurando Harry, que sangrava muito na cabeça. Ele sabia que nunca mais esqueceria a expressão no rosto de Tiago ali, imóvel. Tocou o rosto do amigo, percebendo então que tremia descontroladamente. Repetiu o seu nome várias vezes, como se Tiago pudesse se levantar a qualquer momento e começar a rir em mais uma das suas brincadeiras mas ele não o fez. Sirius fechou os olhos do amigo e fez o mesmo com Lílian antes de sair da casa destruída.

Tentou argumentar para que Hagrid deixasse o garoto com ele mas foi em vão, teriam que obedecer as ordens de Dumbledore e também porque Sirius não sabia o que faria. Não esperou muito, deixou sua moto com Hagrid, para que ele pudesse levar Harry em segurança e também porque não precisaria mais dela. Iria atrás de Pedro, era a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar. O meio gigante percebeu que o animago tremia dos pés a cabeça e estava pálido e fez tentativas de consolá-lo.

Não levou mais que algumas horas até que Sirius encontrasse Pedro. Estava cego de ódio quando encurralou o homem gordinho, que reagiu de uma forma inesperada: começou a gritar sandices sobre Sirius ter traído os Potter, agitou a varinha nas costas, explodindo tudo a uns seis metros de onde estava, decepou o dedinho ainda com a varinha, se transformou em rato e desapareceu, deixando um Sirius que ria sem emoção. Não conseguia parar de rir uma risada alta, insana, desesperada, mesmo enquanto os outros aurores chegavam ao local e o prendiam.

Remus soube do acontecido alguns dias depois, pelo próprio Dumbledore. Seu chão desapareceu. Havia perdido muito mais que amigos, havia perdido sua segunda família. E Sirius havia feito aquilo de modo cruel. Como pudera entregar Tiago? Como pudera assassinar Pedro de forma tão... não, ele definitivamente devia estar sob efeito da maldição Imperius. Aquele não era Sirius Black que Remus conhecia. Mas foi quando o lobisomem viu a foto de Sirius gargalhando ao ser preso que algo se quebrou nele e seus olhos faiscaram em mágoa e ódio. Foi então que seu coração e alma começaram a assimilar que talvez Sirius não passasse de mais um Black como a maioria dos outros, um traidor.

Levou tempo até Remus conseguir sorrir denovo do seu modo gentil. As noites eram as piores, quando toda a sorte de pesadelos o invadiam. Por vezes, teve receio de pegar no sono e todas as vezes antes de fazê-lo, as imagens de quando estavam em Hogwarts retornavam à sua mente. Era difícil digerir o que acontecera mas era ainda mais difícil lidar com o imenso vazio que sentia formigar dentro de si.

Quando tudo voltava em uma torrente de sentimentos e imagens antigas, Remus tentava se contentar com a imagem de um Black preso em Azkaban. Não era um destino nada bom mas ele merecia. Como pudera trair o melhor amigo? E então Remus se pegava imaginando os motivos de Black tê-lo poupado. Será que Sirius também o teria assassinado se não estivesse distante de tudo na alcatéia?

E, sem perceber, o velho Sirius se tornava apenas o Black, o assassino frio e calculista. E tudo o que haviam vivido parecia desaparecer em trevas, as trevas que o próprio Black havia trazido. Remus se arrependia de ter confiado nele. Talvez tudo pudesse ser diferente...

As reuniões da Ordem cessaram. Aparentemente, a guerra havia acabado e o símbolo desse final era Harry Potter. A comunidade bruxa estava satisfeita e tudo parecia voltar ao normal aos poucos. Aqueles que haviam sido manipulados com a maldição Imperius voltaram a si e aos poucos as peças se encaixavam. Remus voltou a morar na casa dos pais, que parecia muito mais uma casa abandonada agora, após longos anos sem uso. O lobisomem tentou viver na sociedade bruxa, conseguindo empregos em lugares suspeitos mas que sempre terminavam em demissão. Já não podia esconder que era um lobisomem, seus cabelos brancos pareciam ter se multiplicado, embora agora conseguisse se transformar nas noites de lua cheia sem gritar de dor. Era esse silêncio que tomava conta de seu íntimo agora. Ele compreendera que estava sozinho e assim seria para sempre.

* * *

A névoa tomava conta da cela pequena. Era mais um dia acompanhado pelos dementadores, que ficavam à sua porta. Seus sentidos estavam cada vez mais anestesiados com o passar do tempo e sempre que se sentia afundar no mar vazio, ele se transformava em cão. Isso parecia amenizar os efeitos das criaturas malignas sobre si e era muito mais confortável e descomplicado enquanto assumia aquela forma.

Subiu na cama desarrumada e precária da cela, ouvindo mrumúrios de outros presos que provavelmente haviam perdido a sanidade há tempos. Algumas vezes se perguntava os motivos de ainda conseguir raciocinar com clareza mas esses pensamentos eram logo substituídos pelas lembranças de tudo o que lhe havia acontecido.

Ele podia ver a expressão congelada no rosto de Tiago todas as vezes em que fechava os olhos. Harry chorava em algum canto dos seus pensamentos e então tudo se tornava distante. Muitas vezes, a fronteira tênue entre seus pesadelos e suas lembranças o confundia.

Era inocente, ele sabia. Então por que estava ali? Principalmente, por que estava ali enquanto Pedro caminhava em liberdade pelo mundo? Onde estaria? Mas ele havia se ocupado pensando nisso por anos! Sentia-se amargo por ter duvidado da lealdade de Remus, o mesmo Remus que fora tudo de bom que acontecera em sua vida. E então lembrava-se da predição da professora Trelawney. Era verdade, havia se concretizado e ele estava ali, preso naquela cela minúscula, longe de tudo o que poderia ter feito para vingar a morte do seu melhor amigo. Longe de Harry, a quem ele jurara proteger com a própria vida. O que poderia ser pior?

Lembrou-se do tom de voz grave da professora quando disse que ele passaria anos em agonia e sorriu irônico. De todas as pessoas, por que justamente ele havia sido o escolhido para aquele destino?

Frio.

Algumas vezes ele se perguntava por que não o matavam, outras, ele se limitava a suspirar entediado, ouvindo os murmúrios desconexos dos outros. Aquilo era muito mais do que ele poderia suportar. Estar preso era sufocante, principalmente para sua alma amante da liberdade. E pensar que um dia ele já tivera tudo! E tudo agora estava arrasado. Não, definitivamente, ele não tinha pensamentos felizes. Talvez por isso os dementadores não o afetassem tanto quanto aos outros.

Ouviu um barulho. Eram passos e uma voz controlada. Um visitante? Mas Azkaban não permitia visitas. Voltou à forma humana e esperou, sentado na cama. O dementador parado na frente da cela se moveu de repente e uma figura humana apareceu, sendo logo reconhecida por Sirius.

- Olá, Ministro. - disse sem expressão.

- Olá, Black. Como tem passado? - o ministro se surpreendeu visivelmente.

- Entediado. - Sirius disse com um suspiro. - Isso na sua mão é o Profeta Diário?

- É sim. - estava genuinamente curioso. Sirius aparentemente estava são.

- E já terminou de lê-lo?

- Já sim. Pode ficar com ele se quiser. - o ministro ofereceu o jornal e Sirius o pegou depois de se levantar entediado.

- Obrigado. Sabe, eu sinto falta das palavras cruzadas. - Sirius sorriu.

O ministro se limitou a sorrir devolta, estranhando o fato de Sirius se manter consciente mesmo em meio aos dementadores e saiu em seguida, fazendo o dementador voltar à sua posição original.

Na cama, Sirius olhava para a foto da primeira página. Havia anos que ele não via um jornal na frente e então seus olhos pareciam querer absorver cada detalhe, cada palavra. Mas, para seu espanto, o que ele viu lhe causou uma sensação quente que tomou seu corpo todo. Era Pedro ali, ele sabia. Quantas vezes o havia visto se tranfsormar? E ainda tinha o dedinho faltando!

Leu a matéria e descobriu que o animago estaria em Hogwarts. Sabia que Harry estaria na escola e um pânico tomou conta dele. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. E aquilo povoou sua mente desde então. Era uma obsessão.

Seus sonhos passaram a ser sobre Pedro. Várias vezes viu o animago se transformar em rato e fugir como o covarde que era. Ele sabia que não poderia enfrentar Sirius em um duelo justo. Filho de uma mãe! Ele ia pagar caro por tudo, exatamente tudo o que tirara de Sirius. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que o rato representasse um perigo maior à vida de Harry. E Harry, que ele nunca havia visto depois de crescido. Agora devia ser um garoto já. Como ele seria? Seria talvez como o pai? Difícil... ele nem devia se lembrar dos pais direito. Era muito jovem quando tudo aconteceu.

Sirius tinha apenas uma coisa em mente: ele precisava sair dali. Foi quando, em um fim de tarde, inesperadamente ele percebeu a porta da cela aberta. Estava acostumado a ser vigiado apenas pelos dementadores, sabia que não havia ninguém ali. Em um impulso, transformou-se em cão e saiu pela cela. Os dementadores se confundiram com as emoções do animal que passou por eles sem dificuldade, saindo da prisão e nadando até a costa.

O animago estava exausto quando sentiu o peso de sair de dentro d'água. Estava trêmulo. Nadara uma longa distância sem ter tido uma refeição satisfatória em anos. Estava muito magro mas mais determinado que nunca.

* * *

Remus estremeceu ao ler a notícia sobre a fuga de Sirius Black de Azkaban. Ninguém antes havia conseguido escapar e por que justamente Black havia conseguido? Seus sentidos estavam em alerta. Provavelmente ele viria atrás de Harry e quantos mais ele levaria consigo?

Não foi preciso esperar muito pois no mesmo instante em que terminou de ler a matéria sobre a fuga de Black, uma coruja grande e marrom começou a bicar o vidro da janela da sala da casa dos pais de Remus. De um salto, o lobisomem foi até a janela e a abriu, retirando a carta com letras inclinadas que ele logo reconheceu: era de Dumbledore.

Leu e releu a carta antes de voltar a se sentar à mesa. Acabara de receber o convite de Dumbledore para lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts! Ele só podia estar sonhando! E só não conseguia acreditar que aquilo fosse realmente um sonho porque o direitor havia pedido ajuda a Remus na carta. Eles precisavam proteger Harry de qualquer jeito e Remus, obviamente, ajudaria no que fosse preciso. Black era uma ameaça grande demais...

* * *

Quando Remus finalmente conheceu Harry, se espantou com a semelhança dele com Tiago. O garoto era exatamente como Remus podia se lembrar do amigo, exceto pelos olhos que eram exatamente como os de Lílian. A princípio, não soube muito bem o que esperar, tendo em vista que o garoto era tão famoso e havia sido criado longe do mundo bruxo mas logo os temores sem fundamento que invadiam sua mente foram dominados. Harry era um ótimo garoto e quanto mais Remus conhecia dele, maior era sua admiração e respeito.

Era agradável lecionar. Era uma das suas paixões que há muito ele fora obrigado a esquecer. Gostava das vezes em que podia ensinar os colegas na biblioteca, exceto quando Sirius os interrompia.

Sirius.

Sirius era agora uma mancha negra em seu passado. Como pudera confiar nele? Sempre fora tão sensível em relação às pessoas com quem convivia e Sirius era um comensal da morte escondido dentro do seu coração. Um erro irreparável e imperdoável!

Na sala dos professores, encontrava Dumbledore muitas vezes sozinho, que lhe sorria e perguntava como estava se saindo com as crianças. Era tão gentil e bondoso... e tudo o que havia feito por ele a sua vida toda não tinha preço. Era seu segundo pai. E então por que ainda assim tentava se convencer de que o fato de Sirius ser um animago não era relevante para a Ordem?

Claro que Black devia ter aprendido muitos truques das trevas para poder conseguir escapar de Azkaban como fizera. Ser um animago não poderia ter sido muito relevante para as suas conquistas obscuras. Não, ele não precisava contar nada a Dumbledore.

Olhava pela janela da sua sala, atrás da qual ficavam seus aposentos, e tentava imaginar como Black estaria. Tantos anos em Azkaban deviam tê-lo feito perder o juízo mas, no entanto, soubera por Dumbledore que o Ministro havia conversado com ele e, apesar de muito mais magro e pálido, Black parecia normal. Essa idéia o fazia estremecer.

Ele encontraria Black e então eles duelariam até a morte. Os crimes que o animago havia cometido eram imperdoáveis. Talvez fosse uma atitude impensada esse desejo de vingança. Seu estômago revirava com esses pensamentos.

Como Harry se parecia com Tiago naquela idade! Apesar de não ter convivido com o pai por mais de um ano, o garoto guardava em si muitos traços dele, com toda certeza. A única coisa de diferente que Harry não tinha era o ar rebelde e o senso de humor inabalável. Era mais sério, talvez um pouco mais contido. Sim, um misto dos pais, era isso o que Harry era.

O coração de Remus pareceu saltar pela boca quando soube que Black havia entrado no castelo. O animago invadira o dormitório da Grifinória. Não podia ser... ele estava perto demais de Harry! Estivera perto demais e ainda tinha a senha dos outros dias da semana, segundo o que o próprio Neville havia confessado ter escrito em um pedaço de pergaminho e deixado por aí desprotegido.

O lobisomem passou a patrulhar os corredores com maior freqüência durante as noites principalmente. Foi quando se deparou com uma situação que lhe devolveu a posse do Mapa do Maroto.

O que ele jamais teria imaginado foi o que aconteceu depois disso: viu o nome de Pedro no mapa e pensou que ele podia ter apresentado algum defeito ao longo dos anos mas logo clareou sua mente o suficiente para se lembrar de que aquele mapa havia sido confeccionado à prova de erros e aquele nome só poderia significar uma coisa: Pedro estava vivo. Havia algo muito errado

Quando Remus entrou na casa dos gritos e se deparou com Harry apontando a varinha para o peito de Sirius, teve que intervir. E a partir daí, as conclusões foram sendo tiradas. Ele abraçara Sirius com a mesma intensidade dos velhos tempos, sem se importar naquele breve momento com o que os garotos pensariam deles.

A verdade viera à tona afinal e o lobisomem e o animago se perdoaram mutuamente, como os velhos amigos cúmplices de escola que haviam sido um dia. Tudo prometia ter um desfecho feliz, como raras ocasiões na vida do lobisomem quando ele percebeu tarde demais que não havia tomado sua poção.

* * *

Abriu os olhos, que se feriram nos primeiros momentos com a claridade. Estava nu, deitado entre algumas árvores altas. Pensou febrilmente antes de reconhecer o lugar onde estava: era a floresta proibida. Imagens voltaram à sua mente muito rápido e os temores cresciam.

- Que bom que você acordou! - Dumbledore vinha caminhando calmamente com uma capa na mão. Ele sorria gentil como sempre.

- Professor...

- Você está bem?

- Acho... que sim. O que aconteceu? Sirius, onde está Sirius? - Remus se levantou e recebeu a capa que Dumbledore lhe oferecia.

- Digamos que ele está a salvo. - o diretor lhe sorriu satisfeito.

- Então o senhor já soube...? - Remus perguntou incerto e sentindo vergonha de não ter contado tudo o que sabia desde o início.

- Soube alguns pontos mas gostaria de conversar um pouco, se não se importar, claro.

- Sim, eu preciso conversar com o senhor...

Dumbledore passou um dos braços pelos ombros de Remus, conduzindo-o para fora da floresta.

Remus fez algumas perguntas sobre possíveis vítimas que ele teria feito mas o diretor o tranqüilizou. O lobisomem contou tudo o que sabia finalmente a Dumbledore, detalhando algumas coisas que o diretor queria saber mais por curiosidade que por qualquer outra coisa e, ao fim da conversa, Remus pediu demissão. Não fazia mais sentido continuar ali, já que ele havia colocado em perigo as vidas inocentes dos alunos da escola e também porque Snape havia contado seu segredo aos alunos da Sonserina naquela manhã em uma espécie de vingança pela perda da Ordem de Merlin.

O sonho de Remus finalmente teria um fim mas não tão trágico quanto das outras vezes. Agora ele tinha Sirius denovo, por mais que o animago precisasse se esconder, ele tinha certeza de que um dia tudo se esclareceria. Mas só de pensar em Sirius, o velho Sirius que tanto amara... as coisas começavam a ter um novo sentido.


	13. Largo Grimmauld

_****_

Avisos

_**I– As personagens do universo Potteriano da honorável JK Rowling não me pertencem. Eu sei que vocês sabem, é só pra esclarecer as coisas mesmo.**_

_**II–Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi, que é o relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, então pare sua leitura por aqui. Não vou aceitar bem críticas a esse respeito**_

_**III- E contém SPOILERS de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Depois não digam que eu não avisei ¬¬**_

* * *

Sirius permaneceu escondido em cavernas por meses, junto de Bicuço. Gostava muito do hipogrifo mas sentia-se novamente preso, isso quando não assumia sua forma animaga para tentar encontrar comida.

Algumas vezes, Harry enviava comida de Hogwarts e ele agradecia e muito por poder ter refeições decentes depois de anos suportando a comida de Azkaban.

Os pensamentos do animago vagavam entre as novas possibilidades que enchiam sua vida agora. Se ele ao menos pudesse colocar as mãos em Pedro... e pensar que estivera tão perto! Sua raiva brotava do peito e se distribuía pelos membros todas as vezes em que pensava no miserável do Pedro. Devia tê-lo matado quando tivera a chance.

Mas agora tudo o que via era sua família que havia restado: Harry e Remus. Ah, e como Harry lembrava Tiago! Sentia tanta falta do amigo que o peito ainda doía como doera na noite em que ele fora assassinado. Não podia se permitir invadir por pensamentos catastróficos. Precisava agir, precisava de uma varinha com urgência. E se comensais o encontrassem? Precisava ter proteção.

* * *

Não demorou mais que alguns meses até que Sirius oferecesse a antiga casa dos Black como sede da Ordem da Fênix a Dumbledore, que aceitou de imediato. A casa era perfeita, protegida com toda a sorte de feitiços de proteção e sigilo. Só faltava mesmo o feitiço fidelius, que logo fora executado, tendo Dumbledore como fiel. Não haveriam erros.

Sirius passou a morar em sua velha casa, na companhia de Remus, mas mesmo assim eram raros os momentos em que ambos podiam compartilhar algum tempo a sós. Vários membros da Ordem iam e vinham com uma freqüência irritante para um Sirius que encontrara naquela casa sua nova prisão. Não podia sair, não podia deixar aquela casa que guardava tantas lembranças ruins. E, para melhorar ainda mais as coisas, havia a presença do elfo doméstico que mais odiava no mundo: Monstro.

O animago puxou Remus consigo, levando-o escada acima certa noite.

- Sirius... o quê...? - Remus perguntou sem entender nada, embora aquele ato remetesse aos velhos e saudosos tempos em Hogwarts.

- Essa casa está uma loucura hoje. Mas agora parece que finalmente foram todos embora. - Sirius falava sem olhar para Remus, buscando a porta do seu quarto.

- Isso é porque já está na hora de dormirmos. - Remus riu, se deixando ser levado por Sirius. - Onde você tá me levando, Padfoot? - o apelido há tento tempo não pronunciado escapou dos seus lábios com a docilidade de quando ainda corriam pelos terrenos de Hogwarts em busca de uma nova aventura.

Sirius parou de repente, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Remus.

- Nossa, há quanto tempo eu não escuto isso! - Sirius riu, voltando a puxar Remus corredores a dentro.

- Do jeito que você tá me puxando, parece que vai me levar pra Sala Precisa. - Remus riu percebendo o assunto em que tocara só depois de ter terminado a frase.

- Se quer encarar assim, senhor Moony... - Sirius sorriu maroto. Um sorriso que não cabia em si de alegria, apesar de ter notado um certo constrangimento da parte de Remus. E aquela cena lhe pareceu tão familiar... sim, os tempos em Hogwarts! Tardes inteiras que ele praticamente aprisionava Remus consigo para mimá-lo nos seus braços, noites passadas às escondidas em salas desertas ou corredores vazios.

Finalmente chegaram a um dos cômodos. Sirius abriu a porta, revelando a decoração vermelha e dourada.

- De quem será que é esse quarto? - Remus sorria agora, sentindo que Sirius soltava seu braço.

Sirius gargalhou aquela velha gargalhada que mais parecia um latido.

- Você nunca veio aqui... então eu pensei em te mostrar. - Sirius entrou e se sentou na cama, observando a expressão surpresa de Remus ao olhar as fotografias na parede.

- Só você mesmo pra ter um quarto grifinório em uma casa sonserina. - Remus não conseguia deixar de sorrir. O jovem Sirius havia passado grande parte do seu tempo ali, decorando o lugar, ele podia imaginá-lo fazendo isso. - Adesivo permanente, aposto... - analisou as imagens de modelos trouxas pregadas na parede.

- Pode apostar. Eles nunca teriam deixado tudo isso aí se conseguissem tirar. - Sirius sorriu orgulhoso. Apesar da pouca idade, era um bruxo muito inteligente já na época de escola.

- Eu ainda me lembro do dia em que tiramos essa foto... - Remus olhou com um sorriso triste para a foto onde ele, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro sorriam radiantes.

- Eu também...

- Sirius... - algo ocorrera a Remus - Isso me faz pensar. Eu estou hospedado no quarto que pertenceu a alguém da sua família, não estou? - parou diante de Sirius.

- Você está no quarto de hóspedes. Aliás, um dos quartos de hóspedes. Não se preocupe. - Sirius se deitou na cama com um pulo, se espalhando mas dando lugar para que Remus se sentasse.

O lobisomem se viu sentando ao lado de Sirius, brincando carinhosamente com uma mecha do cabelo dele sem perceber.

- Senti falta disso, sabia? - as mechas de Sirius estavam escovadas novamente e ele adquiria uma aparência mais saudável, apesar de continuar mais magro do que deveria.

Sirius sorriu, passando uma das mãos pelas costas de Remus carinhosamente.

- E eu contei cada lua cheia que passou lá em Azkaban. Eu ficava imaginando o que você estaria fazendo, se tomava a poção ou não... porque eu sei que ela é difícil de preparar e tudo mais.

Remus demorou a responder, ainda brincando com os cabelos de Sirius.

- Eu... na verdade, eu tentei fazê-la algumas vezes mas não foi perfeita.

Sirius se levantou de repente e abraçou Remus demoradamente.

- Você e o Harry são minha família agora. Eu não vou deixar que nada nos separe denovo, ouviu?

Remus se perguntava por que as palavras lhe faltavam, alguma coisa no seu íntimo o condenava por se derreter tão facilmente com um abraço. Tanto tempo havia se passado e seria possível que ainda continuasse a mesma coisa? Porque o que ele sentia era que nada havia mudado em relação a Sirius. Se sentia como um jovem inseguro denovo, sentia suas mãos começarem a suar como as de um adolescente apaixonado.

- Sirius... - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

- Hm...

- Você também é minha família agora. - o cheiro do animago era tão bom! Definitivamente, o tempo não importava porque não havia mudado nada.

- Sirius, você está aí? - a voz de Arthur Weasley ecoou pelo corredor. - Sirius, desculpe se já estiver dormindo mas precisamos de você. É uma reunião urgente da Ordem.

Sirius se separou a contragosto de Remus e ambos saíram do quarto, indo direto para a reunião. Ao que parecia, alguém tinha notícias sobre os planos de Voldemort.

* * *

Certa noite, após um longo período em companhia da alcatéia, Remus retornou aos tropeços à casa do Largo Grimmauld. Com um pouco de sorte, ele desviou da perna de trasgo mas estava tremendo muito e sua visão estava embaçada. Havia perdido muito sangue.

Sentiu que ia cair e se apoiou na primeira coisa que viu pela frente: uma cortina, que tombou com ele e despertou o retrato de Walburga Black. A confusão se instalou: ela berrava impropérios, enquanto ele tentava ajeitar a cortina no seu devido lugar, sem muito sucesso.

Sirius desceu as escadas correndo e foi ao auxílio daquele que despertara sua querida mãe, xingando mentalmente quem quer que fosse o culpado por aquilo. Achava que poderia ser Tonks. Não, nós podia ser a bruxa dos cabelos cor de chiclete! Ela era desastrada e parecia fazer questão de tropeçar na maldita perna de trasgo que ficava na entrada. Quando os berros cessaram, depois que a cortina foi colocada no lugar com um feitiço do animago, ele finalmente reparou que era Remus a figura ao seu lado.

O lobisomem deixara um rastro de sangue pela entrada até o corredor onde estavam. O coração de Sirius falhou.

- Remus... – o animago olhava muito preocupado, estendendo os braços para amparar o outro.

- Sirius? – a visão de Remus escurecia, ele suava frio e se sentia estranho.

- Você tá muito machucado... o que aconteceu? – Sirius ficou entre paralisado, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

- Ian... ele me atacou. – Remus respondeu com voz fraca, se apoiando no animago antes de sentir seus joelhos cederem.

- REMUS! – Sirius chamou, segurando o corpo menor nos braços. Havia muito sangue. Ele tremia junto com o lobisomem. Verificou magicamente a pulsação do outro e ficou um pouco mais aliviado.

O animago levou Remus para o quarto de hóspedes e o despiu, encontrando os ferimentos fundos no peito e nas costas. Aparentemente, havia sido mordido várias vezes. As marcas eram de mordidas. A pele havia sido rasgada em algumas partes. Sirius tentou todos os feitiços de cura que conhecia mas nenhum deles deu resultado. Correu para o armário onde guardavam poções de cura e encontrou exatamente o que precisava: um creme fedido que era capaz de curar os ferimentos causados pelas criaturas mais venenosas.

Na cabeça de Sirius, o tal do Ian só poderia ter sido outro lobisomem. A julgar pelo estado de Remus e da gravidade dos ferimentos, ele tinha razão. Usou um feitiço para reanimar e logo o lobisomem despertou.

- Como você está? – Sirius perguntou, olhando-o preocupado.

- Minha cabeça gira um pouco... – Remus levou uma das mãos à cabeça instintivamente.

- Fique quieto... eu estou cuidando dos seus ferimentos. – Sirius o repreendeu.

- São ferimentos amaldiçoados. Feitos por lobisomem.

- Eu imaginei. Mas parece que essa coisa aqui vai dar um jeito nisso. Olha só... não tá ficando muita marca.

- Depois de tantas cicatrizes que eu tenho, você ainda acha que eu me importo com marcas? – Remus sorriu.

- Eu me importo. – Sirius deixou escapar mas tentou corrigir. – Você é bonito... quero dizer... essas marcas iam ficar profundas... e, bom... – suas tentativas não foram muito boas. O animago estava completamente sem jeito, dedicando-se completamente a aplicar a substância fedorenta nas feridas abertas.

- Sirius... eu acho que estou delirando. – Remus disse com os olhos semi-cerrados.

- Por quê? - Sirius deixou as feridas para prestar atenção ao rosto do lobisomem.

- Você... está sem jeito... – Remus tocou o rosto do animago com alguns dedos e sorriu fracamente.

O animago sentiu que ia corar e por isso preferiu se virar bruscamente para pegar outro frasco que havia trazido consigo.

- É sério, Moony, toma isso aqui... é uma poção para repor o sangue que você perdeu. – Sirius ofereceu o frasco e ajudou Remus a se ajeitar para poder beber.

- Obrigado, Sirius. – Remus agradeceu com um sorriso sincero.

- Não precisa me agradecer. Eu gosto de cuidar de você. Só não gosto de te ver machucado assim... – Sirius acariciou o rosto do lobisomem.

- Foi um descuido meu...

- O que aconteceu?

- Ian é um dos lobisomens que não confia em mim e que tenta fazer a cabeça dos outros para que não confiem também. Ele me pegou desprevenido... acho que lutamos ainda na forma de lobos porque tudo o que eu me lembro é de ter acordado assim.

- Você fez muito bem em ter vindo direto pra cá.

- Mas não devia ter feito isso. Ele vai saber que eu fui ajudado por bruxos. Isso não é bom.

- Para um pouco de pensar nessa sua maldita missão, Remus! Você estava seriamente ferido. Corria risco de vida, entende isso? Pense um pouco em você... e, se não quiser fazer isso, pense então em mim, que não sei o que faria sem você!

- Sirius... – Remus não tinha palavras.

- Desculpe... eu fiquei muito preocupado quando te vi desmaiar daquele jeito... desculpe... – o animago olhava para as próprias mãos, percebendo os detalhes do frasco do creme fedido.

- Não, você tem razão... do seu jeito, mas tem razão. – o lobisomem fez uma careta de dor ao se ajeitar na cama.

Sirius sorriu.

- Você vai ficar melhor em uns dois dias, eu acho.

- Tudo isso? – Remus o olhou surpreso.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou desgrudar de você enquanto não estiver completamente curado? Agora vire de costas. Eu preciso aplicar isso aqui nas feridas de trás.

Remus se virou obedientemente mas com alguma dificuldade. E Sirius cumpriu a sua promessa de não deixá-lo enquanto não estivesse completamente curado. Na verdade, o lobisomem já estava bem no primeiro dia mas Sirius quis cuidar dele um dia a mais. Todo o tempo que tinha perto de Remus era precioso para ele e o lobisomem não reclamou dos cuidados nenhum pouco. No fundo, estar perto um do outro era tudo o que os dois queriam.

* * *

Remus passou cerca de dois meses fora, cumprindo uma missão da Ordem. Quando voltou, era véspera de lua cheia. Chegou cansado, caminhando vagarosamente, visivelmente abatido. Não tinha fome nesses dias mas sabia que precisava se alimentar. Era hora do almoço e ele não encontrava Sirius em lugar algum. Revistou sala, cozinha... Sirius estaria em seu quarto?

- Eu me tornei animago! Não é possível que eu não consiga fazer uma poção decente! - Quando Remus chegou à porta do quarto de Sirius, ouviu a voz do animago trovejando, transbordando irritação.

- Sirius? - Remus tentou chamar uma vez.

Nenhuma resposta.

- Fique azulada! - a voz no mesmo tom voltou.

- Sirius? - Remus chamou mas dessa vez deu batidinhas na porta. Aparentemente, Sirius notou a presença fora do quarto porque se calou.

- Quem é? Eu estou ocupado. - falou em tom de poucos amigos.

- É o Remus... eu só vim te perguntar se você não vai almoçar. - Remus sorriu, tentando imaginar o que Sirius estaria fazendo. Uma poção que Sirius não conseguia preparar? Essa ele ainda estava pra ver.

- Remus? Entra... você pode. - Sirius abriu a porta.

- O que você anda fazendo? - Remus passou os olhos pelo quarto, curioso.

- É a sua poção, a poção de Acônito ou mata cão, como preferir chamar. - Sirius voltou a misturar o caldeirão.

- Sirius, eu... - Remus começou mas foi interrompido.

- Você precisa tomá-la, certo?

- Preciso mas...

- Ela é difícil de se preparar mas eu acho que dou conta.

- É que o Severo...

- Nada de Ranhoso! O que ele pode fazer que eu não posso? - Sirius olhou com raiva e determinação.

- Tudo bem... eu só pensei que...

- Pensou errado. Eu vou fazer a sua poção melhor que o Ranhoso. - e com essa afirmação, Sirius se voltou ao caldeirão e acrescentou mais algumas ervas, mexendo doze vezes para a direita e sete vezes para a esquerda, pedindo mentalmente para que o líquido se tornasse levemente azulado.

- Desculpe... - Remus murmurou, olhando interessado o que o outro fazia.

- Tudo bem. Olha, acho que já está pronta. - Sirius notou uma fumaça branca saindo do caldeirão e depois a poção começar a adquirir um tom azulado.

- Você conseguiu! - Remus olhava surpreso. Por mais que Sirius fosse um excelente aluno em Hogwarts, ele nunca imaginara que o animago pudesse preparar a poção com facilidade. - E de primeira...

- Na verdade, não foi de primeira... - Sirius sorriu - Eu estive trabalhando nisso a semana toda enquanto você estava fora.

- Obrigado, Sirius. O que eu faria sem você? - apesar de abatido, Remus estava radiante em sua alegria. Fazia tempo desde que alguém se importara tanto com ele.

- Talvez alguma coisa melhor do que eu faria sem você - Sirius sorriu.

* * *

A lua cheia apontava no céu enquanto Remus permanecia trancado em seu quarto. Sentiu as primeiras pontadas de dor da transformação e se segurou ao máximo para não gritar, um hábito que adquirira depois de algum tempo. Seus sentidos se aguçaram. Por um momento, pensou que perderia a sanidade como nas outras luas cheias mas no instante seguinte percebeu que não aconteceria. A poção funcionara afinal.

O grande lobo surgiu e Remus podia notar que enxergava cores diferentes de quando estava sob forma humana. Olhou o quarto como se fosse a primeira vez, reparando em cada detalhe. Viu a porta e se lembrou de tê-la trancado para que nenhum acidente eventual pudesse acontecer.

Sentiu um cheiro conhecido antes de ouvir um murmúrio o lado de fora, ao que a porta se destrancou. Ouvira o som metálico das peças da porta, que se abriu, revelando um grande cão negro que entrou e depois a fechou como pôde.

Remus quis dizer a Sirius que não precisava permanecer em sua forma animaga mas não conseguiu emitir mais que alguns sons estranhos. O cão estava diante dele, olhando-o fixamente. Os dois ficaram assim por um longo tempo, até que o lobisomem se adiantou em direção ao cão, passando a cabeça pelo pescoço dele. Sirius entendeu o sinal. Era seguro voltar à forma humana mas mesmo assim ele não queria. Era uma forma de companheirismo permanecer como cão enquanto Remus era obrigado a estar sob a forma do lobo.

O cão começou a abanar o rabo e Remus teria rido se pudesse porque Sirius passou a se mover muito rápido de um lado para outro, latindo vez ou outra, como se convidasse Remus para uma brincadeira. O lobisomem se sentou, sinal que Sirius desaprovou, indo até a porta e mexendo nela com uma das patas dianteiras para abrí-la denovo e começar a latir.

Remus se levantou e não teve escolha a não ser acompanhar Sirius pela casa. Os dois andaram pela cozinha, revendo os lugares como se fosse a primeira vez. Sirius revirou os pertences mofados de Monstro, imaginando a cara que o elfo faria quando percebesse. O lobisomem preferiu não fazer parte nas brincadeiras de Sirius para irritar Monstro. No fundo, tinha pena do elfo.

A casa era grande, com vários quartos para serem explorados. Remus riu por dentro quando um empolgado Sirius passou à sua frente, entrando em um quarto empoeirado e tentando se enfiar debaixo da cama. O grande cão negro estava agora salpicado de pó e espirrava. Remus pensava que Sirius era realmente impossível quando o cão começou a se esfregar nele para limpar a poeira dos pêlos. O lobisomem recuou mas sem conseguir evitar a sujeira, rosnando um pouco para Sirius, que respondeu com latidos e o rabo abanando. Como ele era impossível!

O lobo pulou na cama de casal que havia no quarto. Provavelmente aquele teria sido o quarto dos pais de Sirius mas não importava mais. Remus espirrou, deitando-se depois de retirar a colcha que cobria a cama, para revelar um lugar menos empoeirado, no qual ele se deitou. O cão latiu mais algumas vezes, tentando fazer Remus se levantar dali para explorar mais cômodos mas dessa vez Remus preferiu encostar a cabeça no colchão e fechar os olhos. Sirius pulou na cama quando o lobo estava quase pegando no sono e se deitou com o corpo encostado no dele, lambendo-o e cutucando as suas costelas com o focinho.

Remus queria gritar para Sirius parar com aquilo mas não saía nenhum som parecido com um grito da sua boca. Aquilo era bom, fazia um tipo de cócegas em um determinado lugar da sua barriga em que era cutucado. Sirius tinha muita energia, ainda mais quando transformado! O lobisomem bateu uma pata nas costas de Sirius e deu um jeito de colocar o seu peso sobre o corpo do cão, que se remexia prensado contra a cama. Sirius ganiu, mordendo de leve onde podia do outro para que ele o soltasse.

Os dois ficaram em uma competição para ver quem conseguia imobilizar o outro até pegarem no sono, ainda deitados naquela cama que agora parecia o lugar mais confortável do mundo.

* * *

Estava escuro, exceto por algumas frestas na janela, que mostravam que já era dia. Sirius se moveu um pouco, percebendo que havia um peso incomum apoiado, em parte, em seu corpo. Sentiu uma respiração próxima e o peso se mexia um pouco para depois voltar a inércia. O animago voltou à forma humana, tateando na escuridão e acabando por tocar em partes do corpo nu de Remus que o fizeram estremecer. O lobisomem estava quase inteiro sobre ele, respirando mais próximo do seu pescoço do que deveria.

Sirius começou a se desesperar. Não poderia ficar daquele jeito com Remus porque um incidente começava a se formar no seu baixo ventre e isso não seria fácil de explicar quando o lobisomem acordasse. Tentou mexer Remus o mais delicadamente possível, conseguindo desentrelaçar as suas pernas mas sem sucesso quanto a tirar o tronco do lobisomem de cima de si.

Quanto tempo eles teriam dormido assim? Sirius não queria pensar no que era aquele volume timidamente recostado em sua perna momentos antes. Não podia pensar senão as coisas iriam piorar. E Remus dormia tão inocentemente...

O animago começou a se remexer um pouco, tentando sair daquela posição, o que fez com que Remus começasse a se mexer, acabando em uma posição ainda pior: um dos braços passou pelo peito de Sirius e seu rosto foi delicadamente encaixado no pescoço do animago, com os lábios roçando levemente sua orelha enquanto dizia palavras incongruentes ferrado no sono.

- Moony... - Sirius chamou o outro com voz fraca, sentindo-se arrepiar a cada murmúrio de Remus ao seu ouvido e não acreditando na situação em que se metera. - Moony... Moony, acorda... - Aquilo era torturante.

- Hm... - Remus respirava contra a pele de Sirius.

- Moony, isso não vai dar certo. Acorda... - Sirius dizia em tom de quem pede misericórdia, tentando tirar o corpo menor de cima dele mas sem realmente desejar isso.

Quando o animago conseguiu finalmente se desvencilhar dos braços do lobisomem, seu corpo todo reclamou a falta do contato. Deu uma última olhada para aquele corpo que tanto desejava e saiu quase correndo do quarto, batendo a porta em um descontrole momentâneo.

- Sirius? - Remus acordou sobressaltado, corando violentamente assim que percebeu que provavelmente dormira com o animago e acordara nu. Por que Sirius o fazia sentir-se assim? Era apenas por ele que suas bochechas conseguiam se tornar tão escarlates e quentes como estavam. Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo som de outra porta batendo ao fundo do corredor.

Sirius entrou no banheiro, ainda em seu descontrole e bateu a porta sem querer denovo. Só o que sabia era que precisava urgentemente de uma ducha fria.

* * *

Quando Remus acordou definitivamente naquele dia, era hora do almoço. Estava cansado e tinha olheiras profundas, que o faziam parecer muito mais frágil que realmente era. Tomou um bom banho e se trocou, descendo para almoçar com outros membros da Ordem, que chegavam lá embaixo.

Na mesa, Remus sentiu a falta de Sirius, que logo apareceu na porta da cozinha, tratando de se sentar ao lado de outros membros. Molly Weasley havia preparado o almoço, que cheirava muito bem. Shacklebolt se sentava ao lado de Sirius e começava a se servir quando os olhares de Sirius e Remus se encontraram. O lobisomem corou e Sirius desviou o olhar inconscientemente.

- Eu ainda não entendo por que eu não posso sair daqui nem sob a forma de cachorro. - Sirius protestava contra a decisão de Dumbledore.

Shacklebolt suspirou. Já conhecia aquele discurso antes.

- Você se arriscou demais indo até King's Cross acompanhar Potter. Você sabe disso. - Shacklebolt respondeu sem emoção. - Dumbledore acha mais seguro que você fique por aqui... e também porque não queremos que você corra o risco de ser aprisionado por nenhuma carrocinha, Black.

- Sirius, por favor... - Remus pediu, olhando-o nos olhos e sustentando seu olhar reprovador.

- Eu vou enlouquecer se ficar mais tempo preso aqui. A única diferença entre aqui e Azkaban é que eu posso ver pessoas entrando e saindo dessa casa em liberdade e não tenho um dementador na minha porta o tempo todo. - Sirius disse desgostoso.

- E não é melhor assim? - Remus perguntou pacientemente.

- Sirius, vai chegar o dia em que você vai poder caminhar por aí em liberdade, não se preocupe. - Molly disse amavelmente.

Sirius soltou um muxoxo e terminou sua refeição em silêncio. Remus observava e reconhecia cada gesto que o animago fazia como demonstração de uma irritação profunda. Sirius sofria de tédio naquela casa e já havia aguentado tantos anos preso que Remus podia imaginar a angústia que aquela nova prisão proporcionava a ele.

* * *

Segunda noite de lua cheia e Remus tinha quase certeza de que estaria sozinho. Ora, Sirius passara o dia todo evitando falar com ele. Não, poderia ter sido uma impressão apenas. Não podia ser precipitado. Mas então por que estava tão ansioso para que a lua cheia apontasse no céu? Ele não se lembrava de ter se sentido assim antes. Talvez, se ele fosse mais sincero com ele mesmo, pudesse perceber que estava daquele jeito porque teria Sirius por perto quando a dor começasse a tomar seu corpo para transformá-lo na fera.

Seus sentidos aguçados diziam a ele que não havia ninguém do lado de fora da porta. Onde Sirius estaria?

A primeira pontada da tão conhecida dor pareceu tirar todo o ar dos seus pulmões. Ele não iria gritar. Resistiria até o fim sem emitir mais que o som descompassado da sua respiração. Podia sentir seus ossos se entortando quando caiu de joelhos. Fechou os olhos com força como se a escuridão fosse sua aliada naquele momento solitário. A dor aumentava a cada segundo e ele sentiu que não suportaria mais. Sua boca se abriu e seus ouvidos ouviram o rosnado agonizante. Abriu os olhos para vislumbrar a lua cheia refletindo sua luz pela janela, aquela era sua tortura eterna. Quando pensou que aquilo não iria acabar nunca mais, a dor o deixou e ele soltou um uivo longo e triste.

O lobisomem olhava ao seu redor quando se deparou com o grande cão negro olhando para ele de perto da porta. Desde quando estivera ali? O cão deu alguns passos até chegar perto o suficiente e começar a lamber sua bochecha, testa e todo lugar onde conseguia alcançar. Sabia que Sirius estava preocupado. Recostou o rosto no de Sirius, sentindo uma estranha paz. Queria acalmar o animago de alguma forma e aquela era a única que ele conseguia imaginar naquele momento. Deslizou o rosto pelo pescoço do cão e ficaram assim por um longo tempo.

Naquela noite, também andaram pela casa mas dessa vez encontraram membros da Ordem, que se sobressaltaram e apontaram as varinhas para eles antes de se lembrarem de quem eram. Sirius latiu e fez bagunça na cozinha, ficando apoiado nas duas patas traseiras ao lado de Molly, que agitava a varinha para lavar a louça. Ela se assustou com o cão e acabou fazendo um prato cair e se espatifar no chão.

- Sirius! Nunca mais faça isso! Por Merlin... - e continuou a agitar a varinha, fazendo com que o prato voltasse a ficar intacto.

Remus assistiu a tudo rindo e emitindo um som esquisito. Quando Sirius passou por ele, o lobisomem ergueu uma das patas e tocou no cão, que parecia mais feliz que o entediado Sirius Black durante o jantar.

- Ah, Remus. Dê um jeito nele, sim? - Molly percebeu a presença de Remus na porta e lhe sorriu. - Parece um filhote grande...

Logo Sirius estava pulando em cima de Remus no sofá, se ajeitando para dividir o sofá grande e velho com o lobisomem. Remus não se sentia muito confortável ali e logo deixou o lugar, sendo seguido por Sirius até o seu quarto, onde se deitou na cama. Sirius se aconchegou nele denovo, sem conseguir resistir a tentação de dormir enrolado com seu amor.

Quando amanheceu, Remus estava novamente sob forma humana e nu. Sirius, que já havia arquitetado uma maneira de não passar o sufoco que passara na noite anterior, se levantou desajeitadamente. No chão, o cão se espreguiçou soltando o ruído típico e logo pulou na cama denovo. Começou então a lamber o rosto e pescoço de Remus.

O lobisomem acordou sentindo cócegas e a sensação molhada das lambidas do cão. Sorriu cansado.

- Bom dia pra você também, Padfoot. - a voz de Remus soou rouca. Ele começava a se sentir desconfortável por estar completamente nu diante de Sirius novamente mas seus membros doíam e se sentia cansado demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

O cão passou a puxar as cobertas para cobrir o corpo nu do lobisomem e logo se deitou aconchegado no corpo coberto. Assim ele não correria os riscos, se bem que adoraria poder provar aquelas sensações novamente. Eliminou esses pensamentos da cabeça e adormeceu, seu corpo peludo ajudando a aquecer o corpo do outro.

* * *

A fase da lua cheia havia passado e Remus logo fora enviado a uma missão para a Ordem. Aparentemente, ele, pelo menos, era útil de alguma forma, o contrário de Sirius que se sentia um peso mesmo que tivesse oferecido o atual lugar que era sede da Ordem.

Ao menos agora Sirius tinha uma varinha, especialmente encomendada por Dumbledore a Olivaras, que enviara várias varinhas a Dumbledore para que ele as testasse. Sirius nem pôde acreditar quando viu faíscas saindo da vigésima primeira varinha que provara.

As coisas começaram a ser um pouco menos chatas quando se tinha uma varinha nas mãos. Testou os feitiços que conhecia e ficou mais alegre em saber que não os havia desaprendido. Encontrou ratos pelo sótão e testou os feitiços de combate, assim como a pontaria, neles antes de matá-los e dá-los a Bicuço, que parecia igualmente entediado e irritado.

Sirius havia pedido a Molly que deixasse a louça para ele lavar para que pudesse praticar seus feitiços e assim ela fez. Quando o animago lavava a louça do café da manhã, Remus chegou já com aspecto melhor que no dia em que a lua cheia terminou. Usava sua gasta capa de viagem e estava inteiro molhado.

- Você está bem? - Sirius o olhava preocupado.

- Estou sim... só um pouco molhado. - Remus sorriu, retirando a capa.

- Tome um banho senão vai ficar resfriado. - Sirius pegou a capa das mãos do lobisomem. - Deixa que eu dou um jeito nisso.

- Obrigado, Sirius. - Remus seguiu para o banheiro.

* * *

- Como foi lá? - Sirius perguntava ansioso por notícias do mundo lá fora.

- Nada bom. A maioria dos lobisomens ainda está do lado de Voldemort. E minha argumentação não anda funcionando muito bem. Temo que eu precise passar mais tempo com eles para ganhar confiança. Se é que isso ainda pode ser feito... - Remus disse se servindo do almoço.

- Eu ainda acho muito perigoso você ser o espião da Ordem entre eles. Sabe que a maioria deles... não, não só a maioria... nenhum deles é como você. - Sirius começava a se servir.

Remus sorriu.

- Eu agradeço a sua preocupação, Sirius, mas é um trabalho necessário. E não é tão perigoso assim.

- Claro que é! Olha só pra você, aposto que voltou ferido denovo.

- Só uns arranhões... bobagem.

- Remus, eu aposto o que você quiser como não existe outro lobisomem tão amável, sincero, companheiro, confiável, sensível, inteligente e... - Sirius se deteve. Será que falara demais?

- Eu agradeço pelos elogios... - Remus parecia surpreso. - Mas, tomando eles como verdade, não acha que isso me qualifica o suficiente para a missão? - a testa do lobisomem se franziu levemente.

- Sabe... quando o Tiago e a Lílian morreram, eu acreditava que você pudesse ser o traidor. - Sirius o olhou sério.

- Você me disse isso na casa dos gritos. E acho que já superamos isso, não é? - Remus sorriu, notando um certo deconforto da parte do outro.

- O Tiago nunca acreditou na minha teoria sobre você.

- Talvez porque ele se lembrasse dos motivos pelos quais meu pai foi assassinado.

- Eu também lembrava... eu nunca me esqueci. - Sirius deixou de comer.

- Você pensou que eu, como lobisomem, poderia ter me deixado seduzir pelas promessas de Voldemort de ter um lugar na sociedade bruxa, não foi? - Remus analisava cada traço daquele rosto que tanto conhecia e amava.

- Você sempre foi melhor que eu.

- Não é uma questão de ser melhor ou pior, Sirius. Eu não quero ter um lugar à base de sangue e vítimas, entende?

- Remus... - Sirius olhava fixamente para ele, lembrando-se finalmente da predição da professora Trelawney. Ele estava amargando o tédio naquela casa e havia realmente passado anos em agonia em Azkaban. A predição se realizara e talvez agora ele pudesse experimentar um pouco de felicidade.

- Oi... - Remus voltou a comer. Estava mais magro do que quando havia saído. Devia estar faminto, Sirius concluiu.

- Eu preciso te contar algo. - o animago falou sério novamente.

- Pode falar - Remus o olhou, incentivando-o.

- Eu... você se lembra daquela detenção que pegamos em Hogwarts há muito tempo? Uma em que tivemos que limpar coisas da sala de Adivinhação?

- Hm... - o lobisomem terminou de mastigar a comida - Uma em que você insistiu para que eu e o Pedro fôssemos dormir sem você e o Tiago? - Remus sorriu ao se lembrar dos velhos tempos.

- Essa noite mesmo.

- Sim, eu me lembro um pouco... por quê?

- Porque naquele dia a professora Trelawney fez uma... - Mas Sirius foi interrompido pelos gritos do quadro de sua mãe.

- Traidores do sangue! Sangues-ruins infestando a mui nobre casa dos Black! Escória! - Walburga berrava os impropérios a plenos pulmões.

- Droga. - Sirius disse baixinho, se levantando para ir ajudar quem quer que tivesse feito o velho retrato acordar.

Era Tonks. A metamorfomaga tropeçara novamente na perna de trasgo da entrada denovo, como de costume. Ela vinha acompanhada de Kingsley Shacklebolt e Severus Snape, o que fez Sirius ter um arrepio de desgosto.

Havia surgido uma emergência e Lupin fora escalado para vigiar um membro da Ordem suspeito de estar sob o efeito do feitiço Imperius. Sirius bufou diante da ausência de Remus, isso quando ele estivera tão perto de contar a verdade ao lobisomem.

A tarde começara monótona e as horas pareciam se arrastar quando fora surpreendido por um som estranho, agonizante. Correu para o sótão para encontrar Monstro ferindo Bicuço. Ordenou que o elfo desaparecesse da sua frente e conjurou algo para estancar o sangue que escorria de uma das patas do hipogrifo e desceu as escadas para pegar uma poção para cicatrização.

Quando voltou, Bicuço estava ainda mais agitado e foi difícil fazê-lo parar quieto para aplicar a poção. Terminou os curativos e desceu ainda furioso com Monstro.

Estava na cozinha quando a porta da frente se abriu violentamente, revelando uma Tonks e um Remus em estado de alerta. Harry desaparecera e eles tinham todos os indícios de que ele corria perigo no Ministério. Nenhum deles conseguiu segurar Sirius. Ele iria dessa vez.

* * *


	14. O Departamento de Mistérios

_**Avisos**_

_**I– As personagens do universo Potteriano da honorável JK Rowling não me pertencem. Eu sei que vocês sabem, é só pra esclarecer as coisas mesmo.**_

_**II–Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi, que é o relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, então pare sua leitura por aqui. Não vou aceitar bem críticas a esse respeito**_

_**III- E contém SPOILERS de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Depois não digam que eu não avisei ¬¬**_

* * *

Chegaram rapidamente ao Ministério, entrando nas salas e lançando o feitiço para encontrarem seres humanos. Vasculharam muitas salas até ouvirem estampidos. Eles estavam perto.

Entraram no hall das profecias e o encontraram destruído. Eles certamente haviam passado por ali. Correram o mais rápido que puderam e logo entraram na sala que guardava o arco da morte.

A luta foi difícil. Eles estavam em um número pouco menor que os comensais. Sirius lutou como lutara nos velhos tempos, tomando o cuidado de averiguar vez ou outra as condições de Remus. Sentia-se vivo finalmente a cada feitiço que saía de sua varinha.

A Ordem parecia dominar a situação e Sirius ria de Bellatrix.

- Você pode fazer melhor que isso! - o animago desviou de um feitiço vermelho da prima.

Repentinamente, viu outro feitiço vindo muito rápido. Quando sentiu um impulso em seu peito, sua expressão era de medo e espanto. A última coisa de que se lembrou era de ter visto Remus e Harry olhando para ele. Sentiu um estremecimento seguido de um formigamento no corpo todo antes de tudo se apagar.

Remus impedira Harry de saltar pelo arco bem a tempo. Segurava o garoto firmemente em seus braços, tentando impedir que ele tivesse o mesmo destino que seu padrinho. O lobisomem estava estático, olhava para o lugar por onde Sirius desaparecera e sentia seu peito comprimir.

-SIRIUS! - berrou Harry - SIRIUS! - ele lutava com todas as forças para se desvencilhar de Remus.

Vazio. Frio.

- Ele não pode voltar, Harry - ouviu sua própria voz embargada enquanto fazia uma força descomunal para segurar o garoto - ele não pode voltar porque está m...

- ELE NÃO ESTÁ MORTO! - Remus já não ouvia direito. Puxou Harry para longe do estrado. A luta continuava mas parecia um filme distante e sem importância.

Ele não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Era uma sala muito perigosa de se entrar... ele ouvia os gritos de Harry que pareciam tão distantes dele, tão longe da realidade. Continuou a segurar o braço de Harry por precaução. Estava anestesiado. Sentia o ar como uma pressão ao seu redor. Ele não viu quando Dumbledore chegou. Era tarde demais.

- Harry... Sindo muido - disse Neville, enquanto suas pernas não paravam de dançar descontroladas - Aguele homem... Sirius Blagg... era seu... seu amigo?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

- Aqui... - disse Remus em um tom fraco, apontando a varinha para as pernas de Neville. - _Finite. - _O feitiço se desfez: as pernas do garoto voltaram ao chão. Remus estava pálido. - Vamos... vamos procurar os outros. Onde é que eles estão, Neville?

Remus se afastou do arco enquanto falava. Parecia que cada palavra lhe causava dor.

- Esdão lá em cima. Um cérebro adagou Rony mas acho gue ele esdá bem... e Hermione desacordada, mas sendimos um pulso...

Quando Remus ouviu o grito de dor de Quim, Harry já havia se desvencilhado do seu aperto já frouxo e seguia correndo atrás de Bellatrix.

- Harry... não! - Mas era tarde demais.

Caiu de joelhos, ainda olhando fixamente para o arco, colocou as duas mãos no rosto e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Estava desesperado, sentia seu peito rachar ao meio como se alguém o estivesse rasgando com garras afiadas. Sirius não voltaria. Dessa vez, era definitivo.

Sirius... Seu peito apertava cada vez mais. Era injusto que ele não tivesse nem sequer um funeral digno.

Quando saíram da sala, Remus deu uma última olhada no arco, talvez esperando inocentemente que Sirius pudesse sair de lá algum dia e voltar a sorrir como sempre lhe sorrira. E talvez estivesse com Remus na próxima lua cheia e então dormiriam juntos e aquecidos um pelo corpo do outro. Deveria ter sido assim para sempre! Ele deveria poder ter Sirius nem que fosse apenas como o amigo que havia sido por tanto tempo... Sirius deveria ter podido experimentar a liberdade ao menos por um dia. Estava tudo errado.

Remus amava Sirius muito mais do que podia imaginar. Só sentiu isso de todas as formas quando o animago lhe fora arrancado dos braços.

Harry... ele precisava procurar Harry...

* * *

_Primeiro sentiu a textura do lugar onde estivera dormindo por um tempo que ele não tinha como calcular. Não era de todo desconfortável mas não era o lugar próprio para se dormir, ele sabia. Mexeu primeiro os braços, os dedos e sentiu que estava tudo bem para abrir os olhos. Estava sob forma humana mas não reconhecia o lugar. Havia uma névoa fraca encobrindo os arredores mas ele achava que mesmo se não tivesse esse detalhe ele não se lembraria de ter estado ali antes. _

_Ficou de pé, sentindo um pouco de frio. Percebeu que estava completamente nu. Quis ter roupas e então elas apareceram em um lugar próximo a ele que tinha algumas pedras maiores. Pedras? Eram pedras cinzentas e arredondadas, sobre as quais suas vestes apareceram, junto a uma escova._

_Por alguns instantes, hesitou. Como aquilo havia aparecido do nada? Ele não tinha nem uma varinha com ele... e foi então que presenciou uma varinha se materializar sobre as vestes. Ele reconheceu logo como sendo a sua varinha antiga, a mesma que ele usava em Hogwarts. Franziu o cenho. Havia algo errado ali._

_O vento frio açoitou seu corpo uma vez mais, fazendo-o arrepiar-se e só então ele decidiu pegar as vestes e colocá-las. Apanhou a varinha e colocou no bolso, escovou os cabelos longos que lhe tocavam os cotovelos e se pôs a caminhar. Não sabia onde estava mas iria descobrir._

_Caminhou uma boa distância e percebeu que a névoa se dissipava. Foi quando avistou ao longe uma figura familiar. Estreitou os olhos como se para ver melhor._

_- Harry? - Disse mais para si que para o outro, tomando fôlego para gritar o mais alto que pudesse. Ele estava longe. - HARRY? - Sirius passou a correr na direção da figura que avistara e só então percebeu que ele estava acompanhado: havia uma garota com ele. Quem seria? E por que eles estavam naquele lugar estranho? Mas as perguntas poderiam ser feitas depois._

_- SIRIUS! - a voz parecia a do Harry mas era um pouco mais grave. Talvez fosse apenas impressão._

_- HARRY! - Sirius corria o mais rápido que podia, sorrindo._

_- HARRY? PADFOOT, O QUE HOUVE COM O SEU SENSO DE OBSERVAÇÃO? - a figura que corria em sua direção gritou em tom zombeteiro, soltando uma gargalhada que ele sabia que conhecia de algum lugar._

_Sirius parou quase tropeçando. Forçou a vista novamente e já estava perto o suficiente para perceber mais detalhes do rosto que se formava à sua frente._

_- Padfoot? - murmurava para si mesmo como se pensar alto fosse levá-lo a alguma conclusão - Não pode ser..._

_Em poucos instantes, a figura já pulara e o abraçara apertado. Sirius podia ver a mulher se aproximando e rindo. Ele a conhecia..._

_- Eu não sou o Harry, sou o pai dele, serve? - Tiago ria enquanto abraçava Sirius._

_- T... Tiago...? - Sirius se desvencilhou do abraço para poder olhá-lo melhor. Seus olhos percebiam cada detalhe daquele rosto tão familiar. E como ele se parecia com Harry! - É... é você? Mas como... eu não entendo... - olhava aturdido para o homem à sua frente._

_- Você não se lembra? - Tiago o fitava intensamente, enquanto Lílian parava ao lado deles, com um sorriso acolhedor nos lábios._

_Repentinamente, Sirius retirou a varinha do bolso e a apontou para o peito de Tiago._

_- O que você tá fazendo? - Tiago o olhou ainda rindo. - Acha que pode me matar denovo, é?_

_- Como vou saber se isso não é um truque dos comensais. E como vou saber se não usaram, poção polissuco e..._

_- Já que você insiste... você tinha uma cueca da sorte avermelhada em Hogwarts. Sempre a colocava debaixo do travesseiro mas nunca usava. E sempre foi cabeça dura o suficiente pra nunca ter contado ao Moony sobre a predição da Trelawney, a qual - fez um gesto típico, bagunçando os cabelos - eu presenciei em uma noite em que estávamos em detenção, limpando as bolas de cristal da velha. - Tiago ria._

_- Tiago! - Sirius parecia estar vendo o amigo pela primeira vez. - Fechou a distância entre eles com um abraço demorado e depois foi até Lílian e a abraçou da mesma forma. - Eu não acredito que são vocês... isso é bom demais pra ser verdade e..._

_- Não é de todo bom, é? - Lílian ficou mais séria._

_- Não é de todo bom, Sirius. Tente se lembrar do que isso significa. - Tiago arrumou os óculos._

_- Vocês voltaram a vida? - Sirius ficou mais sério._

_- Béééé... errado. - Tiago respondeu, incentivando o amigo com o olhar._

_- Eu... não... - Sirius pareceu entender somente agora o que havia acontecido._

_- Você sim... - Tiago falou._

_- Sirius, você está morto. - Lílian disse no tom mais macio que conseguia._

_Sirius ficou estático por um instante._

_- Mas eu não posso... o Harry, ele precisa de mim... o Remus..._

_- Quer beber alguma coisa, meu amigo? - Tiago disse, tirando a própria varinha._

_- Eles estão lutando... eles precisam de mim... - Sirius fez menção de correr devolta para o lugar de onde viera mas Tiago o deteve._

_- Não tem volta, Padfoot. Nós os vimos e eles estão todos bem. Voldemort tentou possuir Harry mas não conseguiu. Dumbledore está cuidando dele agora. Se você quiser ver... - Tiago disse sério, tocando o ombro do amigo._

_- Tem como ver? - Sirius perguntou ainda aturdido._

_- Tem sim. Se você quiser... - Lílian respondeu. - Sirius, você não sabe a falta que fez. Nós vimos tudo daqui e sempre estivemos torcendo por você. - sorriu._

_- Eu quero ver... mas ah, quem está dizendo sobre fazer falta aqui? Eu não sabia se suportaria viver sem vocês! O que aconteceu... foi minha culpa, eu nunca devia ter permitido que o Pedro... - começou mas foi interrompido por Tiago._

_- Sirius, é sério. Você não teve culpa de nada. Como nós iríamos saber que o Pedro era o traidor? Não havia meio de ninguém saber... apesar de ser o mais lerdo de nós, ele foi bem esperto dessa vez._

_- Não se culpe. Tiago tem toda razão. Nós vimos você se culpando daqui e ficamos angustiados porque não tínhamos como nos comunicar com você para te dizer o contrário. - Lílian disse bondosa._

_- Líl, eu te disse pra tentarmos o negócio do copo. - Tiago olhou sério para ela._

_- Ah, Tiago, para com isso. - Lílian começou a rir._

_- Que negócio do copo? - Sirius olhou para os dois, confuso._

_- Lil me contou que os trouxas têm um tipo de brincadeira em que eles conversam com os espíritos usando um copo. - Tiago o olhou sério. - Eu queria tentar isso com você. Imagina se eu conseguisse? Eu nunca mais ia ter deixado você beber água em paz! - e desatou a rir._

_Sirius não sabia se ria ou se ficava pasmo._

_- Você faz piada com tudo... - Sirius começou a rir, bagunçando os cabelos do amigo._

_Tiago agitou a varinha, conjurando três garrafinhas de cerveja amanteigada. Sirius o olhou com os olhos arregalados._

_- Como você fez isso? - aceitou uma das garrafinhas._

_- Agitando a varinha e... - Tiago respondia quando foi interrompido por Sirius._

_- Não, eu digo... como você conjurou algo do que se alimentar... pelo que eu sei, só é possível conjurar água. - Sirius olhava Tiago beber ainda assustado. - Gamp disse que..._

_- Ah, As Leis de Gamp! Elas não funcionam por aqui. - Tiago sorriu tranqüilamente._

_- Mas..._

_- Você vai se acostumar. Aqui é bem diferente. - Lílian disse, bebendo da sua garrafinha._

_- Vamos? - Tiago ofereceu o braço a Sirius._

_- Quanto cavalheirismo, Prongs! - Sirius não cabia em si de felicidade, apesar de estar apreensivo por dentro pelo que poderia acontecer aos que ele havia deixado para trás._

_Tiago, que tinha um braço dado com Sirius, aparatou e Lílian imitou seu gesto. Sirius sentiu o puxão no umbigo e, quando deu por si, estavam em um lugar que mais parecia uma vila._

_- É por ali. - Tiago indicou uma casa bonita, com um jardim cheio de rosas e trepadeiras na frente._

_Entraram na casa, Tiago fechou a porta quando Lílian terminou de passar._

_- Essa é nossa casa, Sirius. Seja sempre muito bem vindo! - Lílian disse, puxando uma cadeira enquanto Sirius e Tiago se sentavam no sofá amarelo._

_- Tem a sua cara, querida. - Sirius disse, observando os detalhes da mobília que certamente eram do gosto de Lílian, o tipo de coisa com que Tiago jamais se preocuparia._

_- Obrigada - Lílian sorriu._

_Tiago agitou a varinha e então uma nuvem esfumaçada apareceu na sala, condensando-se em uma parte à frente dos três e imagens começaram a se formar nela. Sirius logo reconheceu a sua luta contra Bellatrix e assistiu estático a tudo o que acontecera. Quando viu Harry correr em direção ao arco, Sirius se levantou de um impulso, temendo o pior. Foi quando Remus apareceu e o segurou. Sirius se sentou novamente, aliviado mas nem tanto porque via o rosto pálido de Remus. A voz embargada do lobisomem cortou seu coração._

_Lílian se sentou ao lado de Sirius, apertou a mão dele em um gesto de apoio que pretendia lhe dar forças para continuar vendo tudo o que perdera.Quando Dumbledore finalmente estava conversando com Harry, Sirius olhou para Tiago muito sério._

_- Como o Remus está? - sua voz soou mais fraca do que pretendia. Tiago entendeu e logo as imagens mudaram._

_- No exato momento é noite lá. - Tiago acenou com a varinha e Sirius reconheceu as formas de Remus deitado em uma cama. As imagens foram se tornando mais nítidas aos poucos, enquanto Sirius segurava uma almofada com força._

_Os três assistiam Remus, com o rosto afundado no travesseiro, encolhido silenciosamente. O lobisomem respirava com dificuldade, chorava soluçado, afogando no travesseiro os sons que ele não queria que os outros ouvissem. Ele não fora para a reunião daquela noite. Não tinha forças._

_- Padfoot, você tem certeza de que quer ver...? - Tiago olhou sério para ele._

_- Eu preciso... - Sirius disse rouco, começando a chorar junto com Remus. - Eu ia contar a ele. Era para eu estar contando toda a verdade sobre a predição agora._

_- Padfoot... - Tiago o abraçou preocupado._

Remus se sentia cansado, exausto. A anestesia parecia não passar nunca e as lágrimas pareciam não terminar. Ele sabia que precisava ser forte uma vez mais mas isso não estava funcionando. Nada funcionava. Seu peito não parava de doer, sua mente guardava as últimas lembranças de Sirius. Ele queria contar algo a Remus e parecia importante. Por um momento, amaldiçoou Snape, Tonks e Shacklebolt por terem entrado na casa sem avisar, por simplesmente terem escolhido aquele momento para entrar na casa. Sirius tentara dizer alguma coisa a ele e não tiveram tempo de conversar. E agora nunca mais poderiam...

Os lençóis ainda guardavam o cheiro de Sirius. Seu travesseiro, no qual Remus se agarrava agora como se disso dependesse a sua vida, também guardava um pouco do cheiro do seu dono. Era tudo o que restava ao lobisomem agora e ele se apegava a isso para não enlouquecer. Ele vira todos aqueles que amava irem embora um a um. Não havia mais nada para ele.

Não conseguia parar de chorar, nem mesmo quando se levantou e foi até a janela, abrindo-a devagar para olhar as estrelas. Um dia, Sirius havia dito a ele que sempre estaria olhando por ele e todas as vezes em que olhasse para o céu, o lobisomem o veria na forma de uma estrela.

Ele não fora suficiente para deter o animago naquela tarde. Ele queria tanto lutar... sentia-se preso naquela casa e estava entediado. E como ele sorrira enquanto lutava contra os comensais! Estava feliz como não o havia visto antes nesses tempos difíceis. De repente, lembrou-se do toque do animago, do seu calor quando dormiam juntos nas noites de lua cheia e a forma como Sirius o acordava todos os dias.

- Você sabia, não era? - Remus disse com voz embargada, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas frias pelo vento da noite.

_Sirius se sobressaltou quando ouviu a voz do lobisomem. Queria tanto estar lá..._

- Você sabia... - Remus sorriu. - Por isso me fez fazer aquela promessa em Hogwarts. - O lobisomem conversava com as estrelas.

_- Eu sabia... - Sirius sussurrou, sendo abraçado por Tiago. Daria tudo para estar lá, abraçando Remus, o que deveria ter feito mais vezes enquanto podia._

- Como você sabia de tudo...? Não deveria ter sido assim... - Remus chorava novamente.

_- Eu devia ter contado a ele... devia ter arrumado outro jeito de dizer... - Sirius soluçava_.

- Sirius, eu sempre amei você... muito mais que amei qualquer outra pessoa na vida. - Remus dizia baixinho, com uma mão sobre os olhos.

_Lílian acariciava os cabelos de Sirius lentamente, chorando junto com o animago._

_- Eu amo você... - Sirius soltou Tiago e tentava tocar a imagem do lobisomem, que se desfocava levemente com as tentativas._

- Essa guerra me tirou meu pai, levou o amigo mais fiel que eu tive na vida... e agora me levou você. Seria pedir demais que você ficasse ao meu lado, mesmo que fosse como o amigo que sempre foi pra mim?

A porta do quarto de Sirius se destrancou.

- Eu quero ficar sozinho. Me perdoe mas... eu prefiro ficar só... - Remus disse ainda entre soluços.

- Remus, você não tem que agüentar as coisas sozinho. - Tonks falava em seu tom rouco. Aparentemente, ela também chorara muito. - Me deixa ficar com você.

- Eu não me sinto confortável...

Tonks se adiantou e o abraçou, ao que ambos recomeçaram a chorar em silêncio.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... - Tonks falou, enxugando uma lágrima que escorria pela bochecha de Remus.

- Ele não volta mais, Tonks. Nunca mais...

- Eu sei... mas olha, não fica assim. Eu tenho certeza de que ele está olhando por nós de onde quer que ele esteja, viu? - a metamorfomaga sorriu.

- Ele é muito mais que um amigo pra mim... - Remus a abraçou devolta, sentindo o corpo fino e frágil dela.

- Remus... eu...

- Eu o amava... amo...

- Agora eu te entendo... - Tonks enxugou as próprias lágrimas. - Apesar de ele ser meu parente, eu não convivi muito com ele para conhecê-lo melhor. Tudo o que eu sei são coisas que minha mãe me contou e são incomparáveis. Ele foi um grande homem. - Ela acariciava a nuca de Remus, ainda abraçada a ele.

- Ele foi único... - a voz de Remus saiu entrecortada.

_Lílian conjurou um copo de água com açúcar para Sirius, cujo estado era de dar pena. O moreno aceitou o copo e tomou alguns goles. Tiago lhe deu um lenço macio e branco e esperou até que o amigo estivesse melhor para dizer:_

_- Ele vai ficar bem. Você vai ver... - tentou sorrir para dar confiança ao outro mas não teve muito sucesso._

_- Ele é forte, não é? - Sirius sorriu. - Um dia ele me disse que não era feito de porcelana... - ameaçou voltar a chorar mas se recuperou mais rápido._

Tonks beijou a bochecha de Remus com carinho, enquanto ele se recuperava.

- A reunião... - o lobisomem falou rouco.

- Só o de sempre. Comunicaram ao restante da Ordem a nossa perda e que agora Fudge sabe do retorno de Voldemort.

- Você disse o nome... - Remus sorriu gentil.

- Eu disse? - Tonks sorriu surpresa. - É, eu acho que disse...

- É um grande passo. - eles se soltaram. - Obrigado por tudo...

- Eu só quero ver você bem. Podemos ir jantar?

- Eu estou sem fome...

- Você precisa se alimentar, Remus. - Tonks acariciou o rosto de Remus.

- Ele sempre me dizia isso... - Remus sorriu, sentindo lágrimas se formando nos olhos denovo.

- Então vá se acostumando porque eu vou cuidar de você de agora em diante. - ela sorriu um sorriso meigo.

Os dois desceram para jantar.

_- Ele prometeu que continuaria... - Sirius disse mais para si mesmo que para qualquer um dos dois que o acompanhavam._

* * *

_Nas semanas que se passaram, Sirius reencontrou sua tão famigerada mãe, com a expressão mais azeda que ele já vira na vida. Ou melhor, agora na morte._

_- Seu filho infiel! Encheu a casa com sangues-ruins e traidores do sangue! E o pior de tudo: um lobisomem! Onde você aprendeu a desgraçar o nome da sua família desse jeito?! - Sirius saiu andando, fazendo Tiago e Lílian rirem da expressão de não-estou-escutando que o animago fez. _

_Ela parecia muito com o retrato colado na velha mansão Black. A diferença era que agora ela andava e estava indo atrás de Sirius quando parou._

_- ... você foi o pior exemplo para o seu irmão! Viu o que ele fez?! Imbecil! Me matou de desgosto, a mim e ao seu pai!_

_- O que ele fez? Ele não fez o que vocês queriam que ele fizesse? Ele foi sonserino e se tornou um comensal da morte tão nojento quanto os outros! - Sirius não agüentou e explodiu._

_- Comensal da morte? Foi o que eu pensei que tivesse acontecido. Eu estava tão feliz, não é, Orion? - a mulher olhou para o marido, que a acompanhara em silêncio até então, com cara de poucos amigos._

_- Ele foi nosso segundo e último desgosto! Até na morte nós não temos sorte com filhos! Alguma coisa deve ter saído errada, não é possível! - o pai de Sirius esbravejou como ele se lembrava de tê-lo visto esbravejar em vida._

_- Sirius! - Regulus apareceu de algum lugar atrás de onde os seus pais estavam._

_- Regulus! - os dois se abraçaram mas Sirius estranhou muito a atitude do irmão. - Mas espera aí... você, até onde eu sei, me odeia até a última raiz dos meus cabelos. - o animago o olhou confuso._

_- Uma longa história. - passou um dos braços em torno dos ombros do irmão, que era um pouco maior que ele e começou a caminhar, conduzindo-o._

_- Ah, quero que conheça Tiago e Lílian Potter. - Sirius se voltou aos amigos, que até então estiveram parados observando-o._

_- É um prazer. Mas nossa, tanto tempo aqui e nunca havíamos topado uns com os outros, não é? - Regulus sorriu e Sirius achava que devia estar em um sonho bem estranho._

_- É verdade - Tiago disse sorrindo mas estranhando o fato._

_- Você não era comensal da morte? - Lílian perguntou curiosa._

_Os quatro começaram a andar e Regulus falava animadamente._

_- Eu fui sim. Não nego que era meu sonho de criança ser comensal. Mas depois de servir_ _ao Lorde das Trevas por um ano, eu passei a perceber algumas coisas e me vi decepcionado. Não era nada daquilo que eu imaginava que fosse. - Regulus sorria calorosamente._

_- Ahh! As minhas preces foram atendidas! - Sirius não se conteve e passou um dos braços pelos ombros do irmão._

_- Eu passei então secretamente a tentar combatê-lo. Eu sabia de um dos lugares onde o Lorde das Trevas havia guardado algo de vital importância para ele. Foi Monstro quem me ajudou. - Regulus ficou muito sério._

_- Foi muito corajoso em lutar sozinho. Por que não procurou Sirius? Você poderia ter passado para o lado do bem sem problema algum. - Tiago disse ligeiramente espantado por ouvir a história de Regulus._

_- Eu não sabia que o Sirius fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix. Se eu soubesse, eu poderia ter sido mais útil..._

_- Sim, mas termine de contar... Como você descobriu onde Voldemort guardava coisas importantes? - Sirius disse ansioso._

_- Na verdade, certa noite, o Lord das Trevas..._

_- Lord das Trevas? Chama ele de Voldemort, droga. Lord das Trevas soa tão comensal! - Sirius o interrompeu feliz._

_- Tudo bem... - Regulus sorriu - Certa noite, Voldemort me disse que precisava de um elfo doméstico para um trabalho especial e eu ofereci Monstro. Ele aceitou e o levou a um lugar que eu desconhecia. Levou algum tempo até que Monstro voltasse muito assustado e parecia envenenado._

_- Devia ter morrido... - Sirius murmurou._

_- Sirius, Monstro é o melhor elfo doméstico que eu já conheci! Não fale assim dele! - Regulus o censurou._

_- Ele é bom para você!_

_- Claro, eu nunca o tratei como lixo!_

_- Ele nunca gostou de mim! Eu não o tratava como lixo antes..._

_- Tudo bem, vocês são irmãos. - Lílian disse sorrindo. - E se parecem tanto... mas deixem a discussão pra depois, ok? - Ela estava visivelmente ansiosa para ouvir a história._

_Tiago se limitou a rir. Imaginar Sirius conversadno daquele jeito com o irmão era impossível na sua concepção. Só mortos mesmo. Riu ainda mais da piada interna._

_- Certo... - Sirius concordou meio a contragosto._

_- Monstro só voltou porque eu tinha mandado ele voltar. Senão ele estaria morto, Sirius._

_- Grande diferença teria feito. - Sirius soltou outro muxoxo. Tiago cutucou Sirius mas Regulus ignorou dessa vez._

_- Ele me contou o que Voldemort havia feito e depois, quando eu decidi combatê-lo, eu pedi a Monstro que me levasse até o lugar onde ele o havia levado. Chegamos lá e eu tive que me_ _cortar para poder entrar na caverna. Havia um pequeno barco na beirada do lago e uma ilha bem pequena feita de pedra no meio desse lago, com uma pedra em forma de altar e eu podia ver um recipiente cheio de líquido ali. Subimos no barco e chegamos à ilha, na verdade, o espaço do barco era apenas para um mas Monstro era pequeno o suficiente para ir comigo. Eu sabia o que aconteceria depois. - Regulus disse quase displicentemente._

_Sirius o olhava como se ele fosse uma pessoa de outro planeta._

_- Eu bebi o conteúdo do recipiente porque não havia outro meio de pegar o medalhão. Ah, esqueci de dizer que eu havia levado um medalhão falso com um bilhete para Voldemort dentro. Bom, quando eu bebi, comecei a ter alucinações misturadas à realidade. Era muito estranho... Eu me lembro de ter dito ao Monstro que trocasse os medalhões e destruísse o verdadeiro._

_- E o que aconteceu a você depois disso? - Tiago perguntou interessado, ignorando um Sirius boquiaberto._

_- Eu senti mãos e braços gelados me agarrando e levando para dentro do rio. Eram inferis, como eu pude constatar quando cheguei aqui. A última coisa que eu fiz em vida foi mandar Monstro devolta para casa._

_Levou algum tempo até que alguém dissesse alguma coisa._

_- Voldemort não desconfiou de você? - Tiago perguntou sério._

_- Se desconfiou, não tentou me impedir... - Regulus respondeu._

_- Você morreu para... tentar destruir Voldemort? - Sirius estava pasmo. Achava que nada mais lhe deixaria naquele estado mas estava enganado._

_- Sim. - Regulus sorriu orgulhoso._

_- É o sangue. - Tiago disse animado._

_- Eu quis tanto falar com você... mas achei que não aceitaria bem a minha aproximação. - Regulus disse timidamente, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios._

_- Eu teria ajudado você no que fosse necessário. - Sirius respondeu ainda pasmo. - Então você é mesmo meu irmão afinal! - Abraçou Regulus forte e o tirou do chão por alguns instantes. - Pirralho! - riu divertidamente._

_- Ei, eu sou um pirralho? Eu sou quase do seu tamanho!_

_- Pra mim, vai ser sempre o mesmo pirralho! - Sirius bagunçou os cabeços do irmão. Eles eram muito mais parecidos que ele pensava afinal._

_- Sirius, sério... me perdoa por tudo o que eu fiz? - Regulus olhou dentro dos olhos cinzentos do irmão, que era muito semelhantes aos seus._

_- Claro! Você é o cara mais corajoso que eu já conheci! Apesar de que... aquelas bombas de bosta..._

_- Não, você ainda não esqueceu aquilo?_

_- Claro que não! Pegou no meu cabelo!_

_- Oh, senhor Black, eu lhe imploro perdão! - Regulus ria._

_- Vou pensar no seu caso. - Sirius tentava não rir mas falhava miseravelmente._

* * *


	15. Quadribol e decepções no Outro Mundo

_**Avisos**_

_**I– As personagens do universo Potteriano da honorável JK Rowling não me pertencem. Eu sei que vocês sabem, é só pra esclarecer as coisas mesmo.**_

_**II–Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi, que é o relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, então pare sua leitura por aqui. Não vou aceitar bem críticas a esse respeito**_

_**III- E contém SPOILERS de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Depois não digam que eu não avisei ¬¬**_

* * *

Remus passara os dias ainda anestesiado. Sentia medo de quando despertasse completamente para a realidade dura que ele tinha pela frente. Ele passara a dormir no quarto de Sirius todas as noites que passava na mansão Black.

Tonks se aproximara e se revelara uma grande amiga, o que era uma surpresa para Remus. Todas as vezes em que ele se via sozinho, ela aparecia magicamente para sentar-se ao seu lado. Eles conversavam muito mais agora e por isso ele descobriu que ela passara por algo bem semelhante ao que ele passava: ela amara um auror, Andrew Haylan, mas ele morrera em missão oficial do Ministério, na tentiva de impedir o contrabando de criaturas mágicas, mais especificamente ovos de dragões. Então ela sabia exatamente como ele se sentia. Ele, de certa forma, se sentia um pouco melhor sabendo que alguém o compreendia e não o censurava por estar sofrendo tanto.

Os Weasley passavam sempre para saber como ele estava, o que ele agradecia infinitamente. Mas era com Tonks que ele mais conversava e sabia que podia se abrir.

E foi muito rápido que ele adquiriu um carinho muito grande pela metamorfomaga. Sentia-se bem ao lado dela e sentia que ela também gostava muito dele, só não esperava ser beijado como fora naquela tarde. E esperava menos ainda ter correspondido nos primeiros momentos antes de se afastar dela.

As coisas todas mudaram de figura com uma velocidade grande demais. Ele não sabia se o que sentia era amor. Bom, amor ele achava que era mas não o tipo específico de amor que faz as pessoas desejarem viver juntas a vida toda. Ele sentia muitas coisas por ela mas não sabia exatamente se era o suficiente para terem um algo mais.

A morte de Sirius ainda era muito recente e além disso havia muitos outros obstáculos: ele era um lobisomem e nada mudaria isso... e disso decorriam outros entraves, como ser extremamente pobre e um detalhe final era que ele era velho demais para ela.

Remus estava realmente apaixonado por Tonks?

Ele não chamaria isso de paixão e sim de amor, um amor cúmplice em meio a uma tragédia, um amor que era como a flor que nasce em meio ao asfalto. Mas era um amor tão diferente do que sentia por Sirius... não era algo a se comparar, isso é, se amores são comparáveis. E ele achava que não eram.

As noites se passaram e Tonks parecia cada vez mais triste com as negativas do lobisomem. Os Weasley apoiavam o relacionamento, até Shacklebolt parecia apoiar, com olhares que queriam dizer muito mais do que realmente diziam. Remus estava perdido denovo... mas tinha uma certeza que ele achava que era inabalável: por mais que amasse Tonks de uma forma diferente do que amara Sirius, aquilo era amor sim. Talvez um amor mais entre amigos que outra coisa, porque era mais baseado em carinho que em qualquer outra coisa.

Ele queria poder protegê-la e se realmente quisesse isso, deveria saber que, antes de mais nada, deveria protegê-la de si. E foi o que fez, negando seguidas vezes os pedidos de namoro dela.

O tempo passou e Remus sentia a afeição crescer no peito. Ele sabia que havia prometido a Sirius continuar... mas não poderia acabar com a vida de quem era tão importante para ele.

Logo ele estava novamente na alcatéia, longe de todo o contato com os outros. Precisava reunir o maior número possível de aliados mas estava tendo sérias dificuldades em conseguir aliados lobisomens. Muitas vezes, quando ia dormir, pensava que a culpa era sua, que era pela sua falta de argumentação, mas depois se lembrava de quando Sirius e Tiago diziam que era impossível ganhar dele em uma discussão. Sorria satisfeito e triste ao mesmo tempo. Seus amigos estavam mortos e ele estava sozinho. Ou melhor, não tão sozinho quanto poderia estar. Ele tinha Tonks esperando por ele, por mais que ele tivesse conversado com ela sobre a relação deles. Ela era irredutível. Teimosa...

* * *

_Sirius agora tinha sua própria casa, que Tiago ajudara a conjurar desde os cômodos até os móveis e Lílian fez questão de ajudar a arrumá-los. O moreno de cabelos compridos aprendera a conjurar também sua comida e agradecia por não precisar cozinhar e, além disso, aprendera também a observar o mundo dos vivos sem precisar pedir ajuda a Tiago._

_Junto com a nova casa, Sirius teve a oportunidade de se olhar no espelho pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao mundo dos mortos e, para sua surpresa, ele estava diferente: parecia bem mais jovem e já não estava tão magro quanto estava enquanto ainda morava no Largo Grimmauld. Ele sorriu ao perceber que seus cabelos também pareciam muito bem cuidados._

_Os três amigos reviram muitas pessoas que eram da Ordem da Fênix original e que acabaram morrendo pela mão de comensais pouco antes de Voldemort atacar os Potter. _

_Marcavam jogos amistosos de quadribol vez ou outra e reuniões sempre que podiam. Sirius reviu seus segundos pais, que eram os pais de Tiago. Estava feliz ali porque se sentia livre, apesar de ter sempre a sensação de ter deixado muita coisa para trás no mundo dos vivos._

_Olhava para Harry e incentivava junto com Tiago o namoro do garoto com Gina Weasley. Lílian via pai e padrinho derretidos com Harry e ria, sempre entrando na sala e fazendo observações a respeito da garota ruiva._

_- Mãe ciumenta, isso que você é! - Tiago ria solto._

_- Ela é bem bonitinha! Se ele descuidar, tem outros que estão atrás dela! - Sirius quase pulava no sofá, enquanto Lílian fazia mais uma das suas observações._

_- Ele parece gostar muito dela... - Lílian se limitava a dizer, trazendo alguns doces para os três._

_- Eu, particularmente, preferia a chinesa... - Tiago provocou Lílian, que o beliscou._

_- Ai, ai! Não, tá bom! Tá bom, eu me rendo ao poder das ruivas! - Ele riu, alisando o lugar dolorido enquanto ela começava a rir também._

_- Ele puxou tanto ao pai... - Sirius ria, pegando mais doce - Será que vai ficar bobo assim também? - gargalhou ao receber uma almofadada de Tiago._

_- Vamos ver o que eles estão fazendo? - Tiago agitou a varinha e as imagens começavam a se formar._

_Harry conversava com Remus, enquanto tomavam gemada feita por Molly Weasley._

_- Princípe? - Sirius olhou para Tiago sério. - Não conhecemos ninguém que se auto-intitulasse Príncipe... você acha que isso pode significar um problema?_

_- Não sei. O que sei é que ele anda o ano todo com um livro que pertenceu a esse cara. Mas não me parece coisa boa não. Ele usou o Sectumsempra no Malfoy, seguindo uma anotação que constava no livro. Isso são artes das trevas._

_- Essa eu não tinha visto... - Sirius respondeu._

_- Vocês acham que Dumbledore permitiria que um livro perigoso entrasse em Hogwarts e acabasse parando justo nas mãos do Harry? - Lílian comentou, se servindo de doce._

_- Dumbledore não tem o controle total das coisas como gostaria, Lílian... - Sirius disse._

_- Mas o Sectumsempra não era especialidade do Ranhoso? - Tiago falou, recebendo o olhar censurador de Lílian._

_- Era sim. Você acha que o livro era dele? - Sirius não se importou com o olhar de Lílian._

_- Harry odeia o Severus... - Lílian disse um pouco preocupada._

_- É, e isso parece que é recíproco. - Tiago disse. - O Snape parece que sente por ele o ódio que sentia de mim!_

_- Isso é bem verdade, eu percebi isso bem de perto. - Sirius completou._

_- Mas o Severus está protegendo o Harry... - Lílian disse._

_- Então ele está do lado da Ordem mesmo? - Sirius perguntou interessado._

_- Parece que sim. Depois que ele contou a Voldemort sobre a profecia que envolvia o Harry e o Lord querido dele veio e nos atacou, o Ranhoso se arrependeu e procurou Dumbledore para oferecer serviços._

_- Então era isso que Dumbledore tinha que o fazia confiar nele... - Sirius disse pensativo._

_- Eu acho que ele se arrependeu de verdade. - Lílian disse. - O patrono dele..._

_- O que tem o patrono dele? - perguntou Sirius ainda mais interessado._

_- Por que você acha que o Ranhoso me odiava, Padfoot? - ele olhou divertido para Lílian._

_- O Severus era apaixonado por mim, Sirius. - Lílian disse um pouco sem jeito.- E acho que ainda é..._

_Sirius fez a maior cara de espanto que conseguiu e então bateu uma palma._

_- Ei, isso era mania minha! - Tiago reclamou. Tivera sua mania roubada momentaneamente por Sirius._

_- Então era por isso que... ahh, mas agora tudo faz sentido! - Sirius disse como quem descobre um mundo novo._

_Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior._

_- Quanta coisa nova eu tô descobrindo aqui! - Sirius disse com um sorriso. - Lílian, eu não conhecia esse seu lado arrasador de corações..._

_- Deixa disso... - Lílian respondeu ligeiramente envergonhada._

_- Olha lá, gente... - Tiago apontava para a conversa que Remus estava tendo com Harry._

- Mas deixou escapar "sem querer" que você era um lobisomem, e você teve de ir embora! - Harry lembrou com raiva.

Remus sacudiu os ombros.

- A notícia teria vazado de qualquer maneira. Nós dois sabemos que ele queria o meu lugar, mas ele poderia ter me causado mais mal se tivesse adulterado a poção. Ele me manteve saudável. Devo ser grato. - o lobisomem usava de toda a sua racionalidade e paciência para argumentar.

- Talvez ele não se atrevesse a adulterar a poção com Dumbledore de olho nele! - Harry dizia exasperado.

_- Eu apoio o Harry. - Tiago disse de súbito._

_- Eu mais ainda. - Sirius apoiou._

_- Eu concordo com o Remus. Vocês são suspeitos demais para falarem qualquer coisa. E outra, Remus tem razão, se a poção tivesse sido adulterada, ele teria tido problemas muito maiores. - Lílian disse com calma._

_- Ele nem sonharia em fazer uma coisa dessas debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore, Lil. - Tiago completou._

_- Tudo bem, cada um com a sua opinião. Um dia nós vamos saber a verdade. - Sirius falou despreocupado. - Agora nós temos uma partida de quadribol, não temos, senhor apanhador?_

_- Nossa, eu quase ia me esquecendo... - Tiago disse, levantando-se._

* * *

Tonks havia mudado naqueles meses. Seus cabelos perderam a cor, sua face estava mais pálida que de costume e ela parecia invariavelmente distraída. Até seu patrono havia mudado de forma. Andava distraída nas missões oficiais e não oficiais. Certa noite, quase fora pega por dois comensais. Sua sorte foi ter nascido metamorfomaga e ter conseguido tempo suficiente para se disfarçar porque a uma altura daquelas, todos os comensais já sabiam que ela fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix.

Depois que Dumbledore morrera, eles haviam voltado a tocar no assunto ainda na ala hospitalar do castelo. E Remus nunca se sentiu pior, tanto por Tonks quanto por ter perdido aquele que fora seu segundo pai, sem dúvida alguma.

Quando saíram de Hogwarts naquela noite, a sensação de pesar preenchia os seus peitos e parecia pairar no ar. Remus saiu com Tonks direto para a mansão Black, para recolher todas as coisas da Ordem do lugar porque Snape poderia entregar a sede a qualquer momento.

Recolheram tudo o que puderam, deixando para trás os pertences de Sirius e tudo o que não fizesse parte dos planos da Ordem.

Tonks parou no hall de entrada diante de Remus, que ainda segurava a maleta que guardava em si um feitiço que aumentava a capacidade dela.

- O que houve, querida? - Remus perguntou preocupado.

- Remus, eu já te disse mil vezes... mas vou repetir. Eu quero você! - sua expressão era de uma tristeza palpável.

- Eu disse mais de mil vezes que não dá, Tonks. Você conhece os meus motivos. - Remus soltou a maleta.

- Eu acho os seus motivos absurdos!

- Mas não são. Olha só, você é linda, é jovem, inteligente e saudável. Vai encontrar alguém melhor que eu.

- Não existe ninguém melhor que você pra mim, Remus. Encare os fatos. Eu não quero outra pessoa, eu quero você. Essa guerra está afastando as pessoas que mais amamos de nós. Seria muito errado permitir que ela nos afaste sem que tenhamos tentado ser felizes ao menos por algum tempo. - duas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Tonks.

- Tonks... nó precisamos sair daqui...

- Dane-se! Eu não saio daqui sem uma resposta definitiva, Remus. - ela parecia muito irritada e triste.

-...Dora... - Remus não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que a amava e estava ouvindo que ela sentia o mesmo. Estava perdido, havia sido encostado contra a parede de uma das piores formas.

- Remus, casa comigo?

- Dora, os seus pais não vão gostar disso.

- Não vão ser eles a se casarem com você.

Remus suspirou, tentando encontrar mais argumentos mas ele sabia o que viria a seguir.

- Eu sou um lobisomem. Por que você não vê isso? Por que não vê a minha maldição e se afasta de mim? - ele se lembrava bem da expressão de Sirius naquela noite em que eles haviam conversado. Tudo por causa da sua maldição, o que era um argumento extremamente forte. Desde então, ele sempre teve para si que a sua licantropia o privaria de uma vida amorosa. Então por que Tonks continuava ali, olhando-o daquele jeito, chorando por ele?

- Você é normal como todas as outras pessoas, Remus. Por que VOCÊ não enxerga isso?! - ela se aproximou dele e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos com o carinho que ele já conhecia.

- Porque... - ele parou, as palavras ficaram enroscadas na sua garganta. Ela fazia idéia do que era a vida dele? Ela fazia idéia do risco que corria estando perto dele? E se ele se esquecesse de tomar a sua poção nas noites de lua cheia denovo, como fizera em Hogwarts? - ... eu sou perigoso.

- Ah, Remus, cala a boca. Seja coerente se ao menos for tentar falar alguma coisa.

- Eu estou sendo coerente.

- Eu assumo os riscos então. - ela sorriu. - Você é a pessoa mais doce que eu já vi, sabia?

- Eu não sou doce... você está enganada... - ele se lembrava vagamente de ter ouvido isso em algum lugar.

- Eu te amo mesmo assim. - ela o beijou e, para sua surpresa, foi correspondida. O lobisomem finalmente se entregava ao que sentia pela metamorfomaga.

* * *

_- Sirius, você tá bem? - Tiago perguntava, enxugando os cabelos em uma toalha._

_- Estou. Acho... bom, eu tinha que saber que isso ia acontecer, não é? Eu o fiz prometer_ _que continuaria sem mim e ele continuou. - Sirius se espalhara no sofá._

_- Ela está cuidando dele... - Tiago não sabia o que dizer para não piorar a situação._

_- Está sim. Cuidando dele de um jeito que eu já não posso mais. - Sirius se encolheu um pouco, cabisbaixo._

_- Você tem certeza de que vai continuar vendo isso? - Tiago perguntou, já tirando a varinha do bolso para fazer a névoa desaparecer._

_- Eu não sei... - Ele não conseguia deixar de assistir em silêncio tudo aquilo, que era a última coisa que ele queria ver no mundo._

_- Vamos, Sirius. Vamos andar por aí... ficar aqui não vai ajudar em nada. - Tiago disse cauteloso._

- _Você acha que ele deixou de me amar, Prongs? - Sirius perguntou como uma criança perdida._

_- Eu tenho certeza que não. Ele só arrumou um novo jeito de continuar a viver... - Tiago se sentou ao lado de Sirius, que continuava olhando na direção de onde a névoa se dissipava._

_- Ei, vocês dois. Eu vi algo... - Lílian mordia o lábio inferior._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Harry? - Tiago se levantou preocupado._

_- Vocês estavam jogando quadribol... - Lílian disse hesitante._

_- O que houve? - Tiago perguntou ficando apavorado._

_- O Harry está bem... mas Snape matou Dumbledore. - A notícia fez com que Sirius deixasse seu estado de torpor e se levantasse de súbito do sofá e encarasse a ruiva._

_- Então ele está aqui? - Sirius perguntou._

_- Deve estar. Vamos até lá... - Tiago disse, já se dirigindo à porta._

_Os três aparataram e chegaram em tempo de ver Dumbledore abraçado a uma senhora de meia idade, acompanhada de uma garota e um homem pouco mais velho que a mulher que ele abraçava. Nenhum dos três quis interromper aquele que parecia ser um encontro há muito desejado._

_- Não acredito que o Ranhoso fez isso... - Sirius disse com ódio._

_- Eles combinaram a morte de Dumbledore, Sirius. - disse Tiago sorrindo._

_- Eles o quê? - Sirius não conseguia digerir a informação._

_- Dumbledore acabou colocando um anel que era uma das horcruxes, um objeto que contém um pedaço da alma de Voldemort, e acabou amaldiçoado. Snape conseguiu conter a maldição em uma das mãos do diretor mas não era definitivo. Ele tinha o prazo de mais ou menos um ano para que a maldição se espalhasse e o matasse. - Lílian explicou sem tirar os olhos de Dumbledore, que abraçava carinhosamente a garota._

_- Então Voldemort fragmentou a própria alma mesmo? - Sirius estava abismado._

_- Desculpe por não ter contado antes mas nós esquecemos... - Tiago disse um pouco constrangido._

_- E o que mais vocês esqueceram de me contar? - Sirius olhou torto._

_- Harry vai ter que morrer. - Tiago respondeu, já prevendo o que viria a seguir._

_- COMO ASSIM?! - Sirius segurou Tiago pelos ombros._

_- Se acalme... eu também não sei ao certo mas acho que estamos prestes a descobrir._

_- Vejam, ele nos viu. - Lílian disse tranqüila._

_Dumbledore sorria para os três quando chegou perto o suficiente para que pudessem se olhar nos olhos. Seus óculos de meia lua, a barba e cabelo compridos, as vestes, tudo estava de acordo com o que Sirius se lembrava, exceto pelo fato de que ele parecia transbordar em felicidade como nunca fora visto antes._

_- É muito bom poder revê-los. - Dumbledore os cumprimentou saudoso._

_- Dumbledore, é verdade que Harry vai ter que morrer? - Sirius se adiantou impulsivo como era._

_O diretor demorou alguns momentos antes de responder._

_- Eu temo que sim, Sirius._

_- Vocês não querem conversar em um lugar melhor? - Lílian disse - Vamos para casa. Lá será bem melhor. Aqui sempre tem gente chegando... - ela sorriu._

_Os outros três a acompanharam assim que Dumbledore avisou sua família que iria conversar por algum tempo com velhos amigos mas que os encontraria depois._

_A conversa não agradou em nada a Sirius, que acusou Dumbledore por não ter contado antes a ele, que era parte da Ordem e padrinho do garoto. Tiago tentou acalmar o amigo mas foi Dumbledore quem convenceu Sirius de que tudo aquilo fora necessário. Eles passaram o restante da tarde com Dumbledore, que revelou a eles as suas expectativas a respeito da morte de Harry. Não seria exatamente uma morte como a que eles haviam tido, seria diferente. Em outras palavras, apenas uma parte do garoto morreria mas ele tinha chances de ainda continuar vivo, isso se o que o ex-diretor pensava fosse o correto. Isso acalmou Sirius e deixou Lílian e Tiago mais aliviados, porém ainda apreensivos._

* * *

_Conforme o casamento de Remus e Tonks se aproximava, Sirius se irritava mais. Já não saía de casa para nada além de visitar Tiago, Lílian e, ocasionalmente, Regulus. Chegou a chamar o irmão para morar com ele mas o mais novo, percebendo o comportamento estranho de Sirius, preferiu que continuassem como estavam._

_Sirius recusava comida, recusava todos os convites para o quadribol e por sua causa o time deles estava desfalcado. Tiago o olhava preocupado e Lílian sempre tentava convencê-lo a comer alguma coisa. Sabia que ele não poderia morrer denovo mas ele poderia ficar fraco demais se continuasse daquele jeito e isso poderia debilitá-lo, como acontecera a um homem de meia idade, que não se mexera mais depois de semanas sem se alimentar._

_Era muito injusto que Tonks pudesse fazer Remus feliz. Ele estava aliviado por um lado porque Remus não estava mais sozinho, mas por outro, seu coração parecia ter despedaçado. Desde Hogwarts ele esperara passar por aquilo mas não imaginara que seria tão cruel como estava sendo._

_Na tarde em que o lobisomem e a metamorfomaga se casaram em uma cerimônia simples, Sirius não falou com ninguém. Não abriu a porta nem diante das súplicas de Tiago, que ainda tinha a alternativa de arrombá-la mas preferiu se manter em silêncio, sempre atento a qualquer distúrbio que viesse da casa de Sirius._

_O sorriso de Remus quando Tonks entrou vestida de branco e tropeçou em um dos arranjos, levando-o consigo por uma distância considerável, agia como um ácido para Sirius. O animago sentia o estômago revirar e imaginava se, mesmo depois de morto, poderia vomitar de nervoso ou desgosto._

_O animago perdera Remus. O ato fora selado com um beijo que Sirius odiou com todas as suas forças. Seu coração acelerado, sua mente trabalhando furiosa para lhe devolver as recordações da época em que tudo estava bem apenas para vê-las derreterem no ácido da realidade. Sentia-se agonizante, o frio aumentara. Conjurou cobertas mas o frio ainda persistia. Cada sorriso de Remus era como uma azaração no corpo de Sirius._

_Estava feito. Os dois noivos se dirigiram para a casa de Tonks aos beijos e abraços._

_Sirius conjurou firewhisky e bebeu como nunca antes. Ficou tonto, via as imagens diante de si em câmera lenta mas a dor ainda não passara, ele precisava de mais. Precisava de algo que fizesse aquela dor passar porque seu peito estourava, ele sentia-se formigando como no momento em que morrera. Aquilo era um tipo de morte... o pior tipo._

* * *

_Um pouco mais conformado com o casamento de Remus e Tonks, Sirius acompanhou pela primeira vez a apreensão de Tiago e Lílian quando Harry foi escoltado da casa dos tios para a casa dos pais de Tonks. Ambos pareciam querer entrar na névoa para ajudar de alguma forma. Sirius dizia a todo tempo que Harry ficaria bem porque era um garoto esperto, por mais que ele soubesse que não adiantaria nada dizer isso a pais como aqueles dois._

_Os três deram suspiros afobados, temerosos, aliviados diante das imagens. Lílian rezava pelo filho, enquanto Tiago perdia completamente o senso de humor que o caracterizava para olhar fixamente para o que Harry estava fazendo, ora gritando aos quatro ventos nomes de feitiços, ora berrando para que o garoto olhasse em determinada direção, de onde vinham comensais da morte em suas vassouras. Quando Voldemort apareceu, Tiago ficou pálido e gritou como nunca, principalmente quando o garoto pareceu perder a consciência.._

_A noite acabara razoavelmente bem mas Olho-tonto estava morto. Remus e Gui foram tentar resgatar o corpo e Sirius desejou secretamente que Remus pudesse morrer também para que ele o encontrasse novamente cara a cara, mas depois se condenou por ter desejado algo tão egoísta._

* * *

_- Harry tem amigos tão valiosos quanto os que eu tive na idade dele, exceto por Pedro. - disse Tiago feliz._

_- Eles dariam a vida por ele. Já tentaram fazer isso quando eu os encontrei pela primeira vez. - Sirius respondeu, mexendo outra peça no tabuleiro._

_- O ministro caiu. Estavam no meio da festa de casamento do filho dos Weasley... - Lílian entrou apressada na cozinha, onde Tiago e Sirius jogavam xadrez de bruxo._

_- E como eles estão agora? - Tiago se levantou._

_- Hermione os tirou de lá. - Lílian suspirou aliviada._

_Os três passaram a se revezar para acompanhar os fatos no mundo dos vivos. As coisas_ _mudavam a toda hora e Sirius insistia com Tiago de que escolher o Largo Grimmauld para passar algum tempo era muito perigoso mas Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam lá com Monstro._

_Foi no turno de Sirius que ele viu Remus se oferecer para ajudar na proteção de Harry e logo depois anunciar que teria um filho. Um filho! E ele dissera aquilo parecendo guardar uma amargura estranha. Sirius, que naquela altura já se acostumara e aceitara um pouco melhor o fato de Remus ter seguido sua vida sem ele, achou estranha a situação mas não teve muito tempo para pensar antes de se sobressaltar. Harry estava furioso, Sirius podia reconhecer isso no rosto do afilhado e agora o garoto e Remus discutiam._

_Algo se iluminou em seu peito e ele se recriminou por isso. Então Remus estava arrependido de ter se casado com Tonks?_

_Sirius contou tudo o que vira a Tiago, que não concordou com o modo como Harry tratara Remus mas concordou com o resultado da sua atitude: Remus voltara para Tonks e o bebê._

_Quando Harry, Rony e Hermione se infiltraram no ministério, os três no mundo dos mortos se contorciam no sofá da casa de Tiago e Lílian. Viam muitas falhas naquele plano e não podiam fazer nada de onde estavam. O mesmo aconteceu quando Hermione e Harry foram a Godric's Hollow. Lílian se agarrou ao braço de Tiago quando Harry começou a chorar diante do túmulo dos pais. Sirius, que nunca vira Tiago chorar na vida, se sentiu invadindo algo privado quando viu a cena pela primeira vez. Desviou o olhar e tentou pensar em outra coisa, como se aquele momento fosse algo sagrado entre pais e filho._

_Não tiveram muito tempo de enxugar as lágrimas porque logo em seguida perceberam um vulto próximo de onde os garotos estavam. Harry aceitara o convite mudo de Batilda, agora muito mais velha do que eles podiam se lembrar. Sirius sentiu que havia alguma coisa errada e disse isso aos outros dois e novamente os três no mundo dos mortos foram apoderados da cruel sensação de impotência._

_Fora por muito pouco que os garotos escaparam. Lílian chorava nos braços de Tiago, que tentava confortá-la._

_O coração de Tiago saltou pela boca quando viu o filho ser capturado por Greyback e depois escapar da mansão dos Malfoy. Ele preferiu não chamar Lílian, que dormia tranqüila apesar de ligeiramente abatida._

_- Sabe, Sirius, é horrível isso. Nós vemos tudo e não podemos fazer nada. - Tiago estava cansado. Queria fazer alguma coisa._

_- Eu daria tudo para poder estar lá denovo. - Sirius respondeu, se forçando a comer alguma coisa._

* * *

_Tiago correu chamar Sirius quando o filho de Remus nasceu. Os dois estavam muito felizes só de ver a expressão de alegria no rosto envelhecido de Remus. Inexplicavelmente, o peito de Sirius se encheu de esperanças e ele se sentiu aquecido. Remus estava mais feliz do que nunca e isso também alegrava Sirius, que observou o bebê por um longo tempo até constatar: era mais parecido com Remus no rosto, se é que dá pra saber alguma coisa olhando para um ser tão pequenininho e frágil como era um bebê. _

_No dia do assalto a Gringotes, os três estavam preparados sentados no sofá novamente. Alguns vizinhos os procuravam com palavras de conforto e incentivo. A maioria elogiava muito a bravura de Harry._

_A partir do momento em que os garotos conseguiram a Taça da Lufa-Lufa, Sirius sugeriu que eles fizessem turnos novamente para que não perdessem nada do que aconteceria a seguir mas nenhum dos outros dois quis sair dali._

A guerra finalmente começara. Hogwarts sofria os efeitos dela. As pessoas davam tudo de si para enfrentar os comensais, gigantes e as aranhas que chegavam aos montes e começavam a escalar as paredes de pedra.

_Sirius e Tiago se remexiam no sofá, loucos para poderem ir até lá. Lílian cutucou os dois, que sossegaram por pouco tempo. A ruiva revirou os olhos e continuou observando._

_- É possível conjurar mais de um ângulo de visão, Tiago? - Sirius perguntou de repente. - Eles se separaram e eu queria ver como Remus está indo..._

_- Eu nunca fiz mas vamos tentar... - os dois sacaram as varinhas juntos e conjuraram sem maiores problemas outra porção de névoa._

_Sirius não sabia para qual das imagens olhava, se para Harry ou para Remus. Decidiu então por ver um pouco de cada coisa. Viu como Remus carregava a foto do filho no bolso das vestes e como sorria de tempos em tempos bobo como o pai coruja que se revelou ser._

_Um filho. Isso Sirius nunca poderia ter dado a Remus. Pensou um pouco no assunto, se sentindo menos confortável até que ouviu barulhos de feitiços mais próximos._

Remus lutava com Dolohov, um dos comensais mais poderosos que Sirius conhecia. O lobisomem se desviava dos feitiços e se protegia como podia, atacando sempre. Um aluno muito perto deles acabava de tombar vencido, com o olhar parado. Estava morto.

O lobisomem conjurou o que parecia um leão de cristais afiados, que engoliu o comensal, cortando tudo o que encontrava pela frente. Segundos depois, a fera explodiu, fazendo voarem os cacos para todos os lados, o que Remus tentou conter com outro feitiço mas sem muito sucesso. Foi apenas o suficiente para que os outros combatentes não se ferissem. Repentinamente, Remus se viu cercado por cobras que deslizavam em sua direção, prontas para atacar. Com um agito de varinha, ele as fez desaparecer.

- Você não é nada mal. - comentou Dolohov. - Mas vamos ver até onde você vai! - o comensal sorria, aparentemente apreciando ter um oponente à sua altura.

Três feitiços azuis romperam o ar na direção do peito do comensal, que conseguiu se livrar de dois com um feitiço protetor e se desviou do outro com agilidade.

A maldição da morte passou a poucos centímetros do peito de Remus, que revidou tentando estuporar o comensal mas sem sucesso. Dolohov ergueu a varinha e algumas pedras que haviam se soltado e quebrado da estrutura do castelo voaram na direção de Remus, que conjurou um escudo transparente que as fez desviar e se voltarem na direção do comensal. Não foi surpresa quando Dolohov explodiu as pedras, fazendo Remus bater contra uma parede.

A poeira se dissipava quando Remus lançou vários feitiços seguidos, tentando derrubar o comensal que, com efeito, caiu por ter tropeçado nos destroços da parede destruída atrás de si. Remus erguia a varinha novamente quando um raio verde o atingiu pelas costas e ele caiu inerte.

_- Remus! REMUS! - Sirius gritava e Tiago levantou sobressaltado para ver o que havia acontecido. Lílian já olhava paralisada._

_- O que aconteceu? - Tiago perguntou assustado, vendo Remus caído diante do comensal que agora se levantava._

_- Ele... atingiram ele pelas costas. Covardes! COVARDIA! - Sirius falava mais alto que o normal._

_Sirius esbravejava inquieto quando Tiago se lembrou de um detalhe:_

_- Sirius, se... se Remus morreu, ele deve estar aqui._

_Tiago viu Sirius cair sentado no sofá denovo antes de se levantar e sair correndo o mais rápido que conseguia._


	16. Eternamente

_**Avisos**_

_**I– As personagens do universo Potteriano da honorável JK Rowling não me pertencem. Eu sei que vocês sabem, é só pra esclarecer as coisas mesmo.**_

_**II–Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi, que é o relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, então pare sua leitura por aqui. Não vou aceitar bem críticas a esse respeito**_

_**III- E contém SPOILERS de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte. Depois não digam que eu não avisei ¬¬**_

* * *

_- Remus! REMUS! - Sirius acabara de aparatar no lugar onde as pessoas chegavam e corria gritando pelo lugar, buscando com os olhos pelo corpo esguio de Remus que devia aparecer ali a qualquer instante._

_- Sirius? - uma voz conhecida o chamou e ele olhou de imediato._

_- Você não é o Remus... - Sirius se aproximou para ver quem era: Fred Weasley._

_- Sirius, é você, não é? - Fred perguntou confuso._

_- Sou eu sim, quem é você: Fred ou George?_

_- Fred. Então... se você está aqui... isso deve significar que eu... - apontou para si próprio - estou morto?_

_- Sim. Eu lamento muito... - Sirius pensava em como Molly Weasley ficaria ao saber da morte do filho. Se ao menos eles pudessem conversar com as pessoas no mundo dos vivos..._

_Fred ia dizer mais alguma coisa mas uma figura esguia se levantava a alguns metros deles. Sirius não pensou duas vezes antes de sair correndo para abraçar um Remus completamente confuso._

_- Moony! - o animago o abraçou com força - é tão bom ver você de perto denovo! Por um momento, eu pensei que nunca mais eu veria você! - Parou, olhando Remus nos olhos como se quisesse guardar a expressão assustada dele - Mas espera... você tá diferente. - Sirius franziu o cenho._

_- Si... Sirius? - Sílaba por sílaba deixava os lábios ligeiramente trêmulos do lobisomem. Ele sentia frio e parecia tomar consciência do que estava acontecendo lentamente. - SIRIUS! É VOCÊ?! - Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele abraçou o animago com mais vontade._

_- Eu estou aqui, Moony. - os dois se olharam por um longo tempo em silêncio, como se ambos não conseguissem acreditar no que viam._

_- Ahn... me perdoem mas... você chamou ele de Moony? - Fred se aproximara sem que nenhum deles percebesse._

_- Sim, por quê? - Sirius perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Remus se limitou a encarar Fred sem entender nada ainda._

_- Moony, de Sr. Moony, um dos criadores do Mapa do Maroto? - os olhos de Fred brilhavam._

_Sirius e Remus riram._

_- É um prazer, Fred. - Remus estendeu a mão para Fred e só então notou que estava nu. Corou violentamente._

_- Qual o problema? - Sirius perguntou sério, vendo o outro corar._

_- Eu... eu preciso de roupas, Padfoot. - O lobisomem disse isso, vendo roupas aparecerem aos seus pés. Começou a se vestir enquanto Fred ainda olhava maravilhado para Sirius._

_- Então... esse tempo todo... Sirius, você é Padfoot? Merlin, eu sou fã de vocês! - Fred parecia ter se esquecido momentaneamente do fato de estar morto._

_- Você conhece o mapa? - Sirius olhou confuso._

_- Eu tirei dos arquivos do Filch enquanto ainda estava em Hogwarts, usei por um tempão junto com o meu irmão George e depois entreguei ao Harry e..._

_- Ahh, então foi assim? - Sirius riu._

_- Mas eu nunca imaginei que eram vocês o tempo todo! Eu nunca imaginaria Remus sendo o tão famoso Moony e você, Padfoot! _

_- E eu sou Prongs. - uma voz surgiu de trás deles. Tiago caminhava na direção deles com um sorriso típico._

_- Harry? Ah, não! Harry, diga que você não morreu! - Fred estava aturdido._

_- Não, eu sou o pai dele. - Tiago sorriu, chegando perto o suficiente para que Fred percebesse que seus olhos eram castalhos, e não verdes como os de Harry. - E essa é a mãe dele... - apontou para Lílian, que vinha trazendo a névoa com as imagens, que passavam como borrões agora._

_- Olá - ela cumprimentou. - Ah, oi, Remus. Ninguém esperava você aqui tão cedo... eu sinto muito. - Ela olhou com carinho para o amigo._

_Remus ficou agradecido por ter conseguido terminar de se vestir antes que a ruiva chegasse. Ele se adiantou para dar um longo abraço em Tiago e Lílian._

_- Então... eu estou realmente morto? - se arriscou a perguntar._

_- Desculpe mas... e Wormtail? - Fred perguntou ainda maravilhado com a recente descoberta._

_- Exato, Moony. - Tiago disse com um sorriso um pouco triste. - Nós vimos quando te acertaram pelas costas._

_- Wormtail era Pedro Pettigrew. - Sirius disse, sem conter o desagrado ao citar o nome que ele tanto odiava._

_Fred fez cara de quem entendia._

_- Ted! Dá pra ver como ele está? - Remus pediu a Sirius, que agitou a varinha e fez aparecer uma porção de névoa que mostrava o pequeno bebê dormindo tranqüilo, agora com os cabelos amarelo-esverdeados. - Dora devia estar cuidando dele... - estava muito preocupado._

_- Vamos procurar ela... - Sirius disse, agitando a varinha. Aos poucos, a imagem do castelo em ruínas apareceu e eles viram Tonks lutando com Dolohov._

_- Não! - Remus sentiu uma pontada no peito._

A metamorfomaga tinha lágrimas nos olhos e seus cabelos agora adquiriam o tom de vermelho mais intenso que Remus já havia visto aparecer nos seus cabelos.

_- Era para ela ficar com Ted! - O lobisomem completou._

- Seus olhos me dizem que você quer vingança. - Dolohov riu, agitando a varinha como nunca para se proteger dos feitiços seguidos que Tonks lançava. - Qual deles te fez derramar essas lágrimas ridículas, garotinha? - O bruxo a atingiu com um feitiço que a fez voar longe.

Ferida, Tonks se levantou e caminhou o mais rápido que pôde mancando, com fúria nos olhos que já não tinham mais lágrimas.

_- Dora, não! - Remus gritava, sendo segurado por Sirius._

- Avada Kedavra! - ela gritou e o raio verde passou a poucos centímetros do rosto do comensal.

- Hm... ela ficou nervosinha. Será que é por esse aqui? - Dolohov ria, pisando nas costas do corpo de Remus, que jazia inerte de bruços.

- Não ouse tocar nele, cretino! - Tonks ameaçou, lançando mais feitiços não-verbais.

Com um agito de varinha, Dolohov fez o corpo de Remus se mover, deitando-o de um modo que o comensal pudesse pisar no rosto do lobisomem.

- Está vendo o que ele é? É o que sempre foi! Nada!

Tonks derrubou Dolohov cheia de ódio. Ela avançou na direção dele mas foi derrubada por uma maldição da morte lançada pelo comensal. Estava acabado.

_- DORA! - Remus não conseguia acreditar no que via. Sirius fez as imagens cessarem._

_- Remus... - o animago tentou dizer qualquer coisa mas não conseguia. Não havia nada que pudesse dizer que faria com que aquilo melhorasse. Ele abraçou o corpo menor de Remus, tentando consolá-lo com seu toque._

_Sirius não sabia mais como agir. Remus vira a pessoa que mais amava morrer tentando vingá-lo. Devia ser uma sensação horrível. O lobisomem se acalmou aos poucos e Sirius entendeu aquilo como um sinal para afrouxar o aperto. Mesmo assim, Sirius acariciava as costas dele com carinho, tentando confortá-lo da melhor forma possível._

- _Ted só tem Harry e minha mãe agora. - a voz de Tonks já devidamente vestida surpreendeu a todos, que observavam as cenas da guerra com atenção._

_Remus buscou a origem da voz com os olhos, que logo encontraram-se com os da auror, que sorria. Ele se desvencilhou do abraço já frouxo de Sirius e correu para os braços de Tonks. Sirius permaneceu imóvel, sem olhar para a direção do casal. Tiago tirou os olhos das imagens para olhar para Sirius, perguntando silenciosamente se ele estava ok. Black respondeu com um suspiro e um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça para depois fechar os olhos._

_- Dora... você não devia ter ido... você... - Remus a apertava com carinho._

_- Eu não consegui ficar só esperando notícias. - Tonks sorria. - Você está bem?_

_- Acho que sim... mas o Ted..._

_- Ele vai ficar bem. O padrinho dele é Harry Potter, não é? Então ele está em boas mãos._

_- Eu não queria que isso acontecesse..._

_- Eu também não mas não tivemos escolha..._

_Lílian chorava nos braços de Tiago. Ela ainda podia se lembrar de quando chegaram ali e de como era a sensação de deixar um filho querido para trás._

_- Shh... tá tudo bem, amor... - Tiago falava no ouvido da esposa. - Ele é forte... vai ficar bem._

_Sirius voltara sua atenção para as imagens novamente. Harry estava vendo lembranças na penseira de Dumbledore há algum tempo. Isso poderia parecer monótono mas não era para ele, que preferia ver qualquer coisa menos a cena do casal se reencontrando atrás de si._

_- Sirius... - Remus chamou mas não recebeu resposta do outro._

A guerra tivera uma pausa e agora eles visualizavam os feridos e os mortos, que eram reunidos no salão principal. Sirius ainda podia se lembrar do último baile da sua época de escola bem ali, onde agora tudo parecia ter se quebrado. Os Weasley choravam sobre o corpo de Fred. O mais difícil era ver Molly debruçada sobre o filho chorando muito.

_- Eu queria poder dizer a eles que estou bem. - Fred disse ficando sério pela primeira vez em todo o tempo em que Remus convivera com ele._

_Sirius tocou o ombro do ruivo em um sinal mudo. Os dois se entreolharam e depois voltaram suas atenções novamente para as imagens._

_Severus Snape se materializou em algum ponto atrás de Lílian e Tiago, que se adiantou e estendeu a mão ao ex-professor de poções._

_- Snape, eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso um dia mas... obrigado._

_Depois de pensar um pouco, Snape respondeu visivelmente desgostoso:_

_- Guarde a sua gratidão, Potter. Eu não fiz nada por você. – o homem olhou para Lílian e os olhos tradicionalmente frios adquiriram um brilho estranho._

_- Severus, obrigada... – Lílian se aproximou do ex-diretor._

_- Você ajudou meu filho, Snape. Eu lhe serei grato eternamente por isso. – Tiago sorriu, percebendo que não era mais observado com o ódio típico._

_- Lílian... – o nome pareceu sair de forma dolorosa da garganta do professor._

_- Você aceita a minha gratidão? – ela sorriu terna._

_- Lílian, eu... eu fiz o que fiz... por sua causa... eu não queria ter provocado a sua morte. Eu me arrependi tanto, por Merlin..._

_- Está tudo bem, Severus. As pessoas cometem erros e você se arrependeu de verdade... então é isso o que conta. – ela estava sendo sincera._

_- Você é muito bondosa... – Severus pegou as duas mãos de Lílian e as beijou._

_- É, eu fiquei no vácuo. – Tiago comentou para o nada, fazendo uma careta e observando o resto da cena._

_- E você demonstrou que também pode ser._

_- Lílian, eu te... amei tanto. Amo... ainda amo tanto! – o professor chorava diante da mulher a quem amara a vida toda. Talvez chorasse por saber que ela nunca poderia ser sua, amargura a qual ele carregaria eternamente._

_- Severus, eu... você sabe que eu não..._

_- Tudo bem, eu sei... eu só queria que soubesse. A vida toda eu quis isso... – Snape olhou para Lílian por um longo tempo, como que para memorizar as suas feições novamente. - ... mas se esse sentimento fosse recíproco... seria... muito bom. – tentou sorrir._

_Tiago assistia a tudo em silêncio, observando as reações de Lílian e sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes._

_- Eu tenho o Tiago, Sev. Eu o amo desde os tempos de escola e isso não vai mudar._

_- Eu soube disso desde o primeiro momento em que você falou dele no sétimo ano, mesmo que tenhamos conversado muito pouco naquela época._

_- Eu... realmente me sinto lisonjeada por ser o alvo do seu amor... e um amor tão grande assim... mas... desculpe... eu amo o Tiago._

_- Eu entendo... eu entendo... – e depois de dizer isso, Severus se distanciou de Lílian. Despediu-se dela e caminhou na direção oposta, desaparecendo no horizonte._

_- Eu também te amo. – Tiago envolveu Lílian em um abraço seguido de um beijo. Aquela fora a maior declaração de amor que ele poderia desejar._

* * *

Harry se dirigia à floresta proibida. Ele finalmente decifrara o enigma do pomo de outro. Viram o garoto virar a pedra da ressurreição três vezes em uma das mãos antes que Tiago, Lílian, Sirius e Remus sentissem um puxão no umbigo.

De repente, estavam lá, no começo da floresta proibida. Remus estava feliz em poder voltar e ser útil de alguma forma. Olhou ao redor, reconhecendo aquele trecho e se recordando de tudo o que haviam feito ali na época de escola.

Lílian afastou os longos cabelos ruivos para as costas quando se aproximou de Harry, olhando-o como se fosse a primeira vez que o via.

- Você tem sido tão corajoso!

- Você está quase chegando - disse Tiago. - Muito perto. Estamos... tão orgulhosos de você.

- Dói? - a pergunta inocente saiu dos lábios do garoto.

- Morrer? Nem um pouco - respondeu Sirius. - Mais rápido e mais fácil que adormecer.

- E ele vai querer que seja rápido. Quer terminar logo - disse Remus.

- Eu não queria que você tivesse morrido - disse Harry,as palavras saindo involuntariamente. - Nenhum de vocês. Sinto muito... - Ele se dirigia mais a Remus que a qualquer dos demais. - ... logo depois de ter tido um filho... Remus, eu sinto muito...

- Eu também sinto. Lamento que nunca chegarei a conhecê-lo... mas ele saberá por que morri, e espero que entenda. Estive tentando construir um mundo em que ele pudesse viver uma vida mais feliz.

- Vocês ficarão comigo?

- Até o fim - respondeu Tiago.

- Eles não poderão vê-los?

- Somos parte de você - disse Sirius. - Invisíveis a todos os outros.

Harry olhou para a mãe.

- Fique perto de mim - disse baixinho. E Lílian atendeu seu pedido.

Os quatro serviram como patronos para Harry e estiveram com o garoto até o último momento. Quando o feitiço atingiu Harry em cheio, todos pararam no mundo dos mortos. Por um momento, pensaram que tudo havia acabado, que o garoto morrera mas quando ele não apareceu por lá, eles desconfiaram do que viria a seguir.

* * *

_A guerra havia recomeçado e Tiago, Lílian, Sirius e Remus haviam voltado ao lugar onde estavam. Eles, junto com os outros bruxos que foram até aquele lugar para receber parentes e amigos, assistiam o desfecho de tudo. Agora havia uma grande porção de névoa funcionando como um verdadeiro telão, centralizado na luta entre Harry e Voldemort._

_E foi com alegria que eles viram o garoto triunfar. Tiago abraçou Lílian e a tirou do chão, rodopiando com ela e quase batendo em Dumbledore, que aparecera quase no último minuto para assistir com eles o final. Sirius sorria quase que aos pulos, acompanhado de Fred, que gritava vivas a Harry acompanhado de uma multidão._

_A festa de comemoração acontecia em Hogwarts e no mundo dos mortos igualmente._

_- Ei, Voldemort não vai aparecer por aqui? - Fred perguntou a Sirius._

_- Eu não sei, mas se ele aparecer, eu cuido dele sozinho! - Sirius sorriu, não se contendo de felicidade._

_- Sirius... - Remus chamou o animago mais uma vez e se assustou quando ele o abraçou e o levantou como Tiago fizera com Lílian. - Sirius! Me põe não chão! Merlin! Sirius! - Remus ria, tentando fazer Sirius parar. Estava muito feliz em poder estar entre os amigos denovo e principalmente com Sirius. Seu coração dava saltos. Estava acelerado denovo, suas mãos suavam, até respirar parecia mais leve... E o lobisomem já tinha se esquecido de como era se sentir assim há tempos._

_Quando o animago colocou o lobisomem no chão, percebeu que Tonks vinha falar com o marido denovo. Sirius suspirou e se afastou com um pesar no peito. A alegria da comemoração não era completa para ele. Não seria enquanto visse o homem que amava com outra pessoa. Preferiu se afastar e andar sem rumo com lágrimas nos olhos, ouvindo as pessoas gritando vivas para Harry Potter e cumprimentando Tiago e Lílian pelo filho exemplar que tiveram._

_- Remus... - Tonks começou visivelmente sem jeito._

_- Pode falar - Remus estava confuso pela atitude de Sirius, que desaparecera na multidão._

_- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa..._

_- Vem comigo porque aqui não dá - o lobisomem a puxou pela mão e eles saíram do centro da festa._

_- Remus, me perdoa... - ela começou sem coragem de terminar. Mexeu nos cabelos, gesto que Remus reconheceu como sendo de um nervosismo grande._

_- O que aconteceu? - Remus começava a ficar preocupado._

_- É que eu... bom... não sei como dizer... eu..._

_- Tá tudo bem, Dora, pode dizer... - Remus disse, já adivinhando o que ela ia dizer._

_- O Andrew... - ela ficou vermelha._

_- Ele está aqui? - ele perguntou interessado._

_- Está sim... - ela respondeu sem jeito._

_- E você quer ir com ele. - ele disse com um sorriso que a fez corar ainda mais._

_- Remus, eu..._

_- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu sei que ele vai cuidar bem de você. - havia uma dose carregada de sinceridade na voz de Remus e nenhum pingo de repreensão. Tonks o olhou com os olhos brilhando._

_- Mas... e você?_

_- Eu vou ficar bem, acredite. Eu queria falar com você... sobre isso mesmo...- Remus sorriu um pouco sem graça._

_- Você não existe, sabia?_

_- O que eu sinto por você é a mesma coisa, eu te disse... é mais um carinho muito grande que não vai mudar. E outra... nós temos um filho, isso é um laço eterno e bom. Você me deu a maior alegria da minha vida, Dora. Como eu poderia te negar alguma coisa?_

_Tonks sorriu e o abraçou. Remus respondeu dando-lhe um beijo na testa._

_- E o Sirius? - ela disse sorrindo marota._

_Foi a vez de Remus corar._

_- Eu... não sei para onde ele foi._

_- Ele saiu cabisbaixo quando eu te puxei pra conversar. - ela piscou um olho._

_- É você que não existe! - Remus riu._

_- Nos vemos então? - ela disse se afastando._

_- Sempre... - Remus lhe deu um sorriso e a observou desaparecer na multidão._

_- Sirius... – o lobisomem sussurou para si mesmo._

* * *

_Sirius podia ouvir os as vozes da comemoração ao longe. Andava sem rumo pelos campos. Depois de tanto tempo, ele devia ter se acostumado a ver Remus com Tonks e não sentir seu estômago afundar. Eles tinham um filho juntos, essa era uma ligação muito forte. Podia ver como eram Tiago e Lílian: eles sofriam junto com Harry e estavam sempre juntos. Mas eles se amavam... sim, e Remus amava Tonks._

_Remus amava Tonks. Essa afirmação fazia seu peito doer, rasgar quantas vezes ele pudesse repetí-la para si mesmo. Seus pés pisavam em flores, esmagando-as como se sentia sendo esmagado, dilacerado por dentro. Andava na beira do lago agora, já bem distante da multidão que se formara no lugar onde estava com Tiago e Lílian. Ele ainda podia ouvir os gritos ao longe embora parecesse ter se esquecido que gritara com eles há alguns minutos. Por que a felicidade não podia ser completa? Por que teria sempre aquele peso na alma, incomodando o seu sorriso, transformando-o em um riso triste todas as vezes em que seus olhos se detinham no lobisomem?_

_Sem dúvidas, Remus amava Tonks. A maior prova desse amor era o lindo bebê que tiveram. Ele se parecia tanto com Remus... Jogou uma pedra no lago, agitando a água. Seus olhos cinzentos nunca estiveram mais nebulosos, embaçados. As imagens que via pareciam um filme passando diante dos seus olhos como se ele não pudesse fazer nada para mudá-lo. Estava feliz sim, e muito, pelo sucesso de Harry. Sempre confiara na capacidade do garoto e ele havia provado ser digno dessa confiança, afinal, ele salvara o mundo. Era errado que Sirius se deixasse levar pela frustração amorosa e se afundasse na tristeza que agora o consumia. Era um dia de comemoração e assim seria._

_O animago conjurou firewhisky e um copo, sentou-se à beira do lago e fez um brinde ao pôr do Sol. A bebida queimava sua garganta mas ele já estava acostumado àquela sensação. Respirou fundo como que para sentir o ar dentro dos seus pulmões. Era como estar vivo, mesmo depois de morto. Sorriu. A idéia era estranha, engraçada. Ele nunca imaginara que um dia estaria ali, morto e se sentindo vivo. Ele seria imortal agora? Bom, já tinha morrido então... não morreria outra vez, isso Tiago já tinha dito mas o que poderia acontecer? Viver para sempre naquele mundo... até que não era má idéia, exceto por saber que seus pais estavam lá também. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os depois de uma rajada de vento._

_- Comemorando sozinho? - Remus sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Sirius. - Posso? - perguntou fazendo um gesto na direção da garrafa._

_- Claro! - Sirius respondeu depois de se recuperar rápido do susto, bebendo mais um gole. Não esperava que ninguém o encontrasse ali._

_- Foi uma luta grandiosa! - Remus sorria, olhando os tons alaranjados do céu antes de beber do copo que conjurara para si._

_- Harry é o melhor. - Sirius sorriu. - Eu estou muito orgulhoso dele._

_- Você precisava ver o Tiago e a Lílian. Da última vez que eu os vi, ela chorava sorrindo e ele ria feito bobo. Acho que a multidão os engoliu... - Remus riu. - Tanta gente cumprimentando os pais de Harry Potter..._

_- Foi um período de tensão muito grande..._

_- Foi sim, mas agora está tudo bem. - o lobisomem suspirou aliviado, sentindo a brisa gostosa no rosto._

_Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um longo tempo, apenas olhando os últimos raios de Sol refletindo-se na superfície do lago. Sirius se lembrou das vezes em que os Marotos sentavam-se à beira do lago de Hogwarts para apreciar o pôr do Sol daquele jeito, a diferença era que eles faziam muitas piadas ou contavam sobre as próximas aventuras que teriam, nunca ficavam em silêncio como ele e Remus estavam._

_O lobisomem sorria. A sensação que tinha era que um peso enorme havia sido tirado das suas costas. Não sentia cansaço ou a velha indisposição de sempre, sentia-se leve, principalmente por estar ao lado de Sirius. Era sempre assim estar com o animago: sentia algo bom, quente, forte e suave ao mesmo tempo. Difícil de explicar mas era bom, muito bom. Tinha vontade de chegar mais perto mas se conteve. Não sabia o que esperar do outro. Mas talvez fosse besteira achar que Sirius o repeliria depois de tanto tempo. Remus olhava para o Sol no horizonte e se lembrava das vezes em que pensava em Sirius naquele horário do dia, sempre... Só então se deu conta de quantas saudades sentia do animago._

_- Será que Voldemort vem pra cá? - Remus interrompeu o silêncio._

_- Olha, se ele vier, tem gente suficiente por aqui pra dar um jeito nele. - Sirius bebeu mais um pouco, sorrindo tranqüilo. - Eu, por exemplo._

_- Ok, você fica com Voldemort mas a Lestrange é minha. - Remus sorriu do mesmo jeito._

_- Por quê? - Sirius olhou para ele, confuso._

_- Porque ela tirou você de perto de mim. - o lobisomem respondeu com simplicidade._

_Sirius abriu um sorriso caloroso, acariciando as costas de Remus. Sentia o peito encher de alegria depois do que ele dissera mas se lembrou da noite em que morrera... as palavras que Remus dissera chorando e olhando as estrelas naquela noite haviam sido marcadas a fogo no seu coração. O sorriso do animago se entristeceu. O lobisomem ainda o amava naquela época, antes de ter se apaixonado por Tonks. E pensar que eles poderiam ter vivido mais algum tempo do seu amor se Sirius simplesmente tivesse contado a verdade sobre a predição a Remus antes de morrer... Lembrou-se, então, de quanto tempo Remus passava fora do Largo Grimmauld em missões para a Ordem e percebeu que ele nunca teriam tido tempo suficiente de qualquer jeito._

_- Um nuque pelos seus pensamentos. - Remus brincou, ajeitando uma mecha do próprio cabelo atrás da orelha._

_- Só estou pensando em tudo o que aconteceu... - Não era completamente uma mentira..._

_- Dumbledore chorou muito mas parece satisfeito. Acho que as lágrimas sintetizam tudo o que aconteceu, de bom e de ruim. - Remus sorriu ao lembrar. - Mas você parece mais triste... - franziu a testa pensativo._

_- Aconteceu muita coisa..._

_- Você quer falar sobre isso, Padfoot? - Foi a vez de Remus ajeitar uma mecha do longo cabelo de Sirius, que havia caído no rosto do animago._

_Sirius sorriu. Era reconfortante ouvir aquele apelido sendo dito daquela forma quase inocente, descontraída, como deveria ter sido o tempo todo._

_Remus se surpreendeu com o tom carinhoso nas suas palavras. O apelido saíra automaticamente dos seus lábios, como se eles ainda estivessem no lago de Hogwarts, apenas pensando na vida no fim de um dia cheio de lições de Transfiguração. Talvez isso tivesse acontecido porque Sirius realmente parecia muito o velho Padfoot, com seus cabelos longos, ar rebelde e olhos muito vivos e brilhantes. Sorriu, incentivando o outro a falar._

_- Eu... não quero estragar o momento. Hoje é um dia de vitória e deve ser comemorado. - Sirius deixou o copo na grama por um instante, para tornar a enchê-lo._

_- Nós temos tempo agora... - Remus estava muito feliz._

_O animago se deitou na grama._

_- Temos, não é? Mas... o que aconteceu pra você estar sozinho? - perguntou com uma pontada de ciúmes ao lembrar-se de Tonks. Onde ela estaria? Por que deixara Remus sozinho?_

_- Eu não estou sozinho, estou com você. - Remus disse baixinho._

_- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer... - Sirius fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento bater no corpo e conduzir seus cabelos em uma dança disforme._

_- Eu quis comemorar com você, Sirius._

_- Hm..._

_- Ei, eu lembrei uma coisa importante._

_- Lembrou o quê?_

_- Você queria me contar algo no dia em que... no dia em que veio pra cá..._

_- Eu me lembro..._

_- Então... por que não me conta? Parecia importante... - Remus olhou esperançoso. Havia esperado muito tempo._

_- Acho que não._

_- Por quê? Eu tentei imaginar o que poderia ser mas nunca encontrei a resposta..._

_- Você é curioso. - Sirius riu. - Mas eu acho que não faz mais diferença contar ou não. - O sorriso se apagou com a pontada forte no peito que o animago sentiu. Levou a mão instintivamente ao local mas permaneceu de olhos fechados, imaginando se algum dia aquela dor iria passar._

_- E por que não? Você está muito misterioso... - Remus se aproximou de Sirius para olhá-lo melhor. Ele quase se esquecera de como era o formato dos lábios do moreno, mesmo que guardasse com carinho a sensação de beijá-los. E quantas noites ele não sonhou com aqueles beijos? Quantas vezes chorou por não poder mais tê-los, por não ter mais Sirius por perto, nem ao menos como um amigo... amigo. Ao menos ele teria a amizade de Sirius para sempre._

_O animago pressentiu a aproximação e abriu os olhos para encontrar Remus olhando-o fixamente. O lobisomem levou um susto quando viu que Sirius o olhava mas logo se recuperou, corando. Por quanto tempo o animago o vira observando seus lábios?_

_- Era sobre o quê? - perguntou meio sem jeito._

_- Sobre mim._

_- Então eu quero saber. - Remus se lembrou de como escovava os cabelos de Sirius no dormitório dos garotos, longe dos olhares curiosos dos outros. Gostava de fazer aquilo porque era um gesto íntimo, carinhoso... e como era bom o cheiro dos cabelos do animago! Eles ainda teriam o mesmo cheiro? - Conta, Padfoot... por favor..._

_Sirius olhou em volta como se pudesse absorver forças para começar. Sentiu vontade de beijar Remus ali mesmo, sem dizer mais nada mas se conteve: o amor dele não era mais seu._

_- Você já se olhou desde que chegou aqui? – Sirius mudou de assunto._

_- Não mude de assunto. – Remus o repreendeu._

_- É sério... – Sirius conjurou um espelho e ofereceu a Remus, que olhou primeiro a contragosto e depois usou a varinha para ter alguma luz para que pudesse ver seu reflexo ali._

_- Eu estou falando sério... você está diferente. – Sirius sorriu._

_E era verdade: Remus tinha cabelos castanho claros sem os velhos fios brancos que o envelheciam. Sua pele estava mais corada, sadia e as rugas de que ele se lembrava haviam desaparecido completamente._

_- Acho que a morte nos deixa mais bonitos então... – Remus brincou. – Você também se parece muito com o velho Sirius, que contrabandeava firewhisky de Hogsmeade e ria das detenções que tomava quando era descoberto._

_- Está dizendo que eu estou bonito, é? – Sirius sorriu._

_- Você é bonito, Sirius. De qualquer jeito. Mas não é bom alimentar o seu ego, sabe? – Remus riu._

_- Não mais que você... – Sirius deixou escapar._

_Remus corou e agradeceu que estivessem na penumbra para que o moreno não percebesse._

_- Mas não fuja do assunto. Eu quero que me conte o que aconteceu. – Remus franziu a testa sério. _

_- Está bem. – Sirius suspirou. - Quando... você e o idiota do Pedro foram para o dormitório, a Trelawney entrou na sala onde estávamos. Eu e o Tiago só percebemos que ela estava lá quando ouvimos uma voz muito grave saindo da garganta dela._

_Remus olhava atentamente, como se pudesse absorver cada palavra e engolir o seu significado._

_- Ela disse que eu teria um futuro sombrio, que passaria anos em agonia e que todas as pessoas a quem eu amava sofreriam comigo. – sorriu triste - Anos em agonia... e a predição se realizou, não foi? Azkaban..._

_- Sirius, isso é... terrível... - Remus o olhava sério._

_- Então eu comecei a pensar em um jeito de afastar você e o Tiago de mim. Nada nunca valeu o seu sofrimento ou o dele, Moony._

_- Sirius... - Remus estava atônito._

- _Foi por isso que eu me afastei de você... e tentei fazer o mesmo com o Tiago mas ele descobriu... ele é inteligente e tinha presenciado a predição. Eu nunca consegui afastá-lo de mim e você viu como o futuro dele foi..._

_Remus olhava para os arredores de onde estavam como que procurando algo no fundo da sua mente ou encaixando os fatos e descobrindo aos poucos uma verdade há muito esquecida. Sirius desviou o olhar._

_- Então foi por isso que você... deixou de falar comigo de um dia para o outro..._

_- Foi..._

_- Eu... eu cheguei a pensar que você tinha se apaixonado por outra pessoa... mas depois que você não conseguia segurar um namoro por mais de algumas semanas, ficou bem claro pra mim que não era por isso... então eu achei que..._

_- Achou que era por causa da licantropia. Tiago me disse que você pensava isso..._

_- O Tiago sabia de tudo o tempo todo, como eu desconfiei na época... - Remus encaixava as peças. – Ah, eu vou ter uma conversinha com ele!_

_- Sabia mas eu o fiz jurar que não contaria nada a você. Ele me disse várias vezes pra parar de fazer o que eu fazia mas eu não podia, eu estava condenado e quanto menos gente eu levasse comigo, melhor._

_- Eu teria ficado do seu lado se você tivesse me contado a verdade na época..._

_O peito de Sirius apertou._

_- Eu sempre soube disso... e justamente por isso eu não contei..._

_- Você teve que agüentar muita coisa sozinho..._

_- E você sofreu do mesmo jeito... ou não, né? Talvez pudesse ter sido pior se eu não tivesse feito o que eu fiz. Quero acreditar que fiz algo certo pelo menos uma vez na vida._

_- Você decidiu por mim._

_- Eu sei... eu não tinha o direito de fazer isso mas..._

_- Não tinha mesmo..._

_Os dois ficaram em um silêncio sólido enquanto a noite chegava, com seu véu escuro recoberto de estrelas._

_- E eu que pensei que você tivesse tomado jeito e tivesse começado a pensar melhor... que não seria nada bom ficar ao lado de um lobisomem... - Remus sorriu, olhando as estrelas._

_- Eu nunca me importei com isso, você sabe._

_- Sei?_

_- Eu nunca fugi de você por causa disso... seu probleminha peludo... - Sirius sorriu._

_- Eu vivi tanto tempo acreditando que era por isso... e agora não consigo tirar da cabeça. - Remus se deitou ao lado de Sirius, olhando as estrelas._

_- É uma pena que tudo tenha acontecido dessa forma... - Sirius passou o braço para Remus apoiar a cabeça nele, agradecendo a escuridão, que ocultava as lágrimas nos seus olhos._

_- Sirius..._

_- Hm..._

- _Então você ainda me amava no dia do baile de Hogwarts?_

_- Amava e muito..._

_Remus pegou uma mecha dos cabelos de Sirius e começou a brincar como gostava de fazer._

_- Sabe, por muito tempo eu pensei que você sentisse alguma coisa por mim mas que se privasse de expressar isso por causa do meu "probleminha peludo". Muito tempo mesmo... mas eu não conseguia ficar magoado com você. Nunca._

_- Quem diria... você, sempre tão perceptivo e não notou que o seu probleminha peludo, pra mim, era nada._

_- Foi a única explicação plausível que eu consegui encontrar na época..._

_- Moony..._

- _Hm... - Remus sentia o cheiro dos cabelos de Sirius. Era exatamente como ele se lembrava: viciante._

_- Olha para o céu... - Sirius sussurrou no ouvido do lobisomem._

_- Eu estou olhando... - ele se arrepiou._

_- Não aí, olha para a sua direita... bem lá no alto._

_- O que... - Remus se calou de súbito. Não conseguia acreditar no que via._

_- Como se sente agora? - Sirius sorria sem conseguir se conter de alegria._

_- Eu... eu... Merlin, é lua cheia! - estava pasmo. Então ele finalmente estava livre da maldição?_

_- A julgar pelo tempo em que estamos aqui e que você não começou a sentir dores ou criar pêlos demais... seja bem vindo à liberdade, Sr. Moony._

_Remus não conseguia articular nada, apenas olhava para a lua redonda no céu como se fosse a primeira vez... e era! Pelo menos, era a primeira vez que ele conseguia se lembrar... e sem dores, sem pê-los, rosnados e o velho medo. Era perfeito! Ele se levantou rápido, olhando para a lua no céu, para as estrelas e depois para Sirius. O animago se levantou e abraçou Remus por trás carinhosamente._

_- Eu não acredito! - Remus estava empolgado. Era tão bom se sentir inteiro denovo... com Sirius ali tão perto, abraçando-o como ele sempre quis que fosse... e a lua cheia! Ele podia ver a lua cheia sem medo agora. Aquilo era novo para ele... e era tão... mágico!_

_- Pois acredite! Isso merece um brinde!_

_- Não... - Remus se virou, ficando de frente para o animago. - Eu preciso disso... - fechou a distância entre eles, tocando os lábios do moreno com os seus. Remus se entregou completamente ao toque dos lábios de Sirius, que levou algum tempo até entender o que estava acontecendo. Passou a corresponder, tentando colocar todo o amor que sentia pelo outro no beijo que apenas os dois conheciam. Logo os braços de Sirius envolviam o corpo menor, suas mãos acariciavam a pele frágil e os cabelos castanho claros de fios finos que cintilavam sob a luz da Lua._

_Tudo parecia fazer sentido naquele momento, as mãos de Remus brincavam pelas costas de Sirius, acariciavam sua nuca, se entrelaçavam nos cabelos compridos, se perdiam na imensidão do moreno. Ambos sentindo o arrepio na espinha, o choque elétrico pulsante que corria pelos seus corpos e fazia alguma coisa na boca do estômago revirar quando reconheciam um o corpo do outro... quando tudo parecia ter parado para eles, onde nada mais importava: eram eles novamente. A simetria perfeita, o encontro que fazia queimar... E Remus se perdia em Sirius, se deixava envolver e tomar por completo... por um instante, foi como se os anos nunca tivessem passado, como se todas as coisas estivessem no seu devido lugar e eles ainda levariam uma detenção por voltarem tarde da noite da Sala Precisa._

_- Merlin... eu quase tinha esquecido do quanto isso era bom... - Remus sorria, acariciando o rosto de Sirius, ainda envolto no abraço do maior._

_- Eu achei que isso nunca mais fosse acontecer... - Sirius se perdia no olhar do outro com um sorriso bobo nos lábios._

_- Pensou errado - Remus riu maroto._

_- Eu senti tanta saudade..._

_- Eu também... - Remus começou a dar vários selinhos seguidos em Sirius até que eles se perdessem um no outro novamente._

_O vento ficava cada vez mais forte, deixando os dois meio despenteados, o que fez um rir da cara do outro._

_- Moony... - Sirius se entristeceu ao imaginar do que iria acontecer em seguida. - ... eu sempre te amei e vou amar para sempre. Eu nunca quebrei a minha promessa... - tocou o rosto do outro delicadamente._

_- Eu fui um idiota em pensar que você quebraria... - Remus disse, arrependido pelos pensamentos que tivera anos atrás._

_- Não importa o que aconteça... vai ser sempre assim. Está me entendendo? - Sirius tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Remus não entendia o motivo._

_- Por que você tá falando isso? - Remus se assustou. - Não vai acontecer mais nada. Eu amo você... amei durante toda a minha vida e isso nunca vai mudar, eu te disse isso uma vez e posso repetir quantas vezes você quiser ouvir... mas por favor, não fala que vai me deixar denovo... - o ex-lobisomem sentia os olhos ardendo e logo as lágrimas já rolavam pelas suas bochechas._

_- Mas... você não vai ficar com a Tonks? - Sirius sentia o peito pesar denovo. Já não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas de dor._

_- Sirius... - Remus ajeitou uma mecha do animago atrás da orelha. O vento estava forte. - O que eu tenho por ela é mais um carinho e um tipo de cumplicidade... mas amor, amor de verdade... sabe, aquilo que é o "algo mais"? Aquilo que me faz acordar todos os dias e sorrir por estar... vivo? Morto? Eu não sei... qualquer um dos dois... mas aquilo que me impulsiona a continuar, aquilo que faz com que meu corpo inteiro reaja só de estar perto de você... aquilo que queima no peito, transborda na alma... aquilo que todo o mundo busca a vida inteira, chora, ri, sofre e até morre pra ter... isso sim é amor... e isso eu só sinto por você._

_- Remus... - Sirius apertou o corpo menor contra si com mais força, sentindo cada movimento, cada parte, cada gota de lágrima que escorria dos olhos de Remus. Abraçava-o como se disso dependesse a sua vida. - ... eu nunca mais vou sair de perto de você. Eu te amo e vou amar até o fim dos tempos._

_O ex-lobisomem não soube quando nem como, mas quando deu por si, já estava sob o peso do corpo maior, ali mesmo, deitado na grama, perdido em um beijo que se intensificava. O desejo há tanto reprimido por ambos se revelava agora na forma de beijos cada vez mais profundos._

_Sirius perdia a sanidade lentamente de encontro a Remus, que o envolveu com os braços, usando seu peso com o resto de sanidade que ainda possuía para ficar por cima dessa vez._

_- Sirius... se continuarmos isso aqui... poderemos ser pegos. – sorriu, sentindo os cabelos caindo-lhe no rosto._

_- Por mim, não tem problema. – Sirius gargalhou quando percebeu a nota de censura no jeito que Remus se afastou ligeiramente dele._

_- Você não muda nunca! – Remus disse em um tom satisfeito, beijando brevemente o moreno._

_- E isso é ruim? – Sirius perguntou divertido._

_- De jeito nenhum. – Remus mordiscou o lábio inferior do outro._

_- Hm... se você faz tanta questão assim, eu tenho um jeito._

_- Quero só ver... – Remus disse em um tom meio desafiador._

_Sirius conseguiu fazer Remus rolar para um lado, ficando por cima denovo. O animago se levantou sorrindo, tirou a varinha do bolso e desapareceu._

_- Sirius? – Remus olhava confuso para o lugar onde o moreno estivera instantes atrás antes de passar a buscá-lo com o olhar em outros pontos. Acabou encontrando uma figura distante, que agitava a varinha na direção do céu e andava formando um círculo como podia, tomando o cuidado para deixar o lugar em que Remus estava dentro da sua obra._

_O loiro sorriu maroto. Conhecia aquele truque. Sirius lançaria feitiços protetores naquele lugar, de modo a impedir que visitantes inesperados encontrassem o lugar onde estavam, evitando também que eles os vissem._

_- A Lua está bonita demais pra eu te trancar no meu quarto e fazer com você todas as coisas que eu passei a vida toda querendo poder fazer e fiz... – a voz de Sirius veio de algum lugar ao lado do ex-lobisomem._

_- Eu concordo. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, a lua me parece tão linda e convidativa... – Remus, que não podia evitar de sorrir, abraçou Sirius uma vez mais e pousou um beijo casto nos lábios do maior, que foi correspondido por um abraço mais apertado e outro beijo inevitável._

_- E sobre os meus planos para você? – Sirius sorriu ainda recostando seus lábios nos do outro, enquanto suas mãos grandes passavam a percorrer os botões das vestes do loiro._

_- Eu estava justamente pensando nisso, sabia? – Remus fingiu pensar por alguns instantes. – E concluo que estou curioso demais a respeito disso, Senhor Padfoot! – e dizendo isso, ele se livrou, com uma habilidade inesperada, da capa que Sirius vestia._

_- Juro que não quero saber se você andou treinando pra fazer isso... e não quero pensar nisso também... – Sirius disse possessivo._

_- Essas minhas habilidades são só para você. Aliás, eu sou inteiro pra você. Sempre fui seu porque meu amor sempre foi seu. – Sirius o deitava sobre as vestes caídas no chão._

_- Eu te amo... – foi tudo o que Sirius conseguiu dizer antes que Remus o atacasse novamente com beijos e carícias mais ardentes. O animago respondeu traçando um caminho de beijos úmidos pelo pescoço e peito do loiro, dando uma atenção maior aos mamilos, beijando, mordendo e sugando a carne alva._

_- Sirius, isso é golpe baixo... – Remus disse entre gemidos baixos. O animago riu e se empenhou ainda mais nas carícias, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos do ex-lobisomem. Quando Sirius se cansou daquela brincadeira, ajeitou seu corpo de modo a roçar seu joelho na ereção que se formava no baixo ventre do loiro. Remus se contorceu, passando os dedos pelos cabelos que tanto gostava e os puxou com gentileza, trazendo Sirius para um beijo devasso._

_O animago gostava de ver Remus daquele jeito, entregue, sem as amarras das regras que o prendiam na maior parte do tempo. Aquele era o seu Remus, imprevisível, que arranhava suas costas enquanto mordiscava o seu pescoço, descompassando a sua respiração. Aquilo era novo. Geralmente, na época em que estavam juntos, Remus nunca havia tentado mordê-lo ou arranhá-lo nem por brincadeira porque sabia que poderia contaminar o moreno se tentasse. Agora, a essência do loiro estava ali: inteira, apenas para ele... o verdadeiro Remus._

_Quando deu por si, Sirius fora subjugado, derretendo-se quando Remus se sentou sobre seu quadril e começou a mover o dele em uma dança lenta e ritmada. Sirius tentou acariciar as partes de Remus acessíveis ás suas mãos mas foi impedido: o loiro entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele e imobilizou as mãos do moreno no chão, avançando para beijá-lo novamente e interromper o beijo por vezes apenas para provocá-lo. Sirius queria mais, precisava de mais..._

_- Maldoso... nem parece você. – Sirius sorriu malicioso._

_Remus riu. Seus cabelos lhe caíam pelo rosto teimosamente enquanto ele olhava para Sirius de cima._

_- Mas você me conhece bem demais pra se assustar... – moveu o quadril com mais intensidade na última palavra._

_- Hm... Moony... – Sirius gemeu, se contorcendo e correspondendo ao beijo que se seguiu como podia._

_- Então... como estão as coisas aí? – Remus passou a língua lânguido no lóbulo da orelha do moreno._

_- Aqui...? – Sirius ofegava um pouco – Quase insuportáveis..._

_Remus riu baixinho no ouvido de Sirius._

_- Então vem... – soltou as mãos do moreno e permitiu ser prensado contra o chão._

_Sirius conseguiu de livrar do restante das roupas do outro com facilidade para depois abocanhar o membro pulsante de Remus em movimentos lentos. Torturava-o como ele o havia torturado ou um pouco mais. Trabalhava com a língua, arrancando suspiros pesados do outro. Alternava movimentos mais intensos com outros vagarosos, que arrancavam gemidos lânguidos do loiro._

_- Espera... ainda não... – Remus disse com a voz entrecortada e Sirius obedeceu. Tateou em busca da varinha, perdida a poucos centímetros deles e acenou com ela, fazendo aparecer uma substância viscosa, que usou para não machucar Remus com o que viria a seguir._

_O loiro soltou um gemido rouco quando foi penetrado. Os movimentos iniciais lentos deram logo lugar a outros intensos, firmes, apaixonados. A dor inicial deu lugar ao prazer que ele conhecera nos tempos de Hogwarts e que jamais havia conseguido esquecer._

_A pele de Remus era quente e macia, firme. Sirius quase se esquecera da sensação de tocá-la, acariciá-la. As estrelas e a lua redonda no céu eram testemunhas de que o tempo não havia passado para ambos. Eles se tornavam um só sob o encanto das estrelas, confirmavam aquela união que nem mesmo a morte pôde separar e se sentiam completos novamente, encontrando a parte que faltava em cada um no corpo e na alma do outro. Aquilo sim podia ser chamado de amor._

_Remus chegou ao clímax pouco antes de Sirius. Quando a respiração de ambos voltava ao normal, o loiro se ajeitou melhor deitado no peito do moreno. Parecia que aquele era o seu verdadeiro lugar, ele sentia que era enquanto brincava com uma mecha de Sirius._

_Tudo o que eles haviam passado para poderem finalmente estar um ao lado do outro parecia infinitamente pequeno ali, naquele momento. Apesar de todo o sofrimento, tudo valera a pena. Tudo fazia sentido agora._

_- É, pelo visto, não era só eu quem tinha planos aqui... – Sirius deu um meio sorriso._

_Remus sorriu, corando um pouco._

_- Você sempre me faz perder o controle..._

_- Isso é bom. Eu gosto de você de todo jeito. – Sirius apertou mais seu abraço._

_- Nós vamos ter tempo pra você colocar tudo o que pensou em prática. – Remus sorriu maroto._

_- Remus..._

_- Oi..._

_- Você acha que nós somos imortais agora? – Sirius olhava para as estrelas, acariciando as costas do loiro._

_- Acho que sim. Quer dizer, não podemos morrer uma segunda vez, não é? – sorriu, olhando para o rosto do moreno._

_- É, acho que não... – Sirius disse pensativo._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque eu quero ficar com você para sempre. – Sirius olhou sério para Remus._

_- Até o final dos tempos?_

_- Até depois disso, se é que existe alguma coisa depois. Você pensava que acabaríamos assim?_

_- Não, meu amor,nunca pensei que acabaríamos de qualquer forma porque não existe um fim para nós. - Remus sorriu, ainda com olhos muito brilhantes, beijando Sirius com carinho._

* * *

_**Malfeito feito! ;D Eu fiz de tudo pra não deixar a fic em hiatus porque eu sei o quanto é horrível ler uma fic em hiatus e se desapontar todas as vezes em que vê que a fic não foi atualizada.**_

_**Escrever essa fic foi uma grande experiência pra mim, mesmo porque a minha beta se demitiu ainda no primeiro capítulo e desde então eu tenho escrito e betado os demais capítulos, rezando sempre pra não ter deixado passar muitos erros que comprometessem a leitura.**_

_**Eu espero de verdade que vocês, que chegaram até aqui, tenham gostado dela. Eu recebi comentários de duas pessoas dizendo que choraram em determinadas partes da fic e agora que ela acabou eu me sinto em liberdade para dizer: eu também, eu chorei desesperadamente em três partes dela enquanto escrevia. E nossa, se eu consegui passar essas emoções para quem leu, então eu fiz bem o meu trabalho! ;D**_

_**Então, né? Toda despedida é meio triste... mas acho que eu volto em breve com mais fics pra vocês. Adorei a companhia durante todo esse tempo! Beijinhos carinhosos em cada nariz! :D**_


End file.
